A Different Destiny
by DoctorPhantom
Summary: A Harry Potter AU. Severus Snape had one other friend beside Lily Evans during his time at Hogwarts...and this particular Slytherin has a way of impacting that fateful night in Godric's Hollow, as well as the years to come with the introduction of a new Chosen One. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Rated T because paranoia. (Sequel The New Chosen One now available!)
1. The Whomping Willow

**A/N: Welcome to this Harry Potter AU fanfic! For starters, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! All characters (minus OCs) belong to J.K. Rowling. For seconds, I am happy to finally bring you my OC story that has been floating around as a plot bunny inside my head for a while which has finally been able to be written down on (digital) paper. Also a huge thank you to Arekusandorachan for helping with ideas. Hope you enjoy and happy reading :)**

* * *

Elaine sat in the Potions classroom, idly taking notes as the potion brewed in front of her. She sighed in frustration. It was one of the forced Slytherin and Gryffindor classes, which meant annoyances all around.

The loudest came from behind where James Potter and Sirius Black were sitting, lounging in their seats, not bothering to do much with their cauldron. They only scribbled on parchment and had hushed laughs that Slughorn—the Potions professor—hardly paid attention to nowadays. Five years and anyone hardly paid attention at all. The hissed whispers and jokes were what really drew Elaine's ear back to them every other minute or so.

If it wasn't Potter and Black that kept annoying her, then it was the other Gryffindor who hung around them. That one was smaller and less talented than Potter or Black—which wasn't saying much despite how often they liked to boast that they were the "absolute best" at every single spell. However, he still kept trying to sneak looks over at her cauldron or tried to copy what she was doing every chance he got. Elaine shot him a threatening glare, smirking as he went scurrying off toward the supplies in fear. At least a look could still get him to leave her alone.

Most of all though were the two students in the row in front. One was a Gryffindor girl with long, red hair and pretty green eyes. Elaine thought she looked rather plain, though she had to admit that the girl had remarkable talent in potions class for being a muggleborn. Somehow Potter thought the redhead was the most beautiful witch he had ever laid eyes on given the hushed arguments regarding how he should ask Lily Evans out on a date despite never having done so as far as Elaine knew. The other was a Slytherin boy. He had long dark hair and darker eyes. He wasn't the most attractive boy ever, but he was still her friend, and that's all Elaine really cared to know about Severus Snape. He was smart, resourceful, and a little bit cunning, which she had pointed out numerous times in their arguments over him being more like a Ravenclaw than a Slytherin. He was also one of the few Slytherins who was a half-blood because of a pureblood marrying a muggle _and_ didn't come from any money at all. Elaine still had yet to find another wizard like him in all five of her years at Hogwarts.

"Very good, Miss Johnson!" Slughorn praised once they were all finished. "An excellent result as always. Five points to Slytherin,"

"Thank you, professor." Elaine blushed as Slughorn continued on, doing her best to hide a smile as she overheard his disappointment in both Potter's and Black's cauldrons.

She grabbed her things and stepped out of the room, waiting at the door for the other students to leave.

"Evans?" Elaine called out, tugging on the girl's sleeve to get her attention. "Here. The notes for Lupin."

"Thanks." She smiled and took the parchment. "I'll be sure to pass it along to him. Good work on your potion, by the way. I still have no idea how you manage it!"

"Maybe because she doesn't have Snivellus weighing her down like always," Potter called out as he left the room, high-fiving Black as they vanished down the hall.

"Sorry," Lily muttered in apology. "If it helps, they're just as bad in the common room as they are here."

"Just...give those to Lupin for me, would you?" Elaine swallowed and gripped her bag as she saw Severus approaching. "Thanks," she called out over her shoulder, quickly walking away.

The last thing she needed to hear was Severus and Lily talking to each other about the lecture. Elaine sighed, not knowing _why_ she couldn't stand to be around the two of them even when Lily was alright. But there was something about seeing the two of them together, about seeing how much attention Severus paid to Lily and how little attention he paid to Elaine as a result….

"Wait up!"

Elaine grunted, nearly being run over by the Gryffindor who had been trying to copy her potion as he scurried to catch up with his friends.

"Wormtail!" Potter greeted. "There you are!"

"Come on, mate," Black added as they continued walking, their backs to her, "you almost made us late for tonight! We've got to go meet Moony, remember?"

"Of course he remembers, Padfoot. How could he not?"

"Merlin! I was only joking, Prongs! Lighten up, would you?"

Elaine sighed and quickened her step, intending to get past them as fast as possible.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" Potter shouted. "Why don't we get Snivellus to go see the Shrieking Shack, huh? Think the idiot would be brave enough to see the Whomping Willow?"

She slowed her step, keeping enough distance between her and the boys so that they wouldn't notice her, yet so she could still overhear the conversation. _What were they planning on doing this time around?_

"Please!" Black barked a laugh. "I'd bet you ten galleons that Snivelly will just run off at the first sight of danger!"

"Twenty galleons and the bet's on."

"Deal."

They turned around and Elaine kept her head lowered, quickening her pace to push past them as Potter called out toward Severus.

"Hey, Snivellus! Mind helping me and Padfoot settle a bet?"

* * *

Elaine rolled over on the couch in the Slytherin common room, eyes closed, one ear listening for footsteps. She wouldn't put it past Severus to sneak out to fulfill his side of the "bet" given the chance to prove Potter wrong. Still, the Whomping Willow was dangerous and well deserving of its name. She couldn't help but worry about how badly Severus was going to end up this time around. At least he had somehow managed to escape without landing in the hospital wing.

Something made a noise and she did her best to look asleep, curling up under the blanket she had brought down with her. There was a pause before the sound continued on followed by the slight creaking as the portrait swung open. Elaine stood and went toward the entrance, peering out into the dimly lit hall. She silently cursed as she recognized Severus's familiar form vanishing around a corner. Elaine groaned and sprinted after him, knowing she would regret it later.

She turned down another hall, making it to the Whomping Willow before Severus and without being seen by him. Elaine went over to the forest line, kneeling down in the shadows as she saw Potter and Black peering over an old piece of parchment. Black hurriedly stuffed the parchment away and out of sight before Severus came into view.

"Well, well, well," Potter called out. "Didn't think you'd come out, Snivelly."

"And miss the chance to prove you wrong?" Severus challenged, puffing out his chest as he approached. "Never. So what's this all about then, huh?"

"Just a little thing." Potter grabbed one of Severus's arms while Black went to grab the other. "Just going to see if the Whomping Willow prefers Slytherins to Gryffindors!"

Severus let out a shout as the boys began to drag him toward the tree. The branches quivered and one came slamming down inches in front of them. He gasped and let out a half-strangled scream. The boys laughed and shoved him forward. Severus ran back toward them as another branch came slamming down.

"Come on! You're not a coward, are you, Snivellus?" Black taunted, shoving him back. "What do you think, Prongs? Should we tell Evans that we were right? That Snivellus really _will_ run at the first sign of trouble?"

 _Go_ , Elaine thought to Severus. _Run. It's not worth it. Merlin, just get out of there!_

"Or haven't you heard that there's this really cool and super-awesome thing inside there?" Potter added. "One that's supposed to make girls fall _desperately_ in love with you! Why else would they guard the entrance with the Whomping Willow?"

"Like I'd ever believe anything you'd say!" Severus spat at him. "Can't believe I was even dumb enough to come out here!"

"Where are you going, Snivelly?" Potter called out, stopping Severus from leaving. "We aren't finished yet!"

He gave him a hard shove and Severus let out a yell as he tripped and fell backward. Elaine gasped, grabbing her wand as the Whomping Willow went to strike.

" _Immobulus!_ " she shouted, aiming the spell at the tree.

The Whomping Willow froze almost instantly, giving Severus enough time to scramble out to safety, the branches scraping against his robes as he moved back. Potter and Black grinned as Elaine stepped out from the shadows, pointing her wand at them.

"Well look who it is!" Potter called out. "Can't go anywhere without your little bodyguard, can you, Snivellus?"

"What are you doing here?" Severus hissed, annoyance clear in his tone.

"Saving your life," she pointed out. "And trying to decide which hex to use first."

"You're really going to hex me, Johnson?" Black asked, flashing her a smile. "You're so cute when you're mad. Besides, it was only a stupid joke. Not like Snivelly here was in any real danger, right, Prongs?"

"The name is _Severus_ ," Elaine argued. "And it didn't just look like a 'stupid joke' from where I was standing."

"Wow. Can't even defend yourself, can you?" Potter smirked. "Maybe you shouldn't go anywhere without her helping you after all!" He took out his wand. "In fact…. _Expelliarmus_!"

Elaine's wand shot out of her hand and landed on the ground behind them, rolling to a stop at the base of the Whomping Willow. She glared at him in frustration, only to gasp as he shot another spell at her, knocking her back down by the Whomping Willow.

"Have fun down there!" Potter sang out, a stupid grin on his face. "Since it's so obvious that Snivelly can't do a thing on his own!"

She stood and went to yell a retort at him only for Severus to drag her out of the way. The Whomping Willow hit right where she had been standing, making a small indent in the dirt from the sheer force.

"In there!" She shouted, pointing at a small tunnel near the roots.

They ran toward the tunnel and Severus dove in before her. Elaine turned and reached for her wand, grabbing it just in time to dive after him, the Whomping Willow slamming down at the entrance, the impact sending her tumbling into him.

* * *

"Are you nuts?" Sirius asked as they vanished into the tree. "You _do_ realize that it's a full moon tonight, right?"

"Yep." James smirked. "And that puts Snivellus right with Moony."

"And _Elaine_!"

"Relax!" He laughed and twirled his wand. "I've got it all planned out!" James looped an arm around Sirius's shoulders. "They'll have to go to the Shrieking Shack, which means they'll run into Moony tonight, right? So we give them a minute or two, let Snivelly scream like a girl, and then you go rushing in and save them both! Elaine will be _so grateful_ to her knight in shining armor that she'll just _have_ to throw herself into your arms!" He made a show of fainting into Sirius's arms as he raised his voice to a higher pitch, imitating Elaine. " 'Oh, Sirius! You're so brave and strong! How could I ever dream of any man other than you'?"

Sirius rolled his eyes and dropped his friend. "You're mental, you know that, right?"

"But a genius!" James smiled and looked up at him. "You'll see! Everything will go exactly as I planned it. Just promise to make me the best man at your wedding."

"Deal." He reached down and helped him up.

* * *

"Ow," Severus muttered, shoving her off of him. "You okay?"

"Fine." Elaine sighed and got to her feet, dusting off her clothes. "You?"

"I'm good." He stood and looked around, groaning in despair as the Whomping Willow branches lowered over the entrance, casting them in complete darkness.

" _Lumos_." A light flickered from Elaine's wand. "Guess that means we're not getting out the way we came," she muttered.

"You would want to go back out through those branches?" Severus argued. "Be my guest."

"Wow. You're such a Ravenclaw, Sev." She walked over and reached out to touch the branches, frowning as they didn't move. "We could try blasting them, but that might bring the entire tree down here…. On the other hand, there _is_ a tunnel, and tunnels have to lead someplace."

"I vote tunnel." He shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets as he followed her.

"No wand?"

"Didn't think I'd need it."

"Merlin! You didn't think to bring a wand with you when you went to meet _Potter after school hours_? I take it back. So not a Ravenclaw."

"Well at least I wasn't following someone and sticking my nose into their business! Merlin, why do you have to make everything that I do your bloody concern?"

"Then next time I'll stay out and let you get smashed by a tree. Or better yet, why don't you ask Lily to come with you next time? I'm sure she'd _love_ to rescue you from Potter."

"I would if she wasn't like the rest of them! Everyone just _loves_ Potter. They think he's so perfect just because he can fly around on a broom. They don't know who he really is. The sort of pranks he pulls…." He sighed and glanced over at her, shoving a mess of hair out of his face. "Sorry. I forget that you're just about the only one who thinks the same about Potter as I do. You know…. If you stopped hanging around with me, you'd stop getting into these messes. I bet even Potter might leave you alone. That'd be something, huh?"

She stopped and turned to look at him. "You think I want to stop being friends with you, Sev?" she asked in a small voice.

"No!" He held his hands up, color reddening his cheeks. "I just—I mean I was just thinking that—why do you have to be such a...a... _Slytherin_?"

Elaine smiled at his flustered expression. "Because that's the house I was sorted into? And because we both know you wouldn't survive a single day without me!"

"But we'll never figure that out because you won't leave me a day to survive without you," he pointed out, placing his hands behind his back as he followed her. "So maybe you should just stop following me around."

"But if I do that, then who is going to be your friend, Sev? I mean, all the other Slytherins are fine and all, but with O.W.L.s approaching…. You're going to need someone to tutor you in Potions since we both know you could use the help."

"Well maybe I should just get Lily to help me instead of you! At least she'll be nicer and won't try to dump a cauldron all over my head!"

"That cauldron thing only happened one time! And Lily will probably be worse since you can barely even say two words to her without tripping over your own tongue."

His eyes narrowed. "That doesn't matter. And why would you even care about that? Thought you were friends with her."

"I…. Does it really matter?" She waved the wand, pointing it at Severus, thankful that he couldn't see the look in her eyes. "Maybe I'll tell her to tutor you then. Gives you more alone time with her, and we all know how much you'd like that."

"You'd help me? With Lily?"

"Why not?" She turned around. "Not like there are any other good Gryffindors to choose from." She sighed and pointed the wand toward the exit, trying to see if she could see an end to the tunnel.

Elaine grunted as she felt something collide into her back, only to relax as she felt Severus hugging her from behind.

"Thank you!" he cheered. "You are absolutely the best friend anyone could ask for, you know that, right?"

"Yeah." She sighed, almost regretting how much she liked having him this close. Elaine closed her eyes and forced herself away from him, much to her dislike. "Come on. The sooner we find an end to this thing the sooner we can get out of here."

He nodded and fell into step beside her. She sighed, knowing that the hint of a smile and tiny spring in his step were all because he was going to see Lily as soon as they were out. It was nice to see, but she still couldn't help wishing that smile was for her and not Evans.

Something made a noise up ahead and she paused. Severus did the same and Elaine motioned for him to wait.

" _Nox._ "

The light on her wand went out as she crept forward, ears straining to hear what the noise was. She got on her hands and knees, peering into the room through the crack between the end of the tunnel and the heavy wooden board. She could see an old room that looked as if it had been abandoned for awhile now. The strange part about it though was that she could see a set of Butterbeer bottles that looked as if they had been left there only recently.

Elaine grunted and moved the board aside just enough so she could squeeze through. Severus followed and tugged on her sleeve, nodding toward an old door. She paused though, hearing the same noise coming from above them. It sounded like pacing, or scratching, or sniffing…. She couldn't tell which.

"Elaine," Severus hissed. "Let's go. We can get out through here."

She sucked in a breath as the noise stopped. She held onto his arm, forcing him to stay still while she waited. The noises resumed, only they seemed to be travelling now. Something creaked on the stairs, slowly descending down toward them. They backed up toward the door as paws showed followed by a furry snout and a strange creature….

"Werewolf," Severus whispered, hand clutching onto her arm, voice squeaking in fright. "Merlin, that's a _werewolf_. Elaine? The door? Now?"

She nodded, backing up, following his lead as she kept her eyes on the creature, wand at the ready in case they needed to defend themselves. She felt Severus move toward the door, leaning to open it so they could escape.

The werewolf growled and sprung toward them. Elaine gasped and threw up her wand.

" _Protego!_ "

The creature collided into them, its claws and teeth just barely being stopped from touching them. She and Severus grunted, being split across the room from each other. Elaine got to her feet, eyes going wide as the werewolf turned its attention to Severus.

" _Stupefy_!"

The spell harmlessly glanced off the creature. It turned around, growling, eyes narrowing as it saw the larger threat. She took a step back, trying to think a spell to use.

" _Impedimenta_!"

The werewolf froze for a second and she ran around to get back to Severus, firing another spell over her shoulder for good measure.

"Door!" Severus squeaked out, pointing.

She nodded and they ran over toward the door as the spell was beginning to wear off. Severus yanked the door open and they ran outside, firmly closing it behind them. Elaine waved her wand to lock the door only for it to burst open as the werewolf emerged, knocking them to the ground. It growled at them and she scrambled back, trying to get out of its way. The werewolf reared up and went to attack.

"Elaine!"

Severus ran over and shoved her out of the way, receiving the attack himself. Elaine's eyes went wide as the werewolf leaned toward him, intending to bite him this time.

"No! _Reducto_!"

The spell hit the werewolf, sending it flying. The creature whimpered and scrambled to its paws, hurrying off toward the forest. Elaine ran over to where Severus was, wincing at the sight of his arm and shoulder, seeing the bleeding gashes there.

"Come on." She helped him to his feet. "I think I see lights over there and you need help."

He nodded and she led him off in the direction of the lights. They were both surprised to see Hogsmeade there, which also meant that they were off Hogwarts grounds, which also meant detention. Though right now, Elaine mostly cared about getting Severus help for his wounds, trying to ignore the lectures they had received on werewolf bites and scrapes.

She led him to the nearest door, awkwardly looping his arm around her shoulders to keep him upright. Those gashes must've been deeper than she had thought as he was starting to look worse than usual. Elaine banged against the wood as hard as she could.

"Hello? Someone in there? Hello? I need help! Please!"

To her relief, the door opened as Madame Rosmerta answered. She took one look at the pair of them and stepped aside.

"In here. Quickly. Set him on one of the chairs."

Elaine nodded and led him over, easing Severus down.

"Here. Drink these. They're on the house." She grabbed two Butterbeers and set them down on the table in front of them. "Now you wait right here while I go and get Dumbledore."

Elaine gave the witch a small nod. She sighed and glanced over Severus, brushing some hair of his face. "Don't worry," she reassured both him and herself. "You'll be okay. You'll be okay, Sev."

Something made a noise outside and Elaine stood. She glanced over toward where Roserta had vanished before going toward the door.

"Elaine…," Severus moaned, reaching out for her.

"I'll be back. I have my wand, see?" She showed it to him. "Just have to go check something out."

She sighed, curiosity leading her out the door. Elaine let a smile slip, happy that he was worried about her. She searched around, frowning as she saw a flash of movement. Elaine crept over, wand at the ready as she saw something in the darkness at the edge of the forest. There was a loud gasp and she moved, casting the spell.

" _Stupefy_!"

Elaine ran over to where the spell had hit, staring in confusion at the stunned boy in front of her. "Lupin?"

"Elaine." He winced and slowly got to his hands and knees. "Nice spell."

"Merlin! What are you doing here?" She helped him up before shaking her head. "Never mind that. You should come back with us. There's a werewolf in that forest. It got loose somehow!"

"Really?" He jerked his hand back to his side. "Huh. Interesting. Wait. 'We'?"

"Severus and I," she explained. "We got attacked."

"Oh." Lupin's eyes went wide. "I—I'm sorry about that! Are you—are you okay?"

"A bit shaken up, but I'll live. Sev got scratched though. I don't think he got bitten, so he should be fine, but…. Don't worry. We should be getting back, you know."

"You should," he insisted, taking a step back. "I'll just stay out here."

"Lupin?" She eyed him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong!" he quickly argued. "Just...ah...I should probably... _you_ should probably head back. Werewolves are dangerous, you know! Wouldn't want to risk getting bitten by one! They're really, really bad! Everyone should stay away from them!"

Elaine frowned, seeing the look on his face as he said those things. It was almost like he was trying to convince himself what he was saying was true, while also just shouting the best thing he could think of to make her go away.

"Are you one?" she began. "A...a…."

"Werewolf?" he guessed. "Can't even say the name, huh? Figures."

She slowly put her wand away, still trying to process it all. "It's not that. Just that you...you're not the person I would've expected to be one. Would've pegged Black or maybe that other one who always hangs around with you lot. The tiny one?"

"Peter?"

"Yeah. Him."

"Well sorry to disappoint, but this is what a werewolf looks like." He held his arms out for her to see. "Happy?"

She sighed and glanced over her shoulder. "I should probably get back…."

"Yeah. You do that." He stepped forward and grabbed her arm. "Just...Elaine…. Promise me you won't tell anyone? Please? I don't want anyone to know. It's already bad enough I have to skip out on classes."

"Only if you'll get Potter and Black to stop being so mean to Sev. They're the whole reason we ended up like this in the first place! They're the ones who shoved him into the Whomping Willow in the first place."

"I didn't know." His hand fell. "I mean that I had no idea they were going to…." Lupin sighed and bit his lip. "Look, I won't be able to stop them completely, but I'll do my best. And you'll have my word that I won't be a part of any of what they do! I promise! I swear."

She sighed, looking at him. That at least meant one less Gryffindor tormenting Severus, and maybe a chance of him no longer ending up in the hospital wing every night….

"Deal."

"Thank you!" He let out a huge sigh of relief.

There was a moment of hesitation when he took a step, acting as if he was about to hug her, before he quickly decided against it, turning back to run into the forest instead.

Elaine nodded and turned to go back toward the building only to find Dumbledore standing next to Rosmerta.

* * *

"You'll be happy to know that Severus Snape is expected to make a full recovery according to Madam Pomfrey," Dumbledore began, eyeing her across the large wooden desk in his chambers back at Hogwarts.

Elaine let out a small sigh of relief, though that did little to ease the tension of her being sat down in the chair as soon as they had returned from Hogsmeade. She glanced up at the old headmaster, finding his piercing blue eyes gazing at her over half-moon spectacles. Normally she would've laughed at the idea of seeing the great and powerful Albus Dumbledore in plum robes decorated with bright gold and silver stars, but this night she decided against anything that would land her in more trouble than she already was.

"The question still remains of why you and him were both out of your beds at this late hour."

"I followed him," she began. "I overheard Potter and Black plotting something to do with Sev, so I followed him. They're the ones who ought to be punished! They shoved us into the Whomping Willow in the first place!" Elaine took a breath before settling down again, knuckles turning white as she gripped the edges of her chair in an effort to keep her voice calm and steady as she continued. "Anyway, we were trying to find a way out and somehow ended up in an old building outside of Hogsmeade."

"The Shrieking Shack?" he guessed.

"Yeah. That one. There was a werewolf in there, professor, and we were attacked. That's how Sev got hurt. Then we managed to make it out and into Hogsmeade…."

"Yes, Miss Johnson?" Dumbledore asked, clearly sensing that there was more.

"Then you were there and now we're back here to me sitting in your office explaining things," she lied, preferring to leave out that little bit about Lupin. Elaine had to admit that she still had suspicions about the old headmaster who kept himself locked up in his office at all hours except when there was a grand feast or holiday in the Great Hall.

"I see." He pressed his fingertips together, looking at her over them. "And what about the part where you wandered off instead of remaining behind with Severus? Especially considering that you knew there was a _werewolf_ somewhere nearby?"

"That's why I left. I thought I had seen something. Turns out it was only my imagination. Nerves and all, I guess." She shrugged, leaving it at that. A half-truth was better than a full lie, she had learned.

Dumbledore regarded her for a moment as if trying to decide if he ought to press further.

"I'll have to take twenty points from Slytherin for each of you as being off school grounds _and_ out of dormitories at night is strictly forbidden," he began. "You'll also be assigned detention with Professor Slughorn as punishment. However…. I suppose that ten points are in order for your bravery and cunningness in evading a werewolf. As well as a good deal of loyalty, I might add."

"Of course, professor. Sev's my friend. Why wouldn't I help him?"

He smiled, and Elaine got the suspicion that Dumbledore knew a bit more than she had told him. "You may leave, Miss Johnson."

She nodded and stood. "Thank you, professor."

"And I would suggest doing a bit more reading," Dumbledore called out after her. "Something tells me Horace is going to need help with a Wolfsbane potion."

She paused and shrugged, walking out of the office, letting out a huge sigh of relief as soon as she crossed the threshold. Elaine ran a hand through her hair as she walked back down the halls, wondering if she ought to go visit Severus or go straight back to the Slytherin dormitory. She paused though, seeing a fidgety Remus Lupin darting down one of the halls. His eyes met hers and he gave a small smile along with a wave before darting off toward his own dormitory.

She stifled a yawn and stretched, her mind made up. Slytherin dormitory it was. They had already had enough trouble for one night, after all. And who knew what sort of detention Slughorn had waiting for her? Not to mention the strange Wolfsbane potion she had never heard of before…. More than likely it was bound to be buried in some ancient text in the library, meaning a long night was waiting for her surrounded by piles of books before detention.

 _Just once could Potter and Black get in trouble for their stupid pranks?_ She thought to herself. _Just once. Before they actually get someone killed._

* * *

 **A/N: Post-chapter note. This story will be updated on a weekly basis, given that these chapters are very long. So I'll see all of you next week!**


	2. Detention with Slughorn

A few days had passed after the incident with the Whomping Willow. Elaine was sitting outside in the branches of one of the trees, jotting down notes as she read through her textbook. Severus was sitting below her, leaning up against the trunk as he adjusted his sleeve, paying little attention to the actual essay in front of him. She sighed, doing her best to avoid looking at the long scars that now marred his skin.

"Madam Pomfrey said she can't do anything to fix those, so they'll be there forever, I guess," he explained. "But she also said that they were only claw marks, so I won't have a chance of turning into a werewolf next full moon. Sorry about you getting detention with Slughorn though. And about costing you house points too."

"It's Slughorn. He'll probably just have me scrub out cauldrons or something. At least it's not Professor Binns. Do you have any idea how hard it is to sort papers with a _ghost_?" She shuddered. "I'd take Slughorn over him any day."

"I'm still sorry though. Was Dumbledore mad when you went to talk to him?"

"No. Think he really just wanted to know why it all happened. He's hard to read though, so who knows what he was really thinking, after all?"

"Hey guys!" Lily called out, walking over to where they were. "You okay, Sev?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

"Because of what happened with you and the Whomping Willow. The entire school's talking about it." She sighed and sat down with him. "I can't believe that Potter went through all that trouble just to save you!"

"He did _what_?"

Elaine turned to look at the redhead with as much surprise and disbelief as Severus had on his face.

"He saved you." Lily's eyes darted between the two Slytherins with uncertainty. "Everyone's talking about it."

"Because that is exactly like Potter to say something like that," Severus grumbled, burying his nose in his book. "Never mind what actually really happened."

"What?" Lily looked up at Elaine in confusion.

"Potter was the one who shoved him into the bloody Whomping Willow in the first place," she explained, jotting something down on the parchment as she turned back to lean up against the tree.

"Really? Because that's not what everyone's saying happened."

"Which would be what?" Severus growled.

"Like you're actually paying attention!" Elaine threw an old wadded up piece of parchment down at him, smirking as it landed in his hair. "Don't you have an exam to study for? You know...the one that you absolutely can't fail!"

"I would be able to if you'd give me your notes like you promised," he retorted, plucking the parchment from his hair to toss it aside. He took his wand out and burnt it into ashes.

"Can't. Have to do detention with Slughorn, remember? Looks like you're on your own. And you just burnt my notes anyways."

Elaine couldn't help but laugh at the shocked expression on Severus's face. His eyes narrowed and he tossed a journal up at her.

"Real funny."

"At least I only threw a parchment at you! This could actually hurt someone!" She threw it back down at them.

"I swear you two act more like siblings than anything else half the time," Lily pointed out, shaking her head in amazement.

Elaine sighed, part of her wondering why that comment didn't put her in as good a mood as it usually had. "So what's Potter saying happened? Since we all know that news _had_ to have started with him."

"That Sev wandered around last night and didn't see where he was going," she began. "But that luckily James was there and pulled him away from the Whomping Willow just in time."

"And _these_ look like something a _tree_ would do to?" Severus demanded, rolling up his sleeve so she could see.

Lily sucked in a gasp of surprise. Elaine sighed and collected her things, tossing them to the ground before landing herself.

"And that's my cue to leave," she announced, picking her things up. "I'll see you back at the dorms after detention?"

"Of course," Severus called out after her. "I still need those notes from you so I won't fail that exam!"

She smiled as she walked off, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Johnson!"

Elaine groaned, glancing up to see Black and Potter standing in front of her, two arrogant smirks plastered on their faces. Her eyes narrowed and she slipped out her wand.

"I _should_ hex the two of you, you know," she threatened. "Maybe I'll turn you into a tree and let you get smashed by the Whomping Willow this time around!"

"How about a kiss instead?" Black offered.

She rolled her eyes. "Even if you were the very last person alive I'd still let you get smashed to bits."

"So a 'maybe' then?" He walked over and looped one arm around her shoulders. "Because at least _we'd_ have our wands with us when we're wandering around Hogwarts at night. At least _we'd_ be able to defend you."

"As if I'd ever need defending from you." She grabbed his arm and removed it from her shoulders, taking a large step back. "And if you ever touch me again Black, I'll hex your eyes out."

"Wow. You're still gorgeous when you're mad and threatening."

She pressed her wand to the tip of his nose. "Not. A. Joke. Black." She pointed it at Potter. "And if you _ever_ do something like that to Sev again then you can bet that next Quidditch match, I'll send you flying so hard into Gryffindor tower that not even Dumbledore will be able to get you down again. Okay?" She flashed him a smile before continuing on.

* * *

Elaine sighed, scrubbing out the cauldrons the muggle way in Slughorn's classroom. She never fully understood why he insisted that cauldrons be scrubbed without magic, but she hadn't come up with a good enough reason for it in the past three detentions she'd had with him.

"Seems like you're a talented witch in more ways than one," Slughorn mused as she worked. "Not many your age can say they've successfully gone up against a werewolf, much less gotten out of that without a single scratch."

"Sev helped too. He pushed me out of the way…."

"That boy seems more like one of the other houses than he ever has seemed like a Slytherin." Slughorn shook his head. "You know, sometimes I question that old Sorting Hat. But then again, as long as it puts all the best and brightest in Slytherin, who am I to argue?"

"Professor?"

"Yes?"

"Dumbledore mentioned something about a potion…. Wolfsbane, I think he said it was?"

"Ah. Did he now?"

"Well, it got me thinking and...it looked complicated at best…." She sighed and set aside the cauldron. "But it looked as if it could _cure_ the transformation process?"

"Not exactly." Slughorn gave her a small knowing look at one of his best students—not to mention one of his best _Slytherin_ students. "It lessens the effects of the transformation. Those who are plagued by lycanthropy often lose their mental state during the full moon phase. The Wolfsbane potion keeps their more _human_ mental state in tact, while also making them a bit more...drowsy."

"And you've been able to successfully make this potion?"

"Quite a few times, I might add," he pointed out, a hint of pride coloring his cheeks. "Though it is rather complicated in brewing it due to the ingredients involved, not to mention that it must be made in large batches as the person does need to take one goblet's worth of potion per day for a week."

"Have any...fifth years...ever been able to brew the potion?"

"Not to my knowledge. And it _certainly_ would be bad of me as your professor to even allow you to try such a thing! Though if you _were_ to come in here after hours, when there was no one around to supervise…." He cleared his throat. "However I would advise _against_ testing it out on an actual human being without having it brought before an expert. Now, aren't you supposed to be cleaning those things? They won't get scrubbed out themselves, you know!"

She smiled and went back to scrubbing, a plan already in her mind thanks to Slughorn's "hints". It even helped once she finished completely that Slughorn stood, stretched, and bid her a good night before leaving.

Elaine stood and went to inspect the potion ingredients at the back of the classroom. She lit her wand and peered into the back corners, making a note of what things were still in his storeroom that she would need to get into somehow…. Elaine sighed and straightened once she had searched every inch of the ingredients, finally grabbing her things to return to the dormitory at long last.

* * *

She spent the rest of the week peering through the library for any books that she could get her hands on that could tell her more about the Wolfsbane potion. It was on one of those days that Lupin walked over, caught a glimpse of what she was reading, and promptly sat himself down across the table from her.

"What are you doing?"

"Researching." Elaine shrugged and flipped the page.

"Wolfsbane?" Lupin raised an eyebrow and shifted in his chair. "Look, I know that the whole thing is awkward and all, but you really don't need to...I mean, it's fine…."

She glanced up at him, catching on to what he was implying. "You do realize how difficult it is to _make_ this thing, right?"

"I'm aware."

"So you realize that no _fifth year_ has ever successfully brewed this potion before, right?"

"So you're doing this for a challenge?" Lupin asked. "That's all?"

"Pretty much. If you were Potter or Black, that would be a completely different story…. Oh, you don't have to worry about that. I still have a limit as to _how much_ pain I'll eventually put them in. Nothing that will kill them. Then they can't suffer as much, and that would be too much of a bore, wouldn't you agree?"

"Have I ever mentioned how much you terrify me, Johnson?"

She smiled. "You could mention it a few more times."

"You terrify me. And not just because you're a Slytherin. Pretty sure you would also terrify me if you were a Gryffindor."

"Thank you."

"Now, I should probably get back to finding that book," he muttered, standing. "And thanks, by the way. For not telling."

"Telling what?" She gave him an innocent look before winking. "Keep up your end and I'll keep up mine."

He sighed and shook his head. "You do know Sirius has a crush on you, right?"

"Four years and I haven't figured that part out? I may not be a Ravenclaw, but I sort of know things when i see them."

"Well I hope he doesn't end up with you. We'll all be better off without it because Sirius is bound to do something idiotic and no one wants to be around when you're mad."

"That's probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"See you in Potions."

* * *

Elaine eyed the ingredients, checking over what was needed in the textbook again. Lupin walked over and frowned, glancing at what she had so far.

"You do realize you're supposed to have just _one_ of those, right?" he pointed out.

"Two makes the potion more agreeable," she argued as they walked back to their shared table. "Lots of ingredients tend to do that. Adding more or taking out less makes things work together far better."

"Who would've thought? You're sure you're not a Ravenclaw?"

"Slytherins are more cunning though." She shrugged and added in the ingredients as she began to stir. "Ravenclaws would look more at _how_ the ingredients balance each other out according to research. Slytherins would prefer to look more at how they can get _around_ the normal way things are done to better suit things."

"Makes you feel ashamed that Slytherin is also the house that's well-known for producing darker wizards."

"I'm sure there are a few dark wizards in Gryffindor too, Remus."

"Never said there weren't."

She smiled and continued to mix the potion, noting Slughorn's impressed glances each time he passed by her cauldron.

Class ended with the usual points being handed out. Elaine packed up her things and went to leave.

"Miss Johnson?" Slughorn called out.

She turned and went over to his desk. "Yes, professor?"

"You've shown some fine work in my class so far," he pointed out. "I'm hopeful that I can expect nothing less than an 'outstanding' on your upcoming Potions O.W.L.?"

"I'll do my best, sir."

"And what about for your career? Hm? Because I _have_ considered retiring of all things, but only if the right student shows an interest in the position?"

"I haven't really given much thought to what I want to do. But I'll certainly keep that in mind."

"You better. I'm already looking forward to having you in my class next year."

Elaine nodded and left the classroom, finding Severus waiting for her. "What was that about?" he asked.

"Slughorn wanted to know if I want to be the next Potions professor at Hogwarts," she explained.

"Do you?"

"I don't really know. What about you? What would you want to do?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts professor of course. It's the only _good_ position here! At least I won't have to spend hours lecturing students."

She gave him a shove. "You'd fall asleep if you had to."

"Exactly."

"Though now that you mention it…." She straightened and did her best impression of him. " 'Settle down students, even though all you are incompetent little fools who know nothing of how to wave around a simple wand…'."

Severus smiled, laughing as they walked into the Great Hall.

" 'I, the great Severus Snape, head of the _best_ house in all of Hogwarts will now begin to lecture you'," she continued. " 'Five hundred points from Gryffindor because I said so'."

Severus was reduced to a fit of laughter as they sat at the Slytherin table, drawing some curious looks from the other students. Elaine grinned, reaching for a sandwich from a nearby platter.

"You know it's true, though," she pointed out.

"And that's what makes it funny." He sighed and wiped a few tears from his eyes, gasping for breath as he reached for his own food. "Speaking of Gryffindor though…. What's up with you and Lupin these last few days? You two seem to have gotten a bit _close_ recently."

"So?"

"Don't you think it's odd? You know…. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor as _friends_?"

She shot him a look of surprise. "You're friends with Lily!"

"That's different!" he argued.

"How?"

"Lily's...Lily! Besides, she's not one of _them_! It's not like she follows Potter around and worships the ground he walks on!"

"Remus doesn't _worship_ Potter. He just hangs around with him. And he's really not that much a part of their things like Black is."

"Well he's still a Gryffindor! And I don't get why you have to be so...friendly with him."

"Are you jealous, Sev?" She asked, eyeing him.

"I'm not jealous. I'm just concerned about who you're associating yourself with, that's all."

"So you _are_ jealous."

"I'm not! I just don't think that you should be hanging out with Gryffindors like Lupin!"

"Or Evans?" she slipped in.

"Exactly! Wait." His face went red as she smiled at having caught him off-guard. "No. No. Not Lily."

"So I can hang out with whoever I want then?"

"I—" His eyes narrowed and he sighed. "I hate it when you go all Slytherin on me," he grumbled.

She smiled. "Don't worry, Sev. It's not like I'm ever going to fall for him or anything." _Not when I'd prefer you…. Wait, did I really just think that? Not like it could happen anyway with you liking Evans over me…._

"Good. Because I'd drag you right back to Slughorn for the antidote to a love potion he must've slipped you."

Elaine smiled and took a sip of her drink. "Oh, Sev!" She gasped and batted her eyelashes. "James Potter is just the _best_ Quidditch player there ever was! And have you ever noticed how _amazing_ his hair looks when he's on a broom? He's just so...dreamy…."

He frowned and tossed water from his own goblet onto her. "Too much, Johnson."

"You were asking for it." She took out her wand and flicked it over herself, drying her clothes and hair. "How could I resist?"

"Are you nervous?" he asked, changing the subject. "About the O.W.L.s?"

"Not entirely." She shook her head. "Though I don't know if I'll be able to stay awake during the one for History of Magic."

"Agreed. I still need your notes on that one for last lecture."

"If I can find them."

"Hopefully I'll be ready in time. Really want this to work out well."

"It will." She gave him a smile of encouragement. "You'll see, Sev. We'll get through our O.W.L.s, pass with flying colors, graduate from Hogwarts, and return as the greatest professors to ever be at this school! And then we'll have to fight over the headmaster position of course, but we'll solve that when we get there."

He smiled and held out his hand. "Deal?"

"Deal." She shook it. "With a peppermint candy on top."

* * *

"You alright?" Sirius asked as James glanced over at the Slytherin table.

"Yeah…. Just thinking."

"About?"

"Johnson's been making friends with Moony, and I don't think Snivellus likes that all that much."

"Don't tell me you're starting to taken an interest in all of that!"

"Not at all." He smirked. "I'm just thinking it's about time we spent less of our efforts tormenting Snivellus and more on getting those two split up. And I think I might just know the way to do it…."

* * *

Elaine sighed, working on her O.W.L. exam. Charms wasn't her worst subject, but there had still been a few questions that she didn't know the answer to. It wasn't like Potions had been where everything had made complete sense, but at least it wasn't like History of Magic where she could barely come up with an answer for over half the questions.

Still, it was a relief once everything was finished.

"I think that went alright," Severus pointed out as they walked out of Hogwarts together. "I'm not sure about the tenth question though...and the fifteenth one I kept debating between two...oh, and the eighteenth especially—"

She held a hand up to stop him. "You're great and all, Sev, but I just _cannot_ think about Charms anymore."

"Fair enough." He smiled and ran his fingers through his hair. "What about that Potions one the other day? I never got a chance to ask you about that one."

"Went easier than I expected."

"Agreed. Felt like I'm getting an 'exceeds expectations' which means you're definitely getting that 'outstanding' Slughorn's expecting."

"If I don't, I'm pretty sure he'll never shut up about it. He'll probably end up giving me even more detentions just so I'll have to listen to him complain."

Severus opened his mouth to say something else only to freeze in place. Elaine's eyes narrowed and she took out her wand, seeing Black and Potter approaching along with Potter still having his wand pointed at Severus.

" _Expelliarmus_!" Potter shouted, turning his wand to her.

Her wand flew out of her hand and into Black's.

"How about we see how brave Snivelly is now that he can't rely on Elaine to protect him?" Potter taunted.

"Leave him alone!" She walked over and shoved Potter back.

"Make me." He shoved her, making her stumble as she tried to stay on her feet. "Not like Snivelly here ever _deserved_ you!"

"What's it even matter to you? At least _I'm_ not strutting around the place!"

"At least I _have_ a reason to strut. Unlike Snivellus here." He smirked and glanced over at Black. "Isn't that right, Padfoot?"

"Gotta agree with Prongs on this one." He walked over to Severus and glared at him. "Still don't have any idea why you'd go after this one. I'm _way_ better looking for one thing."

"Then go tell some other girl that and leave us alone."

"Come on, Elaine!" Black sighed and looped an arm around her shoulders. "Come join us and stop hanging with him!"

"Don't touch her!" Severus shouted despite not being able to move a single muscle to stop them.

"Trying to defend your little girlfriend, Snivellus?"

"Leave them alone!" Lily shouted, running over, bringing several other students with her who had noticed the shouting.

"Evans!" Potter's face broke out in a bright smile. "Looking beautiful as always."

"Leave them alone, Potter."

"Fine." He sighed and flicked his wand, releasing Severus from the charm.

"Elaine too."

"What?" Potter gasped. "You can't expect me to interfere with _true love_!"

Elaine rolled her eyes and punched Sirius in the stomach, easily managing to get away from him as he doubled over.

"Oh, come on!" Potter sighed. "What's so bad about Padfoot anyhow? At least he's ten times better than Snivelly here!"

"Severus is my friend."

"Really?" Potter smirked and stepped closer to her. "You sure about that, Johnson?"

" _Stupefy_!"

Potter went flying backward after being hit by the spell from Severus's wand. He turned toward Black, firing another spell.

" _Expelliarmus_!"

The wand flew out out of Black's hand and Elaine went to grab it as Potter got to his feet.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that!" He pointed his wand at Severus. " _Levicorpus_!"

Elaine turned, watching with horror as Severus was lifted up into the air by his toes, his robes falling over his face as he struggled there. She winced, hearing the other students laughing and pointing, drawing a bigger crowd toward them.

"Put him down!" Elaine shouted, pointing her wand at him.

"Really? Still coming to his rescue?" Potter taunted. "You sure that just makes you his _friend_?"

"Put. Him. Down."

"You sure about that?" Potter grinned, a horrid glint in his eyes. "Because _I_ think that the only reason you're doing all of this is because of that _huge crush you have on Snivelly here_!"

"I—I don't—" She swallowed, taking a small step back, a huge flush of red covering her face.

Elaine squeezed her eyes shut, let out a small scream, and shoved her way past the students. She only paused long enough to fire a hex over her shoulder before sprinting down the hill and back toward the Slytherin dorms.

 _Stupid Potter!_ She thought as she ran. _Stupid Black! Stupid Evans! Stupid Severus! Stupid everyone!_

She didn't stop until she had reached the common room, sprinted up the stairs, and firmly shut the door behind her. Elaine gasped for breath and slid to the floor, shaking from rage and embarrassment, cursing everyone and everything she could think of, the hint of tears blurring her vision as she sat there.

 _Stupid Potter! Stupid Black! Stupid everyone! Why did he have to just—argh! I hate him! I hate him! I bloody hate him!_

There were some footsteps and she scrambled away from the door and into her bed, burying herself underneath the blankets. It was already bad enough that she didn't have all of the fancy embroidered things like the other pureblood Slytherin girls had, but now that they knew about that…. _Stupid Potter! I hate him! Why did have to do that? Why? Stupid Potter and that stupid Evans girl!_

The door opened and one of the other Slytherin girls called out for her. "Johnson? You in here? Huh. Guess she's not."

She sighed with relief as the girl closed the door, leaving her alone. Elaine lay there until all the other Slytherin girls had crawled into their beds and were fast asleep. She slowly moved so as not to wake any of them, and left, heading down toward the common room to sleep on one of the couches instead so she wouldn't have to be surrounded by the thousands of galleons they must've spent on their fancy decorations and things. Besides, she didn't want to be surrounded by people. Not now.

Elaine stepped out into the common room only to see to her horror and utter dismay a dejected looking Severus standing right across from her.

"Hi." Severus blinked, not really knowing what to say. "You're still up?"

She swallowed, not knowing what to say either. Her eyes instead glued themselves to the floor, finding much more interest in the hidden carvings on the stone beneath her feet than she ever could with looking at him. She wanted to run, but couldn't for some odd reason.

"I was just...getting back," he tried. "Lily's mad at me. I sort of called her a mudblood. Tried to apologize…."

She bit her lip. Wanting to hear about anything to do with Evans or Potter or even Gryffindor was the last thing she needed now.

"Well, um…. Good night, I guess."

He walked toward her and up the stairs, sliding past her with maybe inches between them, yet it felt more like an entire chasm. Elaine sighed and fell onto the couch, screaming into a pillow.

 _Curse Potter and his stupid nose that he just has to shove into everything! Now because of you I can't even look Sev in the eye without—argh! Stupid, stinking, arrogant, annoying Potter!_

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so I KNOW that I said this thing would be updated on a weekly basis, but I am an impatient human being, so therefore we're gonna update this thing about every two/three days or so. You're welcome :)**


	3. The Smell of Peppermint

Severus sighed, sitting on the train, glumly staring out the window of the lone car. It was the first time that he had sat on the train without either Elaine or Lily to join him. Lily had meanwhile gone to one of the Gryffindor cars, while Elaine was nowhere to be found. He hadn't seen his friend all summer. He had even tried to knock on her door in Spinner's End to ask where she was, only to get awkward answers from her aunt. He knew that Elaine preferred to spend less time with her aunt over summers, but he still couldn't find where she was despite knowing all of her usual spots to go to.

He disembarked the train with the others, sparing a glance at the crowd of students for one of his friends. He boarded the horseless carriages amongst some other students he didn't recognize and they went off toward the castle. Once inside, he set his things by the other piles and left for the Great Hall.

Severus searched the crowded Slytherin table for her only to not see her. He sighed and took a seat on his own, dejectedly getting some food while keeping an eye on the entryway. He straightened as soon as he saw her enter.

"Elaine!" Severus called out only for his voice to be drowned out over the other murmurs of conversation.

She instead took a seat at the furthest end of the table, making no move to indicate that she had even heard him. Severus went to join her only to sit back down as Dumbledore began the usual speech welcoming everyone back. He sighed, keeping his eyes on where she was throughout the entire Sorting Ceremony, only pausing to give small claps to the new Slytherins.

At last, Dumbledore was finished and they were dismissed. Snape shot to his feet and ran after her, shoving a few disgruntled students aside to try and catch up with Elaine, shouting her name all the while to get her attention.

"Elaine!" He grabbed her shoulder, forcing her to turn around to see who it was.

Instead of the usual smile and friendly joke, he only got an icy-cold stare. "What do you want, Severus?" she snapped. "Can't it at least wait until we get out of the hall and back to the common room?"

He blinked in surprise and fell into step beside her. "Just going to ask how your summer was. I didn't see you at all."

"I was busy."

"With what?"

"Do you really need to know? Small talk was never your best thing."

"Just trying to catch up." He sighed and ran his hands over his hair, shoving it back. "Did you get into Slughorn's potion class?"

"Obviously."

"Good. That's great, I mean!" He smiled only for it to fall as she kept that same blank expression her face. "Really great." He sighed, trying to think of something else to say. Instead, they walked in silence for the rest of the way.

* * *

"These are some of the potions you'll be brewing this year," Slughorn announced. "Including this little thing known as Felix Felicis, or rather by its more commonly known name of 'Liquid Luck'. Now, this is going to be the potion for which you will all be competing for this year. Whichever student manages to successfully brew a potion of Living Death will be the lucky winner of this. Though of course, no student has ever managed to successfully brew a potion adequately enough to claim this prize, but you never know…." He smiled, shooting a glance over at the table where Elaine sat. "You'll need to consult with page ten. Good luck."

Severus sighed and glanced through the recipe, seeing one of the more difficult potions he had ever encountered. Despite that, Elaine stood and went straight to the ingredients as always. He stood and went over toward her.

"Pretty complicated potion, right?" he attempted, reaching for what he needed. "Can you hand me one of those?"

She grabbed it and slammed it into his hand before walking off. Severus sighed. "Right…."

He grabbed what he needed and headed off toward the cauldron, setting the things on the table before him. He sighed and began, glancing through the book to help him. He did his best to stay on track, yet his gaze kept drifting over toward where Elaine was working, confidently brewing her own potion while everyone else seemed to struggle with at least one thing along the way.

Potions ended and Severus stood with the others, watching as Elaine awkwardly received the vial for her potion.

"A perfect recreation, I might add," he pointed out as the others were leaving the class. "Miss Johnson, you are the first to ever come that close in all my years of teaching, which I might add are quite a few more than I would like to mention."

"Thank you, professor."

"And I'll expect you here tonight per the usual," he called out after her before his gaze landed on Severus. "Ah, Mr. Snape. Still here, I see? Don't you have a class to be running along to?"

"Yes, sir," he muttered, heading out.

He shot a curious glance over his shoulder as he left. He could've sworn he saw _something_ in his professor's eye….

* * *

Severus sighed, rubbing his eyes after a late night studying in the library. He paused, hearing voices from one of the classrooms. He silently stepped over, peering through the door. He could see Elaine at one of the Potions tables, talking to someone while she worked on a brew. He sighed and pushed the door open wide enough so he could walk in, drawing her attention at his interruption.

"Ah," Slughorn greeted, turning to look over at him. "Come to join us, have you? Or is it a late question about the potion in today's class?"

"Um...the potion?" He shrugged and walked over to where Elaine was. "Don't think I could brew whatever that is as well as her." Severus glanced over at her scribbled text, eyebrows rising in surprise at what she was working on. "Amortentia? The most powerful love potion there is, right?"

"Correct," Slughorn called out. "It's supposed to have a very distinctive smell for each and every person who happens to catch a whiff of the potion. It is one of the most advanced ones, but I believe—as am I sure you'll agree—that Miss Johnson here is more than capable of brewing such a thing."

"Definitely agree with you on that, sir." Severus smiled, seeing that she was also jotting something down on a parchment which she kept tucked away in her text as she worked.

He watched as she moved, glancing between the cauldron and the book, only pausing to jot down a note or two in the margins. Her dark brown hair had been tied back from her face save for a few loose strands that had managed to escape. Her blue eyes remained completely focused on what she was doing, never straying from her work. Severus couldn't help but find himself being drawn in by the way her eyes reflected a slightly different shade of blue depending on what color the potion had turned when she added a new ingredient. It was strangely odd to him how in six years of watching her make potions, he had never really seen her. He had never really seen the dedicated concentration, the little knit of her eyebrows when she was trying to figure out another solution to get what she wanted, the little ink stains on her fingers from her notes.

She stood and collected her things as Slughorn walked over to inspect the finished potion.

"Almost there," Slughorn pointed out. "I'd have to guess that this potion would cause a small infatuation. Nothing like the power true amortentia produces, but it is a very close one."

Elaine nodded and closed the textbook with a slam before leaving. Severus stood and ran after her, seeing that the piece of parchment had fallen from between the pages. He paused and looked at it, eyeing what she had written down.

 _Rainy days_

 _Old books_

 _Peppermint candies_

He paused and glanced over at the still open cauldron. Severus stepped back and peered inside, catching a faint whiff of the potion. He could smell the faint hint of summer days spent lying in a grassy field along with fresh ink on parchment. But there was something else there too. He breathed in deeper, catching the scent of peppermint candies, almost being able to taste them on his tongue….

Severus walked back to the common room, the thought of those scents still on his mind as he tried to sort through them all. He could place the summer days in those moments spent with Lily all those years ago before they had ever stepped foot on the train to Hogwarts. Those days when he would be explaining every single bit of detail that he knew about the wizarding world to her. The fresh ink was also with her and Elaine, studying for exams in the library or writing out essays together.

Severus sighed once he reached the common room and went up to his dorm. He knelt down and dug around in his things, finding the plastic bag of peppermint candies. He took out out and undid the wrapper, sticking the sweet on his tongue, closing his eyes as the cold peppermint washed over him.

 _"Where to first?" Elaine asked, tugging his arm once they had gotten to Hogsmeade. "There's Zonko's, the Three Broomsticks…. I know!" She smiled and grabbed his hand, dragging him over to Honeydukes._

 _Severus stared at the inside of the shop, having never seen so many sweets in his entire life. He turned to look at every inch of the place as Elaine dragged him through the store and around customers, eagerly hunting for one specific thing._

 _"Mints?" he asked, shooting her a look. "We're at Hogsmeade and that's what you go for?"_

 _"Yep." She nodded and smiled, picking up a box to inspect it. "But they're not just any mint candies, Sev."_

 _"Aren't they all just the same?"_

 _"No." Elaine went to pay for the box and dragged him out of the shop._

 _She pulled him over to a secluded little clearing in the woods and shoved him so that he was sitting on the ground. She plopped down in front of him and went to work on getting the box opened._

 _"See, there are tons of different candies in the world," she began matter-of-factly, "but these are the best I've had by far. Which makes them an absolute necessary thing to buy, of course!"_

 _"But they're still just sweets," he argued._

 _"Are they? Really?" She took one out and held it in her hand. "Stick your tongue out."_

 _He sighed and did as she asked, shivering as she stuck the cold sweet in his mouth. "Okay…. Maybe I can see where you're liking it…."_

 _She frowned and placed the lid back on the box, a familiar glint in her eye as an idea popped into her head. "Guess it'll have to be my mission then!"_

 _"You're what?"_

 _"I, Elaine Johnson, pledge that one day I will find the absolute best peppermint candy in all of the world so that you, Severus Snape, can enjoy all the wonders they have to offer!"_

 _"You really think you can do that?"_

 _"I know I can." She puffed out her chest. "Just like I know that I will be the absolute best Potions master there ever was! Slughorn himself told me that, you know."_

 _"He says the same stuff every day, Elaine. Doesn't make it true."_

 _She reached over and scooped up some snow, tossing it in his face. "Take that back!"_

 _"You wish." He took out his wand and waved it, flicking some snow in her direction._

 _They laughed, throwing snow at each other. Severus grunted as she tackled him, throwing both of them onto the ground in fits of laughter. He stopped, feeling her hug him as she lay on top._

 _"Thanks, Sev," she murmured, her voice just loud enough for him to hear. "Best almost-birthday ever."_

 _He smiled and hugged her back. "Anytime."_

Severus's eyes slowly opened as the taste faded away. She had always brought him candies after that day. Whenever they were studying, whenever they were spending time together over the breaks. She had even brought him candy when he had been in the hospital wing after they were attacked by the werewolf. He smiled, remembering her visits, especially the ones where she would sit at the end of the bed and they would talk about the most random things ever, with her tossing empty wrappers at him, smiling as they laughed.

He always liked it whenever she laughed...or smiled...or really anything that made her eyes light up…. Severus looked down at the piece of parchment in his hands, reading the list. The same way they always lit up whenever she ate peppermint candies…. He missed seeing her eyes light up in front of him or because of something he had said to make her laugh.

The other boys walked into the dorm. Severus shoved the candies and parchment under his bed before he stood and changed to get into bed. He sighed as he lay on the mattress, staring up at the ceiling above him. It was bad enough that Lily wasn't talking to him, but Elaine…. He found that he missed her voice more than Lily's, which was odd.

All these years, Severus had considered Lily Evans to be the one he loved. The intelligent, redheaded, muggle-born witch who showed kindness to everyone around her regardless of what house they came from. But now, given the option, he found himself missing Elaine far more than Lily. He felt too lonely without Elaine and her teasing him, her annoyingly cute way of twisting his words around to make him stutter…. He sighed and followed over onto his side, eyes closing as he settled in to sleep. He _had_ to get her to talk to him again. He greatly missed his friend and two more years at Hogwarts were going to be the worst two years of his life if he couldn't get her back. However much she was going to tease him for being like a Ravenclaw, Severus _was_ going to figure out a plan to make Elaine talk to him again. He just had to.

* * *

"Still not talking to him?" Remus asked as he sat down across from Elaine in the library.

"How can I? Especially now that he knows…. Besides, he only has feelings for Evans."

"Really? Because I've been noticing that Lily spends way more time with James than she does around Snape."

"She's taken an interest in that?"

He shrugged. "A summer can do a lot to change a person."

"It still doesn't make things better. How am I supposed to even think about talking to Sev when I can't look him in the eye without remembering what Potter did last year? Do you even know what it's like having someone announce who you like to the entire school?"

"Not really. But it still looks like he wants to be your friend."

"That's the problem though. I can't _just_ be friends with him! I mean, I've tried thinking about it, but I just can't. It's like...now that Potter's gone and said it...being friends with Sev is no longer enough, you know? I can't really explain it."

"Maybe he feels the same about you?"

"I've told you, Remus, _he prefers Evans_. He's only ever chased after her ever since he first got to Hogwarts. The only time he didn't spend time with her—when he wasn't forced away, of course—was when I asked him to spend one day with me in Hogsmeade with just the two of us for my birthday right before I went back home for the holiday. Other than that it was always 'Lily' this or 'Lily' that." She sighed. "He'd never feel the same. Never. Not when he's too busy chasing after her. I'll always just be a good friend to him, but I just can't be that anymore. I just can't. Not when I know that's all I'll ever be."

"So what are you going to do then? Just keep avoiding him for the rest of your time at Hogwarts?"

"What else can I do?" She sighed and shook her head, having already resigned herself to the fate.

Remus frowned, having no idea what to say to his friend. He didn't have much trouble offering advice to James or Sirius or Peter or even Lily nowadays. But with Elaine...especially considering that his best friends were the cause of her problems…. He was used to cleaning up some of James and Sirius's worse messes, but this was just...he had no idea what to do.

Elaine finished her essay and stood, leaving him to keep working on his notes as she went elsewhere. He sighed, jotting something down as the Slytherin who had been hiding amongst the shelves finally approached.

"Well?" Snape asked.

"Not going to be easy," he reported. "She still thinks you're going to run after Lily again."

"I'm not. Well, I mean, not like that. I still want to be friends with her, but…. Why does that even matter?"

Remus eyed him. _How much of an idiot could this boy possibly be?_ "Maybe because she doesn't want to just be friends with you?"

"So how am I supposed to get her to talk to me again?" he asked, ignoring the point of what Remus just said much to the Gryffindor's annoyance. "Because she won't even _look_ in my direction, much less _talk_ to me! And I have tried talking to her."

"She's still mad at Prongs and Padfoot. Give her time."

"I don't need time!" He growled, falling into the chair. "I want Elaine as my friend now. I miss her," he added in a small voice.

"Elaine isn't going to be friends with you," he insisted. "She said that she can't 'just be friends'. And she especially isn't going to talk to you when it seems like she's convinced herself you're only interested in Lily."

"But I'm not!"

"Six years and the one time you and her were actually alone was during a trip to Hogsmeade?"

"Oh." His shoulders fell a bit at that.

"And then after James did that whole thing, _you_ ran right to Lily and _begged_ her to listen to you. Didn't care about how Elaine felt; just Lily." Remus sighed and shook his head in disbelief. "You don't have a good record going for you on that."

"I _did_ try to see her, but she wasn't in the dorm."

"Well she didn't know that. All Elaine saw was that you went to Lily."

"So how do I make it better?" he asked. "How do I make her understand?"

"You're asking the wrong person," Remus pointed out. "Even if you did force me to spy on her for you."

"Well who else was I supposed to ask? It's not like she'd actually talk to anyone besides you!" He frowned and looked at the Gryffindor. "Why _are_ you friends with her? I've never been able to figure that out. I mean, it's not like you have a crush on her, right?"

"Elaine's just a friend. Not the type of person I'd consider going on a date with," he quickly explained. "But as for why we're friends…. She did a thing for me, and I made her a promise."

"Which was?"

"That I wouldn't be participating in any of the stunts Prongs and Padfoot tried to pull on you. And I'm not going to go back on that promise. Can't imagine what sort of hex she'd give me if I did."

Snape blinked in surprise, seemingly taken aback by the news. "She...did that? For me?"

"She did."

He leaned back in his chair. "I never knew."

"My guess is that Elaine's done quite a few things that neither one of us knows about. She really is a Slytherin, isn't she?"

"Yeah." Snape smiled. "She really is."

* * *

Elaine sat in the Potions classroom, working on the amortentia potion before her. She frowned, glaring at the cauldron in frustration. She checked the list she had written down, still seeing that the same scents were pouring out of the cauldron once she had finished.

The rainy days…. Days when she would sit in her room, listening to the rain hitting the roof, hearing the lightning and thunder drowning out the rest of the shrieks and shrill laughter from the cousins she was forced to be surrounded by. The day when she had approached Severus for the first time and they had sat outside under a tree, the rain pouring down around them as they talked about Hogwarts and their families.

The smell of old books and how she would be surrounded in the library by piles of texts, working on an essay or homework. The times she would glance up and see Severus sitting across from her, giggling as he bent over so close to his parchment that his nose would end up getting smudged with ink.

The smell of peppermint candies that reminded her of all those birthdays and christmas and hospital wing visits where they would sit across from each other, talking about nonsense things while eating sweets or attempting to play wizard chess despite neither one being any good at all.

She sighed, glaring at the cauldron, somehow hoping that the scents would change. All of them kept reminding her of Severus. No matter how hard she tried to forget him, the stupid potion would keep bringing him back.

"Finished already?" Slughorn asked, glancing up from the essays. "You're getting faster, you know. And better, of course." He looked at her. "Something wrong, Miss Johnson?"

"The scents never change," she explained.

"Well, whoever said that they had to? That's the strange thing about love, you know. It never really goes away however much we may want it to at times."

"I wish it did, professor. Or at least that there was a spell that could make it go away."

"Don't we all?" He chuckled slightly. "By the way, I am hosting a Christmas party over the break. A bit of a thing for the Slug Club. You're invited, you know. And most students tend to bring a date with them. Maybe ask that 'special someone' you keep smelling with this potion, eh?"

"Maybe not…. He doesn't like me like that anyways." She sighed and stood, waving her wand to clean things up as she collected her things.

"You never know, my dear. You never know."

Elaine walked out of the classroom and back toward the dorms. She wasn't going to ask Severus...that was out of the question, and it wasn't as if she had many other friends she could consider asking…. There was maybe someone else she could ask, though….

* * *

Remus sat outside, doing his best effort to bury himself in the book even though he had no idea what he was actually reading, nor did he care much for the subject. He just wanted to avoid the endless teasing his friends had been giving him for having been asked to the Slug Club party by Elaine.

 _"Ooh! Moony! You got asked by a Slytherin?" Sirius had asked._

 _"You bloody traitor!" James had added. "Fraternizing with the enemy of all things!"_

He shuddered, burying himself further in the pages. He loved his friends to death, but there were times when they felt more like annoying brothers than friends. And though he didn't have any real experience with siblings, Remus figured that the best thing to do was to spend some quality time with his own book and deal with the problem of having accepted an invitation to go to the party another time. Besides, there was the fact that there was going to be a full moon on that day—or very close to it—and he didn't have the heart to turn her down.

Although…. There _was_ another Slytherin who could go with her….

Remus stood and went toward the library, regretfully embarking on a mission to hunt down Snape. He could already hear his friends taunting him now….

* * *

Elaine stood at the entrance of Slughorn's party, anxiously eyeing the halls for any sign of Remus. She sighed and adjusted her dress, straightening out the skirt before going to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"You look nice."

She looked up, blinking in surprise when she saw who it was. "Thanks." Elaine swallowed and glanced to the side. "Waiting here for your date, then I suppose?"

"Not really." Severus held his arm out toward her. "Since you're my date, actually."

"I asked _Remus_ to this thing, not you. Besides, didn't Lily decide to ask you or something?"

"Lupin had a thing he had to do tonight…. Something to do with the 'moon making him uncomfortable'. He said you would know what that meant."

"Well then. I should probably go."

"Ah, Miss Johnson!" Slughorn called out from the entrance. "And Mr. Snape? What are you two still doing out there?"

She sighed. "Guess we're going in then."

He smiled and took her hand, leading her inside. Elaine swallowed and glanced around at the guests as Slughorn dragged her in for a picture before she was once again shoved toward Severus's side.

"This is...nice...I guess?" he attempted.

"I wouldn't know. First real party I've actually ever been to."

"Really? Your dad didn't ever take you to any?"

"No. If he was invited to one, it was usually at the ministry and he tended to avoid those. Ministry parties always meant more talking about politics and then the minister getting into an argument with _someone over something_."

She glanced over at him from the corner of her eye, half-wondering what he was up to. Someone walked by with a tray of drinks. Severus took two and handed one to her, which she hesitatingly accepted.

"I hear Lily's here someplace," she attempted, taking a sip. "Why don't you go and say 'hello' to her?"

"Think she's busy with Potter." Severus nodded in their direction and she followed his gaze, eyes widening with surprise.

Lily was busy chatting with Potter, the two of them both seemingly interested in a conversation over at the other end of the room.

"Remus had said that she was spending more time with him," Elaine muttered. "Just never thought it was _that_ much."

"Probably took her out for a ride on his broom or something," Severus guessed.

She found herself smiling just a tiny bit at that. "Probably." Elaine shifted her weight around. "You're not going to...go after her or anything? Try to make her jealous?"

"No. Why would I do that?"

"Because you're going to, so why not do it now?" She sighed and shook her head. "I can't do this anymore," she muttered, walking off, sticking the glass on ledge before leaving the room.

* * *

Severus turned and ran after her, setting his own glass next to hers. "Wait! Elaine!"

"Don't you have some other girl to go impress?" She demanded, lengthening her steps to get away from him.

"Elaine!" He grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Just leave me alone!" She yanked her arm free and turned around to face him. "Alright, Severus? Just leave me alone."

"I can't though."

"Try," she insisted.

"I really can't." He grabbed her arms.

"Let go of me."

"Not until you listen to me!"

"Fine." She broke free of his grasp and crossed her arms.

He took a breath and sighed, shoving his hair out of his face as he tried to find the right words to begin with, faltering under her cold stare.

"Well?"

"You're my best friend, Elaine," he began. "You're pretty much one of my only friends here! And all summer—when I didn't see you—that was one of the lonliest summers I've ever had. I just—I want you to be my friend again, okay?"

"Well I don't, so too bad."

"If this is about what Potter did, I don't care, okay? I'm fine if you like me, but I'm not fine with you ignoring me."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "That's the problem though. It's not just that. Every single time that I've been around, you've been chasing after Lily! Every. Single. Time, Sev! I'm tired of it! You've always ignored me for her! Always! I just—I just can't _take_ it anymore. I just can't."

She sighed and took a step back, shaking her head. "I just can't anymore. And if it means not being friends with you, then that's that. So just leave me alone, okay?"

Elaine turned to leave. Severus groaned, searching for a way to get her to stay. He reached for his wand and took it out, firing the only spell he could think of toward her.

" _Expecto Patronum_!"

A silvery mist sprouted from his wand. It travelled toward her, slowly taking on the form of a falcon. It flew past Elaine before circling back. She turned, watching as the silver bird glided on its wings before slowly vanishing between them.

"You...managed to cast that?" she whispered in amazement.

"Apparently."

"And it's a...falcon…?"

"You were expecting something else?"

"Lily's is a doe," she whispered.

"Well mine isn't." He swallowed and took a hesitant step forward. "Elaine…. I…. I don't want you to leave. Alright? Look, I was sitting on the train—alone—and I realized that I missed having _you_ there. Not Lily. You. I mean, I'm only able to cast that _because of you_. Because the best time that I ever had a Hogwarts was when you dragged me into Honeydukes and made me try that peppermint candy. Remember that? It was your birthday soon and that was the only thing you wanted to do."

"I remember."

"And when I saw you last year—when I thought that werewolf was going to hurt you…. I didn't think. I just reacted, but I _knew_ that I couldn't let you get hurt. I was afraid that it was going to kill you. And when Potter said that in front of everyone to you? I was _relieved_ , actually…when you ran off. It meant that he couldn't hurt you anymore. Especially that day. Still had to go and check up on you, but they couldn't find you in the dorms. I could suffer through what Potter was doing to _me_ , but every time _you_ got dragged into it...I just kept blaming myself! You kept _following_ me around! You kept getting involved and all I could think of was that you were getting hurt just as much as I was." He sighed and took another step forward. "I don't care if you're mad at me for the rest of my life. I don't care if things don't completely go back to the way they were. But I just want _you_ back, Elaine. I want my best friend back. I want her to talk to me again, to spend nights in the library studying again, to sit with you in the Great Hall complaining about Potter again. _Just let me have that back_. Please."

"Severus…. I—"

"I'll make you a deal," he interrupted. "Cast the patronus charm. A _real, actual, corporeal_ patronus charm. I know you can. If it's not the same as mine is, then I'll leave you alone. Forever. I'll stop trying to get you back, I'll even stop talking to you if you want! But if it _is_ the same, then you'll be my friend again. Deal?"

Elaine sighed. "Deal." She walked over and held her hand out toward him. "Give me your wand."

"You don't have yours?"

"I'm in a _dress_ , Severus. These things aren't exactly well-known for being able to store wands."

He smiled and handed her his wand.

She took a breath and waved it, speaking the incantation. " _Expecto patronum_."

Severus held his breath and crossed his fingers as a small silvery mist began to appear from the wand. To his relief, a small falcon formed from the patronus, soaring around him before vanishing. A smile broke out on his face as she twirled the wand around so that the handle was facing toward him.

He took it from her only to wrap his arms around her in a hug instead. She hesitated before returning the embrace.

"For once you turned out to be a Slytherin," she murmured into his shoulder.

"Only when it mattered most," he returned.


	4. An Answer to a Question

Elaine sat in her home, searching through the vials of potions she had retrieved from one of her cabinets. She gathered the ones she needed into a basket and returned to the other room where she had sat Severus down in a chair.

"Alright. This ought to help," she announced, forcefully setting the basket onto the table next to him.

Severus jumped a bit at the sound before shooting her a look. "Was that really necessary?"

"Did you really have to do _that_ as soon as we got out of Hogwarts?" she retorted, sitting down across from him. "Merlin's beard! We graduate and you run over and get that done? Really? You couldn't have thought of anything better to do?"

He grumbled something she couldn't make out as Elaine gently took his arm. She ran her finger over the Dark Mark, trying to ignore his hissed whimpers and gasps as she inspected it. She could tell that the thing still burned in his skin, and the outlines were still raw from the magic that had placed it there. She sighed and reached over, choosing a potion.

"I know you're interested in dark magic, Sev, but this?" she continued. "You honestly think Dumbledore's going to hire a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor who is actually a Death Eater?"

"What better way to learn than by doing?" he pointed out. "Besides, you saw how much more incompetent all of the professors were by the time we were seventh-years! Even _you_ could master those spells in a matter of minutes." He winced as she poured the potion over the Dark Mark. "I mean...you _did_ say yourself that Defense Against the Dark Arts was never your best class."

"And now I'm saying that you're a bloody idiot for going to join You-Know-Who." She reached over and grabbed another potion, holding it out toward him. "Drink."

He took it from her and tossed back the contents, grimacing from the taste. "You couldn't have figured out a way to make that taste any better? Merlin."

"I could've...but that would negate the effects." She smiled. "And you're being punished now for getting the Dark Mark in the first place."

"Oh sure, the girl leaves Hogwarts, but she's still a Slytherin," he muttered. "And she can't make a potion taste better. Maybe that's why Dumbledore said you couldn't be a professor?"

"Who knows?" She shrugged. "Though the disappointment on Slughorn's face when he found out…."

Severus smiled. "I'll bet that was worth seeing." His face fell. "But what'll you do now?"

"I'll figure something out. I always do."

"Like joining up with the Order of the Phoenix?" he guessed. "Overheard that little bit of information."

"Guess that makes us enemies now, huh? You're fighting for You-Know-Who and I'm over here fighting for Dumbledore."

"I wouldn't hurt you," he pointed out. "I would _never_ hurt you."

"I may hold you to that." Elaine stood and set the potions aside.

"Elaine." He reached up and grabbed her arm, his eyes meeting hers. "I _really_ do mean that."

"I know."

* * *

Severus sighed, watching as she went about the flat. He had been spending more and more time over with her than he did at his own flat. At first, it was just him visiting her after they had graduated, checking up on things, dropping by for a cup of tea, those sorts of things. Then he had found himself searching for more and more excuses to stay for longer—a coat that had been left behind, a chat that had extended well into the night, poor travel conditions…. Now here he was with most of his day spent in her company and a permanent sofa made out for him to spend the night on.

He glanced down, running his fingers over the Dark Mark. It had faded after a few days thanks to her potions and the mark didn't hurt as much as it had at the beginning. Severus didn't care to mention to her that he had actually been cooped up in his flat, curled up in pain before he had ever gone to see her. He stared at it, wondering when it would darken to summon him to the Dark Lord's side so he could be sent out someplace. He only ever went with other Death Eaters—it would be that way for quite awhile until he had truly proven his devotion to the Dark Lord's cause. He wanted to be summoned. He was ready to take on the important tasks.

At least the Dark Lord saw something in him unlike Dumbledore ever did. He glanced over at Elaine, watching as she decided on a book to settle down with. She had been pleasantly surprised when he had finally been able to tell her that he had also joined with the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore had him working as a spy for the Order, which meant that he didn't have to face Elaine in battle one day. He shuddered at the thought of having to do that.

An owl arrived and Severus stood to retrieve the letter, opening it once he saw that it was for him.

"Is it from Dumbledore?" Elaine asked as he read through the contents. "Are you a professor now?"

He frowned, seeing what it said, and then re-reading over the contents to ensure that he had read them correctly.

"I...am a professor at Hogwarts," he began. "Just not Defense Against the Dark Arts…."

"Really? Which one then?"

"Potions." He winced and handed her the letter. "Slughorn finally decided to retire and Dumbledore gave me the position. Which I don't see why _I_ got it as we both know you're far better than I ever could be at that. He probably just wants an excuse to keep me nearby so I can keep spying for him."

"That's still great though, Sev. You're a professor now." She smiled and hugged him before stepping back. "Which means though that we _must_ take a trip to Diagon Alley."

"What? Why?"

"You can't be a professor wearing those!" she pointed out. "What will your students think? You need _real_ robes. Something that makes you look more official."

"These are just fine."

"Nope. You are coming with me and I am not letting you show up to Hogwarts wearing those things." She grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the fireplace, grabbing a handful of floo powder on their way. "Diagon Alley!"

They were transported to the location in a burst of green flames. Severus stepped out, brushing soot off his clothes. He reached over and wiped a bit off of Elaine's face before his cheeks reddened and he had to drop his hand back to his side.

"Robes, right?" he muttered. "This way."

She smiled and looped her arm through his, making him blush even more. Severus silently cursed himself. He was a grown man still acting as if he was a third-year student and Elaine was his first crush.

Somehow though he managed to survive choosing out new robes with her. They eventually settled on him having some black ones with a cloak that Elaine insisted upon. They walked through the rest of Diagon Alley, glancing in the windows of other shops, neither one quite wanting to leave just that moment. Severus's eyes drifted over toward one where a group of young wizards and witches were busy staring at the latest broom model on display.

"I think James said he was going to try out for a Qudditch team," Elaine murmured. "Though I can't see that happening since Lily said he was _also_ going to be an auror for the ministry along with Sirius."

"And it took you one year to actually start liking them."

"I would say more _tolerating_ than anything. Which is something all things considered. At least they stopped with all those pranks and things once James started dating Lily."

"There's a shock."

"Agreed. Still don't see _why_ she ever went out with him. If anyone ever took me on that many dates just to see another Quidditch match…."

"Shopping for robes works for me." He shrugged and held up the bag.

"Did Severus Snape just say that he was on an actual date? Who with then, since I was never actually asked on one…."

"Then will you care to accompany me on a date to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner, Miss Johnson?" he asked.

"Why I'd be delighted to, Mr. Snape!" She giggled and leaned into him. "Seems like the perfect way to end a celebratory trip, wouldn't you say?"

He smiled and looked at her. "Agreed."

* * *

"Is everything alright?" Lily asked once the meeting for the Order of the Phoenix was finished.

"Yeah. Everything's fine." Elaine sighed. "Why? Did something happen?"

"You just looked worried. I noticed Severus wasn't able to come today, so…."

"He's busy. Another mission," she rushed. "He's always out on missions now. I mean I'm happy for him, don't get me wrong, but…."

"I know." Lily smiled and squeezed her friend's shoulder. "I feel the same way whenever James gets called to do something for the ministry."

"But you're also engaged to him," Elaine pointed out. "Congratulations on that, by the way. I kept meaning to send something."

"It's fine." Lily smiled. "I've been busy trying to navigate Sirius, Remus, and Peter." She glanced around and lowered her voice. "Please tell me you're free sometime because I don't know if I'll be able to handle Sirius tagging along when I go shopping for dresses."

Elaine nodded. "Don't worry. I still owe them a couple of hexes."

"We should probably get going now," James announced, walking over. "Wedding stuff to plan, you know?"

"Of course."

"You and Severus are invited, by the way," Lily added. "I can't have you two missing out on the ceremony."

"Even if I have to personally drag him away from You-Know-Who," she promised.

"I'd like to see that," James joked. "You versus him. That would be something, wouldn't it?"

"It would." Lily nodded as they turned to leave, giving her friend one last goodbye wave before they left in a burst of green flames.

"Let me know how it goes with Snape?" Lupin asked, clasping her on the shoulder.

"I will," she promised. "Should probably be getting back, now that you mention it…."

"Elaine?" Dumbledore called out. "A word?"

She sighed and Remus gave her an apologetic look as she stepped back toward the other room, wanting anything else other than to be forced to talk with the aging wizard.

"My apologies first for having accepted Severus over you for the position," he began. "Although it does provide an opportunity that Voldemort cannot resist."

"I know. He seems to be trusting Sev more and more nowadays."

"But have you also considered the dangers that come with his unique position?"

"I don't understand."

"You're strictly a member of the Order. Severus is a Death Eater as far as Voldemort is concerned."

Her eyes widened with disbelief. "And you're saying that me being with him is dangerous? Or are you saying that me being with him is dangerous for _you_?" she corrected.

"Voldemort is not likely to show mercy."

"I don't care about that," she argued, crossing her arms. "I love him. Nothing is going to stop that. Not you and certainly not You-Know-Who."

"But have you considered the dangers this might pose to Severus? If Voldemort suspects that he could be leaking secrets to an Order member…."

"He wouldn't."

"It's not a matter of what Severus would or wouldn't do. It's a matter of what Voldemort thinks."

"Well then _he_ can just mind his own business," she snapped, turning to walk off. "And if he wants to hurt Severus then I'll apparate over there and curse him myself!"

Elaine grabbed a fistful of floo powder and tossed it into the flames, flooing back to her flat, wanting nothing more than to be home. Hopefully Severus had returned by the time she got there... Instead, she appeared someplace she didn't recognize. This was definitely _not_ her flat though—for one, the furniture was far too ornate and expensive to be anything belonging to her—which also meant that this was definitely _not_ where she had wanted to end up.

She slowly stepped out, sliding her wand into her hand in case she needed to defend herself. She could hear shouting from another room along with voices she didn't recognize. Elaine took a step back and tried to apparate away, only to find that she couldn't.

She gasped in surprise, holding her wand up as three people exited from the room, all of them looking equally surprised at finding her there. Elaine stood rooted to the spot, recognizing who they were.

The one on the left was Lucius Malfoy with his pale blonde hair combed back, still having every air of arrogance he had shown during the short time at Hogwarts in her first two years when he had been prefect.

The one on the right was a tall woman with long, thick, shiny dark hair. She looked at Elaine through her heavily-lidded dark eyes, tilting her head up a bit with the arrogance of someone who had grown up being told she was a pureblood and was just as deserving of the title. Not to mention how proudly she displayed the Dark Mark. Of course that one had to be Bellatrix Lestrange—one of You-Know-Who's most ruthless and devoted followers. Sirius had mentioned her once or twice with them being cousins and all, but there was still a strange beauty to her despite how many things she had done that could send shivers down the spine with ease.

But Elaine's eyes were drawn to the man in the middle...those unmistakable dark red eyes….

If it wasn't for those eyes, she might've never realized who the wizard standing between the two was. The way he stared at her, the way he held his wand in his long fingers, the way he stood so that his posture commanded respect, the way the other two looked to him for approval all spoke of just some high-ranking Death Eater…. To know that all of the rumors had applied to this man right before her eyes….

"One of Dumbledore's minions, no less," Malfoy pointed out, interrupting her thoughts.

"I say we kill her," Bellatrix suggested. "Send a message." She pointed her wand at Elaine. "Shall I do the honors, my lord?"

"Nonsense." Voldemort took a small step forward. "Might as well see what she knows first…."

Elaine winced, stumbling back as she held a hand up to her head, images of her memories flashing through her eyes as he invaded her mind. He released her and she gasped, struggling to stay upright, a small smirk on her face at Voldemort's frustration. She wasn't the best at it, but she was still thankful that Severus had taken the time to teach her something of Occlumency.

"Leave us," Voldemort ordered. "It would appear that this will take some time."

The other two Death Eaters nodded and left, disapparating. _So only Death Eaters could apparate and disapparate from this place then?_

"Perhaps a Cruciatus curse will loosen your mind?" he suggested.

"Do it and you'll receive the worst curse of your life," she threatened.

"Ah. The witch has a tongue on her. A Gryffindor at Hogwarts, perhaps?"

"Slytherin," she corrected.

"And yet you insist on fighting for Dumbledore? You've become a traitor to your house."

"Not all Slytherins end up dark wizards like you," she spat.

"And not all Slytherins are as powerful as me." He stepped up to her and dragged a finger down the side of her face. "Though not all are as pretty as you, either, Miss Elaine Johnson. Ah, yes. Severus has thought of you quite frequently these past few days." He gripped her left hand, inspecting her fingers. "A pity he's not here to properly greet you. I think that ought to be fixed, don't you?"

She pressed the tip of her wand into his chest. "Don't you dare hurt him."

"And what exactly would you do then to protect him, I wonder?" He gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Perhaps if you let me inside your mind I won't have to hurt him."

"You'll have to kill me first," she whispered.

" _That_ can be arranged."

* * *

Severus walked into the room, having been summoned by Voldemort from his mission. He came to a halt, however, upon seeing Voldemort seated at the table. He also made the mistake of looking up when he entered, of seeing who had been suspended in the air between them.

"Elaine," he whispered in shock, all thought of what he was supposed to be doing going out of his mind at the sight of her.

Her eyes were half-closed and she had a rather nasty cut on her forehead. Her wand fell out of her fingers, clattering against the floor, the sound echoing throughout the room.

"She dropped her wand, Severus," Voldemort pointed out. "Be a gentleman and do pick it up for her, won't you?"

He swallowed and forced himself to approach and kneel down to pick it up, making an effort to keep his eyes fixed on the ground instead of her as he tucked the wand into his pocket for safe-keeping.

"You wished to see me, my lord?" he forced out.

"I believe you've met our guest for tonight," he pointed out.

"Elaine Johnson." He cleared his throat, doing his best to keep his voice even, fearful that if he gave anything away, then it would mean a killing curse for her. "One of the members of the Order of the Phoenix."

"I'm aware." Voldemort waved his wand around. "You went to school together, correct? She was rather fond of you, you know. Those were indeed quite some memories."

"We were in the same house," he began.

"And then you started a relationship with her around your seventh year?" Voldemort chuckled. "That was quite an awkward moment there, Severus. I was almost afraid she was going to refuse you. She certainly was considering it, weren't you, Elaine, dear?"

Severus swallowed, forcing himself not to look at her, trying to block out the soft moan that came from her lips.

"But that doesn't quite matter now," he pointed out. "After all, there is something you were intending on asking her yourself, isn't there?"

"No."

"Go on. She's here waiting, Severus. What better time than this?"

He silently shook his head, his mind racing for a way to get out of this, for a way to get _her_ out of this.

"Go on. Ask her."

"I-I-I can't. Not-not like this."

"Ask her, Severus. We're waiting for you to, aren't we, Elaine?"

"I can't. Not like this. Please, my lord. I'm begging you. Not like this."

"S…. Sev…," came her weak reply.

There was a loud thud and he instinctively turned, seeing that she had fallen to the floor, being released from the spell.

"Take her, Severus," Voldemort ordered. "And I expect an answer by the time you return to me."

"Thank you!" he breathed, rushing over to her

He placed his hand on her shoulder and they disapparated to his home. Severus used the levitation spell to gently place her on the sofa before he ran to the cabinet where he kept his supplies. He hurried through them, desperately searching for the right one to help her.

"Sev?" she murmured as he returned.

He gently shushed her, kneeling at her side. "It's alright. You're safe here now. Here. I have something that will help. It's a potion. You need to drink it, okay?"

He propped her head up with one arm and held the vial to her lips, pouring it into her mouth for her. She swallowed and he set her back down. He took out his wand to summon some pillows and blankets, rearranging them around her so that she was in the best position, taking care to be gentle with her.

He watched as her breathing slowed, growing deeper and fuller as her eyes gently closed. Severus smiled and kissed her hand, watching as she slept for a bit before standing to leave. Dumbledore had still asked him to meet as soon as he could after he had finished the Dark Lord's mission. Elaine wouldn't wake for a few more hours until the potion had worn off. Not to mention that Dumbledore would be at Hogwarts now along with the other professors, and he bet he could sneak another vial of something from Madam Pomfrey.

* * *

"How does it feel?" Severus asked, lowering himself into a chair as she slowly sat up.

"Better." She smiled and looked at him. "You went someplace, didn't you? There's floo powder on your coat. You...you didn't go back there, did you?"

"No." He shook his head. "Dumbledore wanted to say something after I was finished with the Dark Lord's mission. That's all." He gave her a reassuring smile. "How...um...how did you end up there?"

"I don't really know. I was leaving headquarters through the floo network one moment, and then the next moment I was stepping out of that fireplace. Everything sort of goes fuzzy after that…."

"Probably the pain," he guessed. "And legilimency can do that to a person. Your memories get a bit mixed up at times."

"I'm not as much of an occlumens as you are."

He couldn't help but smile at that. "One thing I'm more talented in than you are, I suppose."

"I...I do remember something though...toward the end…." She glanced up at him. "He kept asking you to say something? I don't quite remember what it was. Only that I could hear your name over and over again." Her eyes went wide and she leaned forward. "He didn't hurt you too, did he?"

"No. I'm fine."

She let out a sigh of relief. "Good. I was worried about that."

"I'm sorry I made you worry," he apologized, learning forward. "Not a very Slytherin thing to do, eh?"

She gave a small laugh. "I don't really think that applies much seeing as we're no longer in Hogwarts. Where are we exactly?"

"My flat," he explained. "I know. I've been spending so much time over at yours. Might be nice for a change once in awhile."

"I like it. It's nice. Looks like you."

"I hope that's a compliment."

"Trust me, it is. Highest one I can give, in fact. Your flat is very lucky. But you still haven't told me what he wanted you to say. Or am I not allowed to hear it? Is it supposed to be some sort of 'Death Eaters only' thing?"

"Not entirely."

"Then what? Did you say it at least?"

"Not really. No."

"And he just...let you go…? Just like that?"

"Yeah." Severus swallowed. "Just like that. Surprising, huh?"

"You couldn't say it? Not in front of him? Why not?"

"I was afraid," he admitted. "Afraid of what he would do to you if I did."

"What do you mean?" She adjusted herself so that she was looking at him. "Sev...I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"The only way that could ever happen would be if I lost you because of something I did." He sighed. "I guess I was also afraid of what would happen if I asked you that."

"If you asked me 'what'?"

He slid his hand into his pocket and took the small object out, holding it up so she could see it. "This?"

Elaine's eyes widened with surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah." He blushed. "Is that an answer?"

"Answer to what? You never asked me."

He smiled and shook his head as he stood and knelt in front of her, holding it up for her to see. "Elaine Johnson. Will you do me the honor of taking this ring and marry me?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes. I would be glad to, Severus Snape."

He grinned and slid the ring onto her finger. She pulled him toward her and kissed him, leaning her forehead against his when she was finished.

Elaine paused and leaned back, sniffing the air. "What is that? That smell?"

"Peppermint?"

"How'd you—?"

"The ring," he explained, holding her hand so that she could look at it more closely. "Your dad said it belonged to your mom."

She looked at him in surprise. "You talked with my dad?"

"Yeah." He blushed. "He said that he had enchanted the stone and then dipped it in—"

"—amortentia," she finished, her eyes meeting his. "So that every time she needed it, the stone would release the scent of amortentia so that she could be reminded of him wherever she was."

"Seems appropriate, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. It really is." She swallowed. "Promise me something, Sev?"

"Of course. Anything."

"Promise me you won't get hurt. Promise me that when this all over—whoever wins whether it's Dumbledore or You-Know-Who—that we'll be together."

"I promise. No matter what. I promise." He held a hand up to her face. "We'll be together at the end of this. We'll get married and we'll be together. Us and a little flat or something."

"I like the sound of that." She smiled and hugged him. "You and me, Sev."

"You and me," he echoed.


	5. A Letter

"You look amazing!" Elaine pointed out, hugging her friend a few months later.

"Thanks." Lily smiled. "It's nice to finally be married."

"He's lucky," Severus added, walking up behind Elaine. "Congratulations."

"I'm glad you could both come." She smiled and nodded. "I have to go see to some others, but I'll be back soon. Hopefully we'll be planning another one in the near future."

"Doubtful," Severus muttered as she left to go and talk with the Longbottoms.

"Give her hope, at least, Sev," Elaine pointed out. "Even if you want to wait until after this is all over."

"And you don't?"

"I'm going to marry you either way," she insisted. "I don't care if it's tomorrow or a year from now."

He smiled. "I only wanted to wait so I could say that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with my wife. The longer this goes on, the less likely that seems to happen."

"You _promised_ me that we'll be together when this is all over."

"I haven't gone back on one yet, and i have no intention of breaking that promise." He reached over and took a pair of glasses from a table, handing one to her. "To us and the future."

"To Lily and James." she added, clinking theirs together in a toast.

"Elaine!" Remus called out, walking over toward her. "There you are! Glad you could make it." He hugged her and then shook Severus's hand. "Congratulations on the engagement, by the way." He glanced around and lowered his voice, pressing something into her palm. "Half the winnings for your engagement present."

She rolled her eyes at the sickle. "Is everything honestly a bet between you and Sirius?"

"Makes things a bit more fun." He winked. "I have a couple on who's going to get drunk first. Care to join?"

Severus took the coin from her and handed it back. "I'd wager that on Potter over Black."

"A man of good judgement," Remus commended, stashing the coin away in his pocket. "I'll find you after for the winnings, then?"

"Or perhaps not." He placed a hand on her back, leading her away.

"Then why did you bet on James if you don't want to see that back?" Elaine asked.

"Because hopefully it'll encourage Potter to get drunk faster, making this entire affair much more interesting."

She smiled and looped her arm through his. "One dance before all of that?"

He groaned, being reluctantly dragged out onto the floor with the other couples. "I don't really dance, you know."

"It's not really much of dancing." She wrapped her arms around him and they swayed in time to the music.

"I'd say it's enough."

"Sev?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop being so much of a Slytherin. It doesn't suit you."

He smiled and softly laughed, lowering his voice so only she could hear. "It only makes sense that I am one. Or is it too much to ask that a Ravenclaw fall for a Slytherin?"

"I've been trying to tell you since our second-year. The Sorting Hat got you wrong."

"It hadn't been wrong before."

"There's a chance for everything and anything to happen."

He smiled and held her closer to him. "At least you've never said that I ought to be in Gryffindor."

"If you had been, then you would've been the best one in our year."

He opened his mouth to say something, only to be distracted by a hint of movement out of the corner of his eye. Severus turned, frowning as he searched for the source.

"Sev?" Elaine asked, drawing his attention back. "What is it?"

He hesitated to ask, dark eyes scanning the room, mentally counting inside his head. "How many people here are from the Order?"

She glanced around. "I'd say almost all of them are members. The others would be related to them, I suppose. Why? What are you thinking?"

"Too many to resist," he whispered, grabbing her hand to lead her away from the dance floor. "Stay here," he insisted.

"What? Why? Where are you going?"

"I'll be back. Don't worry." He slid his wand out of his sleeve. "Just need to see something. It won't take long."

She nodded and pulled him in for a kiss. "Come back soon," she whispered.

He smiled and gave her a firm nod before leaving the room. Severus silently walked around, searching the darkness. There was a small noise and he turned, wand pointed at the Death Eater standing there. Severus grunted as Malfoy stunned him with a body-binding curse.

"The Dark Lord's orders," he explained, standing over Severus, kicking his wand out of his grasp.

Severus watched helplessly as Malfoy left, a trail of other Death Eaters behind him, walking into the other room.

 _Elaine,_ he thought to her. _Elaine._

* * *

She gasped as the doors were thrown open. Elaine quickly grabbed her wand just in time to throw up a shield to catch the curses that began flying into the room. Screams erupted as people began running for cover, disapparating as soon as they could. Others sprang into action, firing their own spells to give the others cover.

Elaine fired a spell at one Death Eater as she ran for cover, searching for a way to get out.

"Elaine!" Remus shouted, tackling her to the ground as a spell soared overhead.

He pulled her away and behind an overturned table, joining some others as they fired spells.

"Thanks," she gasped, searching the faces. "James and Lily?"

"Disapparated," he explained. "James went to the ministry and Dumbledore for back up."

"Good." She turned and fired a quick spell. "Severus? Did you see him?"

He shook his head. "I haven't. I'm sorry."

"He left before this all started," she explained. "Merlin! What if they attacked him?"

"Elaine." Remus grabbed her arm. "He could be one of them. He could be attacking. He could've betrayed us all."

She shook her head. "He's not and he wouldn't. I would know." She peered around the table, eyes narrowing at the Death Eaters. Elaine quickly ducked back behind the table as a spell whizzed past her. "We need to get out of here."

"We can't disapparate like this!" Frank Longbottom pointed out, firing a spell over the table. "There's too much of a chance that we'll get hit by one of those."

"Well we can't bloody stay here!" Sirius argued.

"Can you see who's attacking?" Elaine asked. "Who the Death Eaters are, I mean?"

"Not really." Longbottom shook his head. "I can recognize Lucius Malfoy, but other than him, I can't tell."

"So at least we don't have to worry about Bellatrix," Elaine muttered.

"Yeah, pretty sure we would've been dead by now if my cousin had been here," Sirius pointed out.

"Very reassuring, Padfoot," Remus grumbled. "Still doesn't get us a way out of here."

"How quickly can you disapparate?" Elaine asked.

"Quick enough." Longbottom shot her a look. "Why?"

"You'll go first while the rest of us create a distraction," she explained. "Then Sirius and Remus."

"What about you?" Remus asked.

She glanced around the table, eyes narrowed. "I have to get to Severus."

"He wouldn't want you to risk your—"

"I have to get to him," she insisted. "Whatever that means. Someone has to get to him and I am not leaving until I find him."

They all exchanged looks before nodding in agreement.

"Get back to your wife, Frank," Remus instructed. "Back to Alice."

He nodded. "I'll go whenever you're ready."

Sirius glanced at them. "In three…."

"Two…."

"One." Elaine shot up, firing the first spell that came into her mind at the Death Eaters, throwing up a shield to block the curse that came soaring toward her, stumbling back a bit at the force of the spell.

There was a loud crack as Longbottom disapparated away.

"Siirus! Remus!" Elaine shouted, running out from the table.

One of the Death Eaters sent a curse her way and she moved, just barely avoiding it. She fired one in return, glancing over her shoulder in time to see Sirius disapparate.

" _Incendio_!"

Fire shot out of her wand, encircling the Death Eaters, distracting them as her eyes met Remus's.

She winced and flew back against the ground as a spell caught her in the side.

"Elaine!" Remus shouted, starting to run toward her.

Her eyes widened as a Death Eater started to raise his wand to fire a spell at Remus. She shot a hex at him, knocking the wand out of the Death Eater's hand, the spell just missing Remus.

" _Sectumsempra_!"

Elaine sucked in a breath as the spell hit her, deep cuts covering her skin as blood began to form around her. She turned her head to see the Death Eater lower his wand, slowly shaking her head in disbelief, vision blurring from the growing blood loss. Her arms fell out from under her, her limbs too weak to fire another spell as everything blurred together. She could just barely feel a hand on her shoulder as someone disapparated with her, everything swirling together in a strange mix of colors….

"Elaine?" came a distant voice. "Elaine? Can you hear me? I need help! Someone help!"

"Sev?" she whispered. "Sev? That was...that was yours…. Your spell…."

* * *

Remus apparated into the room an hour later, seeing the disorganized chaos that had been left after the attack. He walked toward the door and searched the hall, easily finding the man lying there on the floor. He took his wand out and undid the body bind.

Severus winced and slowly pushed himself up off the floor. "Elaine. Where is she?"

"Mungo's."

His eyes went wide with shock. "What?"

"She got hit."

"What ward?" he demanded. "Never mind. I'll find her when I get there."

"Severus!" Remus put his hand on the man's arm. "She got hit by a spell. By one of _your_. At least, that's what it sounded like she was trying to say."

He reacted, shoving him up against the wall, the tip of his wand pressed against Remus's throat.

"Say that again and think _very_ carefully about what you will say."

Remus swallowed, seeing the barely-contained rage blazing in the man's dark eyes despite the strange calmness in his voice.

"She was hit," he repeated. "By a spell. One that hurt her. Bad."

" _What spell_?" He shook him. "Tell me!"

"I don't know. Honest! I've never heard it before! I wouldn't have even known it was one of yours if she hadn't tried to say something!"

"Then tell me what you heard. I don't have time for games, Remus."

"The spell…. Sectum-something. I don't remember exactly. I just had to get her out of there. There was a lot of blood. The healer said she would make it, but it was close."

Severus released him, which only made the werewolf tense up more. There was a moment of hesitation before he disapparated.

* * *

It only took him a few minutes of searching before he had found her room. Severus hesitated on the threshold, seeing her lying on the bed with bandages wrapped around her arms as far as he could see, a tiny bit of crimson already staining the cloth. He walked over and summoned a chair so he could sit at her side, his heartbeat loudly thumping in his ears as he slowly moved toward her in a daze.

 _Sectumsempra,_ he thought, his mind racing. _He had said that the Death Eater had used sectumsempra on her. Sectumsempra._

He slowly lowered himself into the chair, half-feeling his way, never wanting to take his eyes off of her. She was so _still_. And her skin...her skin was just too pale. Far too pale for her. He hesitatingly reached over and gently took one her hands in his, being very careful about how his fingers brushed against her skin. She looked so _fragile_ lying there before him. It wasn't right.

"She'll live," a witch murmured reassurement on the other side of the bed.

Severus only spared her a glance of acknowledgement, his mind dimly telling him that she must've entered when he wasn't paying attention. As if anything else was more important than Elaine in that moment!

"I know that," he snapped, staring at Elaine, painfully waiting for her to wake up.

"Thankfully we managed to seal the wounds in time," the witch continued, filling up a needle with some sort of liquid before injecting it into Elaine's arm. "Just a matter of waiting now and a few blood-replenishing potions."

Snape let out a sigh of relief as the witch finally left them alone. He sighed and reached over, gently brushing away a strand of hair from her face.

"I'll find him," he whispered. "Whichever one used that spell to hurt you. I will find him and I will personally murder him. I don't care what the Dark Lord has to say about it. _No one_ hurts you and gets away with it. And especially not with my spell. _No one_."

* * *

He walked into the room a day or two later, smiling when he saw her sitting up in bed, eyes open, several pillows propping her up. Severus let out a huge sigh of relief and crossed the room in two strides, only slowing to gently hug her.

"You're alright," she breathed with relief. "I was worried when the attack happened and you weren't there…. You weren't there. I had to find where you had gone. I couldn't leave there without you, Sev."

"It's okay," he reassured. "I'm here now. I'm here now."

"Have you heard about the others?" she asked. "Did anyone else get hurt?"

He shook his head. "Not enough for them to end up here."

She gave him a small smile. "You always were better at Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"So you'll stick to Potions from now on?" he joked back.

Elaine glanced around to see if anyone was near before lowering her voice. "Is it alright for you to be here though? I mean…. You-Know-Who…."

"You're more important than that." His eyes narrowed. "Besides, I still have to figure out who that Death Eater is. He stole my spell and used it against you."

"There's something else though," she insisted, looking at him. "You didn't tell them about the wedding? The Death Eaters? You never told them that Lily and James were going to get married? That almost all of the Order of the Phoenix was going to be there?"

"Why would I discuss that?"

"Exactly."

"There's another spy," he whispered in understanding. "There's another spy within the Order. One that I don't know about."

Elaine winced and held a hand up to her mouth. "Think I'm going to be sick."

He quickly reached over and handed her the trash bin as she threw up. Severus reached over and gently rubbed her back to soothe her.

"I can't believe there's a spy in the Order," she whispered before vomiting again.

Severus sighed and waited for her to finish. One of the witches started to walk in, only to glance at the bin in surprise and suspicion.

"One too many potions, perhaps?" he guessed, shooting the witch a look.

She nodded and left to tend to something else.

"Incompetent fools," Severus muttered under his breath.

"Don't be mean," Elaine chided.

"Too many potions is not something to be taken lightly," he argued. "The side-effects alone…."

She smiled a placed a hand on his. "I know, _professor_."

"I'm not a professor until term begins next month," he reminded.

"I remember." She sighed. "I wish you didn't have to leave so soon though."

"I know." He smiled and kissed her head. "Should probably get some rest."

Severus went to stood and she grabbed his hand. "Where are you going?"

He turned to look at her, a slight smile on his face. "I have a few more wards to put up before you can come home."

* * *

"There you go," he murmured, helping her inside and into a chair.

"I _can_ stand on my own feet," Elaine insisted.

"Why risk it?"

"I could ask you the same. This _is_ your flat, after all."

"You don't need to worry about a thing," he reassured. "There are wards covering every inch of this place. No one gets in or out without me knowing. And that means that you'll be safe. No more Death Eaters coming after you and no more having them attack you with my own spells or any other for that matter!"

"You worry about me too much sometimes, you know."

"I only worry about the people who are important to me. And I did promise you that we'd be together after this is all over. You still owe me a wedding." He leaned over her. "And seeing Lily in her dress made me want to marry you even sooner."

"You are just impossible, sometimes."

"Only with you."

She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. "I'll miss you when you have to leave for Hogwarts."

"I'll miss you as well. I'll send you owls every single day."

"Then perhaps we ought to go to Diagon Alley and buy one."

"One last trip before I leave, then?"

"I'll hold you to it."

He smiled before pausing, seeing something in her gaze. "What?"

"Someone knew about the wedding," she pointed out. "Someone from the Order most likely, seeing as they were the ones invited. That means that there's a spy. And I'm assuming you don't know…."

Severus shook his head and lowered himself into a chair. "I still think it unlikely. There haven't been any new recruits in awhile."

"You don't know everything."

"Elaine?"

His eyes narrowed, catching the faintest sight of a pale mark on her arm. He reached over and moved her sleeve aside, one finger tracing the outline of a familiar scar. Severus looked up at her with surprise, shock, and a bit of horror on his face.

"You didn't," he whispered in disbelief.

"It was after he found me that day," she explained. "He kept talking about you, Sev. He...he thought that some of what you told him...that it wasn't...true…. So I got the mark in exchange for giving him some information on what you told him in the future." Tears came to her eyes. "If I didn't, then…. I didn't want to think about that. But that also means that _someone_ had to be telling him about you—that someone had to be confirming what you told him. And if I could take the mark without you knowing, then…. I don't want you to be in danger. I don't want to have to wonder if something could happen to you…."

He smiled as he looked over at her. He leaned toward her and gently wiped away a tear from her face, hating the thought of seeing her cry like that. Though he had to admit that he didn't honestly remember much of time when he _had_ seen her cry before. At least not in front of him.

Instead of replying, he stood and went to the kitchen to put on a kettle to boil. He prepared the tea, adding a hint of peppermint to hers before he brought it. She took a sip and smiled once she tasted the added flavor.

"You always know how to make things better, don't you?"

"I just added something extra to make it that much better." He raised his mug toward her in salute. "Something I learned from you during Potions."

"Funny how that seems so long ago."

"Indeed. How things have changed."

* * *

They flooed to the dungeon of Hogwarts and Elaine looked around, seeing the familiar setting once again.

"Just think," she murmured. "You'll be teaching first years here. After all this time…." Elaine sighed. "The feast will be starting soon. And then you'll officially be _Professor Snape_."

He smiled and shook his head. "I can still tell Dumbledore that I'd rather resign."

"You'll do well, Severus," she pointed out, going to adjust his robes one last time. "I know you will." She smiled and kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss. "Merlin, I'm going to miss you. Even if I'm writing every day."

"Hopefully I'll be able to keep up with your letters."

She smiled and brushed back a bit of his hair. "Oh. I almost forgot."

Elaine reached into her pocket and took something out, working it into the collar Severus's robes. He glanced down, smiling at the little silver snake pin.

"There. Now you look perfect."

"You'll end up teaching here one day," Severus insisted. "And Potions will never be the same until you do."

"Then I suppose for now, your students will have to settle for _you_ as their professor."

He sighed and gave her hands a gentle squeeze, bringing one up to press his lips against her fingers. "I don't think I've ever wanted you to leave less than I do right now."

"Go," she insisted, eyes travelling upward toward the growing noise coming from the Great Hall. "They're waiting. It would be such a shame if you were late to your first official feast, professor, wouldn't you agree?"

He smiled and kissed her. "By the way…." He took out an envelope and handed it to her. "Thought I ought to deliver the first one myself."

She took it from him. "I'll read it as soon as I'm home." Elaine glanced at him as she walked toward the fireplace. "Look for the owl, Sev?"

"Every morning."

* * *

Severus sat in his office, planning out the next day of classes as best he could. There hadn't been the usual letter from Elaine at breakfast. Nor did she send one later. He couldn't help but worry if something had happened to her, though she would've sent word if something had…. There had been that one day a week ago where an owl had arrived late with an explanation that she had woken up quite ill that morning, yet she had also reassured him that it was nothing to worry about. Even then he couldn't help but worry and his students had suffered a bit during the remainder of classes as a result.

A tapping made him look up. He stood and went straight to the window, opening the glass panes to allow the small owl into the office. The bird dropped the letter onto his desk before fluffing out its wings to settle down on top of a freshly graded parchment. He absentmindedly ran a hand over the bird, which let out a small content hoot as his palm easily covered the bird's head.

His eyes scanned over the words a few times, hunting out the phrases that he needed; the ones that reassured him she was alright and safe. He finally lowered himself into the chair at his desk, taking the time to read through the rest of the contents.

He paused though as a phrase jumped out at him. Severus blinked a few times to clear his vision before he re-read the line again. And then again. He stared at it in disbelief and silent shock, his mind trying to work out what to make of the phrase before him.

Severus finally stood and stiffly walked over to the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped through the fireplace, coming out of the one in his flat.

"Sev?" Elaine walked in from the other room, a look of concern on her face as she saw him standing in the fireplace, completely motionless, one hand still gripping the letter.

"Severus?" She set aside the bowl she had been holding and slowly approached. "What happened? Is something wrong? Are you hurt?"

He made no move to answer. She placed her hands on his arms and he turned, looking at her, seeing the worried look in her eyes. He reached a hand up and moved her hair aside, tucking it back behind her ear.

"Here," she insisted, leading him toward the sofa. "Sit. I'll be right back. Some tea ought to help."

He reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her there. He sighed and closed his eyes, a smile coming to his face as he rested a hand against her stomach.

Elaine smiled and rested her hand on top of his, laughing as he picked her up and spun her around.

"You had me worried for a moment there," she scolded once he set her down, lightly hitting him on the arm.

He kissed and hugged her, smiling into her shoulder, all the while repeating what she had written over and over inside his head.

 _I'm pregnant, Sev. You're going to be a father._


	6. The Prophecy

Severus walked into Number 12 Grimmauld Place for an emergency meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. He had a suspicious feeling he knew what it was about, but even then…. He sighed and took his wand out, flicking a charm over the fireplace before going into the dining room.

He took his seat at the table in his usual spot, noting the absent seats. Lupin was out due to it being near the full moon and the man had a habit of never leaving his house around that time. James was there, yet Lily wasn't. Jame's eyes met Severus's and he nodded in both greeting and as a way of silently wishing the Potions professor good luck. Alice Longbottom were also missing on account of having recently had a child by the name of Neville; Severus was reminded that Elaine had wanted to send them a congratulatory gift. The other seat next to him where Elaine typically sat was also vacant due to him having insisted that she remain at home despite her numerous protests and arguments. Strangely enough, that meant that only he, Frank Longbottom, and James Potter were the ones who had been called to this emergency meeting. Sirius was there as well, given that this was his home, but the other two looked just as confused as he did.

Dumbledore regarded them all as they took their seats, a heavy weight in his eye. "It has come to my attention that we may have a way of defeating Voldemort," he began. "I have recently received a prophecy from Hogwarts' newest Divination professor. Sybil Trelawney has unknowingly provided us with a crucial key in bringing about Voldemort's end."

"And just what 'key' would that be?" Frank asked.

"Some sort of prophecy, no doubt," Severus muttered. "Given that she is the newest Divination professor, or have you not been paying attention?"

"Just wait until you get your kid."

"At least I'm paying enough attention." Sirius leaned back. "Better than you are. So go on then, what's this big prophecy?"

"It states that there will be a child born at the end of July to parents who have managed to defy Voldemort three times. He will then mark this child as his equal, and this child will have power that even Voldemort himself doesn't know of. Even more so, this prophecy states that 'one cannot live while the other survives'."

"So we found someone to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" James pointed out, running a hand through his hair. "Great. How are we supposed to know who this kid is going to be?"

"Well I would think it's going to be fairly simple." Dumbledore spread out his hands. "All of you are here for a reason. You have all managed to defy Voldemort in some way several times."

"I am _not_ putting my son in danger!" Frank shot to his feet the same time James did.

"And you can bloody well leave Harry out of it! He may end up being a Gryffindor like his dad, but there is no way I am making my son the one to go up against _that_!"

"Severus?" Dumbledore asked, looking to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Elaine has not given birth yet," he began. "And even if she _had_ , I doubt there would be any reason to suspect ours."

"For once you've gone completely mental!" Sirius barked a laugh. "And that's saying quite a bit."

"Then it would seem that your sons are the ones destined to defeat Voldemort," Dumbledore pointed out. "Two children from two powerful magical families…."

"And you don't think it could be someone else's kid?" James demanded. "For all we know, the kid could already be out there in the world!"

"Or that maybe you've got it all wrong?" Frank added "What if it's none of our children? Or what if the dates got mixed up? For all we know it could still be his kid!"

"Don't drag Elaine into this." Severus rose to his feet, pointing a finger at the auror. "Or my child."

"And even then, it's a _prophecy_!" James argued. "The kid's already chosen! But instead you're asking us to _pick_ which one is going to defeat You-Know-Who? You can't possibly be serious," James pointed out, shooting a look toward the oldest wizard in the room.

"He's not—"

"Not now, Sirius!" came the simultaneous reply that stopped Black mid-sentence.

He sighed and stood, holding his hands up. "Fine! Maybe I'll go and leave you four alone since this is going to take awhile and I'm guessing Elaine's in desperate need of company." He rolled his eyes and shook his head as he left. "Seeing as she's still all shut up in that flat of yours."

"Thanks," Severus muttered just loud enough for him to hear as he passed by. At least now he could focus on the news Dumbledore had just given all of them. "So just how are we to determine this problem then? Or are we planning to ignore things until they smooth over?"

"Well Alice and I are taking Neville out of this little problem," Frank insisted, heading toward the door.

"Same goes for Harry," James added, going to follow the auror out.

"Severus?" Dumbledore called out. "A word?"

He sighed and shifted his weight, casting a glance toward the door before reluctantly closing it shut.

"Yes?" came the strained reply.

"I trust that you'll be going to Voldemort with this vital piece of information?"

"Obviously."

"Good. The sooner Voldemort marks the child, the sooner we'll be able to start preparing."

"Preparing?"

"To defeat Voldemort!" Dumbledore walked over and clasped him on the shoulder. "We finally have a reason for hope! The end will be soon. I can feel it."

There was a noise and the door was thrown open as a silver dog entered.

"Snape!" came Sirius's voice from the patronus. "Elaine."

* * *

Severus stood in the hospital room. He was tired, exhausted, and he could've sworn that at least three bones had been broken in his hand from Elaine squeezing it so hard. Still, he couldn't help but smile at the small little newborn in his arms. Her eyes opened and he smiled even wider—he hadn't thought it possible—upon seeing her eyes. They were the same color as her mother's; a nice blue that could light up an entire room. She started to cry, waving her arms around, and he gently hushed her.

"No, no, no. Don't cry. Don't cry. Here." He took out his wand and smiled. " _Expecto patronum_."

A silver falcon sprouted from his wand, soaring around the room. The newborn followed the bird with her eyes, making a small little sound as the bird suddenly vanished.

"A patronus charm," he explained. "Created from happy memories. And you, my dear little one, are indeed one of the happiest memories I will ever have." Severus gently kissed her head and gingerly placed her in the little crib to sleep.

"She loves you, you know," Elaine murmured from where she leaned up against the pillows.

"Hard to imagine it would feel like this once I finally saw her…."

"Makes it even harder to leave, doesn't it?" Elaine asked. "Your arm?"

He looked down, seeing that the Dark Mark had turned a dark shade of black against his forearm. The Dark Lord was summoning him. He sighed and glanced down at Cassandra, not wanting to leave her.

"Better you go," Elaine insisted. "Better he doesn't yell at you for not being at his side."

Severus nodded and walked over to her, gently kissing her lips. "I love you."

"And I you."

He sighed and walked out to the hall before disapparating so as to not wake Cassandra. He took a breath to calm himself as he saw the dark robed wizard in front of him, staring out the window, his back facing him.

"I've been waiting, Severus," Voldemort pointed out. "Quite rude to make a man wait so long. What kept you, I wonder?"

"Elaine," he explained, flexing his still sore hand as he took a step forward.

"So? I trust you have news?" He flicked his wand and Severus clenched his teeth as a small flicker of pain went through him. "And it ought to be interesting."

"The prophecy."

"Not interesting enough," Voldemort argued. "Lucius has already brought news about that particular item only yesterday. When I had expected you to be the first one."

"I regret to say that I was preoccupied." He sighed before continuing, shielding his mind before he spoke. "But the news of the prophecy seems to have given Albus Dumbledore hope that your end will be near, my lord. Dumbledore believes that he knows you. He believes that he is superior to you in every way. Something which he has failed to realize will soon be his downfall. However, Dumbledore does believe that the child's parents are in the Order of the Phoenix. He only has difficulty in knowing which one. He has instructed that the parents begin training their sons as soon as possible."

"And what about you, Severus?"

"My lord?"

"You recently had a child, didn't you?"

He blinked in surprise. "What?"

"I ought to offer my congratulations." Voldemort turned to face him. "It would be such a shame though for your child to live without a father…."

Severus swallowed. No one had known about that. He, Dumbledore, and Sirius were the only ones who knew that Elaine had even given birth now, and Black was only likely to tell a few people…. He paused, his mind considering the possibilities….

"Potter?" Voldemort asked. "So that's who Dumbledore believes to be the boy in the prophecy then? Perhaps I ought to pay them a visit."

He stepped over to him and came to a stop. "Do give Elaine my congratulations on becoming a mother."

He glanced over Voldemort and stiffly jerked his head in a nod before leaving. Severus disapparated and leaned against the wall of the hospital corridor, heaving a sigh of relief to be out of that room at last.

The Dark Lord knew about his daughter. He had threatened his daughter…. He had threatened a newborn to get what he wanted.

But even more than that, only a few people knew about his daughter and one of them had let it slip to the Dark Lord. At least now he knew who the other spy was. It had to be one of the Marauder boys, which meant that one of them would be hurt by causing the death of James' Potter's son.

Severus took a few more deep breaths to calm himself before he walked into the room. Elaine was sitting up on the bed, holding Cassandra in her arms. She looked up as he entered, giving him a tired smile.

"There you are." She looked back down at their daughter. "I told you your father would be back soon."

"Hi." He sat down next to them, smiling as he saw her. "Missed me, hm? Not even a day old."

"She knows who her father is," Elaine pointed out. "Of course she already misses you when you're away." She looked at him, her smile faltering for a moment. "What is it?"

"Not important now." He sighed and glanced down at their daughter, already asleep in her mother's arms. _Just let me enjoy this for a bit longer…._

He glanced up, his eyes straying over the gifts that had been delivered throughout the day. Severus stood and walked over to them, seeing the cards and flowers…. He stood before the four toys that had first appeared. A plush deer, rat, dog, and wolf. He glared at them. One of the senders was a spy…. One of the senders had dared to give Voldemort information…. One of them had led to him threatening Severus's child….

* * *

The two smiled at them as James opened the door almost a year later.

"Elaine! Severus!" Lily greeted, stepping aside so they could enter. "And of course little Cassandra! Harry's in the other room. He's been so excited ever since I told him you three were coming."

"What happened in here?" Elaine asked, eyeing the toppled over furniture.

"James found a broom Harry's size." Lily shook her head as the two women walked into the living room. "He was chasing our son around on it all day yesterday!"

"A word?" Severus asked, glancing at the man. "Alone?"

"Sure." James blinked in surprise and turned toward the living room. "Be just a minute, Lily!" He stepped out and eyed Severus. "I'm surprised. You don't want to talk with Lily?"

"No." He slowly shook his head. "The Dark Lord. He thinks the chosen one is your son."

"Harry?" James's eyes went wide. "Are you sure? Are you absolutely sure?"

"Positive, Potter," he growled. "Why else would I be telling you this?"

He sighed and ran a hand over his hair. "So that's why you came tonight…." He bit his lip and glanced toward the door. "Lily's gonna freak when I tell her. You know how You-Know-Who thinks. What do you think we should do?"

"Me?" Now it was Severus's turn to be surprised.

"Lily trusts you enough," he began with a shrug. "And if she trusts you, then I sort of have to." He winced and bit his lip. "You know, she's been talking…. Lily…. She um…. She's pregnant. Again."

"So soon?"

"I know!" James laughed. "I can barely manage Harry most of the time. Imagine having two of them in the house!"

"I have no idea how Elaine manages it." He shook his head in amazement. "Half the time I'm running around trying to figure out what Cassandra wants, yet Elaine just _knows_ the moment she starts crying."

"But...um...she was actually talking…about maybe making you and Elaine the godparents?"

"Really?" Severus looked at him. "Us?"

"Yeah. If you want to, of course," he quickly added.

"I'll let Elaine know."

"So what do you think we ought to do? I mean, Merlin! You-Know-Who is going to come after my son! After Harry! Merlin's beard!"

"Go into hiding," Severus suggested after a moment. "Limit your contact. He has spies in the Order. The best way to protect yourselves is to cut off as much contact with everyone as you can until Harry is powerful enough." He sighed and his eyes darted toward the door. "Even cut off contact with Elaine and Cassandra."

"Lily...she'll be…."

"It's the best way. Trust me."

James looked at him, the door, and then back at him, slowly nodding. "If you think it's the best way…."

"It is. The Dark Lord is stronger than you think. Don't underestimate him."

He nodded and clasped him on the shoulder. "Makes me regret bullying you back then. If any of us would've known where we'd be after Hogwarts…."

Severus reached over and plucked his hand off of him. "Save the sappiness for Elaine, Potter."

"We ought to go back inside, eh?"

He nodded and followed James back inside. Potter smiled and ran over, scooping Harry up into his arms. Cassandra looked from James and Harry to Severus and made a fussing noise. He took his wand out and waved it at her, levitating Cassandra over to him. She smiled and giggled, clapping her hands as he held her in his arms.

"You like that, don't you?" he asked, smiling. "Here." He placed the wand in her hand and turned her around so that she was pointing it at one of the toys on the floor. " _Wingardium leviosa_." He waved the wand for her and the toy slowly rose up in the air, much to the children's delights.

"Her first spell!" Elaine pointed out from where she sat on the sofa with Lily.

"And this one…." He smiled and pointed the wand toward Elaine. " _Expecto patronum_."

Cassandra smiled and giggled, reaching her hands out toward the silver falcon as it flew toward her mother and then around the room. Harry smiled and pointed at Severus, indicating that he wondered if his father could do the same.

"Alright." James smirked. "My turn. Prepared to be impressed, Snivelly."

He took out his own wand. " _Expecto patronum_."

A silver stag burst forth from the wand, prancing around the room. Harry smiled and reached out to try and pet the silver stag before it vanished. James shot a proud smirk in Severus's direction.

"Never be as arrogant as him," he warned Cassandra. "Even his patronus prances around."

* * *

"Sevvy!" Harry shouted, running over to him. "Cassie!"

Severus sighed and set Cassandra on the ground. She instead toddled over behind Severus, fingers gripping at his cloak.

"Be nice," he gently encouraged.

"Mommy," she insisted. "I want mommy!"

"I suspect she's busy with James?" Lily asked from the doorway.

"Very."

The redhead sighed and shook her head, flicking her wand to drag the two children inside before closing the door. "I'm surprised she's with him though. Wouldn't this seem more like an auror matter?"

"They called her to come. The damage seems to be pretty severe and they were hoping that she could make a potion strong enough to help…."

"You've seen then?" Lily asked. "How bad?"

"Bad." He sighed and they sat on the sofa as the two played on the floor, blissfully unaware of what the adults were discussing. "I don't know if there's much hope for a recovery, to be honest."

"Did you know?"

"Not about what was going to happen. I only recently heard of who was involved. Bellatrix was amongst them. Along with Barty Crouch Jr.. He's one the more loyal followers, and we both know how Bellatrix is…."

Lily gasped and held a hand up to her mouth. The two children looked at each other and then their parents. Harry reached over and grabbed a toy, dragging it over. He tugged on his mother's leg and held it up to her. She smiled and held it, ruffling her son's hair.

"No more make mommy cry!" Harry scolded at Severus before turning back to Cassandra to resume whatever game they had been playing.

"We shouldn't be here," Severus murmured. "It only places you three in more danger."

"We tried at the beginning, but Harry was too upset about not seeing Cassandra."

"I'm afraid she felt the same."

"No!" Cassandra stood and did her best to run over to Severus, clutching at his leg, hiding behind it as Harry ran over toward them, holding a toy rat in his hands.

"It's alright," he soothed, picking her up. "She doesn't like those very much. One of Potter's friends gave her one as a present. Even at such a young age, she was afraid of them. Wouldn't stop crying until Elaine tossed it away in the trash."

"Cassie?" Harry asked. He walked over to Severus and tugged on his leg. "Make her happy again!"

"She doesn't like that one," Lily gently explained.

He looked at the toy and threw it across the room as far as he could. "Bad rat! You made Cassie cry!"

"It's alright," he soothed, gently holding her. "It's alright. It's gone now. It's gone away now. See?"

She whimpered and buried her face further in his robes, curling up on his lap.

"She's just going to be like that for awhile, I suppose." Severus helplessly shrugged.

Harry looked confused for a moment and then went over to his other toys, picking them up one by one before dropping them to the floor. He went over to a stuffed owl toy and dragged it back over to her by the wing. He stretched on his toes and firmly shoved the owl toward her, adjusting it so that it sat next to her, before going back to his other things.

"They're only children." Lily sighed. "He's only a boy, Sev."

He wordlessly looked down at Cassandra and placed a gentle hand on her head.

"What happened to Alice and Frank…. And their son…. Harry's just a little boy. He shouldn't have to be this 'chosen one'! Dumbledore's insisted that we start trying to train him to defeat You-Know-Who, but…. He deserves to have a bit longer, don't you think? Just a bit longer to do all of this." She gestured helplessly at the scattered toys.

"Agreed."

There was a loud crack and James walked into the house. Severus and Lily stood as he walked over and hugged his wife.

"Daddy!" Harry shouted, running over to cling onto James's leg.

"Elaine?" Severus asked.

"Still at St. Mungo's. They have her working non-stop to try and make just _some_ progress. Even she's not sure it's going to work, but she has to try, you know?" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Merlin's beard. The Cruciatus curse…."

He nodded. "Perhaps I ought to take her home then."

"Good idea. Though I don't know how long it'll be before she goes back home."

"How was she? When you left?" Severus asked.

"Surrounded by more potion ingredients than I've ever seen in my entire life."

"Sounds like her." He sighed and walked toward the door.

"Bye-bye Sevvy!" Harry called out before they disapparated.

* * *

He apparated into St. Mungo's, searching the signs to direct him to the ward he needed. Severus walked down the hall to the ward and entered, eyes widening as he saw the scene before him. Healers were scrambling around, shouting things at each other as they did their best to subdue the two aurors in their beds. Their mouths were wide open in silenced screams as they fought with the Healers. Severus was thankful that he had left Cassandra with Remus—her godfather—for the day.

He strode over toward the other end of the ward, weaving around the Healers. He opened another door and closed it behind him as he stepped into the room, seeing the potions and things that had been stacked all over. He saw more potion ingredients in that one room than he ever had in his entire life. Several cauldrons were bubbling at once with open books and parchments surrounding them. In the midst of it all was a very tired-looking and haggard Elaine, muttering to herself as she grabbed ingredients and checked cauldrons.

"Elaine?" Severus asked. "Elaine?"

She turned, muttering as she looked through another book. He reached out and grabbed her arm. She gasped and flinched at the touch, calming down a bit once she saw that it was only him.

"Sev? What-what are you doing here? Where's Cassandra?"

"With Lupin."

"Good. Good. That's good." She turned back. "Got to finish this."

"Elaine." He took out his wand and waved it, stopping everything in the room but the two of them.

"Why'd you-why'd you do that?"

"Because you need sleep." He stepped over to her and grabbed her shoulders, afraid she might fall over from exhaustion at any point in time.

"No." She shook her head. "I have to-I have to do this. I have to finish this!"

A scream escaped one of the silencing charms. Elaine gasped and held her hands up to her ears, trying to block out the noise. Severus pulled her toward him, holding her until it was over and she had stopped shaking.

"It's over," he reassured once they had gotten the silencing charm back on the patient. "It's over."

"Have to finish this," she muttered, turning to look at the cauldrons. "I have to…."

"You need sleep," Severus pointed out. "When was the last time you slept?"

"Don't remember. Not important."

"Elaine. Elaine, listen to me," he insisted. "You need to sleep. You need to rest. Please."

"I can't." She shook her head. "I can't. I _have_ to do this! I just—I have to do this."

He looked at her, holding her hands in his. He frowned, seeing the small little cuts on her skin, the ones that had been recently made and the ones that were just starting to scab over. Severus looked around the room and found a chair. He cleared it off and sat her down in it before he went to examine her fingers.

"What are you really distracting yourself from?" he asked.

"What?"

"You start making mistakes, start getting yourself hurt when you're trying to distract yourself from something. What is it?"

"I don't do that! Do I?"

He smiled. "You do. So? What is it?"

"I knew," she whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear. "I knew that he was going to...that he was going to attack…. I just didn't think that it would be like—I didn't think that he would…." Elaine sniffed. "If I could've done something! Anything to stop this, then…. But it's too late now. I should've warned them! I should've gone to them the moment I heard! I should've done _something_ at least!"

"There's a chance you would've been lying in that ward with them if you had," he pointed out. "Or worse."

"I just should've done something."

He sighed and gently pulled her toward him, holding her there in his arms.

"Why don't we go away for a bit?" he suggested. "Someplace nice and far away. Someplace where they've never heard of the Dark Lord or Death Eaters or any of this?"

"The new term for Hogwarts is starting soon," she argued.

"We'll be back with plenty of time before that."

She smiled and blinked away the tears, looking up at him. "Would it have a beach? I think Cassandra would like the beach."

"Best one there is in the entire world."

* * *

Severus smiled, watching as Elaine chased after Cassandra. She ran along the edge of the water, hopping and jumping amongst the waves in delight. She would pause every now and again to grab a shell, run over to her father, and hold it out to him, the biggest smile on her face.

"You always find the prettiest ones, don't you?"

She nodded and ran back over to her mother. He walked over to join them as Elaine picked Cassandra up. They waded further into the water and Cassandra giggled, reaching down to stick her hand into the water.

To anyone else, they looked like a normal, happy family enjoying one last day at the beach before school began.


	7. Everything Changes in a Night

**A/N: In case you haven't gotten the hint from the chapter title…. I apologize for the serious amount of emotional pain that is to come.**

* * *

Severus adjusted the things in his office one last time before he could make his way up toward the Halloween feast in the Great Hall. He smiled as he saw the last photograph Elaine had sent that morning. She was kneeling by Cassandra who was wearing a giant witch's hat and a little princess dress, both smiling and waving at the camera. He smiled back at them before turning toward the Great Hall.

He joined the professors at the table, taking his meal there as the other students all laughed and chatted with one another.

"I presume Elaine is going to go out tonight?" McGonagall asked him.

"Indeed. Apparently Cassandra hasn't stopped talking about it all day yesterday."

"I suppose that's how most children are."

The doors opened and someone walked in, hurriedly going to Dumbledore. The students all paused, wondering who the newcomer was and what he had to say to the headmaster. Dumbledore's eyes went wide for a moment. He nodded and thanked the man. He then stood and went over to the podium to address the other students.

"Please return to your feast," he announced. "Only a bit of news. Nothing to worry about."

He turned back toward the table and sat down, a worried look in his eye.

"I wonder what that was about?" Mcgonagall asked.

"No idea," Severus replied. "I imagine we'll be told about it soon enough."

The feast ended and the students got up to leave. Severus stood as well.

"Severus," Dumbledore called out. "A word in my office, perhaps?"

"Of course, headmaster." He sighed and bit back a reply. He had been hoping that if he could leave early enough, then Cassandra might still be awake.

Instead, he found himself trailing after the headmaster up to his office.

"You wanted to speak?" Severus prompted, anxious to get away.

"Yes." Dumbledore nodded. "It would seem that the Potters are now dead. Voldemort attacked them in their house this morning. James, Lily, and Harry. All dead."

"And you're telling me this why, exactly?"

"I thought it best that you heard it from me first. I knew you and the Potters were close."

"Close enough, I suppose." He blinked a few times as the words finally hit him. Lily was dead. The Dark Lord had killed her.

"I suspect that you wish to let Elaine know?" Dumbledore guessed.

"Yes," came the choked out reply.

Dumbledore took out his wand and waved it. "I've taken down the anti-apparation wards. However, you will need to use the floo network in order to return."

"Yes. Of course." How was he going to tell Elaine that Lily was…?

Severus disapparated and appeared in his flat with a loud crack. He looked around, curious as to why there wasn't anyone there. He frowned, seeing a trick-or-treat bucket sitting on the table along with a discarded costume. Perhaps they were upstairs then?

He had one hand on the railing and one foot on the step when he heard it. A loud crack that sounded like someone diapparating. Severus reached into his robes, taking out his wand as he slowly began to climb the stairs only to sprint up them as a green light flashed before his eyes.

"Elaine!"

He burst into the room in time to see a masked wizard pointing his wand at Cassandra. He pointed his wand at the wizard and a light flashed in the room, knocking the Death Eater against the wall so hard that something cracked when the man landed. Severus spared a moment to wave his wand, tying the man up in ropes so that he couldn't move even if he came to.

He finally turned his back and went over to his daughter, kneeling down, eyes searching the crying child for signs of any injury at all.

"Where's your mother?" he asked, looking around the room, realizing that Cassandra had been left alone and defenseless…knowing that her mother would've fought tooth and nail to keep their daughter safe.

He stood, seeing her lying on the other side of the bed. "Elaine?" he called out. "Elaine?" He walked over to where she was, only to instantly regret it as his legs gave out in shock. The light...the green light he had seen…. He had just gotten there...he had _just_ gotten to the flat…. No. No. So many other spells had that same light when they were cast. So many other spells.

Severus fumbled for his wand, trying to hold it so he could cast a healing spell. That ought to help her. A healing spell. That's what she needed.

"Mommy?" Cassandra called out between sobs. "Mommy?"

"It's alright," he choked out. "She's just hurt, that's all. I'm here. You're okay. She's just hurt. She's just...she's just hurt. Elaine…. She's just hurt…."

He waved his wand, his vision clouding up as he tried to cast the spell. Why wasn't anything coming out of his wand? Why wasn't it helping? It _should_ be helping her! That was the whole point of a healing spell! To help her! Why wasn't it—why wasn't it _doing_ anything?

He tossed his wand aside in frustration, going to brush her hair aside. _I promised…._ He thought to her, resting his forehead against hers, eyes squeezed shut, unable to look into her eyes, dimly aware of a small wet streak escaping from the corner of his eye.

 _Haven't broken that promise yet. You'll get better. You're only hurt, Elaine. You're only hurt. You'll get better. Elaine…. Please don't do this to me…. I promised…. I…. I…._

A hand was placed on his shoulder and he pulled away, holding onto her instead. He had just gotten there. He couldn't leave her now. Not when she needed him. She was hurt. That's all she was. She was just hurt.

* * *

Minerva straightened, helplessly looking at her fellow colleague and Order member curled up on the floor next to Elaine. She sighed and went to where Cassandra still sat, sniffling on the floor, calling out for her mother.

"Come here, now," she reassured, picking the child up. "Come here."

"Mommy," Cassandra called out, reaching toward where her parents were. "Mommy!"

She gently shushed her, cradling her in her arms as best she could with the child kicking and thrashing about. Minerva disapparated out of the flat and into Hogwarts, startling the House Elves with a screaming child—screams which were made worse by the sounds of breaking plates and clattering pots. She found the most responsible-looking one and sat Cassandra down on the floor in front of the poor elf who only looked at the child with confusion.

"See to it that she is well looked-after," Minerva instructed, raising her voice so that she could be heard.

The House Elves gave a confused shrug and nod. She turned and left, making her way straight up toward the headmaster's office, opening and slamming the door so loudly that Dumbledore jumped in fright.

"Severus isn't with you?" he asked, looking up in surprise. "Seeing as you had wanted to go and see Elaine yourself…?"

"Elaine's dead," she announced.

"What?"

"Elaine Johnson is dead," she repeated, going over to sit in a chair. "And I've just returned with her daughter—who I suspect is making several House Elves deaf right now with her screaming—because her father happens to be very inconsolable right now. Meaning that you will very likely need to find a new Potions Professor."

"Severus is more than capable of handling the position…."

"The man has just lost his wife!"

"Fiancée," Dumbledore corrected.

"The point still stands! Do you honestly expect him to be able to continue on without her? The poor man has lost the woman he loves! I don't understand how you're able to be this calm about the entire thing!"

"War makes us all grieve at one time or another. James and Lily...Frank and Alice Longbottom...and now Elaine…. It would seem Voldemort is attacking those whose children were possibly destined to defeat him…."

"Only the Potter boy ended up dead and the Longbottom boy at least has his grandmother to look after him! Who exactly do you suggest will look after Cassandra? Her godfather is bound to be torn up over his best friend dying and her father very well can't do a thing right now!"

"Elaine had relatives. Cousins…."

"You can very well bet that would be the _last_ place Elaine would want her daughter to end up!" Minerva snapped. "Now if you'll excuse me, Albus, I think a leave of absence is in order for our Potions professor. If you need me, I shall be in my own chambers doing what you refuse to do."

She stormed out of the office and went back to the kitchens, heaving a sigh of relief at seeing Cassandra gnawing on a small piece of chocolate on the House Elves had fetched for her. Minerva went over and retrieved the child, giving a small nod of appreciation to the elves, before taking her toward the dungeons. She waved her wand at the portrait blocking Severus's chambers and stepped inside, finding one of the toys he kept inside that Cassandra had insisted her father keep.

"Here you go," she murmured, handing the stuffed wolf to her.

Cassandra took the toy and hugged it to herself as Minerva left the dungeons for her own chambers. She set the child on the sofa and waved her wand to create a barrier so she wouldn't roll off, making a mental note to herself to ask around for a bed or something more suitable.

She then sat to writing a letter to Severus informing him where his daughter was and that he could take as long as he needed, reassuring him that his position was adequately covered. She also made a note to herself to figure out just _who_ she would have covering the position.

The child began to make noises again and Minerva sighed, shifting into her animagus form. She hopped up onto the sofa and curled up in Cassandra's lap, gently purring as she stroked Minerva's ears.

"Kitty!" Cassandra smiled, seemingly satisfied.

She smiled and gently kneaded the sofa in satisfaction, staying there until Cassandra fell asleep. Minerva made a note to herself to suggest to Severus that he either obliviate her or at least remove the memories of what she had surely seen that night. That was nothing a child should ever be able to recall. She may not have had the opportunity to raise a child of her own, but she decided that this did come very close to it. Even if Severus could never recover well enough to look after his daughter, she was most certainly going to ensure that this girl would be well looked after.

* * *

It had taken about a week for the Potions professor to return to his position. The students couldn't help but notice how much more on edge he seemed to be, however. Most certainly, they kept their mouths shut around him refraining from whispering about the rumors that the Potters were dead due to their best friend having ratted them out to Voldemort. They all agreed that at least Sirius Black had been shut away in Azkaban.

Dumbledore, meanwhile, had been intent on making the Longbottom boy the newest chosen one, though Minerva noted that he was having quite a hard time as Neville's grandmother argued that the boy hadn't shown a single sign of magical talent. Minerva was certainly keeping Cassandra away from the headmaster's attempts at training the young girl for his plots. Her students were more than happy to entertain the young girl with their attempts at Transfiguration, making her laugh with their half-completed spells.

Severus though, was still on edge, casting a wounded look at his daughter, being constantly reminded of Elaine every time he looked into her eyes. Despite the hurt, he still allowed Cassandra to run to him, clinging onto his robes every chance she got. He wasn't willing to let her out of his sight except when he handed her to Minerva—a Transfiguration class was much safer for her to be in than a Potions class.

Still, hardly a month had passed since Elaine's unfortunate death when Severus felt the pain of the Dark Lord demanding he come at once. He sighed and glanced down at Cassandra, intent on sending her off to Minerva to be looked after. Instead, the pain worsened and he had no choice but to take her with him as he flooed off to the manor.

"Yes, my lord?" Severus greeted, keeping a firm hold on Cassandra. His daughter clutched at his robes, knowing even at a young age that Voldemort was a wizard to be feared.

"I'm surprised you brought her with you," Voldemort pointed out, eyeing Cassandra. "Bring her forth. I haven't been able to have a proper look at her."

She turned her face away, making a small noise of protest as Severus unnervingly took a step toward the dark wizard.

"She does look so much like her mother," he pointed out, flicking his wand so that Cassandra had no choice but to look at him. "She has Elaine's eyes."

Severus clenched his teeth together, eyes burning at the mention of Elaine. Voldemort seemed to take no notice of the Death Eater's anger.

"What news do you have regarding Dumbledore's next plan?" he asked, turning his back to step away.

"He has made attempts at training the Longbottom boy," he attempted, still biting back the urge to take out his wand right then and there. "Though it seems as if the boy is going to be a squib."

"A squib? That will disappoint his parents. I'm told they put up quite a fight against the Cruciatus curse. And the Potters?"

"Dead. All of them."

"So it would seem Dumbledore is out of moves then. His little 'prophecy' has failed him." Voldemort turned to look at Cassandra. "Or does he show no interest in your own daughter? Certainly she must have power with Elaine being her mother and all…"

Severus reached for his wand and went to point it at the wizard, only to be frozen in place before a single spark could be cast.

"Hit a nerve, did I? I wouldn't have expected that from you, Severus. Bellatrix, perhaps, but you?"

"You had her killed," he growled. "You sent a Death Eater to have her killed!"

"Ah, that."

"You killed a Death Eater. Elaine was one! She told me so herself!"

"She was a good and loyal servant in her time. Yet she gave me false information. The Potter boy wasn't the chosen one. She had to be punished."

"So you killed her."

"I did leave her a mercy, though. A little reward for her service." Voldemort's eyes travelled toward Cassandra. "Her child still lives, after all."

"Only because the Death Eater you sent had no time to kill her." His eyes narrowed. "What's to say you won't hurt her or try to make another attempt on my daughter's life?"

"So you'd prefer a bit of reassurance then?" Voldemort sighed and waved his wand. "Very well."

Cassandra yelled, being lifted out of Severus's arm and into Voldemort's. He was forced to watch helplessly as Voldemort held her. He was even more helpless to do anything, watching as his own little girl suffered the pain of having the Dark Mark branded into her skin by the Dark Lord himself before being returned to her father, whimpering and crying from the pain.

"There. No Death Eater can harm her now. Not when she's been personally marked by myself." He released Severus. "Leave."

It took an effort for him to not lash out, the cries of his daughter making him more concerned for her. He flooed back to Hogwarts and gently hushed her, sitting her down as he went to grab some potions to help her, trying not to be reminded of how Elaine had done the very same thing for him….

"It's alright," he attempted. "I'm here now. The Dark Lord is gone." He sighed and poured the potion on her skin and she squealed in frustration.

"I have to," he apologized. "I have to. It'll hurt, but I have to." He took a bandage and wrapped it around her arm, gently kissing it once he had finished. "It's alright. It's alright. I'm here now. It's alright."

Severus sighed, cursing himself for letting her go anywhere near the Dark Lord. He had already gotten Elaine involved once before and look at where that had ended up! The least he could've done would be to keep Cassandra away and now even that wasn't possible!

Cassandra sniffed and tilted her head, looking up at him. "Did I do a bad thing?"

"No. Why would you think that?"

"You're mad. And you only get mad when I do a bad thing."

"I'm not mad at you," he reassured. "Just the Dark Lord. He hurt you. And no one gets to hurt you, understand?"

She nodded. "Aunt Minnie isn't going to like it, is she?"

"No. I suspect she won't." Severus smiled, amused at the image of Minerva McGonagall once she heard what the Dark Lord had done to Cassandra. He gently held her arm. "Make me a promise, okay?"

"Okay."

"Promise that you'll keep this hidden," he insisted. "This mark. Don't let anyone see it, okay?"

"Even Aunt Minnie?"

"Especially her."

"Why?"

"Because this is dangerous. Because there are wizards out there who will hurt you if they see this mark. Even if you're just a child. Understand?"

She nodded. "I promise, daddy."

"Good." He smiled and hugged her. "That's very good. And you know what we do with our promises?"

"We don't break them."

"Exactly." He sighed and held her tighter. _I will keep our daughter safe,_ he promised to Elaine. _I will. As best as I can, she will be kept safe._

* * *

The year slowly came to an end and the professors went to floo back to their homes. Minerva stopped by Severus's chambers before he could leave and Cassandra was more than happy to hug her "Aunt Minnie" goodbye. Cassandra also handed her a small piece of parchment on which was a drawing that was supposedly Minerva lecturing her students in class, but looked more like a bunch of color scribbles. She nonetheless smiled and took the parchment, congratulating Cassandra on how excellent of a drawing it was. Severus had a feeling that there was going to be a spot on the wall where that parchment would soon end up.

They returned home to their new flat—he had been determined to move elsewhere, not wanting to return to the flat they had previously been in. Cassandra smiled and instantly ran over to play with her toys as soon as they got home, smiling and giggling as she sat down on the rug, introducing the stuffed wolf to the other toys who had been left behind.

"I see the little witch is happy to be home."

Severus turned, taking out his wand as a voice spoke. To his surprise, Bellatrix Lestrange was there, sitting in a chair as if he had come to kneel before her throne, face half-hidden in shadows. She stared down at Cassandra, a thin smile across her lips as if deciding which unforgivable to use first.

"Cassandra," he hissed.

She looked up at the newcomer and ran over to her father, hiding behind his legs.

"Come on now," Bellatrix taunted, standing. "Let's see this little witch's mark. Or is she willing to hide such an honor bestowed upon her by the Dark Lord himself?"

"You're a mean witch!" Cassandra shouted at her. "Go away!"

"That's not very nice." Bellatrix leaned over and looked at her. "Maybe you need to learn some manners…."

Severus put up a shield, protecting Cassandra in case she tried any of her spells. "And perhaps you ought to learn not to threaten children."

"Well what makes her so _special_ exactly?" Bellatrix straightened. "To have the honor that the _Dark Lord_ mark her as a Death Eater _himself_? Hm?"

"Careful with how you proceed, Bella," he warned. "I may not be able to do a thing to the Dark Lord himself, but I can certainly hurt you."

"Is that a threat? Maybe you should've tried that when Elaine was still alive."

"Don't talk about mommy!" Cassandra yelled out.

"Oh. The little witch has a tongue, does she? Can she scream too?"

"Leave before you end up dead," Severus insisted. "Now."

"Fine," she huffed, turning to leave. "Not like the little witch deserves any of the Dark Lord's praise. Can already tell that she'll never be loyal enough to him. Not in the way he deserves." She laughed. "I'm the only one for him, after all! I'm the only one who will be loyal to him! And no one is going to get in his way! No one! Not even you, Sevvy!"

"Then perhaps I'll tell the ministry exactly what you did to the Longbottoms."

"You'd put me in Azkaban?"

"Right next to your traitorous little cousin. I wonder how the Dark Lord will think of you then? Hm?"

"You'd dare to threaten me?"

"Without a second thought."

Her eyes narrowed. "Fine! Do it! Or are you too soft that you can't even carry out a threat?" She stepped toward him, her face inches from his. "Do it," she whispered. "I dare you, Severus. Do it. Go on. You know you want to…."

"Leave daddy alone!" Cassandra shouted at her.

Bellatrix opened her mouth to reply. There was a growl before a large wolf leaped at the witch, placing itself between Severus and Bellatrix, forcing her to back away. Severus took a step back from the creature, scooping his daughter into his arms. Bellatrix meanwhile reached for her wand, firing a curse at the wolf. It continued to snarl at her, undeterred by the curses she sent at the thing, forcing her out the door.

The witch apparated away and the wolf sat down on the floor, seemingly content with her leaving.

"Good wolf!" Cassandra praised.

The creature stood and leaped toward them.

"No!" Severus held his wand up, about to fire a spell, only to stare in shock as the creature shrank down and into Cassandra's arms.

He blinked in surprise, watching as his daughter hugged her stuffed toy in delight. She smiled up at him, seemingly pleased with herself, somehow acting as if what had just happened was completely normal.

"He's a good wolf," she pointed out. "That's why he's my favorite. Only the good ones are my favorites."

"Of..course…." He blinked in surprise, setting her back on the ground. "That makes perfect sense…."

 _What had Minerva been teaching in her class?_ He wondered. _Never mind that even! What had she been teaching that a child who wasn't even three years old yet possibly be capable of doing?_

* * *

"She did what?" Both of the adults looked at Severus in astonishment.

He shrugged helplessly. Remus sighed and ran a hand over his hair in thought, at a complete loss for what Severus had just told them. Minerva on the other hand still had a look of surprise and dismay on her face. Severus's only solution to what had just happened had been to summon her godparents—Minerva had officially declared herself the child's godmother during Cassandra's stay at Hogwarts, and Severus didn't have the nerve to tell the woman otherwise—and thus there they were, left to stare at the young girl contentedly playing with her other toys on the floor.

"I didn't teach her that," Minerva finally got out. "Even if I had, that would be very advanced magic!"

"No more wolves," Remus muttered half to himself. "Maybe a nice cat next time?"

"She is obviously very powerful, Severus!" Minerva continued, sitting down on the sofa. "Possibly the most powerful witch of her generation, if not more!"

"Which means that Dumbledore is going to have a celebration once he gets word of this," Remus added, joining her.

"The girl is _not_ being involved in that absurd nonsense!" she argued, shooting him a look. "I'll have Albus removed from the position of headmaster sooner than I'll allow her to be involved in such a thing! Besides, the prophecy specifically states that You-Know-Who needs to _mark_ the girl, and he hasn't yet!"

Severus muttered the worst curse he could think of, causing the older witch to gasp and look at him with a wide-eyed expression before looking to see that Cassandra was too preoccupied to have heard what her father just said.

"You better have an explanation for that, young man!" Minerva scolded.

"She has already been marked," he explained. "Specifically with the _Dark Mark_. And the Dark Lord placed it there himself."

Remus groaned in frustration and Minerva looked from Severus to Cassandra, holding a hand up to her heart in surprise.

"You can't be serious," Remus muttered. "Merlin! You can't be serious!"

"Would you two stop with the swearing when there is a _child_ present?" Minerva demanded, glaring at the two men in the room. "Honestly!"

"What am I supposed to do now?" Severus moaned, pacing in front of them. "I didn't want her to be involved with the Dark Lord in any way to begin with! And now…. Merl—" He stopped himself from cursing at another glare from the witch. "She doesn't need this cursed prophecy hanging over her head!"

"Gryffindor!"

They glanced over at her, watching as Cassandra grinned, placing the toy Sorting Hat on her wolf's head, repeatedly lifting it and placing it back on the wolf. As if they needed another reminder of how much innocence and fun she had to lose once Dumbledore found out how much power she had.

"What if we didn't have to tell anyone about this?" Remus pointed out.

"Word will certainly get out, especially with Bellatrix out there," Severus argued.

"But we still have time," Remus insisted. "We could just suggest that this was a bit of accidental magic- which it was, of course. This was purely a one-time thing."

"Lying to Albus is never the best course of action," Minerva pointed out. "That man has a way of knowing things. And especially once she turns eleven and begins attending Hogwarts…."

"Then we'll keep her away for as long as possible," Remus argued. "She'll come to live with me when the term begins. She doesn't ever have to go to Hogwarts again until she receives her letter. In the meantime, we'll do our best to keep her magic a secret. We won't repress it, only keep it to a minimum. As far as the rest of the world will be aware of, Cassandra will just be an ordinary witch."

"And if the Dark Lord is involved?" Severus pointed out.

"You've lied to him before. If he knows just how much potential Cassandra has, then who knows what he'll do? He already had the Longbottoms tortured into insanity, not to mention ordered the deaths of James and Lily just because of a mere _suspicion_ that one of their sons may have been the chosen one. I'd shudder to think what he would consider doing once he knew of how much power Cassandra has. And it'll only grow worse when she gets older."

"So how do we help her then if not by repressing her magic?" Minerva asked.

"I may know of a solution," Remus suggested. "If you'll excuse me."

The werewolf stood and disapparated, apparating back a moment later, something dangling from his hands. The two adults eyed the thing cautiously, seeing the amber-colored stone hanging from the black cord.

"What is that?" Minerva asked.

"A charm meant to suppress and absorb all bursts of magic," he explained. "Completely harmless to the child wearing it," he added after Severus shot him a look of protest. "Perhaps it may be more helpful with her magic than it ever was for mine."

"You've had experience with this thing?" Minerva asked.

"My parents went through an unfortunate phase of trying anything and everything to reverse what had happened to me. This was only one of their attempts. I think this worked for about four months?"

"It won't cause her any harm?" Severus asked.

"Not in the slightest." Remus sighed and turned to look at his goddaughter after receiving two nods of approval. "Cassandra?"

She looked over at him and tilted her head, going to see what he held out toward her. Remus tied the cord around her neck and the stone glowed a slight turquoise color.

"Keep that on, alright?" he instructed. "It'll protect you."

"Why would I need protecting?"

"Hopefully it won't come to that." Remus gave her a sad smile.

She frowned and held her wolf. It transformed into a werewolf and she stood on her toes, tapping it against Remus's face in a kiss before the wolf transformed back.

"Only good werewolves get kisses, isn't that right?" she asked, smiling at her toy. "He says 'it's true'."

"He would know best, eh?" He reached out and ruffled her hair, much to Cassandra's annoyance as she tried to smooth it back down.

"Ten points from Gryffindor!" Cassandra announced. "Because Uncle Moony messed up my hair! Right, Aunt Minnie?"

"She's not wrong," Minerva pointed out with a smile. "And let's hope she stays a child for as long as possible."

Severus nodded, watching as Cassandra went back to playing with her toys. Elaine would've wanted her to be a child for as long as she could. No worrying about Death Eaters or Voldemort or the Order of the Phoenix or Dumbledore or any silly prophecy.

 _Let her grow up before she has to worry about any of that,_ he silently thought. _Just let her have a few more years before any of that has to happen…. Just a few more years…._

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so since that was A LOT of important information thrown at you guys in one chapter, I thought I'd add a summary note here.**

 **For starters: The Potters are now dead. All of them. James, Lily, and Harry. Yes, Harry Potter. Sorry world, but your "Boy Who Lived" kind of died...**

 **Also on that list of people who died this chapter is Elaine :( Though now you see why the emotional pain warning started out this chapter... Poor Sev.**

 **As for Cassandra, she now has the Dark Mark, making her an official Death Eater (if we're going by Dark Marks and not age here) and she is SUPER POWERFUL! Not to mention the fact that Bellatrix seems to be getting a little jealous here... That's her bad, but I think she's learned her lesson about trying to go against Cassandra. Right? Right? Someone tell me I'm right.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading so far! You guys are awesome! Loving the reviews, follows, and favs that I'm getting so far and we're only on chapter seven (out of twenty last time I checked)! I'll see you guys in a few days! :) Also, Happy Valentine's Day readers!**


	8. A Wand for a Witch

**A/N: So the last couple chapters were introduction/prologue chapters, so now we get to focus on the main story of Cassandra! And yes, there is a time jump here, so enjoy the first year at Hogwarts.**

* * *

 _Dear Miss Cassandra Johnson,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Cassandra smiled, running from the postbox to the inside of the flat, eager to show him the letter that had just arrived.

"I'm going to Hogwarts!" she called out as soon as she got inside, waving the letter around. "See?"

"I would if you would stop waving it around," Snape pointed out, taking the letter from her.

"Does this mean that I'll actually get to go and see everything you and Aunt Minnie always talk about?" she asked. "Wait…. Does this mean that I have to take Potions and Transfiguration with both of you now?"

"It does."

"So more of Aunt Minnie's lectures then?"

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"Depends on what the lecture is." She sighed. "Do you know what house I'll be sorted into?"

"There's a ceremony for that." He turned to the other page, seeing the list of supplies she'll need. "You'll find out once you get to Hogwarts."

"Can we go shopping now? Please? I want to see Diagon Alley!"

He chuckled. "You've seen it several times already."

"But this time I'll be seeing it as a _student_! Besides, I do need robes and everything, don't I? And this time I can get a wand! I've never gotten a wand before!" Her voice trailed off as something else distracted her from her excitement.

Snape eyed her. "Cassandra?"

"My arm's sore."

His eyes widened. "Which one?" he demanded.

She held her arm up and he moved her sleeve back, revealing the Dark Mark, seeing how dark it had grown against her skin.

"Come with me," he instructed, dragging her over to the fireplace.

They flooed into Riddle manor and Cassandra swallowed, seeing several tall wizards in dark robes and silver masks guarding a pair of ornately carved doors.

"The Dark Lord summoned her," Snape explained, placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

They opened the doors and he started to walk with her only to be blocked by the Death Eaters.

"Only she may enter to see the Dark Lord," one of them explained.

"Dad?" she asked, turning around to look at him.

"It's alright," he encouraged. "I'm certain he'll only wish to speak with you."

She sighed and wrapped her fingers around the charm Remus had given her, biting her lip as she entered the room. Cassandra flinched, hearing the doors slam behind her, cutting off her connection to her father.

It was a large dining hall with an empty fireplace in one end—her father had explained that it was just decorative and therefore the other one had to be used with the floo network. Along the walls were statues of famous wizards and witches. The Dark Mark had been engraved into the floor; a reflective white carving against the cold stone floor. At the other end sat Voldemort. A small table had been brought in along with a silver tea set.

"Ah, there you are," he greeted. "Just in time for tea, Cassandra. Come, come now. I've saved you a spot."

She swallowed and walked over, doing as he instructed. Her father had told her on several occasions that it was rude to refuse an order from him; not to mention that a refusal could result in severe punishment from the Dark Lord himself. No matter how many times she had been placed in his company, she was still terrified of being with the Dark Lord. Especially as this was her first time being alone with him.

"Here you go." He poured out a cup and set it in front of her. "Sugar? Cream, perhaps?"

Cassandra shook her head.

"You needn't worry, my dear," he reassured, taking a sip of his own tea. "I wouldn't dare to poison you or anything."

She hesitated, unsure of what she ought to do. On the one hand, she always found herself looking at the dark wizard with a suspicious look. It wasn't too difficult to hear of what he or his loyal followers had done to other wizards, not to mention how many times a trip to see him meant a trip to see Bellatrix. On the other hand, he looked like any other wizard she had ever seen before. He had combed, dark hair and pale skin. He balanced the tea cup and saucer in his long fingers, each movement perfectly poised and choreographed from years of training. The only thing that was different were his eyes…. Those strange, dark red eyes…. It was always odd how much he looked like he could be any other wizard. Especially considering that he was dressed in a muggle suit jacket today instead of his usual robes.

"You're still not going to trust me?" He sighed and looked at her. "I would've thought Severus would have taught you better manners."

"What if you're lying and it's actually poisoned?"

"Then your tea will grow cold." He smiled. "But if it does make you feel more at ease…."

He picked up his wand and waved it. Her cup floated over to his reach and he took a sip before sending it back to her. "Now I've drank the poison myself, so if there is any, we can both die together."

"You need more practice with how to talk to people," she pointed out, going to pick up the cup to take a sip. She made a face and set it down. "Can I still have some sugar?"

"Help yourself."

She reached over and poured some into the cup. "Why did you summon me here? Without my dad?"

"You're almost eleven years old now, Cassandra. I suspect you'll soon be going to Diagon Alley to get your own wand?"

She nodded. "I just got my acceptance letter today too."

"Wonderful news." Voldemort clasped his hands together. "You're growing up quite fast now, aren't you? Seems like it was just the other day your father was bringing you here for the first time and you received that little Dark Mark there. How quickly time seems to pass…."

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"You didn't just invite me here for tea and a chat, did you?"

"What would make you think that?"

"My dad said that you never do anything without wanting something. I mean, isn't that how most Slytherins do things?"

"You always were a clever girl. More clever than some of my Death Eaters." He sighed and set the tea down, steepling his fingers to gaze at her over them. "Such a pity that is. But in answer to your question, I did summon you here for a reason. I suspect you know who the headmaster is at Hogwarts?"

"Albus Dumbledore. My dad complains about him a lot."

"Correct. He seems to have a different view of things than I do."

"You mean that you want only purebloods and he wants to protect the muggle-borns?" she guessed.

"What I want, my dear, is to let our kind out into the world. Muggles have taken over things, have forced us into hiding. Not to mention how many of them will sneer at our kind and force us away with so much hatred and prejudice. Dumbledore, however, doesn't see things quite that way. So therefore he wishes to stop me."

"What's that got to do with me going to Hogwarts?"

"I have a feeling that Dumbledore may try to recruit you for his cause. He'll try to use you as a way to defeat myself and end our petty little feud."

"A feud that has killed?"

"Sadly, yes. Now, don't get me wrong. Death is something I would rather like to avoid, but alas, every little thing we do has its consequences. Your mother knew that better than anyone."

"Dad says that you had a Death Eater kill her when I was a baby."

"She knew the risks of a betrayal. If it wasn't for her betrayal, she may have still been alive. But, sadly, we can't go back and change the past, now can we?"

Cassandra sighed and shook her head.

"Good girl." Voldemort smiled. "Chin up now. You're father is waiting for you to take you shopping. You have a wand to buy, after all. I'll summon you again before you're off to Hogwarts. Do have a fun time. I want to hear all about it, understand?"

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Voldemort glanced up as the doors opened to admit Bellatrix Lestrange into the room. She paused, bowed, and walked over to stand before him. She was certainly one of his more ruthless and devoted Death Eaters—though even he had to admit that her complete and utter devotion to him was a bit odd, to say the least.

"I trust you have a reason for disturbing my tea, Bellatrix?"

"Are you sure it's a good idea to be trusting that little witch so much, my lord? That is the third time she's been here this past year!"

"You expect me to have tea with Crabbe or Goyle? Lucius, perhaps?"

"What I am saying is that the girl may be better off dead! You once had a suspicion that she could be the Chosen One!"

" _Once_ ," he emphasized. "She hasn't shown signs of being the Chosen One."

"But she could be! The moment you turn your back on her she'll kill you stone-dead!"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "You're acting like a child, Bella. Very undeserving of your pureblood status."

Bellatrix opened her mouth to say something before deciding that it may be better if she didn't speak. Voldemort allowed himself a small smile. Insulting her blood status was always the quickest way to get Bellatrix to be quiet.

"Also, the next time threatening her comes across your mind, I would suggest thinking otherwise. Cassandra Johnson is under _my_ protection and any Death Eater who harms her will have to answer to _me and me alone_. Understood?"

She nodded. "Yes, my lord."

"Good. Now be a dear and clean up, would you? I have no further need for these things. And tell them to prepare a bed in the spare room. We'll soon have a guest and I want her to be as comfortable as possible."

* * *

Cassandra walked with Snape into Diagon Alley. She hung onto the sleeve of his shirt, turning her head every way to look at all the shops. She had been there plenty of times before, but this time they were actually going to get her a wand and school robes!

She smiled, being led over to the changing rooms by a happy-looking witch to get her measurements for the robes.

"You're here too?" Draco called out once she was finished.

She looked over at the blonde boy with gray eyes and a smug smirk on his face. "Yes. I'm in the same year as you are, you know. And everyone _does_ have to shop for robes, Draco."

"Well that doesn't mean you can hog the line." He walked past her. "Some of us have more important things to do!"

"Of course. Whatever you say. See you on the train?"

"Only if you promise to be in Slytherin after the Sorting!"

Cassandra sighed and shook her head, returning to Snape's side. "Are all Malfoys that arrogant and determined to be in Slytherin?"

"Slytherin has a preference toward purebloods, so it is only natural to assume that they would end up there."

"But you and mom were in Slytherin and you're not purebloods."

He smiled. "Rare occasion. Now you go on and get your wand. I have something else to see to first."

She nodded. "Okay."

Cassandra smiled and turned in the direction of the one shop they had walked by so many times before but had never entered. She stood in front of the doors, seeing the faded gold letters across the top.

Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 B.C.

She sighed and opened the door, hearing the little bell announce her as a new customer. She walked over to the counter, seeing the shelves with boxes of wands stacked on top one another, crammed so full that she didn't know if any more could be added.

An old man walked out from amongst the shelves. He had strange, silvery eyes, and white hair that looked to have been well-kept after. He seemed a relatively old wizard—by muggle standards at least, if not by wizard standards—yet he moved with a youthful spring in his step as soon as he laid eyes upon her.

"Welcome to Ollivander's," he introduced. "I trust you're here to get your first wand?"

She nodded.

"Ah, excellent. Excellent." He frowned and eyed her. "You seem to be a rather peculiar witch. Just who might your parents be, hm?"

"My mom's name was Elaine. Elaine Johnson. My dad's is Severus Snape."

"Ah. Of course. I remember when they came in for their wands. Your mother showed great promise then. I was so very sad to hear of her passing. I wonder if you'll show the same…. Let me see what I have here."

He vanished amongst the shelves and reappeared with a long, narrow box. "Try this one."

He handed it to her and she opened the lid, seeing the wand that was inside. She took it out and looked at it.

"Go on! Wave it around a bit! Wands weren't made just be to looked at."

She flicked her wrist and jumped, hearing something crash from the back of the store.

"Not that one then. What about one similar to your father's, eh?" He went back to the shelves and reappeared again, taking the wand out of the box before handing it to her. "Try this one on for size."

Cassandra reached to take it, only to recoil back, sucking her finger where the wand had tried to burn her.

"Not that either." He frowned and set the wand back in its box. "What is that thing around your neck, my dear?"

"This?" She held up the stone so he could see. "My godfather gave it to me a long time ago. He said my magic was really hard to control then, so I needed help."

"Would you be so kind as to take it off?"

She eyed the old wizard before removing the cord, the turquoise stone fading to an amber color.

"Now, perhaps we may be able to better find you a wand. Better to do this when the wand can fully sense all of your potential…."

His voice trailed off as something made a clattering noise. Ollivander walked over to the shelves and she stepped around the counter, watching as he searched the boxes for the source. He dug around for a bit before straightening, holding an old box in his hands.

"It would seem this one would like to be chosen." He brought it over to her with a smile. "Shall we?"

He opened the lid and held it out toward her. She glanced at the wand. It had a dark color to it, yet the polish seemed to make it shine with hidden colors. Cassandra slowly reached out and took the wand from the box, lifting it into her hands.

"Go on, my dear," Ollivander encouraged.

She nodded and flicked her wrist. A stream of sparks shot out of the tip, whizzing up toward the ceiling before bursting into colorful drops of light, lighting up the entire shop. Cassandra smiled, laughing despite herself as she reached a hand up to touch the light, giggling as it burst at the touch into even more sparks.

"Curious," Ollivander murmured as the lights began to fade away. "Very curious."

"What do you mean?"

"That wand happens to be a yew wand," he explained. "Ten and three-quarters of an inch in length, slightly yielding flexibility, with a dragon heartstring core. A powerful wand indeed, but most yew wands have unfortunately fallen into the hands of several dark wizards. Including He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named amongst others. Even your wand core is one of the most powerful that can be made. With that combination alone, I have a feeling that you'll turn out to be a very powerful witch."

"You think so?"

"It is a powerful wand. And the wand always chooses the wizard."

* * *

"And what wand did he say this was again?" Voldemort asked, inspecting hers.

"A yew wand. With dragon heartstring."

He smiled. "An interesting choice. My own happens to be made of yew, but with a phoenix core instead of a dragon's." He handed it back to her. "I am grateful that you were able to accept the invitation to stay at the manor."

"My dad didn't seem to happy about it though. He's probably going to be worried sick when he has to pick me up for the train."

"Of course." He sighed and stood. "Come. I don't believe you've ever had a chance to properly see the manor."

She followed him out the doors and down to the grand entryway. Voldemort flicked his wand and the doors opened to allow them to step out onto the grand lawn in front of the old manor. Cassandra frowned though, seeing what looked like a small muggle town below them.

"Something wrong, my dear girl?"

"It's just…. Isn't it wrong to have a house so close to so many muggles? Especially one that has magic in it? What if they see us? I mean, this used to be your family's manor, right? That's why it's called Riddle Manor, isn't it?"

"I do still regret that day you overheard a conversation you shouldn't have," he muttered, holding his hand out in front of him. An invisible barrier rippled at his touch, travelling all around the manor. "To any muggle out there, this just looks like an abandoned manor. No one would suspect there to be any Death Eaters nearby. And if they did come for a look, well, that poor muggle would certainly get more than he had bargained for." He chuckled at the look she gave him and placed a hand on her shoulder to guide her back. "Let's just say that there are a few boggarts I've never been able to get rid of."

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you ever tell any of the others where we really are? I mean, it's not like they would ever make the connection. There's no blood ward or any other wards like the ones that would be on a real wizard family manor."

"Things are a bit better if I keep the ties to my muggle father one of the lesser known subjects," he explained. "You'll find one of these days that Dumbledore has a nasty habit of picking through everyone's life history. The less information he has, the better things will be. For all of us."

"Then why not obliviate me? Make me forget?"

"You're too clever of a girl for that charm to work properly. Besides, I find that you are one of the more trustworthy witches I've known. You wouldn't dare give my secrets to Dumbledore, would you?"

"No, sir." She shook her head and smiled. "I'd even tell him that you're really a boggart and that Bellatrix Lestrange is the real Dark Lord. And I'd lie just as well as Malfoy does."

He smiled. "I would certainly like to see Dumbledore's face if you did. Shall we go back inside now?"

Voldemort led her back inside and she followed him up the staircase, eyeing the other Death Eaters who had moved into the manor. She shrunk away from a few of them, seeing the looks they gave her before quickly bowing their heads to continue with whatever they had been doing.

"Undetectable extension charm allows for more rooms," he added. "Though a few of them are sealed off except to their owners. Hopefully you won't find yourself too lost while you're here."

"About that…. Why _am_ I here? I mean, I've normally spent summers with my dad. But now I'm spending the rest of this one with you? At your manor? Surrounded by Death Eaters? Seems a bit much. I mean, I may have the Dark Mark, but it's not like I'm actual Death Eater, right?" She looked up at him and blinked in surprise at the small smile he gave her. "Merlin, I am."

"Language, Cassandra."

"You say it all the time, sir."

"Doesn't make it right." He stopped in front of a room and opened the door for her. "And this is where you'll be staying."

"Wow." She stepped inside, seeing the ornate wardrobe, the standing mirror, the bathroom suite, the four-poster canopy bed, and her trunk already sitting at the foot along with a suitcase of her things.

"I hope miss likes it," a house elf squeaked at her.

"Keesy will be assisting you with whatever you may need," Voldemort explained. "Everything and anything." He gave her a nod. "I'll expect you downstairs for dinner."

He turned and closed the door after himself, leaving Cassandra alone with the house elf.

"I've never met a house elf before." She walked over to the bed and sat down, her legs dangling over the edge as she looked at the creature.

Keesy had a small body, which made her head seem even larger. She also had a long nose, large brown eyes, and ears that were as large as her face. She looked up at Cassandra, almost as if waiting for an order while she tugged at the pillowcase she wore.

"Are there others in the manor? Other house elves like you?"

"Yes, miss," she squeaked. "We are all bound to serve the Dark Lord. He owns this manor, and we are his servants. We do as he orders and Keesy is ordered to serve you, miss."

"So I'm guessing you know a bit about what he's like then, huh?"

"Keesy is bound to keep the master's secrets."

"Right." She sighed and looked at the strange creature. "Sorry. It's just that I've never really had the chance to properly meet one before. Don't you normally serve pureblood families? Or at least the richest ones?"

"Yes, miss."

She glanced over at the empty wooden chair sitting in one of the corners. "Why don't you bring that one over, Keesy? It's a bit easier to talk to someone when I don't have to look down all the time."

"You want-you want Keesy to sit down? Like an equal?"

"Yeah?"

The little house elf's eyes went wide with surprise at the statement and she hurriedly brought the chair over, looking at Cassandra as she climbed into it to sit down. "No one's ever asked Keesy to _sit_ before. This is a huge honor, miss!"

"And you can stop calling me 'miss'. Cassandra works just fine. I mean, it is my name, after all. If I'm to spend a long time here, you might as well."

"Miss Cassandra is very nice. It is an honor to serve you while you are here at the manor! It is a great honor indeed!"

"Do you play any games, Keesy?"

"Games, miss?"

"Yeah. Do you play any?"

"Keesy doesn't know how to play games. Keesy is always busy working."

"Well come on, then." She stood and nodded for the elf to follow. "There's bound to be at least one game around someplace that we can play before dinner starts."

* * *

Voldemort stood outside the manor, waiting for her to join him. The doors opened and she hurriedly ran to where he was.

"Sorry," she apologized. "We got lost."

" 'We'?"

"Keesy and I."

"Punctuality is a very important thing," he gently scolded as they began to walk. "Best keep that in mind, Cassandra. You wouldn't want to be late to any of your classes, now would you?"

"No, sir."

"Speaking of which, have you given any consideration as to which house you hope to be sorted into once you get to Hogwarts?"

"I haven't really given it much thought. I mean, my parents were both Slytherin, but my godfather and Aunt Minnie were both Gryffindors, so…." She shrugged. "What house were you in?"

"Slytherin, obviously. The house of my own ancestor. Salazar Slytherin."

"You're descended from one of the founders?"

He nodded. "How else do you think I can talk with snakes?"

"I thought you just made a bunch of sounds or something to scare the Death Eaters."

Voldemort smiled and chuckled. "Careful now, Cassandra. You can't go revealing all my secrets, now can you?"

"Do you know how to scare Bellatrix, sir?"

"Why would you ask such a thing?"

"She seems like she would be the hardest to scare. And she does have a way of scaring everyone else."

"Well, everyone has something they're afraid of."

"Even you, sir?"

"Even me." He shot her a look. "But don't expect me to tell you what that is. I'd sooner let you see Bella's than mine."

She shivered and folded her arms. Voldemort waved his wand and a heavy cloak appeared on her shoulders, magically fastening itself to stay in place. A dark green hat also plopped itself onto her head and she smiled, adjust it to look up at him.

"What are we doing out here, sir?" she asked. "I mean, it's dark and there's no real reason to be out here, is there?"

"You're going to Hogwarts tomorrow," he pointed out. "I thought us spending some time together would be a nice little thing to do. I trust you've enjoyed your stay?"

"Yes, sir." Cassandra nodded. "I've liked it very much."

"Good. I'm happy to hear that."

"Sir? Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

"When I get to Hogwarts…. What'll happen? I mean, if I'm sorted into a house that I don't like…."

He glanced down at the eleven year-old and smiled, coming to a stop. "The Sorting Hat knows best, Cassandra. It will place you in whatever house it believes you'll do well in."


	9. Gryffindor or Slytherin?

Cassandra got out of the muggle car, holding onto her side as she half-fell out and onto the pavement.

"Stop laughing!" Voldemort called out, slamming the door of the driver's side shut in annoyance. "Or else you'll miss the train!"

"But you can't drive!" she shouted, running to catch up with him as another Death Eater grabbed her trunk and things, loading them onto a cart to push behind them. "The most powerful wizard can't drive a muggle car!"

"Which is why muggles need to learn a thing or two from us," he growled in annoyance, placing a hand on her shoulder to lead her through the crowds.

She paused, stopping in front of the wall he had guided her to. Cassandra looked around, seeing the other muggle platforms on either side of them.

"This is platform 9 ¾?" she asked.

"Straight through that wall there," Voldemort pointed out, taking a step back. "Barty?"

The Death Eater nodded and ran at the wall, pushing her trunk and things through.

"I think it would've been funnier if he had crashed," she muttered.

"Go on then. Don't want to be late for your train."

"Can I write you?" she asked. "I mean, I don't exactly have an address or anything…. All I know is that you're at Riddle Manor…."

"And you're the only one who is aware of that, mind you," he added. "If you simple write that, the letters will find me. Owls have a way of knowing exactly where to go." He gave her a small smile. "Go on now. The train's waiting."

"You're not coming with me?" Her eyes narrowed. "Oh. Probably better if the Dark Lord stays here, huh?"

"Always the clever girl."

She smiled and nodded, running at the wall, closing her eyes before she could hit it.

"Easy there!" A pair of arms caught her.

Cassandra opened her eyes as Barty set her down, brushing off her clothes.

"Come on," he grunted, pushing the cart toward the back of the train. "Let's get these loaded on and then you've got to find a good seat."

She nodded and followed him through the crowd, doing her best to keep up with him. He still looked odd with the glamor charm that had been cast on his face to hide who he really was. Voldemort had said that it would be bad if the Head of Magical Law Enforcement's son was spotted outside of the manor given the prison sentence his own father had placed on his head.

"And a little wave here…." He took out his wand and levitated the things onto the train before stashing it away, raising an eyebrow at her surprised look. "You didn't think I was going to haul those on myself, did you?"

"Maybe?"

He smiled and ruffled her hair. "Always one with the jokes, eh, Little Lady? Go on now. Time to choose a seat!"

She nodded and he helped her climb on board, giving a little wave before he went back toward the wall. Cassandra sighed and turned, glancing at the different cars for a place to sit. Everywhere students were jostling each other around, laughing and joking as they set their things down. However, they tended to send her glares of dislike as she approached—little silent warnings to stay far away. She sighed and found an empty compartment toward the back, sitting down on one of the seats closest to the window.

No one decided to come join her, and she spent her first train ride to Hogwarts alone. Just her and a chocolate frog card she had gotten from the trolley.

* * *

The train pulled to a stop and she got off, dusting off her uniform robes as she joined the crowd.

"First years!" a voice called out. "First years! This way!"

Cassandra turned, seeing a large man carrying a lantern. She walked over toward him and he led the first years down the hill and toward a group of waiting boats.

"Go on," he instructed. "There's plenty of room for everyone!"

She looked around and found a boat where Draco was along with two other boys. Cassandra made her way toward them and climbed in.

"There you are," Draco muttered. "I'm sure you'll recognize these two." He nodded his head toward the other boys. "That one there is Vincent Crabbe. The other's Gregory Goyle. You can guess who their fathers are."

She smiled and held onto the side of the boat as it began crossing the water, providing them with a full view of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"All of these others are so shocked by this thing," Draco called out. "I've seen manors larger than this. Speaking of which, is it true that you actually got to stay with You-Know-Who over the summer?"

"He invited me."

"Guess you're not all that bad for a half-blood."

She rolled her eyes and climbed out of the boat as soon as they reached the other side. Cassandra followed the others up the stairs to where McGonagall stood, waiting with a large scroll in hand.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she announced once they had all gathered. "You will soon pass through these doors to be sorted into your houses. As many of you know, there are four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. These houses will become your family during your time here. Points will be awarded for achievements while rule-breaking will cost you points. The house with the most points will earn the House Cup."

"Trevor!" a young boy called out suddenly, running to grab the toad.

"Some first years can't keep a hold of their things," Draco muttered. "And would you look at that? See the kid with the red hair and a hand-me-down robe?" He rolled his eyes. "Can't believe we have to suffer through Hogwarts with a Weasley in our class. At least he won't end up stuck in one of our houses."

"Now, if you would all follow me," McGonagall called out, turning to open the doors of the Great Hall.

Cassandra looked around, biting her lip as all eyes turned to watch them. She glanced up at the head table, recognizing her father there next to Professor Quirrell. She had met the man on a few times, but he still never struck her as being a Death Eater. She came to a halt with the others as McGonagall turned to face them.

"When I call your name, step forward and I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head," McGonagall announced, glancing over at her scroll.

"Abbott, Hannah!" A young girl walked up to the stool and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat called out to a loud roar of applause as the girl went to join her new house.

"Crabbe, Vincent." One of the goons who had been following Draco around shoved his way to the front. The hat was placed on his head, yelling out "Slytherin!" in hardly any time at all.

He stood and went to join the others to some applause, but mostly "boo"s of disapproval from the other tables.

"Goyle, Gregory!" The other goon walked over and was sorted into the same house as the first.

"Granger, Hermione!" A young witch with bushy hair stepped over to the stool. She sat down and the hat was set on her head. There was a slight pause before the hat made its decision.

"Gryffindor!"

Applause roared up from the crowd as she went to the appropriate table.

"Johnson, Cassandra."

A hush fell over the room, everyone straining to see what she would be sorted into. She slowly made her way toward the stool, casting glances at everyone. Dumbledore regarded her with curiosity, her father with anticipation, her Aunt Minnie with reassurance. Cassandra sighed and took her place on the stool. The hat was set on her head.

 _Ah, a new mind, eh?_ The hat thought to her. _Hm…. Where to put you? I see you have great magical abilities just waiting to come, but as to the question of where you belong…? You're anxious to know, too, aren't you? I can see a good heart, full of courage…. But a brilliant mind as well…. Should it be Gryffindor or Slytherin then? Ah, but there's something else beneath the surface...something beneath both the heart and the mind…. Very well, then…. Perhaps…._

"Ravenclaw!" the hat announced.

She swallowed, seeing the surprised looks on everyone's faces in the silence that followed. A small amount of applause greeted her as McGonagall took the hat. Cassandra sighed and stood, heading over toward the Ravenclaw table. She took a seat toward the edge and the others gave her wary looks, turning to whisper something to the others.

Cassandra ignored them the best she could, turning to watch as the others were sorted. Draco ended up in Slytherin the way he wanted, and the Weasley boy went over toward Gryffindor to sit with some other redhead boys who looked as if they could be his brothers. A few more first years joined her at the Ravenclaw table, making a note to avoid eye contact with her as they chose the furthest seat away that they could possibly get.

"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore announced once everyone had been sorted.

* * *

"So she's a Ravenclaw then?" Minerva asked as she sat down next to him.

"It would seem so." Severus eyed his daughter as she sat at the table, helping herself to some food. "The Dark Lord has always said that she was indeed clever for her age."

"But her courage—" Minerva huffed a sigh. "Well, I suppose it can't be helped." She cast a glance over at him. "Something amusing?"

"Elaine always did use to joke that I was more of a Ravenclaw than a Slytherin. Perhaps that's where she gets it from."

"The Sorting Hat is never wrong, you know."

"I've learned. I can only hope that she'll do well there." He frowned, seeing how she avoided talking with the other first years and how they in turn avoided talking with her.

"She's not a very social girl, is she?" Minerva asked.

"There are problems with Elaine being on the list of known Death Eaters," Severus began. "And most are willing to assume that her father is on that list as well. Their mistake."

"You were never on that list?" Minerva asked, lowering her voice.

"No. Several others never were either. Elaine wouldn't have even been on that list if it wasn't for her...death…."

"Indeed," Minerva agreed. "But now her daughter's at Hogwarts. It will be interesting to see how well she does in classes. She has several expectations to live up to."

 _And it will also be interesting to see how well Lupin's charm can control her magic,_ he thought with a sideways glance in Dumbledore's direction.

* * *

Cassandra walked behind a few other Ravenclaws as they all hurried to their first Potions class. She had heard rumors about what her father was like as professor, but it would be rather interesting to see the truth for herself.

She took her seat at one of the tables, hearing everyone talking in whispers with each other.

The door opened and Snape walked in, the room silencing as soon as he stepped inside. "Wands away," he announced as he approached the front of the classroom. "There will be no need for silly incantations or useless wand waving in my class." He turned around to face them, eyes scanning over the newest students. "Potions is a rather subtle art. So subtle in fact, that most of you may not even believe that this truly is magic. However, I can assure you otherwise. Especially once you come to realize that there is a beauty of watching a simmering cauldron with its delicate fumes and power to bewitch and ensnare even the most resilient of minds. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death...that is if you aren't the usual first years I have to teach. As such: can anyone tell me what I would get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

One of the Gryffindors shot her hand up.

"Anyone else, perhaps? No? Very well. Miss...Granger?"

"Combining powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood would result in a draught of living death. A very powerful sleeping potion."

"Correct. Five points to Gryffindor. What about where I could find a bezoar? Surely some of you ought to know the answer to that?"

The same hand rose up while everyone else stayed silent. Cassandra sighed and slowly raised her hand.

"It's a stone," she answered. "From the stomach of a goat."

"Correct. Five points to Ravenclaw. And it will also save you from most poisons, though there are a few exceptions. Lastly, can anyone tell me the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Once again, the same Gryffindor girl raised her hand.

"No one?" He sighed. "Very well. Monkshood and wolfsbane happen to be the same plant, which also can be known as 'aconite'. Now, if you can bother to pay attention, your skills will now be assessed." He waved his wand and a potion recipe appeared on the board. "Even first years such as yourselves ought to be capable of brewing this concoction."

"Maybe you can brew this for us," someone hissed, smirking at her. "Seeing as you're already turning out to be a big know-it-all."

"Isn't knowing how to cure poisons one of the more important things to know?" she argued.

"Less talking and more brewing," Snape scolded.

"Just wait until she gets an actual wand in her hands," someone else pointed out.

Cassandra sighed and looked over the recipe, instead deciding to focus on the task at hand. She did as the instructions said to do, managing to make a decent enough potion to earn a passing mark.

"That will be all," Snape announced at the end of class. "Dismissed."

* * *

Cassandra sat in the Great Hall a week later, reaching a hand out to catch the letter that was delivered to her by the owl. She stuffed the envelope in her robes and stood, heading toward the library. She walked over to one of the more secluded corners before taking the envelope out, eagerly opening it.

 _Cassandra,_

 _I ought to offer my congratulations to your placement in Ravenclaw. It is quite a delight to know that you didn't end up in Gryffindor. I might've had to kill you if you had._

 _It has also come to my attention that you are attending Potions class with Severus as your professor. I do hope that a clever witch such as yourself has figured out that things would run a bit smoother if you didn't mention his name or his association with you. As you say, students already believe you to be the daughter of two known Death Eaters, and Severus Snape's name is nowhere on that list. It would be in our best interest to keep it that way, wouldn't you agree?_

 _Have no worries though. Quirrell is a Death Eater, though he tends to be one of the more submissive ones. But as I have told you before, no Death Eater will harm you without answering to me personally._

 _Do try to make the best of your situation there. And be careful should you ever have to encounter Albus Dumbledore._

 _Riddle_

She smiled and stashed the letter into her bag before heading off to class. After all, it was time for the one Defense Against the Dark Arts class the first year Ravenclaws couldn't stop talking about. Cassandra trailed behind, knowing that after having learned about proper wand movement, incantations, and the like, it was now onto their first real class with wands. Which meant that everyone was anxious to see how the daughter of two known Death Eaters would react to being given a wand and a spell.

"Try not to kill us all, Johnson!" Terry Boot called out, shoving his way past her and into the classroom. "Or are you gonna send your dad after us? Is he going to curse all of Ravenclaw for you?"

"So you actually know who her dad is then?" One of the Gryffindors asked. "Go on. Tell us."

"Well her mom's the traitor Elaine," Corner began, leaning on his friend. "The one who got the _Chosen One Harry Potter_ and the rest of his family killed!"

"Yeah. So who does that make her dad then?"

"Probably Sirius Black or some other one like him," Turpin added. "She looks like she'll turn out to be a dark enough witch to be his kid."

She sighed and found a nice corner to stand in away from the crowd. It was bad enough that her dad actually _was_ a Death Eater, but to have them spreading rumors and things that they knew who her dad was…. It was bad enough to hear them, but to know that Voldemort himself wanted her to keep the secret….

"Some people don't know when to stop poking their noses in things," one of the Gryffindor girls pointed out, standing next to her. "I'm Hermione Granger, by the way."

She looked at the girl, seeing the mess of frizzy brown hair and brown eyes. Cassandra eyed her, not sure why this girl was talking to her. Most avoided her due to the theories surrounding her Death Eater parents.

"I hear we're going to learn the body-binding curse," she continued without fail. "Of course, I've already learned this spell ages ago when I first got the book. I can teach you if you'd like."

"I think I'd like to try the spell out for myself, thank you very much." She gathered her things to find a different spot away from the girl. "And I can fend for myself, you know."

"Bit rude," Granger muttered under her breath.

"Settle down, please!" Quirrell called out, drawing the class's attention. "Settle! Settle! Alright. Today you'll learn your first spell in this class. The body-binding spell. It's a very useful spell when you're finding yourself in times of trouble and you need a quick way to stop your opponent. While there are several other spells that would prove more useful, this one is a bit easier to perform and therefore is taught in your first year. Second year is when you'll get to more combative spells. Now, if you'll all gather around me, please?"

They moved to surround him, each peering over the heads of the others for a good view.

"Can everyone see me? Yes? Good. Good. Now, the incantation for this one is rather simple. You simply hold your wand, point it at your desired target, and say 'petrificus totalus'. Now, we'll be working on this in pairs first. Let's see…. Who shall we have first?"

She watched as several pairs of students went up and demonstrated the spell, each with varying efforts.

"Mr. Longbottom? Miss Granger?"

Cassandra frowned, eyeing the two who walked up. Longbottom…. Wasn't that the same name as the two aurors Bellatrix and Barty had tortured a long time ago? So that one must be their son then…. Voldemort would be interested to know that the boy had come to Hogwarts.

" _Petrificus totalus_!" he shouted, waving his wand. Several students laughed as nothing happened.

They switched places. " _Petrificus totalus_!"

Longbottom froze up and fell over from Granger's spell.

"Very good, Miss Granger!" Quirrell praised. "Very good, indeed! Ten points to Gryffindor!"

Then again…. Maybe he would be more interested in the muggle-born one than Longbottom.

"And now, how about Mr. Weasley and Miss Johnson, eh?" Quirrell asked.

"Weasley's gonna go up against that?"

"He'll be destroyed for sure!"

Cassandra bit her lip as she went to the front of the crowd, coming face-to-face with the redheaded boy Draco had pointed out earlier.

"Now, Miss Johnson? Why don't you stand over there by that mat? Yes. Right there. And you, Mr. Weasley? You stand over here. Now, just point your wand and say the incantation."

He nodded and did as he was instructed. " _Petrificus totalus_."

She grunted, falling onto her back. Cassandra winced and got to her feet.

"Very good. Very good, Mr. Weasley. Maybe just try holding your wand a little less tightly next time? Miss Johnson? Your turn."

She sighed and nodded, trading places with the redhead. She took her wand out and glanced over at the professor.

"Whenever you're ready," he encouraged. "Just point and say the spell."

Cassandra nodded and pointed her wand at Weasley. " _Petrificus totalus_."

Weasley froze up and fell over.

"Very good, Miss Johnson. Very good. Ten points to Ravenclaw." Quirrell took his wand out and waved it, intending to free Weasley from the spell, yet nothing happened. "Ah, well. Seems that spell may have had a bit too much power behind it. Perhaps a bit less, next time?" He waved his wand again, trying a different spell.

Much to everyone's relief, Weasley groaned and got to his feet, glaring at her before vanishing off through the crowd.

* * *

"Did you really curse Weasley so hard that even Quirrell couldn't undo the curse?" Draco called out as she walked through the courtyard.

"I mean…."

"Oi! Johnson!" someone called out.

She turned, being led away by two redheads. A quick glance showed her old clothes, freckles, and a strong resemblance to the Weasley in her year. That meant that they had to be the Weasley twins in the year above her. She knew she had heard their names somewhere, but it was too hard to tell the boys apart.

"Did you really manage to do that to Ron?" one asked.

"Mind teaching it to us?" the other asked. "Cause it'd be helpful to have that to use on him. By the way, I'm Fred and this one is George."

"Don't listen to him!" his twin argued. "I'm Fred and he's George!"

"Right…," she muttered.

"We'll respond either way," one reassured. Was that one supposed to be Fred?

"But why be interested in me?" she argued, disentangling herself from them. "I mean, hello? My parents are _Death Eaters_. Don't you care about what people'll think if you hang around me?"

They exchanged a glance and shrugged.

"Not really."

"You see, Johnson—"

"Cassandra."

"Well, you see, Cassandra, we tend not to care one bit about what people think of us."

"We'd rather spend our time coming up with pranks and things."

"Makes school life more interesting, wouldn't you agree?

"Which also means that someone like you hanging around us will be great!"

"Because at least then we have a guarantee that no one will be sniffing around trying to see what we're doing. We reckon they'll be too scared to get hexed by someone like you."

"So what do you say?"

They stuck a hand out toward her and she glanced at them, being both confused and amused by the redheads. They instead smiled and lowered their hands.

"Of course you'd need some time to think it over," one of them pointed out.

"Not every day you get the offer of being Fred and George Weasley's friend!"

"But just in case you're still not sure…." He took something out of his pocket and tossed it over to her. "Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. With all the good ones picked out." He shot her a wink.

"See ya around, Cass!" The other shouted, giving her a wave before the two darted off.

"That's not my name!" she called out after them.

"Wow. First Ravenclaw and now friends with the Weasleys," Draco pointed out as she walked back over in his direction. "Wonder how the Dark Lord is going to take this."

"Like you'd have any idea, Draco. You're too busy complaining to your father to worry about things like that."

"At least I can." He walked up to her, closing the distance between them. "Or did you forget the little problem with yours being here at Hogwarts working for Dumbledore? Cause my father told me all about it."

"Of course he did." She rolled her eyes. "Just like he tells you every single thing that happens."

"Well one of these days, I'm going to be a Death Eater. Just like my father. Then we'll see how all the mudbloods treat me then."

"How? You really think you're going to be able to buy your way in?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"I have my ways. I'm the best wizard here, after all. All the best are in Slytherin and I'm already top of my class."

"Sure you are." Cassandra smirked and turned to leave. "Why don't you go run to him and see if he'll let you in right now?"

* * *

She walked into Transfiguration, eyeing the other students. They all got out their books and wands for the lesson. Cassandra paused on her way to the seat, smiling as she saw the professor standing at her desk.

"Hello, Aunt Minnie," she whispered before continuing to her seat next to Draco.

Everyone settled in, eager to begin learning their first spell.

"Today you will begin with a simple transfiguration," McGonagall announced. "Turning a match into a needle. Now, while this may be a first year spell, it can still prove rather difficult to master. A good understanding of what we've been going over in the past lessons will help. Not to mention a page in your textbook. You may begin. I'll come around at the end of class to see how you've progressed."

"This is completely mental," Draco muttered, glaring at the match. "Since when are we ever going to need to use this?"

"Less talking and more wand waving, Mr. Malfoy!" McGonagall called out.

Cassandra smirked and stifled a laugh at Draco's red face. She took out her wand and flipped through the text, searching for the appropriate spell. Everyone around her was already working on their own match, waving their wands at the thing as they concentrated.

She glanced over at the page before pointing her wand at the match in front of her. She waved it and the match lurched, jerking around on the table. Her eyes narrowed and she waved her wand again, though a bit gentler this time. The match shimmered a bit, almost seeming to want to change. She tried again and the match jumped, shooting up toward the ceiling where it stuck into the stone above their heads.

She looked up, seeing a large spread of needles that slowly began to multiply, travelling over the ceiling, growing and expanding into one large, thick pile.

Students began to scream as the pile started to fall. McGonagall took her wand out and waved it, levitating the needles before they could make contact with anyone. She moved her wand, safely guiding the needles into a corner where they all proceeded to neatly stack themselves up into a pile.

"She's the one who shot that needle!" Parkinson called out, pointing at Cassandra. "She tried to kill us!"

"That's what you get for having Death Eaters as parents!" Brocklehurst added.

"Accidents are bound to happen from time to time, even in transfiguration," McGonagall pointed out. "Let this be a lesson to _all of you_ how important it is to have control of your spells."

Cassandra sighed and nodded, keeping her eyes fixed on the desk in front of her instead of the professor, wishing she could just vanish into thin air to avoid all of the glares everyone sent her way.


	10. A Lesson in Magic

She sighed, lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Cassandra held the charm in her hand, eyeing the turquoise stone.

 _I thought this was supposed to help me control my magic,_ she thought to the thing. _But it obviously hasn't done a single thing! Merlin! As if I needed another reason for them to hate me._

She glanced over at her arm and unbuttoned the sleeve, pushing it up so she could see the Dark Mark. Cassandra sighed and held her fingers over it, half wondering if she could summon him. She groaned and decided otherwise. Hogwarts had too many wards around it for even Voldemort to get inside. It wasn't as if she could just summon him and he'd make everything better with a wave of the wand. Everyone here already avoided her just because her parents were Death Eaters. If they knew she was under Voldemort's protection….

Footsteps approached along with the sound of chatter. Cassandra quickly pulled her sleeve back down and rolled over, grabbing a book off a nearby shelf to flip open to a random page.

The other Ravenclaw first years entered, chatting with one another, making a point of ignoring her as they all got ready for bed.

"Better not think of hexing us or anything!" Brocklehurst shouted at her.

"Why would I do that?"

"Isn't that what _Death Eaters_ do?"

"Don't talk with her!" MacDougal warned. "Don't you know what one of them did? I mean, Sirius Black alone killed twelve muggles in one night! And that was right after he murdered the Potters! And don't get me started on what happened with the Longbottoms."

The other girls shuddered in horror.

"That was just the _worst_ ever. Like I've heard it's the worst thing that's ever happened by far!"

"Yeah and any Death Eater caught gets sent straight to Azkaban," Cassandra muttered. They all shot her looks and she glanced at them in surprise. "What?"

"Well wouldn't _you_ be more willing to help the Death Eaters?" Brocklehurst pointed out.

"No…. If anything, I suppose I would actually oppose them _more_ as I would know more of what they've done whether or not the ministry actually knows about it."

"I still don't think she can be trusted," Patil added. "She might end up telling You-Know-Who all about us! Then next thing you know, Hogwarts will be under attack and she'll be the one leading him straight to Dumbledore!"

"Yes," Cassandra muttered sarcastically, lying on her side. "Because that's all I'm good for, after all."

"That and clearly being Snape's favorite! I mean, have you _seen_ the way he treats her during Potions! She's the only one he'll give points out to other than the Slytherins!"

"At least he doesn't take points away." Patil pointed out.

"I'd still like some points." MacDougal sighed. "At least then we can beat Gryffindor for once!"

"Please! Like that's ever going to happen!" Turpin rolled her eyes.

"It could! You never know, Lisa!"

The other girls continued chatting away into the night, much to Cassandra's annoyance. She liked it better at Riddle Manor when she could fall asleep in her own room away from anyone else yelling in her ear.

* * *

Voldemort stood, reading over the latest update from Cassandra. His eyes narrowed as he read over her concerns. They were the same reports he had been hearing from Quirrell and Severus. The other Ravenclaws either hated her or ignored her due to her parents being Death Eaters. Her magic was difficult to control at times even with a wand, which made things harder for her at Hogwarts. He would have to fix things…. However, he couldn't get into Hogwarts on his own, and he certainly couldn't risk getting anywhere close to the place without being seen by several wizards who would send him straight off to Azkaban….

"Barty!" he barked, calling the Death Eater.

"Yes, my lord?" Barty Crouch Jr. walked into the room, kneeling before the Dark Lord.

"You would consider yourself close to Cassandra, wouldn't you?"

"I'm not sure I would go as far as to say that."

"She seems upset. Do go fetch something to ease the situation." He handed him the letter.

"You want me to go and get her a present to make her feel better?" Barty asked. "Why...me...specifically?"

"Because I can't very well be seen out there! And you're one of the few Death Eaters who doesn't want to curse her on sight! Not to mention that you'd probably have more experience with children…."

"Not particularly, but I'll try," he promised.

* * *

Cassandra sat outside on the school grounds, reading through one of the books she had found stashed away in her private bookshelf. She had found that the books had been magically placed based on her selection as well as which ones were traded amongst the students, though no one ever bothered to trade with her.

"Jelly slugs and licorice wands?" Draco called out, eyeing the boxes before her.

"From Barty," she explained, holding a box out toward him. "Want one?"

"As if." He rolled his eyes, but still took one of the wands. "Never took you as the 'bookish' type."

"Don't have a lot of friends to talk to." She shrugged. "Where are your goons?"

"Busy."

"You know that you're just about the only person at this entire school who will actually talk to me."

"What about that one Gryffindor? Granger?"

"I don't need someone wanting me to practice spells or offer to tutor me _before_ I've had a chance to try it out myself."

"What about those Weasley twins?"

Her eyes widened as she smiled. "Careful, Malfoy! If you say their name too many times, they'll appear out of thin air!"

"Funny." He sat down in front of her. "You should've been in Slytherin. At least then everyone would've been fine with your parents being Death Eaters. Plus you'd have had Snape as your head of house instead of Flitwick."

"That would've only made things worse."

"So?" Draco shrugged and looked at her. "You know you could've been the most powerful one here just by asking You-Know-Who for lessons, right?"

"I tried that once actually after I got my wand. He said that he wanted to 'let me learn on my own'."

"Doesn't seem like something he'd do."

"I know. I've learned he's surprising at times."

"I'm surprised he hasn't marked you yet."

"Actually…." She winced and glanced around at the grounds to see that they were alone before rolling up part of her sleeve.

" _You_ are actually a—?" He gaped and stared at her. "Merlin! How did my father not know about this?"

"Pretty sure that a few people actually know. Dad had me hide it when I was younger. Ministry and all, you know?"

"They wouldn't have arrested you. Fudge wouldn't have wanted anything to look bad on the ministry. Especially with the Dark Lord still out there and not a single auror has been able to find him."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Course. Plus I'm pretty sure he would destroy the entirety of Azkaban to get you back."

She rolled her eyes. "He doesn't care that much about me."

"You got to stay with him at his manor! Don't know anyone else who has actually gotten that invitation before. Even all the ones staying there had to _beg_ to be allowed in."

"Well guess what he's going to do as soon as this happens." She pulled out a letter from her bag and tossed it over to him. "I got summoned to Dumbledore's office."

"Ouch." He winced and handed it back to her. "Good luck with that."

"Thanks. I'll need it."

* * *

"This is getting quite out of hand," Minerva pointed out one night.

"You think I haven't noticed her problem of controlling her magic?" Severus asked from where he sat. "Even in Potions…."

"And to make things worse, I'm pretty certain Albus has taken notice." She sighed and sat down in one of the chairs. "What are we going to do? She can't be allowed to be dragged into Albus's war against You-Know-Who!"

"If not Dumbledore, then the Dark Lord will target her. I'm willing to suspect that he already has…."

"Merlin! She's just a _child_ , Severus!"

"And my daughter," he added. "Trust me when I tell you that I don't want her involved in this as much as you do."

"Then how do you suggest we proceed from here?"

"No idea."

"You're a Slytherin! Isn't this the sort of thing you're supposed to think of?"

"Elaine was always more of a Slytherin than I was." He sighed. "And I can't imagine what she would've done now."

"Neither can I." She shrugged. "We might as well hope for the best."

* * *

Cassandra stood in front of the door to the headmaster's office, fiddling with the charm. She bit her lip and reached up, knocking on the wooden surface. The door opened and she slowly stepped in.

"Ah, Cassandra," Dumbledore greeted. "Won't you have a seat? Care for a lemon drop?"

She shook her head, instead staring at the odd things stacked around his office as well as the many portraits of old headmasters, seemingly glaring at her as she passed by to the chair in front of his desk.

"Why-why am I here, exactly, professor?" she asked, awkwardly sitting down in the seat.

"I'm sure you're rather aware of how unpredictable your magic has become? All of the professors report the same thing…. Rather odd for a witch of your age. Typically wands are supposed to help you control and channel your magic, yet yours has the odd habit of making things a bit more...worse…."

"And?"

"Care to explain why this might happen?"

She swallowed, not liking the look he gave her. The piercing blue eyes had that same look Voldemort had whenever he was threatening someone...only on him it at least looked right. On Dumbledore—with his long white beard, half-moon spectacles, and odd-colored robe—that look just seemed utterly and completely _wrong_. This man was left in charge of children! He shouldn't be capable of threatening her or even looking like he was about to try probing her mind for any information. Not that he would get anything out of her.

"I wouldn't know," she began, lowering her eyes. "I don't think anything like this has ever happened before."

"No accidental magic when you were younger?"

She shook her head. "Not that I can remember."

"Peculiar. Because typically a person has bouts of accidental magic when they're younger. Little tiny bits and pieces that aren't under full control. But you, my dear child, seem to have problems with being able to control your own magic."

"I try to do the spell, professor. I really do, but every time I try, it just...goes wrong…." She reached into her wand and took it out. "See? _Wingardium leviosa_."

Cassandra levitated a small object. It began to levitate a few inches above the desk, only to hesitate for a second before shooting up toward the ceiling, shattering to bits upon impact. Dumbledore took his wand out and waved it, quickly repairing the object before the pieces could land on them.

"Interesting…."

"You wished to see me, headmaster?" a voice asked from the door.

She turned, wincing as she saw none other than the Head of Ravenclaw house.

"Yes, Filius." Dumbledore stood. "It would seem a young Ravenclaw here has a bit of trouble controlling her magic. Perhaps you could give her a lesson or two?"

"I'd be more than happy to." He smiled and nodded for her to follow. "Shall we get started right away, then?"

Cassandra sighed and stood, following him back to the Charms classroom. This felt more like a _detention_ than anything else. And from Dumbledore of all people!

"Alright. Where shall we begin?" Flitwick asked, climbing up onto a table. "A few basic spells, perhaps? Nothing too drastic if done improperly…. Something with an easy reversal…. Ah! What about a disarming charm?"

"But I haven't learned that one yet," she pointed out. "And wouldn't it be a bad idea to have _me_ firing a spell at _you_? You know? Two Death Eater parents and all?"

"Hm…. You're right about that…." He waved his wand and a small case floated over to the table. He opened it and dug around, hunting for something. "Aha! Here it is! Watch your head!"

He tossed a figurine toward the center of the room and she stepped aside to see it transform into a life-sized version. Cassandra eyed it, seeing the wooden dummy of a wizard holding a wand in one hand.

"Perfect." He smiled and hopped down from the table. "These are usually more used in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, but I always tend to have a few spare on hand just in case. If you'll join me over here, please."

She followed him to the other side of the classroom.

"Alright. Now, this spell is a simple disarming charm. It'll get the wand away from the wizard attacking you. Most of the time a wand will go flying any direction, but with a bit of practice, you can actually get the wand to come straight to you, making it even more useful." He held his wand out. "All it takes is just a flick of the wrist and the incantation _expelliarmus_!"

He demonstrated and a red jet of light came out of his wand, hitting the dummy to send the wand flying out of its wooden hand. She blinked in surprise, seeing that the wand had grown back into the dummy's hand.

"How?"

"Enchanted it myself." He smiled. "Makes teaching this lesson much easier when you don't have to go searching for a wand every time someone casts the spell. Now, your turn, Miss Johnson. Just as I demonstrated."

She nodded and bit her lip, aiming her wand. " _Expelliarmus_!"

A beam of red light shot out and backfired, sending both her wand and the dummy's flying.

"Not quite how that's supposed to work," Flitwick muttered, going to fetch her wand. "Looks like too much power for the wand...perhaps a tighter grip, hm? Can't have your own wand flying out!" He returned and handed it back to her. "Once more."

She tightened her grip and tried again. " _Expelliarmus_!"

The dummy's wand shot out of his hand, flying into the wall where it clattered against the stone.

"I suppose that's _one_ way to get the wand out. Maybe try focusing a bit more? Try focusing your spell on _just_ the wand. Just the hand, even?"

She tried, doing as he suggested, only for the entire arm to go flying off.

"So a smaller area means a larger concentration of magic…." His eyes narrowed. "If you'll excuse me. This may take some jotting down. Don't worry, don't worry! We'll get it right! You'll see!"

* * *

Cassandra groaned, falling into a chair at one of the tables. Flitwick sat on the other side, looking over a large scroll of notes. They had been at it for several hours, yet nothing seemed to work. All of the attempts had sent wands flying all over the place, but none seemed to work exactly as Flitwick had demonstrated. She sighed and leaned forward, her head hitting the table.

"What?" Flitwick paused. "Oh, would you look at that! We've spent hours working on this! You know what that means?"

"That this will never work?"

"That you have an incredible magical reserve! Most are tired out by this time, but you my dear are still going! What I would give to have that kind of magic…."

"If I could give it away I would." She sighed and sat up. "All the others hate me, and my stupid magic doesn't make it any better!"

"If I knew how to help, I would. But the problem is that trying to come to your defense only makes it look like I'm supporting You-Know-Who…."

"So even _you're_ afraid of me?"

"I didn't say that."

"You meant it."

"What I'm trying to say, Miss Johnson, is that your situation is a unique one. You're an extremely gifted young witch, but your heritage makes everyone assume that you'll turn to the dark side in an instant. Sadly, I'm also afraid that it wouldn't help if they knew who your father really was."

"So the professors know who my dad is? Great."

"If you saw Severus's face when Elaine told him she was pregnant, you wouldn't be so surprised."

"I would be, actually. He doesn't really talk about her all that much. No one ever really does. Not even Moony or Aunt Minnie."

"Your mother's death _changed_ things for Severus. He was more bitter, more upset at the world. A Death Eater had been sent to his house to murder his wife and had almost succeeded in murdering you as well. Elaine was supposedly a loyal Death Eater, and yet You-Know-Who sent someone to kill her. Has a way of changing a man, wouldn't you agree?"

"I guess…."

"Then there was also the fact that her death was overshadowed by what happened with the Potters and then Sirius Black…. But the important part is that your father loved both your mother and you. There was no doubt about it."

"Why are you—why are you telling me this?"

"Maybe because you need someone who is kind to you at this school? Maybe because I see a bright young witch with talent that shouldn't ever go unwasted?" He shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe I just see a good teaching opportunity that I can't pass up. Oh, well. Best you run along to the dormitories now and get some sleep."

She nodded and stood, heading toward the door. Cassandra paused and turned back to look at him. "Thank you, professor."

If the Charms professor had heard what she said, he didn't give any indication, already once again buried in the notes before him.

* * *

"Ah! There you are!" One of the Weasley twins shouted out, spotting her as she walked down the hall. "Given any consideration to our offer?"

"I don't know…. I mean, everyone at this school hates me. So therefore Draco is just about the only friend I've actually got…."

"Well I just think that you should try expanding your circle a bit more, eh, Cass?"

"Still not my name. And what right do you even have to give me a nickname in the first place?"

"It suits you? Cassandra just sounds too old."

"Well it's my name and I'm keeping it!"

"Suit yourself. So...about that offer…?"

"If I promise to think about it, will that get you to leave me alone?"

He smiled. "Pretty much! Thanks, Cass!"

"Still not my name!" she shouted after him.

"Wow! A Gryffindor is talking to you?" A girl pointed out, stopping in front of her. "And a _Weasley_ at that!"

Cassandra looked over her, eyes narrowing at the girl. Susan Bones. Hufflepuff.

"Well?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Shouldn't you hate anyone who isn't a pureblood?"

"No?"

"Really? Because that's what I heard You-Know-Who taught you! And everyone knows that he _hates_ muggles and muggle-borns. Heard it myself from one of the Slytherins."

"Parkinson? Yeah. Because she's a _great_ source of information. And besides, You-Know-Who is only interested in making it so muggles don't hate us as much."

"As if I'd believe that!"

"It's true though!" she argued. "Muggles are the reason we're stuck here, having to hide! Do you have any idea how many half-bloods only had to grow up with one parent just because the muggle didn't accept us?"

"Or how many other sad little girls had to grow up without a mom just because their parents chose the wrong side?"

"My parents didn't—"

"What's this, I wonder?" She snatched the charm and yanked it off her neck. "A little present from your Death Eater parents?"

"Give that back!" She went to reach for it, only for the charm to be held out of her reach. "My godfather gave that to me!"

"Who's your godfather? Barty Crouch Jr.? Or is it actually He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself?"

"Give it, Bones!" Cassandra shouted. "Now!"

"Or what? You'll curse me?" The blonde laughed. "Now that I'd like to see!"

"I said give it!" she growled, fingers reaching for the stone.

"Fine!" Bones tossed it into the air. "Fetch."

Cassandra gasped and ran to catch the charm, shoving students out of her way. She dove toward the ground, hand outstretched, feeling the stone graze against her fingers only to hit the ground with a loud crack before breaking in two.

"No," she whispered, standing, holding the broken parts in her hands. She turned, eyes narrowing at the Hufflepuff. "This is all your fault!"

"Me? I'm the one who got rid of a dark artifact!"

"Dark?" She stashed the pieces into her pockets as she stalked toward the girl. "Dark? Just because my parents are Death Eaters doesn't make _me_ or anything that I own dark!"

"Right…." She smirked, raising her voice. "Hey everyone! Cassie here thinks that You-Know-Who actually deserves to have our support! Even after he sent his Death Eaters to torture the Longbottoms!"

"You think I actually approve of that?" she screeched at the Hufflepuff, drawing even more attention to them.

"Of course. What else would a Death Eater be good for?"

"My parents were _good people_! Actual, good people! My dad, my mom! Both of them!"

Bones smiled, crossing her arms. "We all know your little mommy was a Death Eater. She was the one who helped to kill the Potters and then You-Know-Who was the one who ordered her dead to cover it up."

Cassandra's teeth were clenched together. Her fingers twitched at her sides, her muscles quivering. She wanted to take out her wand and curse the girl for saying those things. She wanted to make her pay…. She wanted to make every single student who had ever made fun of her this past year pay. She wanted to make every single one who yelled at her that she was dark...that she her parents were evil Death Eaters….

"And your dad? Sirius Black was the one who murdered twelve muggles after helping your mom kill the Potters. They're the reason we're all doomed!"

She pressed her hands against her ears and shut her eyes. "SHUT UP!"

There was a moment of silence as her scream echoed in the hall. Then there was another scream. Then another. And another. The screams slowly grew and grew around her. Cassandra slowly opened her eyes and lowered her hands, staring at the source of the first scream and the cause of the others.

Students fled from the hall, shoving each other to get as far away as they possibly could, leaving Cassandra there, frozen to the spot. Susan Bones was lying on the floor, screaming and twitching, her joints jerking in all directions.

* * *

Students ran past, ignoring their professors shouting at them about classes or about not running in the halls. There was also another noise in the distance. A scream. A girl's scream.

Severus was the first to take off running, weaving his way through the crowd with Minerva on his heels. He came to a stumbling halt at the end of the crowd before taking off further down the hall to where Cassandra was standing, staring at another student lying on the ground.

He wrapped his arms around his daughter as soon as he got to the scene, half-shielding her from the other student. Minerva waved her wand, placing a silencing charm on the girl. She then turned and sent a patronus charm to alert Madam Pomfrey and the girl's Head of House.

He stood there, holding Cassandra, as the two others rushed to the scene. Madam Pomfrey quickly waved her wand, slowly getting the girl to stop spasming. Sprout followed Pomfrey as they took the girl away. Minerva exchanged a silent look with Severus before turning down another hall. He let her go, knowing that she intended to keep Albus away from any idea of expelling the poor girl for this.

"This way," Severus instructed, half-dragging the still shocked girl by the shoulder down to his office and into his private chambers.

Once inside, he sat her down in one of the chairs and waved his wand, conjuring up a pot of tea. He then went to his potions supplies and found a calming draught to add into her cup before handing it to her.

"Drink," he instructed, levitating the cup over to her.

Cassandra blinked a few times, staring at the cup in front of her.

"Drink. It will calm the nerves."

"That—that just—-"

"Tea first. Talking later."

She slowly reached out and took the cup, her hand shaking as she brought it to her lips to drink. Severus sighed, watching her. What had that magic been? A curse, most definitely. Could it have been the cruciatus curse or some form of it? Whatever it was, it had drastic effects on that Hufflepuff and therefore Cassandra. The girl was _eleven_. She didn't know what the cruciatus curse even was other than that it had been used to torture the Longbottoms. He closed his eyes and pressed his hands together, doing his best to stop from going straight up to the hospital wing to hex the girl who did whatever it was to hurt his little girl that much to make her do something like that!

"Is she going to be okay?" Cassandra whispered once the potion had begun to take effect. "Bones?"

"She's in good care now."

She bit her lip, tears coming to her eyes. "I didn't mean to do it! It just sort of happened! And she-she-she just kept saying things! And I just—I don't even know what happened! I just wanted her to stop! I just wanted all of them to stop!"

He stood and sat next to her. Cassandra fell over into his lap, burying her face in his robes as she cried. Severus sighed and put a hand on her, gently rubbing her back to soothe her. He had heard about her assigned lessons with Flitwick and the small amount of progress the two of them were making, but clearly the damage had already been done. The other students shunned her because of her heritage and even her own Ravenclaw first years refused to talk to her because of it.

Minerva entered and glanced over at Cassandra—who by that point had stopped sobbing despite not making effort to move—before going to pour herself a cup of tea.

"It appears that there won't be any major consequences," Minerva reported. "A detention perhaps, but that's little compared to what could've been."

She groaned and slowly sat up, looking at her godmother. "How could it be considered worse when I don't know what or how that even happened! Merlin!" Cassandra fell back onto the sofa.

"Language, dear," Minerva reminded. "And it's not your fault. Magic is quite dangerous at the best of times. Even for experienced wizards."

"And how am I supposed to stop this?" she asked. "I can't control my magic! I can't do a single thing right no matter how many times or different ways I practice!"

"Cassandra…," Severus began.

"No!" She stood and walked toward the door. "I don't want to hear it! I want _answers_! Not just excuses."

"Should we have told her?" Minerva asked once she had left.

"Perhaps…." Severus stood. "Or perhaps it would've made things worse."

"I suppose we can never know."

"Never imagined raising a child would be this difficult…."

"Neither did I."


	11. Holiday at the Manor

Cassandra lay in the bed at Riddle Manor, staring up at the ceiling. It had taken a few letters, but her father had agreed to let her stay with Voldemort at the manor instead of at Hogwarts for the holiday. At least that way she wouldn't have to suffer being around the students who weren't going home for the holidays.

"Would Miss Cassandra like something to eat or drink?" Keesy asked.

"I'd like an explanation for why I am the the way that I am." She rolled to the edge to face the elf. "For why no one actually likes me…. For why I can't control my magic…." She sighed and rolled onto her back again. "At least some way for me to _control_ my magic…. That would be nice."

"If Keesy found something that could help Miss Cassandra, Miss Cassandra would be happy?"

"You mean there's something in the manor that could help?" She asked, turning to look at the elf.

"Master has ordered Keesy to see to it that Miss Cassandra is happy," she explained, nervously twisting her fingers. "But Keesy is also forbidden from revealing Master's secrets."

"Then what about a walk around the manor?"

"Now?" the elf squeaked. "When Miss Cassandra is supposed to be sleeping?"

"Why not?" She smiled and grabbed her robe, pulling it on over her pajamas as she walked toward the door. "Are you coming or staying, Keesy?"

Keesy sighed and followed, trailing behind her as Cassandra walked the halls, trying out the various doors.

"And just what are you doing up this late?"

She jumped and whirled around, falling back. Keesy let out a squeak and vanished. The wand was lowered, revealing a slim man with tousled light brown hair that looked like he had just rolled out of bed and playful brown eyes. He wore a light brown trench coat with an unbuttoned suit jacket and matching striped pants. He was far younger than some of the other Death Eaters, but that seemed to make his strange fashion choices make far more sense. The strange part though was that she could never remember when exactly he had been recruited. But her favorite part about Barty Crouch Jr. was that he had a strange way of acting like either an older brother or a weird uncle.

"Hey, it's alright." Barty smiled and offered a hand to help her up. "Didn't mean to spook you, Little Lady."

"I'm fine." She smiled and took his hand, standing. "What are you doing up?"

"Bit of a patrol. Muggles always like to come investigate things when it's dark. Sometimes the aurors come too." He shrugged. "What are _you_ doing up?"

"Thought I would go exploring."

"Late night walk, eh?" He smirked, eyes glinting in the wandlight. "What are you _really_ up to that you don't want the Dark Lord to find out about? Come on…. You can tell me…."

"Thought there might be something around here that could help me with my magic. Or maybe even a reason for why I can't control it."

"Well…. Sounds like you're in the mood for an artifact, eh? There are some advantages that come with this place being headquarters for a lot of powerful dark wizards and witches. They do tend to stash all of their dark things around here." He smiled. "How about a little tour, eh? I'm just about to go on up to the fourth floor. Wanna come?"

"Sure." She grabbed onto his sleeve as he led her up the stairs to the floor above. "What about You-Know-Who? Isn't he asleep someplace?"

"Top floor. Easiest to defend and escape from. Can't risk having the Dark Lord attacked by aurors, now can we?"

"No. That would be bad." She smiled. "Can we put Bella on the worst floor?"

"I don't think it's that easy, Little Lady. Especially as she's with the Malfoys every other week most of the time."

"I can always hope." She frowned and looked up at him. "Barty?"

"Yeah?"

"Why were you a part of that? I mean, Bella I can see, but you? You're too nice."

"We're all different, Little Lady. Some of us like the darkness more than the others." He smiled. "Me? I just go where the Dark Lord points. I go where he wants me to go and does what he wants me to do. We've all done some things in our past because the Dark Lord wanted them done."

"But what changed?"

"I still have rules. So does the Dark Lord. If they're innocent, they don't have to die."

"But the Longbottoms—?"

"The parents fought for Dumbledore. The kid was just a kid. We didn't touch him. Bella wanted to, but I did put one hell of a fight to keep her away."

"I would've liked to see that."

He smiled. "Alright. Fourth floor."

She let go of his sleeve and looked around. Cassandra found one door and pressed her hand against it, watching as it swung open. Inside was a room filled with different metal objects stacked on top of each other. Barty poked his head into the doorway and shone his wand around.

"Nothing in there but a bunch of old things." He rolled his eyes and closed the door. "You'd be surprised how many things get stashed here just so they won't be stolen."

"What about this one?" She opened another door and frowned, seeing a stone basin.

Cassandra stepped inside and up to the basin, seeing the strange liquid reflecting around the room. She peered into the basin, seeing different images swirling on the surface.

"Careful!" Barty ran over and gently held her arm back. "Don't touch!"

"What is it?"

"A pensieve. One of the older things in this manor, I suspect. Lets you take memories out of your head and stick them in there for safekeeping. Then you can go back through them all. Sort of like a movie, I guess. Only problem is that there's no real way of telling whose memories you'll fall into."

"And he uses it? To store his own memories?"

"Nah. Those are stored over there." He smiled and pointed his wand toward a cabinet of vials. "Those and all the others who've found their way into this place. Never let the Dark Lord invade your mind, Little Lady."

"I'll try not to."

He smiled and walked her back into the hall, closing the door behind them. She went to one of the other doors and pushed it open. Cassandra stepped inside, looking around at the darkness. Barty stepped in and grabbed her arm, shoving her behind him as a spell hit the shield he put up.

The wizard attacked again and again. Barty waved his wand, managing to keep up with the spells as he backed toward the door, pushing her back.

"Run!"

Cassandra turned and ran back toward the stairs, hurrying up them as spells flashed in the hall behind her.

"Help!" she screamed. "Someone help!"

She grunted, being hit by a spell from another wizard. Cassandra blinked, her vision swimming from the impact of slamming into the wall. The wizard raised his wand, intending to strike.

" _Avada kedavra_!"

There was a green light and the wizard fell to the floor. Cassandra whimpered, moving away from the body. Voldemort stepped over to her and touched her shoulder.

They apparated up to the top of the manor. She groaned and fell to her hands and knees, trying not to vomit on the rug.

"Stay here," he ordered before disapparating with a loud _crack_.

* * *

Voldemort held his wand, killing the wizard who had been dueling with Barty.

"Cassandra?" the Death Eater asked, a flash of panic in his eyes.

"My chambers," he explained. "Care to tell me how _two_ aurors got into my manor?"

"I don't know, my lord." Barty dropped to his knees. "I don't know. The wards and everything should still be secure."

"Then go and check them!" he roared, making him jump. "Add more if you must! Now! And be grateful that I'm not punishing you on the spot."

"Yes, my lord!" He ran to do as he was told. "Thank you, my lord!"

Voldemort sighed and went back to his own chambers. He softly knocked on the door before entering so as to not startle her.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he walked in. "Don't worry. There aren't any more in the manor—"

He paused, seeing a wizard with his wand pointed at her.

"Where's You-Know-Who?" the man demanded. "Answer me! Or else the girl here gets it."

He smirked. All ministry wizards were hopelessly incompetent. But, he had Cassandra in front of him, and trying to aim a killing curse at the man may result in a killing curse at her….

"I haven't the faintest idea," he lied, adding a hint of fear to his voice. "This is only my manor. It was left to me by my _father_ Tom Riddle. The Dark Lord came and imprisoned me here. I can't leave this place. Not without his help. See?" He pulled his sleeve up, revealing the Dark Mark. "He-he gave me this."

"Then summon him."

Voldemort swallowed and nodded, holding his hand out over the mark. He touched his finger to it and the mark grew dark against his skin, summoning a Death Eater. Cassandra whimpered and he smiled, giving her a small wink.

"Well? Where is he?"

"It takes time…."

"You don't have time!" the wizard shouted. "Get him here faster or else I'll kill her!"

He hesitated, searching for a way to get her away from that wizard. He glanced around the room. He could attempt to use the furniture, but that may collide with Cassandra…. There were a few other artifacts, but again there was the threat of harming her.

Something made a noise and they all turned as one of the carvings on the walls leaped to life, hissing and opening its jaws as it slid along the floor toward the two.

" _No_!" Voldemort shouted in Parseltongue as the snake went to strike. " _Don't hurt her_!"

The beast ignored him and struck the wizard. The man roared and fell to the ground, dragging Cassandra with him. He ran to grab her arm, dragging her out of harm's way as the snake continued to attack, wounding the man. It slithered away and back to the carving it had come from, leaving the wizard in a pool of blood.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "Are you hurt?"

Cassandra shook her head. "My arm's a bit sore from the Dark Mark."

"Good." He pressed his fingers to the Dark Mark, summoning two other Death Eaters.

"Yes, my lord?" they asked, appearing before them.

"Patch him up and get him to the basement," he instructed. "I'll take the liberty of interrogating him myself later."

"Yes, my lord."

They set to work on the wizard. Voldemort placed a hand on her back, leading her away from the scene. He walked her outside and they strolled toward the village below.

"Believe me when I say that the wards will be far more secure once I finish," he reassured. "Perhaps another one so that only Death Eaters may enter…."

"You're not mad?" Cassandra spoke up. "About me being out of bed?"

"You're safe. That's what matters."

"You were worried? But you're not even my dad!"

"No…. Although I have a suspicion that Severus would be after my head if you weren't safe while you were here."

She smiled and giggled. "He probably would."

They reached the edge of the village. He watched as she looked up at the lights they had strung up around the houses. A large christmas tree had been set out in the center for the holiday. Large red and silver ornaments hung from the frost-covered branches.

"It's beautiful," she whispered. "Maybe next year you should decorate the manor."

"I'll consider it."

"And can we put all of the Death Eaters in little festive hats?"

He chuckled and smiled. "I doubt that would happen." He sighed and looked at her. "Come. I suspect they're done moving the auror to the basement."

"Can I sleep in your room?" she asked. "In case any more come?"

"You do know your room has blood wards on it, correct? No one except for you, your family, and Keesy may enter."

"Please?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "One night only. And this is just because you can't do magic outside of Hogwarts!"

* * *

"Happy Christmas, Little Lady!" Barty announced, setting a couple of presents on the table in front of her. "These arrived for you just this morning. And now…. This one!" He smiled and held a present toward her.

She took it from him and eyed the wrapping paper. "How am I supposed to open a present when I don't know who it's from?"

"That's the fun!" He grinned, holding up the tag. "You guess and I know!"

She rolled her eyes and opened the present, taking out the hat and scarf. "Aunt Minnie?"

"Correct! And this one?"

"Uncle Moony?"

"How can you tell? You haven't even opened it yet!"

"Chocolate." She tossed the scarf at him. "I can smell it through the package! He always sends chocolates."

"Well at least see what they are! And give me that!" He grabbed the hat and stuck it on his head. "No sense in wearing a scarf without the matching hat."

She opened the present and took out the box, handing it off to Barty as she opened the chocolate frog.

"Nope!" He reached out and grabbed the frog, biting the head off before it could get farther. "Ah, already got that one, eh? Oh well. Last one, shall we?"

She nodded and opened the last one, seeing that it was an old Potions textbook. Cassandra frowned and flipped through the pages, seeing the scribbled notes in the margins.

"What? Severus wants you to study over holiday?" Barty asked, peering over her shoulder, as he finished the frog off. "Bit rude, eh?"

"There's a card, apparently." She shrugged and took it out, seeing what he had written.

 _This book used to be your mother's when she was in her first year at Hogwarts._

 _Happy Christmas._

"Ah. Now I remember." He took the card from her. "Elaine always was the best when it came to potions. Well...besides me, of course." He smiled and leaned in closer, lowering his voice. "If you ever want some Polyjuice potion for anything at all, I'm your man. I will warn you though that the stuff tastes absolutely the worst, but is it worth it! Especially when you need a quick getaway or something…."

"Well, well, well!" Bellatrix called out, strolling into the room. "The little witch's here to celebrate the holidays!"

"Does that potion make her nice?" Cassandra whispered.

"I don't think even the _Dark Lord_ can make her nice."

"Hey!" She glared at him. "Whose side are you even on? All this hard work that we've done just for _her_ to get the Dark Mark without a single effort?"

"Yes, because torturing people is hard work for you, Bella."

"Well at least I'm not babysitting!"

"Then you're missing out! Say what you want about Dumbledore and all of them, but Remus Lupin does know chocolate." He smirked and took one out of the box. "Want one?"

"Funny how you say that you're so loyal, yet here you are eating chocolates sent by a traitor!"

" _Remus Lupin_ , Bella. Not your weird cousin. He's still locked up in Azkaban from what I heard last. And if you keep being mean, then you'll get a cell next to him!"

"You would dare to lock me up in Azkaban?" she shouted, pulling out her wand. "You would dare to threaten me?"

"Dared and done, Lestrange." He smiled, sticking his tongue out at her. "What are you going to do about it, eh? Besides! The Dark Lord gave orders that the Little Lady here was to have the best Christmas ever! And it just so happens that there is a very nice pile of snow outside! Cassie! Grab your coat!"

* * *

Footsteps sounded as heels clacked against the stairs. The gate creaked open on rusted hinges. Voldemort sighed, sitting in the chair, twirling his wand around his fingers. The wizard meanwhile, hung suspended in the air before him.

"That insolent little Death Eater!" Bellatrix shouted. "He _should_ be punished for letting those aurors into your manor, my lord."

"He is. He's in charge of guarding Cassandra for the day. Keeps her away from all of this."

"That isn't punishment! Not to him!"

"Shall I have you guard her instead then?" He smirked, seeing the frustrated look on her face. "This one seems to be interesting so far."

"Shall I torture him for you, my lord?"

"Patience, Bella. No use in shipping him off to St, Mungo's. Need to know exactly why he was sent here and how exactly he managed to get inside."

"Perhaps it's the little witch! Having to contain her magic must be taking a toll on the wards! We ought to kick her out! Send her packing back to her good-for-nothing father!"

"Severus is a loyal spy." _And he's just about the only competent one we have inside Hogwarts seeing as Quirrell has so far proven quite useless. That turban-wearing wizard would be more useful as a parasite than a spy._

He sighed and flicked his wand. The wizard let out a strangled shout. Images flashed through Voldemort's mind as he invaded the mind. The ministry, the minister….

" _Find where they are," Fudge ordered. "Find where all of them are and take them down! Every last one!"_

He blinked and the images faded. He knew _why_ they were here, but not _how_.

"Let me torture him," Bellatrix pleaded, kneeling at his side. "I'll get the information you desire, my lord. Let me have the honor."

"I've already told you. I need _information_. Not for this one to end up in St. Mungo's. Your bloodlust will get you in trouble one of these days."

She sighed and stood, walking toward the stairs. "Maybe I'll just have to take care of that little witch one of these days before she gets us all in trouble!"

"Then it will be your death, Bella. And a very painful one at that."

She made no indication that she had heard the warning, opening and closing the gate behind her. Voldemort sighed and flicked his wand, killing the wizard. Hopefully they had only found the manor by simple chance. He ought to have a discussion with Lucius to see what the ministry had to say over the next few days.

* * *

Cassandra smiled, laughing as they slid down the hill toward the village.

"Let's see what we can get here, shall we?" Barty asked, taking out his wand. He waved it at the snow.

A giant ramp formed and they were launched into the sky, landing in a giant snowpile.

"Whoo!" Barty smiled and shook his head, sending snowflakes flying.

"That was great!" She pointed out, getting to her feet. "Best one yet!"

"And just in time too." He nodded toward the sun. "It'll be dark by the time we get back. You don't want to be late, eh? How about we stop the sledding for today and go have some hot chocolate instead? One of the elves makes an amazing hot chocolate, though I can't remember which one exactly…. May have to just test them all out."

"I like that idea."

* * *

"Just what are you two doing?" Draco called out.

Cassandra looked over toward the entryway, seeing the blonde wizard there. "Could ask you the same thing."

"Father was summoned by the Dark Lord and I got dragged along with him." He strolled over to the table. "You still haven't answered the question."

"Testing out hot chocolates," Barty explained, holding a mug up. "Want one?"

"Why would I ever try one of these?" He picked one up and drank it. "My elf can manage better than this sorry excuse."

"Yeah, that one's not the best." She shrugged.

"Yeah, well here." He tossed something over and she caught it.

Cassandra looked over at him before unwrapping the object. She held up the silver snake pin. "Really?"

"Well that was back when I thought you were going to end up in the right house."

"Eh, Slytherin's all weird." Barty shrugged. "Besides, does it really matter which one you end up in? Wait! Not Gryffindor! Anything but that one."

"What's wrong with Gryffindor, exactly?"

"All of them think they're better than the rest just because Dumbledore likes to hand them points every chance he gets. At least, that's how he was back then, and I'm pretty sure he hasn't changed since then. Why do you think most of us were in Slytherin? We got all the points taken away and handed off to Gryffindor. Not to mention how much everyone hates our house. Ravenclaw though, that's a better one than Gryffindor. No one hates you, no one likes you, right smack in the middle."

"Slytherin is still the best house by far," Draco pointed out, grabbing one of the cookies from the plates. "No matter what anyone else says. By the way, I wouldn't get too comfortable. My aunt says that you won't be here for long."

"And what else is new with Bella? She keeps saying the same thing over and over, but nothing ever happens." He rolled his eyes. "She knows that if she does then she'll be killed by the Dark Lord." He smirked and held up a cookie. "Burnt to a crisp. Guaranteed."

"Cassandra?" Malfoy called out from the doorway. "You've been summoned. Draco? Time to go."

"Better get on up there," Barty pointed out, downing another mug. "I'll get you with plenty of time."

She nodded and stood, going up to Voldemort's room. Once there, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

* * *

"Enter," Voldemort called out.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes. Do sit down, would you?"

Cassandra nodded and did as she was told. "Did something happen, sir?"

"Besides three wizards daring to attack my manor without my knowledge?" He sighed and leaned on the table, pressing the tips of his fingers together. "It has come to my attention that this place may no longer be the safest option for you until we can figure out _how_ these aurors came to find the place."

"What? No." Her eyes widened with surprise at his suggestion. "I want to stay here! People actually _like_ me here. Well, everyone for the most part does—except for Bellatrix, but I don't really think she likes anyone other than you."

"Even then, with Bella, things are questionable," he muttered. "But I would rather not risk your safety, Cassandra. _An auror held a wand to your throat_ the other night. And I was powerless against him. If things had gotten much worse…. Well…. We wouldn't be here having this conversation, now would we?"

"I guess not…." She sighed and shifted her weight around in the chair. "But all the other students hate me! And if me having two Death Eater parents wasn't enough, now there's that thing with Bones…."

"What 'thing'?"

She winced. "I sort of, well...um…. I mean—it didn't happen on purpose! I don't even know if it _was_ me…."

"Here." He stood and walked over to her, taking his wand out. "Try to picture it in your mind. Try to imagine yourself there once again."

"I don't want to."

"It's alright. It's just a memory." He pressed the tip of his wand against her temple. "Just a memory…." She shuddered and closed her eyes as he slowly dragged the tip away, taking with it a silver strand.

He held it on his wand and walked over to a cabinet, finding a vial to store the memory in until he could see it at a later time.

"What—what was that?"

"A memory extraction," he explained, returning to his seat. He held the vial filled with the memory out for her to see. "See this? This is your memory. One tiny little memory piece, but still enough. This gets poured into a pensieve and I may view it at any time I wish."

"Can I still remember it then?"

"Perhaps. It didn't fully go away, so it's still there. It's just a bit more difficult to remember. I would have used legilimency on you, but an extraction is more pleasant, wouldn't you agree? And I don't think you really wanted to keep that memory with you, did you?"

"Not entirely."

"Then there's nothing to worry about." He smiled and tucked the vial away for later. "Now. You gave me something, so why don't I return the favor?" He slid the box toward her. "Go on now. Open it."

She glanced at him before undoing the string. Cassandra reached in and took out the silver chain from inside. She held it in her hands, examining the metal in curiosity.

"It's...nice…," she attempted.

"Here." He held his hand out.

She handed him the chain and held her arm out for him. He took his wand out and tapped the chain with it. The metal came to life and wrapped itself around her wrist in a bracelet.

"That makes more sense," Cassandra muttered, holding up her wrist to examine it.

"It's also enchanted to help with wandless magic," he explained. "One of the more ancient artifacts in my possession."

"Is it dark magic?"

"Haven't I taught you that dark magic is only dark when you think it is?"

"So that's a 'yes', isn't it? You always mean that whenever you try to turn it into a lesson."

"It will respond to what you ask of it," he explained. "It will come off when you want it to."

There was a sudden knock on the door and Barty poked his head inside. "Sorry to disturb, but there's about half an hour before midnight."

Cassandra gasped and stood, rushing out of the room past the Death Eater. Voldemort shot him a curious look, peering into his memories.

 _"Midnight?" Barty asked Severus as they stood in the hall of the manor. "You want her in the cemetery at Spinner's End at exactly midnight? Why?"_

 _"It's important," he insisted. "Just have her there at that time."_

Voldemort released him and Barty blinked.

"Go," he ordered. "And know that you will be summoned here first thing tomorrow."

"Yes, my lord." Barty nodded and turned, running down the stairs. "Don't worry! Don't worry! I'm coming!"

* * *

"We're here! We're here!" Barty called out as they ran into the cemetery. "Just like I promised!"

"Did you bring it?" Cassandra asked, skidding to a halt.

Severus smiled and took out the small potion vial and handed it to her. "Always."

She grinned and quickly went over to the familiar grave. Severus followed while Barty lingered behind.

"Wait for it…."

Church bells rang, signalling midnight. Cassandra smiled and uncorked the vial, pouring the contents over the snow in front of the stone. Green and silver smoke curled up wherever the potion made contact. Silver flowers with small green leaves sprouted out of the snow, decorating the front, curling up and accentuating the name.

"Happy Christmas, Elaine," he whispered, waving his wand. "And happy birthday."

A silver falcon sprouted out of the tip and flew over to the gravestone, perching on top. Severus placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder as they stood there, watching the scene.

* * *

 **A/N: Not going to lie, this one has got to be one of my favorite chapters to write mostly because I get to do Barty Crouch Jr. You'll definitely be seeing more of him later on. Let me know how you liked Barty and Cassandra's relationship because I just think that they are adorable together!**


	12. Ravenclaw’s Gray Lady

Cassandra sighed as she crossed the threshold into the office. Dumbledore had wanted to see her the moment the holidays had ended.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Do sit down, Cassandra."

She bit her lip and took a seat in the chair, wondering what he could possibly want to see her for now.

"I think you'll be happy to know that Miss Susan Bones is expected to make a full recovery and will soon be returning to Hogwarts."

"Oh. Good. That's really good, professor."

"Though I have also heard that your lessons with Professor Flitwick haven't been producing much of a result. Your magic is still rather difficult to control. I wonder if it might have something to do with Lord Voldemort."

"Professor?"

"Dark magic is a curious thing, Cassandra. It has ensnared more than a few of the brightest wizards over the centuries. A bit of caution may be wise when dealing with someone as powerful as Voldemort."

 _"I have a feeling that Dumbledore may try to recruit you for his cause. He'll try to use you as a way to defeat myself and end our petty little feud."_

"You make him sound like he's evil or something…."

"He is the _Dark Lord_ , Cassandra. He is one of the most powerful and dangerous dark wizards of our time. He has ensnared and bewitched several wizards to do his bidding."

"And now you're making it sound like _all_ Death Eaters are evil."

"Your father was the exception. And your mother would've been proud to see what you've become. They both knew the power that Voldemort is capable of and they have both suffered because of it."

"So you just called me in here to warn me?"

"It's better if you stayed away. You never know what plans Voldemort may have for you."

* * *

"There you are." Granger walked over to her after Defense Against the Dark Arts class. "I think you could use some more practice with your wand technique. You're holding it all wrong, you know."

Cassandra rolled her eyes and put on a mocking tone. "You don't know? This is how _all_ Death Eaters hold their wands!" She sighed and glared at her. "Or did you forget who I am?"

"You're Cassandra Johnson." she pointed out, following her as they walked out of class. "Here." Granger shoved a book into her hands. "Thought you could use it. It shows you all of the correct wand movements with very detailed precision. One of the best I've found so far."

"Keep it." She shoved it back into the Gryffindor's arms. "Because I'm doing just fine on my own."

"Well you should really try to get in some practice!" Granger shouted after her.

* * *

"You alright?" Draco asked, walking over to her. "Seem to be sulking more than usual. Is it because of that stupid mudblood Granger?"

"I still can't control my magic," she pointed out. "I still can't do any of the spells right without them blowing up in my face no matter how many forced lessons I spend with Flitwick or however many books I read. Even this bracelet thing that the Dark Lord gave me doesn't help!"

"So?" He sat down next to her.

"Why do I even bother? It's not like you'd understand. People still like you. They don't like me. They're too afraid of what I might do to them just because of who my parents are." She sighed. "And now I'm stuck here at Hogwarts with nowhere else to go."

"Not even the manor?"

"I'm not allowed back until they fix the wards. Some aurors managed to get inside, so I'm not allowed back."

"Aurors managed to get inside?" Draco shook his head in amazement. "No wonder my father looked terrified after he had spoken with him. Merlin! Aurors in the manor!"

"I know, right? He was furious when he found out. Absolutely furious."

"Well hopefully no one else tries to attack that place."

"What place?" Granger asked, walking over to them.

"None of your business," Draco pointed out. "What are you even doing here?"

"Johnson and I have classes together that we absolutely need to study for. Isn't that right?"

"No."

"Yes, we do," she insisted, crossing her arms. "And you've got to study quite a lot in order to keep your grades up, you know."

"Funny how I don't care." Cassandra stood. "And if I did care then I'd study with Draco."

"He's not in your classes. And he's a Slytherin! Don't you know that's the house with the most dark wizards in it? You don't want to associate yourself with any Slytherin at all."

"Everyone here already knows that my parents are Death Eaters, and Death Eaters are dark wizards. You really think that can get any worse with me hanging around a Slytherin? Besides, you're not even one of my friends so your opinion doesn't matter."

"I'm trying to help! Which is an awful lot more than what he's trying!"

"Oh, please." Draco rolled his eyes. "You're honestly going to go to her for advice? At least I actually know which one is your dad."

"Everyone knows it's Sirius Black, so that's not even a real thing."

"And yet no one has ever bothered to ask me if that's even true," Cassandra muttered. _Not that I could ever actually tell them who he is…._ "For all they know my parents could actually be Bellatrix Lestrange and You-Know-Who. Yet no one ever bothered to ask. All just took one look at me and assumed my parents were both Death Eaters."

"Well then who _are_ your parents?"

"Like I'd ever tell you." Cassandra stood and walked past her. "Now would you leave me alone and stop trying to be my friend? You're not even making a very good attempt."

* * *

She sat in the library, comfortably burying herself in a new book. One table in the corner where no one had to look at her or talk to her. Which made it all the more annoying when a pile of books was set on the table followed by a smile from Granger.

"Mind if I study here?" she asked. "All the other ones are full."

"Go away." Cassandra held the book up so that she could avoid looking at the Gryffindor. "Aren't you afraid that I'll curse your something? That maybe I'll send You-Know-Who after you because you're a muggle-born?"

"This is the only table available." She plopped down in the seat. "Have you done your homework yet?"

"Why?"

"Because it's important? And you're only going to get high marks if you do your—"

"High marks aren't everything."

"Of course they are! If you don't get high marks then you fail and risk being expelled from Hogwarts."

"Then that means that I get away from all them faster. And Gryffindors who intrude on me and a good book in a nice, quiet corner of the library. Don't you have some other person from your house to bother?"

"They would rather goof off and avoid homework."

"Then I guess _I'll_ be the one to leave." Cassandra sighed and stood.

Granger stood and ran after her. "You know if you'd stop being so mean then maybe you'd have at least one friend at this school, Johnson!"

She stopped in the hall and turned, glaring at the Gryffindor. "Easy for you to say. You're not the one who has two Death Eater parents and whose magic can barely be controlled _half_ the time!"

"Well maybe if you made friends then your magic would be controlled!" Granger pointed out. "In fact, I've read several books on the very subject of uncontrolled magic. Did you know that there is actually a creature involved in that sort of thing? It only appears when there's repressed magic or—"

"I'm not an obscurial, Granger. And nothing you say can help. Nothing. This isn't some great problem that you can just swoop in on and solve with your little books or songs or whatever you Gryffindors like to do. So just do yourself a favor and leave me alone. Everyone seems to be doing a great job of that, after all. So go away and stop treating me like some charity case or project that needs fixing."

"Well at least I'm trying to do something! Maybe if you just stopped being so snobbish about everything then maybe people would treat you differently."

"Snobbish? Me?" She stalked toward the Gryffindor. "Ever since I walked through those doors everyone has looked at me like I'm about to curse them or something. I've tried to make conversation or even just semi-nice to them. But no. They're the ones who don't like me. So why don't you go and fix them, huh? Go and fix them! Just do anything and leave me alone, Granger! Or else you just may end up like Bones did."

Cassandra sighed and turned on her heel, walking off toward one of the lower floors. She strode through the hall, content to take the passage with the least amount of people in it back to the dormitory. So content in fact, that she almost didn't notice the sudden icy chill that had overcome her until a few steps later.

She swallowed and turned, seeing the ghost of a woman floating a few inches above the floor in front of her. "Sorry," she attempted. "Didn't see you there."

The ghost slowly turned around and looked at her with a curious expression. "You must be the one they're all talking about. The Death Eater girl."

"My name happens to be Cassandra. I'm not just my parents or a magical outburst waiting to happen."

"You're lost."

"I know how to get back to the dormitory."

"You can be lost in many ways." She smiled a bit. "My name is Helena. I'm to help Ravenclaws who are lost or in need of guidance."

"The Ravenclaw ghost? How come I've never seen you around much?"

"Knowledge often requires isolation."

"Well I've gotten plenty of both. Doesn't seem to help much. I don't suppose you would know how to control magic?"

"No." She shook her head and drifted closer. "But I can see that you are in need of something more than a way to control your magic."

"Not really. Thanks, though for the chat." Cassandra nodded and turned to leave.

"Severus Snape."

She stopped, "What?"

"Your father. Severus Snape. A Slytherin while he was here."

Cassandra turned, eyeing the ghost. "I know. Why tell me?"

"Because knowledge is lonely. Especially the weight of the knowledge that you must carry around every day. About who your parents truly are. About the mark on your arm."

She instinctively touched her left forearm to reassure herself that it was still covered. "I still don't get why you're telling me all of this."

"Perhaps it's because you need a friend once in awhile who can keep your secrets." Helena smiled. "You may find me any time you wish."

Cassandra blinked in confusion as the ghost flew off through one of the walls, leaving her alone.

 _I don't need someone. I need something. Just something to help me with my magic for once in my life. Or even a reason for why I am the way I am._

* * *

He stood over the pensieve, pouring Cassandra's memory into the basin. He peered inside as the memories formed around him. They formed and vanished as quickly as they appeared. He caught glimpses of images as they rushed past.

There were glares from the other students. Gryffindors, Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, even Ravenclaws. There were mocking laughs, turned backs, students moving as far away from her as possible. There was Cassandra, sitting alone in the dorm, staring at the Dark Mark on her arm….

 _"I'm sure you're rather aware of how unpredictable your magic has become?" Came Dumbledore's voice. "All of the professors report the same thing…."_

 _"Expelliarmus!" A wand flew out from the dummy's hand, landing in a portrait on one of the walls._

One of the halls formed around him. He turned toward where a Hufflepuff was shouting. Voldemort stepped forward, moving through the gathered crowd.

 _"What else would a Death Eater be good for?" the Hufflepuff was saying. "We all know your little mommy was a Death Eater. She was the one who helped to kill the Potters and then You-Know-Who was the one who ordered her dead to cover it up."_

He looked over at Cassandra, seeing her shaking with rage and frustration. Voldemort glanced between her and the Hufflepuff, wishing as well that the girl would stop.

 _"And your dad? Sirius Black was the one who murdered twelve muggles after helping your mom kill the Potters. They're the reason we're all doomed!"_

Black wasn't one of his despite what all the papers had said. His brother had been before his death, but Sirius….

 _"SHUT UP!"_

Silence filled the halls. There was a loud thud and he turned, seeing the Hufflepuff on the ground, muscles twitching from a curse of some sort. The other students fled in horror, pushing past him. The memory began to fade, leaving Cassandra standing there, staring in horror at the twitching girl before her.

Voldemort straightened, his mind reeling from what he had just witnessed. No student seemed to like her…. She was just a girl. Cassandra was just a little eleven year-old girl in her very first year at Hogwarts. And not a single person seemed to like her. They didn't even seem to want to tolerate her.

And her magic. The way that it had reacted, fueled by her emotions, lashing out at the Hufflepuff who had been making fun of her. It reminded him of the other night. The way that carving had come to life into a real snake…. The way it hadn't stopped even when Voldemort had spoken to it in Parseltongue. Not to mention how Keesy had told him that Cassandra wanted nothing more than to find a way to control her magic.

It was quite possible that Cassandra was far more powerful than anything he could've ever imagined. Especially if she was showing this much power at such a young age. Perhaps a talk with Severus was in order.

* * *

"You wished to see me, my lord?" Severus asked as he stood in the manor one night.

"Yes." Voldemort nodded. "Have you noticed Cassandra's magical ability?"

"My lord?"

"Her outbursts of magic. The one with the other student…. That was quite an amount of power, wasn't it?"

"I suppose so."

"Was there ever any incidence of magic before? When she was a child?"

He blinked in surprise. "Not that I am aware of."

"Is that so? Seems very unusual for a witch to grow up without ever showing signs of magic."

"There were moments when it appeared she may be a squib. Yet her magic eventually revealed itself when she was nine."

"And yet nothing happened before that? Or have you not seen her struggle with magic while she's been at Hogwarts?"

"No. Nothing happened before. Nothing that I nor her godfather had seen. Which is why her problems have been such a surprise to everyone. And I suspect that is precisely why her 'lessons' Dumbledore assigned her to have have been failing thus far."

"Interesting. Because it seems that such a bright and clever witch ought to be succeeding in her classes and far beyond that even."

"I agree with you, my lord, but there is nothing that seems to be helping. A mystery to all of us, I must admit. Perhaps someone of your power and knowledge would know a way to help. She does seem to look up to you, my lord."

"Then perhaps it is time I looked into a way of controlling her magic." He turned and walked to the window. "Time for you to be returning, Severus. What would your students think if their professor was late for class, hm?"

He nodded and went to leave. Voldemort sighed, looking over the view in front of him as he thought, twirling his wand around in his hands. Severus seemed to know more than he was letting on. That was always an annoyance Voldemort had found with the man. And he couldn't probe into the man's mind either with him being as strong of an occlumens as he was. Yet there was still something there…. Something he wasn't willing to reveal. No matter. He would soon find out.

Perhaps he could ask Quirrell. There were a few other things he meant to discuss with the man. Particularly about Cassandra's treatment at Hogwarts.

* * *

"You went to see You-Know-Who?" Minerva asked as soon as he flooed back. "What did he want? What did you tell him?"

He glanced over at the witch, a small smile coming to his lips. Elaine used to ask the same thing every time he had been summoned. Oh, how much he missed her.

"He wanted to discuss Cassandra's magic."

Her eyes widened with surprise. "That's all?"

"Yes. The Dark Lord seemed particularly interested in that subject."

"Do you think he knows about Cassandra? About what she could be?"

"It didn't seem that he had any suspicion, yet the Dark Lord has always been that way."

"Well if he does? Then what do we do? We can't possibly protect her from that! She'll be in danger, Severus! She's just a little girl! She shouldn't have to worry about something like this."

"She'll need to be protected," he pointed out. "And to do that, she'll need to learn how to control her magic."

"The one thing we can't seem to do." Minerva sighed and fell into a chair. "No matter what we try."

He sighed, wondering what else could be done to protect his daughter. Or even to keep her out of this prophecy mess for just a bit longer.

* * *

Cassandra sat on the steps of one of the staircases, looking up at the ghost. "So your mom was the founder of Ravenclaw?"

"Yes." Helena nodded.

"That must've been interesting." She smiled. "Was she nice? Your mom?"

"At times. There were also moments when she had her demands."

"I never really got to know my mom. She died when I was a baby."

"Your mother was a Slytherin, wasn't she?"

Cassandra nodded. "Elaine Johnson."

"She was a bright witch, if I recall correctly. A shame she had to end up in the Baron's house."

"Slytherin's not too horrible though. My friend Draco is in that house. He's a bit arrogant at times, but I really blame his dad for all of that. He's nice when he's alone. And I think Barty might've said he came from that house, though I can't really remember. He likes to switch his stories sometimes. I think it's funny when he does." She frowned and looked at the ghost. "Do you really remember every single student who's ever been here?"

"Most of them. Particularly if they were Ravenclaws."

"Do you remember Sirius Black?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Everyone here thinks he's my dad. I was sort of wondering what he was like. You know? If he would actually be a decent dad."

"I don't remember much about him. He was a Gryffindor…. Which means that he was one of Nearly Headless Nick's…. I think he had a brother, and his family were purebloods…."

"Anything else?"

Helena sighed and shook her head. "I'm afraid not. He wasn't a Ravenclaw, so there was no real need for me to remember him or even speak with him."

"You seem to remember stuff about my mom."

"She was a strange one. People seemed to like her even if she was a Slytherin through and through. She did once stop to have a chat with me. I remember she was unexpectedly nice given what house she was placed in."

"I wish I could've known her. My dad won't talk about her. And my godfather only remembers bits and pieces. Same with Aunt Minnie."

"Cassandra?" a voice called out.

She stood as Helena vanished.

"There you are!" McGonagall called out, walking over to her. "Were you just talking to someone?"

"Helena. The Gray Lady."

"Ah, well, that's all good and everything. However, it would seem that Dumbledore has asked me to bring you to his office."

"Why?"

"No idea, dear. You'll just have to come with me."

She nodded and followed McGonagall toward the headmaster's office, half-running to keep up. "Aunt Minnie? What's this about?"

"I haven't the faintest idea." She came to a halt so suddenly that Cassandra almost ran into her. "You best be on your way up now." She sighed and looked over her goddaughter, adjusting her robes and tie. "There."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, dear."

"Something is. You always try to straighten things when something's wrong."

"I do not."

Cassandra pulled a strand of hair out of place and McGonagall tucked it back. "See?"

"Just lots of essays to grade and lessons to plan, dear. The usual things. Now off you go. We've already wasted enough time standing here."

She stepped up to the staircase, casting one last glance over her shoulder at McGonagall. Her godmother spoke the password and the stairs began moving upward, carrying her toward Dumbledore's office.

Once there, she opened the door and stepped inside. One glance of the room told her that the headmaster was nowhere to be seen. Cautious, she slipped her wand out of her robes, though she doubted it would do her any good. She stepped into the office, seeing the portraits of old headmasters, their occupants soundly snoozing away. Dumbledore's phoenix was sitting on its perch, unusually quiet for a bird without its master.

Cassandra turned, wand pointed at the entrance as someone approached. No one could get up here without a password, but that didn't do much to reassure her. After all, aurors had managed to get into the manor and that had been surrounded by wards.

* * *

"I still don't see why you're insisting on telling her about the prophecy!" Severus argued, following the headmaster. "How are we to even know if Cassandra is the one it refers to? The Longbottom boy still lives."

"You've seen the sort of power she possesses," he pointed out, walking up the stairs to the office. "You honestly think that Voldemort will be able to resist such a thing?"

"She hasn't been marked yet and the prophecy clearly states—"

"The Dark Mark isn't proof enough?"

"Every Death Eater possesses that mark! Just because she has it too doesn't make her the Dark Lord's equal and even if it did then—"

He was cut off as Dumbledore opened the door to his office and both wizards came face-to-face with an eleven year old girl pointing her wand at them in surprise.

"Ah. There you are, Miss Johnson," Dumbledore greeted, crossing the threshold as he walked over to his desk. "Do kindly put that away before someone gets hurt, would you?"

"Sorry." She blushed and put the wand back in her robe. "There was no one when I got here and then I heard voices…."

 _What are you planning that would require her to be here?_ Severus thought, eyeing his daughter as she walked over toward the desk and took a seat in the chair.

"No matter. Severus and I were just having a little disagreement, weren't we?" Dumbledore pointed out with a raised eyebrow in his direction, almost as if he were asking Severus to challenge what the older wizard was saying.

"Then perhaps I ought to be leaving. Seeing as you two have things to discuss."

"Nonsense. Why don't you join us, hm? She is your daughter, after all. No harm in having her father stay."

He sighed and stiffly walked over, gripping the back of her chair with one hand. He could see in the headmaster's gaze that he was planning something to do with her. What it was, however, Severus couldn't figure out. Cassandra looked up at him, seeming as equally confused as her father.

"It would seem that your magic is still difficult to manage," Dumbledore pointed out. "Filius has yet to find something that will help. Do you have an opinion on this, Severus?"

 _Of all the things, why must you drag me into this?_ His hand tightened on the chair. "You are well aware of my opinion, _headmaster_."

Cassandra flinched, doing her best to avoid eye contact with her father. He swallowed, trying to calm himself under Dumbledore's piercing gaze. Severus had no idea which was worse at the moment; facing the headmaster now or trying to lie to the Dark Lord over the past few years.

"And you, Cassandra?"

"I just want to be able to control my magic, professor," she pointed out. "Somehow…. Only so far, no matter what I try, nothing seems to work."

"Perhaps there is a better explanation for this."

"What do you mean? You think there's a reason for why my magic is the way that it is? For why I can't control it?"

"And I also suspect that it has something to do with that mark on your arm," Dumbledore added. "That on the night Voldemort gave you that mark, he also gave you more magical power than anyone could ever believe."

She glanced down at her arm. "You...really think that's why I can't….?"

"This is all just theory and wild guesses," Severus interrupted, shooting a glare at the headmaster. "There is no actual proof for any of this."

"But if it can…," Dumbledore began.

"Then find some evidence first. Before you attempt to get her hopes up only to have it end in nothing." He pulled her to her feet. "Come, Cassandra. This meeting with the headmaster is at an end."

She opened her mouth to argue otherwise, only to close it when she got a look at the expression on her father's face. Severus shot one last look toward the headmaster before dragging her out the door.


	13. The Ending of One Year

"Where are we going?" Cassandra asked, trying to keep up as he dragged her down the hall and toward the dungeons. "Dad? Can't you slow down a bit, at least?"

"No." He pulled her into his office and closed the door. "Sit."

She did as she was told, carefully watching as he walked about the room, going through different bottles and vials, flying through them, seemingly searching for one.

"Can you at least tell me what's going on? Or what that thing was that you and the headmaster were talking about?" Her eyes narrowed and she stood. "Tell me something at least!" she shouted at him. "Is there or is there not a way to control my magic?"

The bottles began to quiver and she gasped, eyes darting around at the glass jars. His hand shot out, steadying one before it could fall to the floor. He straightened and turned as she fell back into the chair, gripping the arms.

"Deep breath," he advised. "Calm yourself, Cassandra."

"Trying."

"You're desperate for answers and you're frustrated," he guessed, eyeing the jars. "That makes you upset, which can also make you angry and I would rather not like to end up in St. Mungo's."

"What do you mean? Why would you go there?"

"Your magic is reactive to your emotions. The more you feel the more your magic will build until there is no other place for it to go. You were angry with Miss Bones, weren't you? Angered and frustrated enough that you wanted to hurt her?"

"I just wanted them to stop. I would never actually consider hurting anyone! Really! Not even Bellatrix!"

"Magic is a tricky thing. Especially when it is so closely tied to your emotions the way yours is. The more you feel the more magic you release and the harder it is to control. Even with a wand."

"So how do I control then?" she demanded. "I've tried everything and nothing seems to work! Nothing!"

"Are you certain of that?"

"Yes…." She eyed her father. "Though I'm guessing you have something else in mind?"

"Occlumency."

"What?"

"A rather difficult skill. It is intended to shield the mind from being viewed—an act known as legilimency. Through the use of legilimency, a person is able to gain information from your very thoughts and feelings, and is able to use that knowledge for his own personal gain. Occlumency will protect you from this."

"And you think teaching this to me will help? How, exactly?"

"To become a true occlumens will take years upon years of practice. It is not something that can be easily mastered in a night. However, there are certain aspects that may prove useful to you. In order to use Occlumency, your mind must be calm and focused. By learning to do this you will—hopefully—have a better control on your magic."

She sat up. "You really think so?"

"It is worth a try." He sighed. "However the practice for Occlumency is not an easy task. Especially not when you are still in your first year."

"You mean it's dangerous?"

"Yes. I tried to train your mother in this art, and even that was difficult to accomplish."

"You taught mom Occlumency?"

"A small amount. Some have a gift for it while others do not. Elaine was a talented witch her in time, yet sadly even she could not master the art."

"Then why'd you teach her?"

"The Dark Lord, It is how he gets information. He looks into the mind of those he wishes to interrogate and will continue to probe their thoughts until there is nothing left. It is one his more...cruel acts of magic. I had hoped that teaching Elaine Occlumency would offer her some sort of protection against the Dark Lord."

"Why would she need protection? She was a Death Eater. She followed him."

"Not at the beginning. Elaine was...strangely complicated at the best of times. Even I wasn't aware of when her allegiance changed. There's a chance it never changed even after she received the Dark Mark."

"You never told me any of that. Never told me much of anything about her."

"I can tell you that Elaine would've wanted you to be safe from the Dark Lord as much as I do. Which is why I had planned to teach you this, actually. I was, however, hoping to wait until your fourth or fifth year, but it would seem that now would be a good time to begin."

"Great. So how do we do it? How do we get started?"

"Not that simple. Occlumency requires training. Which means that you must be able to protect yourself from having someone enter your mind. Therefore it requires me to look into your mind while you attempt to stop me. Do you understand?"

"But if it's so complicated...why teach me in the first place? I mean, it's not like You-Know-Who is actually going to try to use legilimency on me, right?"

"Perhaps not to the extent he may use on an auror, but he still uses it to gain insight into what his own Death Eaters are telling him."

"Oh." She glanced up at him. "And there's no better way to teach me?"

"I'm afraid not." He looked at her. "If there is anything you do not wish for me to see, I can teach you a spell to remove the memories from your mind and they can be stored safely away until the lesson is over."

"I think I'm alright."

"Then take this." He handed her a vial. "A calming draught. It will help provide some assistance. The first few times are a bit of a shock. Afterwards you will be on your own."

She nodded and took the vial from him, downing the contents. "It won't hurt, will it?"

"Not physically. It all depends on what sort of memories there are and how you will react to them. There are always memories that are bound to be painful." He sighed and took out his wand. "Any more questions?"

Cassandra shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Then calm your mind and take a deep breath," he advised, pointing his wand at her. " _Legilimens_."

She gasped as images flooded through her mind in a blur of colors. She could feel the emotions there, could feel them as if those memories were happening all over again. She could hear the distant voices echoing around her, could begin to see outlines of people around her. One such shape was more distinct than the others.

"Concentrate," Snape urged, his voice distant and echoing in the mess of noises around her. "Concentrate, Cassandra. Clear your mind. Keep your emotions calm…."

The shape blurred and suddenly everything changed. She gasped, standing someplace she couldn't recognize. There was distant laughter there, a small feeling of joy….

Then everything blurred into the halls at Hogwarts. She could hear the shoutings, could feel the invisible glares surrounding her, only a hundred times worse as if all of her memories had been crowded into one thing….

She gave a shout as she suddenly fell to her hands and knees, the cold stone floor swaying beneath her. Cassandra shakingly looked around, trying to steady her breathing as she saw the glass jars that had cracked, some of them oozing contents onto the shelves. She looked up, seeing her father's shocked face, one hand steadying himself against a table.

"Are you—are you alright?" he stammered.

"I think I saw...something…. I don't know what any of it was…." She bit her lip, blinking back tears.

He walked over, knelt down, and hugged her. "We'll stop for tonight," he murmured. "How about some tea instead, hm?"

"With the peppermint candies you always put on top?"

"Always."

* * *

Cassandra sighed and finished packing up her trunk, shoving away the different things she had brought with her into whatever small space she could find. She closed it and paused, seeing the Potions book sitting on her bed.

She reached over and grabbed it, sitting on her trunk as she flipped through the old pages, reading what her mom had scribbled into the margins. Some potions she recognized, while others they had never touched on. A few of the recipes she saw had been corrected on the board per her mother's changes.

There was a soft knock and she looked up in surprise, seeing him standing at the doorway.

"How did you get into the tower?"

"Anyone can enter so long as they provide the answer to the riddle," Snape explained. "Though I believe the knocker gave me an easier one…. Then again, she always had said I was more of a Ravenclaw than a Slytherin."

"Did she always write in these?" Cassandra asked, holding up the book for him to see.

"Yes." He nodded for her to stand as he took out his wand, vanishing the trunk down to his chambers. "There are six others just like that one. She was always far better at Potions than I ever could hope to be."

"But you're the professor here," she argued, stashing the book into her bag as she followed him out of the room.

"Dumbledore's decision. Not mine. If I had my way, she would've been the Potions professor and I would've taken the Defense Against the Dark Arts position."

"You'd probably be better than Quirrell. All he ever does is lecture us about theories and everything. At least then we might actually get some practice with our wands once in a while. Though I think he's been on edge about something recently."

"Probably the Dark Lord. He's been summoning people lately."

"About what happened over the holidays? He's still mad about that?"

"It is important that the ministry not locate where we are. Or else they'll attack and every single Death Eater on the premises will be either forced into hiding or dragged away to Azkaban to be forced into the company of the dementors."

She shuddered. "Dementors…. Would not want to meet one of those. Especially after reading about them."

"You've read about dementors?"

"There's a lot of things you can read about when you don't really have to go anyplace with anyone." She stopped, biting her lip. "Dad?"

He stopped as well and turned to face her. "Yes? What is it?"

"Do I have to ride the train back? Can't I just use the floo network instead and go home with you?"

"Something wrong?"

"I just really don't want to ride back...by myself…."

He nodded in understanding. "Of course."

Cassandra smiled and followed him the rest of the way, easily keeping up with his longer strides. The halls seemed strangely empty with a large majority of students already boarding the train back to King's Cross. A few passed them, and she hung back, looking more like she just happened to follow Snape, before catching up with him once the others had gone by.

"Severus!" McGonagall called out, stopping him in the halls. "Cassandra, dear? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on your way to the train?"

"She has elected to travel home with me instead," he explained.

"Ah. Very well then. I trust you'll behave over summer?"

She nodded. "I will, Aunt Minnie."

"If I could have a word with you in private?" McGonagall asked.

She looked up at the two adults before seeing the look of resignation on her father's face.

"Make it quick," he snapped. "You know where my chambers are?"

"Yes…."

"I'll be along in a moment."

Cassandra glanced at the two of them before walking down the hall. She quickly darted around a corner, pressing herself up against the wall. There was a pause as the two waited, thinking that she had vanished before they spoke.

"Well?" Snape asked.

"I do hope you have an idea to help with her magic," McGonagall pointed out with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Of course. She'll spend the summer studying Occlumency. Hopefully it will help."

"Occlumency? That's a very advanced branch of magic, Severus. Do you thinks she'll be capable of such a thing?"

"It will take time, but I believe she is capable of it. Given from what' I've seen of her first lesson, I'd say that she has some talent for Occlumency."

"If you think so…." McGonagall lowered her voice. "The longer we—"

"I know," he interrupted. "Trust me. I know. Now, if you'll excuse me. About time I was at my flat once again. And I suspect Cassandra is anxious to be home."

"As to be expected."

Footsteps approached and she went to dart down the hall. Before she could, a hand reached out and grabbed her arm. Cassandra winced, her cheeks reddening as she turned to face her father.

"Don't think you can hide that easily from me," he pointed out, releasing her arm. "You've been trying that since you were old enough to get into my potion stores at home. At least this time I don't have to worry about how many bezoars I have on hand or whether or not the latest vial of Veritaserum has gone missing."

"That bad?"

"Very. Though I do have to admit that the Veritaserum one was rather interesting. You were an...entertaining...child growing up. Can still recall the day I had come home and she was very confused as to how a small broom was tap dancing around the kitchen. Turns out you had somehow gotten your hands on her wand."

"I'm guessing you mean mom?"

"Yes."

They reached his chambers and she grabbed her trunk, pulling it over to the fireplace. She grabbed a handful of floo powder and flooed out of the castle, stepping out into their flat. Snape followed with his own things and waved his wand, sending the trunks up to their respective rooms.

There was a noise and he grabbed her arm, pulling her back behind him as he scanned the room. A house elf appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, her ears perking up as she saw them.

"Keesy?" Cassandra asked in surprise, stepping out from behind him.

"You know this elf?"

"Yeah. You-Know-Who assigned her to me while I was staying at the manor…." She glanced at the elf. "But I don't know why she's here exactly."

"Master sent Keesy to see that Miss Cassandra was alright," the elf squeaked. "And to deliver a message that Severus Snape is to see master at once."

"Great." Snape sighed. "As if I need more places to be. Cassandra, wait here with...Keesy." He shot a wary glance at the elf.

"I will."

"Good." He nodded and disapparated with a loud _crack_.

"Would Miss Cassandra like something to eat?" Keesy asked.

"I'd like an explanation," she muttered, walking over to the sofa. "They were talking about _something_. And I want to know what."

"I don't know if Keesy can help with that. Keesy doesn't know this place like she knows the home of her master."

She sighed and fell onto the sofa. "He's keeping something secret from me. I can tell. Just want to know why…."

* * *

Voldemort sat in the dining room, eyeing the wand in his fingers, a silver teacup set out next to him. There was a loud crack and Severus walked into the room.

"You wished to see me, my lord?" he asked.

"Yes. I trust Cassandra will be staying with you over the summer?"

"She is my daughter."

"Then I hope that you will be making progress with her magic."

"Yes, my lord."

"Good. Off with you then, Severus. Oh, and do keep the elf with you. Keesy will be monitoring your progress."

"Of course." He turned to leave.

Voldemort stood only for something to flash inside his mind. An image of Cassandra standing there as he placed a hand on her shoulder, almost as if he were guarding her in a way….

"I happen to care for my own reasons, Severus," he called out after the Death Eater, a smirk on his lips.

"My lord?"

"Do be careful next time. Who knows what sort of secrets you may let slip the next time?"

"Yes, my lord." He continued out of the room, closing the door behind him.

 _Perhaps Cassandra is a way to finally learn what secrets he's hiding? Elaine had only gotten me so far, but Cassandra…. She is a rather clever girl, after all. And whatever secrets you've been hiding from me are bound to be hidden from her—something I'm certain she'll want to discuss._

He nodded to himself, putting the idea away for another day. He disapparated from the room and into the dungeon, walking toward the man just as Bellatrix was finishing up with her curse.

"Careful now, Bella," he purred, walking toward the man. "We still want him to talk, after all."

She cackled, grinning as he approached. Bellatrix took a slow step back, letting him examine her work. He sighed and moved his wand, the invisible chains lifting the prisoner, forcing him to look up at the Dark Lord. He smiled, seeing the instant fear in the man's gaze.

"P-p-p-please, my lord," he begged.

Voldemort knelt down and dragged the tip of his wand against the man's face. "You do realize what the punishment is for failing me, don't you? I know you do." He reached over and rolled up the man's sleeve, showing him the Dark Mark. "It was explained to you on the day that you took _this_. And now you're here because you failed me."

"I-I-I did-didn't mean to! Please! S-sp-spare me!"

" 'didn't mean to'?" He gripped the man's throat, his long fingers digging into the flesh. "I made your orders very clear, didn't I? You were to ensure that her first year went well, and look at what happened. Look at what you _failed_ to do."

He entered his mind, forcing him to see the same images. Cassandra walking alone in a hall, being abandoned by the other group of Ravenclaws, being laughed at during her Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons. He released the throat and the images vanished.

"I-I-I did my best! Hon-honest!"

"And yet it still happened." He stood, sneering at the whimpering man. "And you are of no further use to me, Quirrell. Not as a Death Eater and certainly not alive."

"My-my lord! P-please!"

He pointed his wand at him. " _Avada kedavra_."

The killing curse shot out, hitting Quirrell, the body falling to the floor. He turned and put his wand away, seeing Bellatrix staring at the body.

"Don't pout," he chided. "It doesn't suit you. Oh, and do clean up the mess."

"I am not a little servant, you know. Why don't you have that little witch do it for you instead? Let her see the blood early!"

"I told you to clean it up, Bella. I won't ask again. In the meantime, perhaps you do have _something_ of an idea. It may be worth my time investing in a better solution. Oh, and don't get any blood on my floors like the last time. I just had the marble polished."

* * *

Cassandra sighed, rolling over in her bed. She gasped, limbs flailing, eyes snapping open as she hit something hard. She groaned and rolled over, propping herself up on her arm as she shook her head. She couldn't recall the last time she had actually rolled out of bed.

She went to reach for her blanket only to fall back, shocked when she didn't find her bed there. She stood, wincing as she fell back onto her hands and knees, doing her best not to vomit. It felt like that time she had apparated with Voldemort when the aurors had attacked, but she couldn't recall apparating with anyone.

She tried to stand again, slowly moving this time. She reached out in the darkness, finding a stone wall to steady herself against. Cassandra slowly walked forward, trying to feel her way, squinting to try and see if she could make anything out.

There was a shape ahead. She stumbled over to it, finding a pair of metal bars and a set of stairs leading up to another door. She gripped the bars, doing her best to stay on her feet.

"Hello?" she called out. "Hello? Anyone up there? Anyone? Let me out!"

She groaned in frustration, hitting the bars with her fist, What she wouldn't give to have a wand on her right now. Even if it wouldn't do her any good, it would at least be something!

Cassandra sighed and stepped back, squinting around to see if there could be another way out. She let out a scream as her foot slipped on something and she tumbled over an object. She tried to stand, only to freeze as her hand landed in something wet and sticky.

She squinted, seeing a familiar shape. "Hello? Professor Quirrell?" She reached forward, feeling his wand in his hand. She grabbed it, and turned it around.

" _Lumos_."

She screamed and dropped the wand, scrambling back as the light showed her the scene before her. The walls shuddered in response, cracking around her. Bits of stone fell from the ceiling and she curled up, covering her head with her hands to protect herself.

 _Help me. Dad, someone, anyone. Please. Help me._

* * *

"Sir? Sir?"

Severus frowned, annoyed at the voice that had disturbed his sleep. His eyes narrowed, seeing the faint outline of a creature. He grabbed his wand and lit it, recognizing the annoying—if sometimes useful—house elf.

"What? And this better be important."

"Miss Cassandra, sir. She's not in her bed."

"What?" He tossed off the covers and quickly walked down the hall to her room, the elf at his heels.

He stopped, seeing the empty bed. His eyes narrowed as he searched the room for her, heart thumping in his chest. He paused, seeing the table by her bed where her wand lay. He walked over and picked it up, fingers curling around the wood. Whatever had happened, his little girl was bound to be terrified and defenseless.

"Find her," he ordered the elf. "Now! I want my daughter back this instant!"

"Yes, sir! Keesy will find her, sir!" The elf vanished as he walked out of the room, searching the rest of the flat for any trace of where she might've gone.

"Where are you?" he whispered, pacing around the room. "Cassandra. Where are you? What happened to you? Please be alright. Please be alright."

* * *

Something creaked open and she flinched, wincing from the light. The door was forced closed and she slowly turned, hearing footsteps on the stairs. A wand lit up and she went over to see who it was, stopping once she saw the person there.

"Bellatrix? What is this place? Where am I?"

"Riddle Manor, of course." She smiled. "Like it? Silencing Charm on the door."

Her eyes narrowed. "You're the one who stuck me in here?"

"Of course, stupid girl! I did tell the Dark Lord that you should have an introduction to your first death at an early age. And what better time than this?"

"Let me out!"

"As you wish." She opened the bars and stepped inside, blocking her exit. " _Crucio_."

Cassandra fell to the floor, screaming as the pain hit her. She kicked and thrashed at the agony, trying to get away from it. She gasped for breath once the curse had been lifted, shaking from the pain.

"Not very good, is it?" Bellatrix walked toward her and knelt down. "Hard to see what the Dark Lord sees in you."

She weakly reached her hand toward her forearm. Now that she knew where she was, she could….

"Ah." Bellatrix gripped her arm. "You were trying to call him, weren't you? Like I'd ever let you do that! In fact…." She held Cassandra down and took out a knife, dragging the blade across her skin over the Dark Mark.

She screamed, struggling against the older witch.

"There! No more calling him!" Bellatrix stood. "Hm… It would be easier to kill you, but that's not as much fun, is it? Don't worry! We'll have plenty more tomorrow!" She walked over to the gate and closed it shut, locking the bars behind her. "Oh, and don't try to escape with your pitiful excuse for magic. Or else all of the manor will come crashing down on top of you, and we wouldn't want that." She smiled and cackled as she left, the sound echoing throughout the room.

Cassandra groaned and winced as she tried to roll over, forcing herself to do something about the cut in her arm. She fumbled in the darkness, doing her best to rip off a strip of unstained pajamas to use as a bandage. She wrapped it around her arm, hoping that would do something even if she could already feel it beginning to bleed through the fabric.

She crawled back over to where she had dropped the wand, clenching her teeth together as every movement ached with pain. Her fingers clutched at the stone, trying to find it. She smiled as she finally felt the wand, holding onto it with relief.

Her arms gave way and she fell onto the stone, clutching the wand close to her. It wouldn't do her much good in a fight against Bellatrix, but at least it was something. She had hope in something. Now if only her father could find her again.

* * *

Severus apparated into the manor, furiously searching around. This was where the elf had told him she was.

"Severus?" Barty asked. "What are you—?"

He was cut off as Severus crossed the room, grabbed him by the collar, and pinned the man up against the wall, his wand pointed at his throat.

"Where is she, Crouch?"

"Who?"

"Cassandra. Where is she?"

His eyes widened with surprise. "She's not with you? Merlin's beard! I don't know where she is! You're sure she's here?"

"Yes."

"Well I haven't seen her." His eyes narrowed. "Haven't seen much of Bella either…. Merlin's beard!" He yanked Severus's hand off of him. "I know where she is!"

He followed the Death Eater down one of the halls and toward the stairs. Barty yanked open the door and ran down the steps, pointing his wand at the bars to unlock them.

Severus lit his wand, shining it around in the darkness. "Cassandra? Cassandra? Where are you?"

"Here!" Barty called out.

He walked over to where the Death Eater was kneeling.

"She's still alive," he pointed out. "The other one…."

"I don't care for the dead." Severus knelt down and picked his daughter up.

He disapparated to one of the rooms above and gently set her down on the bed. He took out his wand, unbandaged her arm, and waved it over the wound, muttering a spell to stop the bleeding. He sighed and bent over, gently kissing her head.

"I'm glad you're alright," he whispered. "I'm here now. I'm here."


	14. A Memory's Story

"How is she?" Barty asked, knocking on the door as he entered. He swallowed, clutching the basket of supplies he had brought. "Not good, huh? She'll be alright, right? Please tell me she'll be alright."

"She will be if you'd give me that." Severus stood and took the supplies from him. "Tell me there's a Blood Replenishing one in here."

"Yeah. Should be." He swallowed and shifted his weight. "I...ah...also had to tell the Dark Lord that you were here…."

"Great. I'm not leaving her, Crouch."

"I know. So does he."

"Severus?" Voldemort asked, walking into the room. "Leave us, Crouch."

"Yes, my lord." He nodded and turned, closing the door after him.

Barty sighed and walked down the hall. There was a flash of a skirt and he hurried, pointing his wand at the witch. " _Stupefy_!"

Bellatrix went flying against one of the walls and he ran over, pointing his wand at her.

"You little witch!" he shouted. "You cursed little witch!"

"Planning on doing something, Crouch?"

"You'd already be dead if I wasn't looking forward to what the Dark Lord had planned for you."

She laughed. "You don't have it in you! You've gone soft and all because of that little witch!"

"Hurt her again and you'll see just how very wrong you are, Lestrange." He took a step back and turned to go down the hall.

* * *

"It would seem that the only physical damage is her arm, I trust?" Voldemort asked, slowly approaching the bed.

"Thankfully."

"Crouch tells me that Bellatrix is to be blamed for this. I was considering how to best punish her. Perhaps you've a suggestion?"

"Leave her out of this." He stood and faced him. "Out of all of this. No more Death Eaters and no more getting involved in whatever scheme you have planned for her."

"Careful, Severus. Very few have ever spoken to me that way and have lived to tell the tale."

"I'll say whatever I like when my daughter is concerned." He pointed at the bed. "Especially if _that_ is the result of her being involved with your Death Eaters so much."

He pursed his lips, trying to pry into Severus's mind to see what he was truly thinking, only to find nothing. There were truly moments he despised the man being such an accomplished Occlumens.

"Cassandra has her own freedom, Severus. She is free to come to me whenever she wishes." He smirked and nodded. "But I won't get in the way of what her father wishes. You would be the one to know best, after all. A pity though that her mother can't be here to help. Does she miss her?"

"She doesn't ask."

A small smile crossed Voldemort's face as he peered into Severus's mind. He couldn't get far, but he could find the grief and pain that still lingered with Elaine's death. Enough grief to lessen the man's Occlumency, at least, if only just for a bit.

"Then perhaps she ought to learn. Cassandra does seem to take after her mother, after all."

"As you wish, my lord."

* * *

"You obliviated her?" Remus asked, eyeing him.

"Yes." He put the vial safely on the shelf and closed the cabinet. "Better she didn't have to carry those with her. Things were already bad enough at Hogwarts."

"Problems with magic?" The werewolf sighed and crossed his arms. "Don't give me that look. They weren't the best, but if it wasn't for James and the others, I wouldn't have had any friends. Trust me. If anyone knows what it's like to be alone at that place, it's me. At least you had Elaine and Lily."

"Mostly Elaine."

"We all miss her, Severus," he pointed out, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's such a shame that her daughter had to grow up without her, but at least Cassandra still has her father."

"Her magic still remains a problem. The Dark Lord and Dumbledore have both taken a notice."

"Have you ever considered telling her about it?"

"She is still a child, Lupin."

"She won't be forever. You-Know-Who is still out there and Dumbledore will only want to have him gone more and more. It's only a matter of time before one moves against the other and then we'll all be caught in the crossfire."

"You saw how bad things were the first time this cursed prophecy got out! The Potters ended up dead, the Longbottoms tortured…."

"And Elaine dead," Remus finished. "You go. I'll stay with her." He turned to go up the stairs and paused. "You didn't just lose Elaine, you know. I lost my friends that night too. Elaine included."

"And yet I still don't know how to help my own daughter," he pointed out.

* * *

Remus sighed, closing his eyes as he went up to Cassandra's room. Severus had moved her to headquarters for safekeeping, but the flat still felt empty without Sirius around. Not to mention how dark it was being surrounded by all the reminders of who the Black family were. He had heard Sirius describe it of course during their years at Hogwarts, and he had seen it at several meetings, but it was still hard to believe.

* * *

"You look tired, Uncle Moony," she pointed out, looking up from the book she had been reading on the bed. "It's getting close to another full moon, isn't it? Did you have dad make you another Wolfsbane potion? Is that what you two were talking about downstairs?"

He gave her a small smile as he walked over. "Yeah. What's that you're reading? An old textbook? You are a Ravenclaw indeed."

"I wanted to learn more about werewolves," she explained. "To try and help. Or at least maybe help my dad make your potion. Unfortunately it says that it's really difficult to make. If you get even a tiny thing wrong it could kill you."

"The thought is still appreciated. You know, your mother almost tried the same thing when we were back at Hogwarts. Thankfully Elaine never gave me any of the ones she made. Said none of them were right according to Slughorn—our old Potions professor; the one before Snape."

"Really? She knew you're a werewolf? And she was okay with it?"

"Yes. Your mother was an odd one. A Slytherin through and through, but still one of the nicer ones, I suppose. There is a reason why we were all shocked to learn that she was a Death Eater, after all. But she did keep my secret." He smiled. "For a price, of course, but that's how she was."

"I never knew." She closed the book and looked at him. "What was she like? Please?"

"I'm afraid that's something between you and your father. But I can say that she was one of the kindest and strongest people I knew. She would've been proud of the person you've become. Even in such a short amount of time."

"Even with my magic the way it is?"

"Of course. Especially with your magic the way it is. In fact…. How about a little trip, eh? If you're strong enough for it."

She nodded and set the book aside. He led her to the fireplace and they flooed back to his own flat. Cassandra followed him through the mess of old furniture and books. They stopped before the mantel and she looked over it, seeing the dusted and polished frames containing pictures of a younger looking Lupin surrounded by several other people.

"Memories from a past that seemed too long ago," he explained. "That one was taken at the end of our second year."

Cassandra stepped forward, seeing the four boys. One of them had untidy jet black hair and hazel eyes with a large grin on his face. His arm was looped around another taller teenager with medium black hair and striking gray eyes, a handsome smile on his lips, laughing as his arm was looped around the first. A thinner teenager hung in the background with light brown hair and green eyes, looking out of place with his patched up robes and healing scars. Another stood to the side with brown hair and blue eyes, looking considerably shorter than the rest of them—short enough that he wouldn't tower over Cassandra much at all despite her being several years younger than the boys in the photo.

"James and Sirius," Remus introduced, pointing at the two with their arms looped around each other. "Complete inseparable the two of them. And that one's Peter. Worshipped the ground they walked on. And that one…."

"You?" she guessed, looking up at him. "The scars gave it away."

He nodded and sighed, his expression turning sad. "We were the best of friends during our time at Hogwarts. They made those full moons more bearable each and every month. They're not around anymore. James was killed along with Lily and Harry. Sirius meanwhile got locked up in Azkaban after taking the blame for their murders."

"And Peter?"

"Died in an explosion. The same one they caught Sirius on. The only thing the ministry found was his finger."

"You don't think that's what really happened, do you?"

"Sirius was never a Death Eater. But where the ministry is concerned, all Death Eaters are to be locked up immediately. Whether or not there's even a decent shred of evidence." He sighed. "Sirius's younger brother was a Death Eater, so I suppose that was enough for the ministry however little it was. He vanished a long time ago. Never knew what happened to him." He pointed at another frame. "This is why I really brought you here. Who does she remind you of, eh?"

She looked at the girl, seeing the Slytherin robes she wore. She ran up and hugged another Slytherin boy from behind, much to his surprise and annoyance. Cassandra peered at the boy, seeing the dark hair and hooked nose that reminded her of her father—though a much happier version of him, at least. Which meant that the girl with the familiar blue eyes hugging him must be….

"Mom," Cassandra whispered.

"Elaine wanted me to take the picture so she could see the surprise on Snape's face." He smiled. "They did love each other. It took awhile though."

"He looks so much happier than I've ever seen him."

"She always did have a way of bringing out the best in Severus. The only time he was ever happier was the day you were born. Your father loves you, Cassandra. I trust you know that?"

"Yeah. Of course I do." She smiled. "He's trying to teach me Occlumency to help me control my magic."

"Quite a dangerous branch of magic, I'm told." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Though I don't suspect you'll have any trouble with something like that."

"You haven't seen me try to perform magic in classes."

"Perhaps I will." He moved his coat aside and pulled out the envelope for her to see with a wink. "Invitation to teach at Hogwarts next year. Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"That's great!" She smiled and hugged him. "You'll be a really good professor!"

"Here." Lupin reached up and took the picture down from the mantle, handing it to her. "Something for you to have while you're at headquarters. Especially when your father and I can't be there."

"Really? You'd let me keep this with me?"

"I trust you. Come on. Time we were back."

* * *

She curled up in the bed, hearing mutterings from down the hall. It had to be Kreacher—the house elf who still lived at the flat, but that didn't do much to reassure her. It was a full moon, after all. That meant that her godfather was trapped in his house during his transformation. She wanted to help him, but he had warned her countless times that he wouldn't know what he was doing and that her getting close could lead to her being harmed.

Still, there had to be something she could do that would be better than lying awake alone in the flat with a muttering elf keeping her awake. Cassandra sighed and stood, grabbing her wand as she went to explore the halls. The library had to be someplace around here, and a book was more interesting than sleep at the moment.

She crept out, trying not to be frightened by the strange objects and shapes in the darkness.

"The little half-blood witch is out of bed," a voice croaked.

Cassandra gasped, seeing Kreacher's outline from the light of one of the windows.

"Mistress would be ashamed of Kreacher to know what filth was crawling around in her home."

"Sirius's mom?" she guessed.

"How far the noble house of Black has fallen," he muttered, shaking his head as he walked off.

She took a slow step toward him only to pause as something caught her eye. Cassandra turned toward the window, peering out at the streets below. There was a figure there, standing in the shadows, seemingly watching her almost as if he knew what he was looking at.

"Bit late for a stroll, isn't it?"

She screamed and turned, seeing Albus Dumbledore of all people standing there. "You-you scared me. What are you doing here?"

"I heard this was where you were staying for the moment. It is a full moon, isn't it?"

"...yes…. But you still haven't answered the question, professor."

"Perhaps a nice chat downstairs, hm?"

He walked off. She paused, looking out the window, only to see that the figure had vanished into the night. Cassandra sighed and followed Dumbledore down to the kitchen.

* * *

He stared up at the building for a moment longer before disapparating to the manor. He knelt to the floor.

"My lord."

"Were you successful, Crouch?" Voldemort asked, his back facing the Death Eater.

"I managed to track the Little Lady to some sort of muggle place. But the trail went cold. I suspect a Fidelius Charm was used."

"Then they must be hiding her at a place that only Dumbledore would know," he muttered. "No matter. She will come to us. Wherever she is, she will be forced to take part in Dumbledore's plans. And if she is as clever of a girl as we suspect, then she'll be sure to see through him. She'll come to us soon enough. I'm counting on it, after all. Severus won't be able to hide everything from me forever. And he certainly won't be able to hide Cassandra forever."

* * *

"Tea or hot chocolate?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm fine." She took a seat at the table. "Why are you here? Now?"

He smiled, something lighting up in his eyes. "I trust that you're aware of how much power Voldemort possesses?"

"Yes…. Everyone is aware of that. The Death Eaters, the aurors, the ministry, everyone."

"Then you must also realize that it will therefore take a large amount of power to defeat him, correct?"

"I...guess so…. But why are you telling me, professor? I mean, I'm not a part of the Order or anything like that. I'm not allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts. I'm not even twelve yet."

"No, but something tells me that there is more power within you than meets the eye."

"And I still can't control it," she muttered.

"Perhaps your magic will soon come under control. There is always that chance, you know."

 _But no guarantee,_ she silently thought to him. "You said once that my magic might be because You-Know-Who gave me...magic? That he gave me more power when he gave me the Dark Mark?"

"Correct."

"But I don't understand how that could be possible. I mean, every book that I've read about the sort of magic used to make the Dark Mark doesn't say anything about increasing the recipients' magical power, so I don't understand…."

"Perhaps there is another solution then?"

"What do you mean?"

"It would take an incredible amount of power to defeat Voldemort once and for all." He smiled and leaned forward. "One that could only come from a prophecy of sorts."

"But…. I thought that the Potter kid was supposed to be the Chosen One according to that?"

"Prophecies are often complicated, Miss Johnson. It is possible that some elements were wrong in the prophecy."

"Meaning that the Potters didn't have to die?"

"We can never know what might've happened." He shrugged and spread out his hands. "Whether or not Voldemort would've targeted the Potters is unknown. Predicting the future isn't always as certain as we would like, and we can't change the past."

"I know."

"Good." He smiled. "Something I would've expected from a Ravenclaw."

"But if the prophecy was wrong, then there's another Chosen One?"

"I believe so."

"Albus?" Snape called out, walking into the room. "You wanted to talk?"

"Ah. Severus."

"Dad?"

"Searching for another late night book to read?" he guessed. "Bed. The library can wait until morning."

She nodded and stood, going to the door.

* * *

Severus took his wand out and pointed it at the door, adding a silencing charm on the threshold in case she might be trying to listen in. He stashed the wand away and took a breath, eyeing the headmaster.

"What were you just talking with her about?"

"Cassandra deserves to know the truth, Severus."

"That is _not_ something for you to discuss with her about. Especially when she is that young!"

"But to keep your daughter from the truth of things…."

"That is for me to decide. Cassandra is my daughter, Albus. Not yours. And therefore I have a right to decide what is best for her. And I refuse to have this cursed prophecy of yours hanging over her head."

"She will learn of this eventually, Severus. Perhaps if you had accepted the truth earlier…."

"What?" he growled, slowly losing his patience as he closed the distance between them. "Because if she had known earlier things would've been different?"

"I'm just saying that Elaine might've been alive."

"Or she might've still been dead along with my daughter. The same way the Potters were killed. Even you ought to know how merciless the Dark Lord can be." His eyes narrowed, his voice lowering so that even Dumbledore had to strain to hear what was said next. "And I will keep Cassandra safe from the Dark Lord for as long as I can."

He turned on his heel and walked toward the door.

"The same way you tried to keep Elaine safe?"

He sighed and turned, going up to Cassandra's room instead of replying. Severus softly opened the door to see her lying in bed. He walked over and sat on the edge.

"I know you're not asleep," he murmured. "Haven't you learned that trick won't work on me?"

Her eyes opened and she sat up. "I can still try, can't I?"

"You can try, but it won't work."

"Why do you and the headmaster keep arguing so much?"

"We have...disagreements...about certain matters."

"Like the prophecy? And what he thinks?"

"Yes."

"What do you think?"

He reached out and brushed her hair back. "That Albus Dumbledore would prefer to let children fight wars meant for adults."

She smiled. "Really?"

He nodded. "Really."

Severus frowned and reached for the frame, seeing the picture there, recognizing the scene. He smiled despite himself, seeing her happy and full of life.

"Where did you get this?"

"From Uncle Moony. He showed me." She looked up at him. "That's mom, isn't it?" Cassandra crawled over to sit next to him. "She was a Slytherin, wasn't she?"

"Yes. She was." He swallowed, seeing Elaine's smile. "The best Slytherin I ever knew."

"What was she like?" she asked, stifling a yawn as she laid her head down in his lap.

"Smart, cunning, incredibly gifted when it came to Potions. You have her eyes, you know. And her smile; a smile that could light up an entire room. Also her stubbornness. Trying to argue with her was quite an impossible feat." He smiled. "I tried to correct her on something to do with her use of an ingredient in one potion that we were making during class in our third year. That ended with Slytherin losing twenty points, two detentions, and a cauldron on my head."

Cassandra giggled. "Really? I would've liked to see that."

"You never will."

"What else do you remember?" She yawned. "I want to hear more."

"Later." He gently stood and tucked her into bed. "When you're more awake."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good." She smiled. "Cause you never break your promises, right dad?"

"Only once have I ever broken a promise," he murmured. "And that will be the only one I'll break."

"Really? What was it?"

"A promise I made to your mother a very long time ago. I promised her that she would still be alive once this war between Dumbledore and the Dark Lord was over."

"That's a silly promise."

"How so?"

"You can't control who lives and who dies. No one can."

He smiled and kissed her head. "I suppose you're right when you put it that way. You are certainly a Ravenclaw, aren't you?"

"It's where the Sorting Hat put me." She pouted. "Though I would've liked to be a Slytherin like you and mom were."

"The hat knows best. And it hasn't made a mistake yet. Now go to sleep."

"Okay…."

* * *

She stood in the library, reading the spines of the books on the shelves. Cassandra tilted her head as she read, wondering if the Black family had any without dark magic. Though it would be a chance to look over something without having to get into the Restricted Section of the library at Hogwarts, but now she didn't want to read any of them. She still hoped that she would get an interesting book for her birthday, but that was some time away.

"Cassandra?"

She turned, seeing Dumbledore approach. He eyed the books she had been looking at.

"Not taking an interest, I hope?"

"More like I need something to read," she pointed out. "There isn't much I can do here on my own, after all."

"Nothing at all?"

"I can't go out." She shrugged. "The wards. They won't let me out without an adult."

"Is that so?" Dumbledore asked, something sparking in his eye. "A curious thing."

She eyed her professor, detecting something hidden in his voice. "I guess so."

"I would hope that you wouldn't be one to have an interest in such a subject as dark magic."

"And if I did?" She reached up toward a book at random.

"Then I would be rather surprised that someone with your power would be drawn to such a thing."

"My dad was interested the dark arts. He still is. He used to always tell me, 'the best way to learn anything is to do it yourself'."

"Seems like something Severus would say."

"I think I'll go read this one in my room," she muttered, walking around him.

Cassandra sighed and tossed the book into a chair as soon as she got to her room. A glance at the cover told her that it was some sort of guide to dark creatures and she had already read about those when she had been searching for information regarding what an obscurus was back at Hogwarts.

She walked over to the bed and fell on top of the blankets. She frowned, feeling something next to her. She sat up and saw a package sitting there with a tag addressed to her from her dad.

 _What?_

Cassandra turned the tag over, seeing that it was meant as an early birthday present. She shrugged and carefully opened it. This wasn't like her dad to send an early present like this without any warning at all.

It was an old and faded photo album. She turned it over, inspecting the cover before opening to the first page.

She recognized the two teenagers in the first photo. Cassandra looked over at the one sitting on the table next to her bed from Lupin. She reached over and grabbed it, comparing the two.

 _Severus and Elaine. First day of seventh year_

She flipped through the rest of the album, looking at the rest of the photos. They were all of her mother with Snape or Lupin throughout their final year. Cassandra smiled, looking through the moments her mom had decided to capture.

A piece of parchment sat in the back and she opened it.

 _I promised that you would hear more about her. Unfortunately it will take me awhile to visit again, so this will have to do. Elaine made an album of our last year together and several more after. I will tell you more when I can._

"Best birthday present ever," she whispered, looking through the photos again. "Definitely the best one ever."


	15. Thestrals and a New Friend

**A/N: Okay, so for second year, we are somewhat following Prisoner of Azkaban storyline and not Chamber of Secrets. Voldemort's kind of still alive, so there's no real reason for his diary-self/horcrux to open up the chamber. I still own nothing of this. All of that goes to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Cassandra walked through King's Cross Station, trailing behind Lupin as he pushed her cart.

"Feels like I'm boarding the train all over again," he pointed out. "Only this time I'll be going back as a professor instead…. Now you're sure you've got everything?"

"Yes. You've asked me that five times already, Uncle Moony."

"Well I have to be sure. Your father left me to escort you here, after all."

"But don't you have to take the floo network to get to Hogwarts? The way the other professors get there?"

"Thought I'd ride the train again. For old times' sake." He shrugged. "Of course, if you don't want your old godfather there…."

"No! I want you there." She smiled. "You can ride with me."

"I'm touched."

Someone bumped into her and Lupin stopped, eyeing the man.

"Watch it, would you?" he growled.

"Sorry." He nodded. "So sorry about that, Little Lady."

"Here, why don't you push the cart?" Lupin suggested, switching places with her. "Some people just don't care to watch where they're going."

"Yeah…. I guess so…." She glanced over her shoulder at the man as he walked around a corner, feeling whatever it was that had been slipped into her coat pocket. Cassandra only knew one person who called her that….

* * *

"Here we are," Lupin announced, nudging his way through the door. "The traditional seat at the back of the train. This was where we all used to sit, you know."

"Really?" Cassandra asked, taking a seat across from him.

"Really." He nodded and set his case up on one of the shelves. "Ah, the memories that were made right here…. I do miss them."

"Are those seats taken?" someone asked. "Everywhere else is full."

"Go on ahead," Lupin offered.

"Thanks." Granger smiled and plopped down in the seat next to Cassandra. "Are you a new professor?"

"Remus Lupin," he introduced, shaking her hand. "Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"What happened to Professor Quirrell?"

"No idea. You'd have to take that up with Dumbledore."

Cassandra sighed and leaned against the window, watching as the fields rolled by. She glanced up, eyeing the clouds overhead. It looked like it might rain soon.

"All of this stuff going on is rather odd," Granger pointed out, drawing Cassandra back to the conversation. "Especially with Sirius Black on the loose. You would think that Azkaban would be better guarded with the dementors and all."

"Sirius Black?" Cassandra asked. "He escaped? When?"

"You didn't know?" Granger eyed her. "It was all over the news! Even in the muggle world! Though they did care to leave out the part where he escaped from Azkaban. I would've thought that you'd be the first to know, seeing as he's your dad and all."

"Actually no." She shot a look in Lupin's direction as she folded her arms. "No one told me a thing."

"Thought it best to keep that little bit of information away from the dinner conversations. But yes, he has escaped and the entire ministry is out searching for him. Which might be part of the reason why I was hired." He shrugged. "Though it's not like I ever visited him while he was in prison."

"You knew Sirius Black?" Granger asked.

"We were friends at Hogwarts. That was before everything, of course."

"Did you know?" She asked, turning to look at Cassandra.

"He's my godfather. I have to know." She sighed and glared back out the window. "But it's not like I'd ever tell you anything. You're not my friend, Granger. So you might as well stop trying to lie to yourself."

"Cassandra?" Lupin muttered. "Forgive her. She's always been like this."

They gasped as the train lurched to a stop, the brakes squealing as the train slowed.

"What happened?" Granger asked. "We can't be there yet!"

"Maybe we broke down?" Cassandra suggested. "Ever thought of that?"

The lights slowly flickered out and she looked around, eyes narrowing in the darkness.

" _Lumos_." Lupin held his wand, lighting it. "You two alright? Not afraid of the dark, are you?"

"No. We're alright."

Cassandra frowned, looking out the window. "There's something…." She shivered, feeling a chill in the air. "Oh no," she whispered.

"What?" Granger demanded.

"Only one thing can do all of this." She swallowed.

"What?"

The door creaked open and they turned, seeing the cloaked figure. It flew in and she backed away, feeling everything change around her. It took a long, deep, rattling breath and she shuddered. The temperature dropped even further and something seemed to come over the air as if the creature was sucking every inch of happiness out of the world in that one single breath.

It turned toward Cassandra and reached out a hand, sucking in another breath. She gasped for breath, almost as if the thing was taking in all of the oxygen from her lungs. Her vision blurred and she slumped in her seat. The world around her became a strange mixture of green and silver lights before everything was swallowed up into darkness.

* * *

"Cassandra? Cassandra? Can you hear me?"

She blinked, seeing Lupin's face. He took something out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Here. Eat some of this. It's chocolate. It'll help."

"What were those things?" Granger asked, taking some chocolate that Lupin offered.

"Dementors," he explained. "Normally they guard Azkaban, but I'm suspecting that they were here searching for Sirius Black." He sighed and stood. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

"You think the ministry would take more precautions," Granger pointed out. "Honestly. You okay, though? I mean...you did faint and all."

"I'm fine," she muttered. "I've had worse."

* * *

"What?" Severus growled, eyeing the werewolf.

"Yes." Remus sighed. "That's what happened. The dementors seem to react more strongly to Cassandra's presence."

"And they're supposed to be here the entire year until Sirius Black is arrested," Minerva added. "To think that dementors could do such a thing to a child! I will not have my own goddaughter have to go through such a thing!"

"The dementors are at least capable of protecting the students," Remus argued, stopping the witch from leaving. "Would you rather have her at the mercy of the dementors or Sirius?"

"Well you knew him at Hogwarts!" she argued. "Would you honestly think that he would do such a thing?"

"He was never a Death Eater," Remus pointed out. "But it has been eleven years since he was imprisoned. That can do a lot to change a person. I honestly don't know what Sirius could possibly be like after all this time. He was imprisoned almost the same day that James and Peter died. There's bound to be a lot of rage there."

"I for one am rooting for the dementors," Severus muttered. "The sooner they catch him, the better."

"Ah, that old thing." Remus shook his head.

"Don't try and deny it."

"Sirius wasn't a Death Eater. How many times do I have to try and tell you that? And he also cared about Elaine."

"Well _someone_ was responsible and I intend to find out who."

He stalked off toward the dungeons. Minerva eyed Remus in confusion. "What was that all about?"

"You remember how Elaine was a Death Eater for You-Know-Who? How she was a spy for both him and the Order?"

"Yes."

"Well it turns out that You-Know-Who had Elaine killed because she betrayed him. He somehow figured out that she had been giving him false information, and only someone from the Order could've done that. Then Sirius gets arrested right after things happen, and he goes off thinking that Sirius was the one responsible."

"Surprisingly I don't blame him. He did love her you know. Not to mention the state he was in after her death."

"Grief can make a man do terrible things. Believe me, professor. It'll make a man blind to any reason or logical explanation. Severus wants a reason for why Elaine had to die that night, and if blaming Sirius is the way to get that reason, then that's what he's going to claim."

"But what will Cassandra think of this when she hears it?"

"From what I've been told, Severus has been reluctant to share information about Elaine with her. I think it hurts him too much."

"Well I for one am more concerned with how this could hurt _Cassandra_." Minerva sighed and turned to go to her own chambers. "Because I will not have my goddaughter be placed at the mercy of those dementors! Not on my life!"

* * *

"Alright class," Lupin announced. "It is now time for you to try your first spell as second years. Today we will be learning the disarming charm. This one is good for when you need to get your opponent's wand away from them. In order to do this, you simply point your wand and say the incantation 'expelliarmus'. Let's see here…. Granger? Johnson? How about it?"

Cassandra sighed and stepped forward along with Granger. They stood at the front of the classroom.

"Alright. Granger? How about you go first?"

The Gryffindor nodded and pointed her wand at Cassandra. " _Expelliarmus_!"

She winced, trying to reach out and grab her wand as it flew out of her hand.

"Very good. Very good." Lupin nodded. "Cassandra?"

She sighed and held her wand out, biting her lip as she pointed it at Granger. Memories came flooding back of countless attempts at mastering the charm with Professor Flitwick most of last year. Cassandra closed her eyes and took a breath, trying to calm herself.

" _Expelliarmus_!"

The wand went soaring out of Granger's hand, flying across the room.

Lupin's eyes widened with surprise. "Very well done. Shall we have another pair then? Weasley? Longbottom?"

She walked back over to the crowd and found a spot to stand, watching as the others practiced the spell. Class ended with under half of the students being able to get their partner's wand to jump a bit.

"Cassandra? A word before you leave?" Lupin called out.

She glanced over her shoulder at the vanishing students before walking up to him. "Yes, Uncle Moony?"

" _Professor_ , now," he reminded.

"Yes, _Professor_ Moony?"

"Clever, aren't you?" He sighed and leaned against one of the tables. "Professor Flitwick said that he had been tutoring you in that spell last year?"

She nodded. "Professor Dumbledore had me learning spells from Professor Flitwick. He thought it could help with my magic. Nothing really did work out though."

"Well it seems to work out by my standards." He smiled. "And what about the dementors? Have they been giving you much trouble lately?"

"Are you just here to keep an eye on me for Dumbledore or my dad?"

"I'm your godfather, Cassandra. I have a right to worry about you just as much as they do. And as your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor I can take a particular interest in the dementors."

"They haven't really been doing much. Other than making things less happy around here...not that they were ever really happy to begin with…."

"Well if they do ever give you any problems, you come and knock on my door. Understand?"

She nodded. "Yes, _professor_."

"Good girl. Off you go then."

* * *

Cassandra ran up the steps of the owlery, clutching the letter in her hands. She eyed the different owls the school had and found a nice looking one.

"Hello there," she greeted, reaching out to rub its head. "You seem like a smart bird. Do you think you could take this for me?"

The owl hooted and reached up to take the letter from her. It flapped its wings and headed toward the window, soaring off into the sky.

"And just who are you writing?" Draco called out, walking into the owlery.

"Barty. You?"

"My father. You won't believe the sort of things I have to put up with. All these Gryffindors! At least one good thing came out of it." He smiled and puffed out his chest. "I'm the new Seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team."

"Congratulations."

"Yeah." He tied the letter to his family's owl and the bird went off through the window to deliver it. "Hopefully you won't be too disappointed when Slytherin beats Ravenclaw this year."

"I don't really care much for Quidditch, actually." She winced as they walked out together. "I'd rather be spending time in the library with my books. I mean, every match is the same, right? You score points with the Quaffle, Beaters chase people around, and you get a lot of points by catching the Snitch."

"Well being Seeker is still a high accomplishment. Especially in my second year. Most Seekers are chosen in their _third year_."

"I'm still happy for you, Draco. Just don't beat Ravenclaw _too_ horribly."

"No promises, but you're not Gryffindor, so there might be a chance."

She paused, seeing something in the distance. She could remember seeing the same shape in front of the carriages, only that had been a blur.

"Aren't you coming?" Draco called out. "Cassandra?"

"Yeah…. Just that...what is that thing?"

"What thing?"

"Over there." She pointed toward the Forbidden Forest. "That thing flying above the trees."

"Are you mental or something? There's nothing there. Let's just head back."

"Okay…."

* * *

"That's a curious drawing," a soft voice pointed out.

Cassandra looked up, seeing a blonde first year looking over her shoulder. The girl looked odd with a strange, dreamy look to her eyes, a set of radish earrings, a strange charm around her neck, and her wand tucked behind one ear.

"Something I saw," she explained. "Though I don't know if it's right or not."

"It looks rather good. It is supposed to be a thestral, isn't it?"

"A thestral? This is what it looks like?"

She nodded and sat down next to her. "Though I don't know why you would be seeing one here. I wasn't aware that Hogwarts had any thestrals."

"Apparently Hogwarts does. One was pulling the carriages, and I saw another just today flying over the Forbidden Forest. I tried to show Draco, but he doesn't really believe me. I guess that makes more sense now, given their nature." She smiled. "My name's Cassandra, by the way."

"Luna. Luna Lovegood."

"More like 'Loony' Lovegood," someone sniggered as they passed by.

"Yeah. Especially to be hanging around Johnson of all people."

"Don't mind them," Luna reassured. "Their heads are probably just full of wrackspurts."

"Wrackspurts? What are those?"

"They fly into people's ears and make their brains go all fuzzy."

"Seems to be a lot of that around here, then," Cassandra muttered. "Maybe that's why my magic doesn't work."

"No. Wrackspurts wouldn't be the reason. Nargles, maybe. They do rather like causing mischief."

"They'd be friends with Peeves then, huh?"

"Yes. Quite so." Luna smiled and held the cork up for her to see. "It's why I wear this. It's a charm that's supposed to keep the nargles away. It seems to be working alright, though I suspect that they'll still be around to cause problems when I'm not looking." She stood. "Perhaps I'll go to bed instead. It is getting quite late. Good night."

"Night."

* * *

"Hello," Luna greeted, sitting next to her at breakfast. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. Just surprising. I mean, normally no one actually wants to sit by me."

"Must be lonely." She reached over and filled her plate. "I hope you didn't do something to make them upset."

"No. It's my..ah...my parents. They were both Death Eaters, so...you know…. Everyone sort of expects me to be like them."

"But you weren't the one to tell your parents to follow He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, correct?"

She nodded. "Not that simple though. My mom...she was the one who got killed the same night that the Potters died. And my dad...well...I'm guessing you know Sirius Black, right?"

"The one who recently escaped from Azkaban? Only what the _Daily Prophet_ repeats. It does get rather boring from time to time."

An owl dropped a heavy booklet in front of Luna before she could respond. Another one landed on the table and dropped an envelope off in front of Cassandra before flying out of the Great Hall.

"My father sent the latest edition of the _Quibbler_ ," Luna pointed out, opening the magazine. "He edits the magazine. I can have him send you a copy if you'd like."

"I'm good." She glanced at the letter and opened it, seeing what was inside.

 _Little Lady,_

 _Sorry to hear about the dementors and everything. Those are probably some of the worst creatures in existence. He thinks that it's all because old Dumble-dear's too busy taking risks with Sirius Black being on the loose. Though we would all be laughing if he managed to get into Hogwarts under Dumble's nose. Wouldn't that be something? I'm still betting though that the ministry will catch him soon enough. All the papers are having a field day with his escape and Fudge isn't one to like that. Trust me._

 _Hopefully Lupin will be a better professor than Quirrell. I think he had Quirrell fired, but don't take my word on that. You know me and those sorts of things. I've got way better things to do and we all know Bella's gonna be better with that than I ever could._

 _That reminds me. The wards are still getting fixed, but they should hopefully be up and running soon. They would be done faster, but he keeps saying that they're not good enough, and you know how that goes._

 _Good luck though with this year. Oh, and if you ever need it, I would suggest asking that godfather of yours to teach you a nifty little spell to help with the dementors. It's a hard one, but my guess is that you'll be able to pull it off. If it helps, I hear that even he can't pull it off. Wouldn't that be something, eh? You being able to do a spell in your second year that he can't manage!_

 _Barty_

 _PS. Next letter, send me a list of sweets you like. I figure I'll have to go out shopping again and it's so hard to narrow it down._

"Who's that from?" Luna asked.

"A friend of the family." Cassandra stashed the letter away and out of sight. "I write to him sometimes. Tell him about stuff."

"Is he nice?"

"Yeah. Nicer than some of the others I know." She stood. "By the way, if you're interested, there's a Quidditch game today, which means that all of the professors are going to be there. I was thinking about maybe heading into the forest to see if I could find the thestral. Want to join me?"

"Sure. I'd like that." Luna smiled.

* * *

"It seems rather cold today," Luna pointed out as they walked. "Though I don't know if that's because of the forest or the dementors."

"Dementors, I'm willing to bet." Cassandra sighed and shoved her hands into her jacket pockets.

"Is it safe to be out here when there are dementors around?"

"As long as we don't go too far in, we should be fine. Dementors are supposed to stay _outside_ of Hogwarts. We'll be off the grounds, but I think the dementors still stay away. There should be a ward that Dumbledore would've had to cast to keep the dementors outside of Hogwarts, and my guess is that part of that would run through the parts of the forest used for detentions, though I wouldn't know where that would be exactly. We should still be safe. As far as I know, the dementors are only supposed to come inside the grounds if Sirius Black were to come inside."

"That would be very bold of him. Especially with Dumbledore as headmaster. He is supposed to be quite an extraordinary and powerful wizard."

"Everyone can be beaten with something," she muttered. "Even the most powerful wizard. At least, that's what I've learned."

"Quite an interesting perspective. Who taught you that?"

"Another family friend. He's closer to Barty than he is to my dad."

"Did you ever get a chance to learn about your dad? Before he was imprisoned?"

"What?"

"Your dad? Sirius Black?"

"Oh." She shook her head. "Not really."

"Your mom never told you about him?"

"She died. Same night the Potters did, remember? I was just a baby then."

"Right. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. I've gotten used to it."

"My mom died when I was nine. She was a rather powerful witch, but she did like to experiment. A spell of hers went wrong one day."

"I'm sorry."

"I do get sad about it sometimes, but I've got dad around. So that's enough, I suppose. You on the other hand don't have your dad around."

"I have my godfather. The new professor."

"Professor Lupin? He seems nice. A bit odd, but I suppose everyone is from time to time."

"And of course my godmother too, but she's busy most of the time. Professor McGonagall."

"That must've been quite a shock for her when you were Sorted into Ravenclaw then."

"Yeah. Everyone had a bet on where I was going to be Sorted. They were all thinking it was either going to be Gryffindor or Slytherin." She sighed. "Instead I ended up in Ravenclaw."

Something made a noise and they came to a clearing, seeing a small herd of thestrals before them.

"They really are quite interesting, wouldn't you agree?" Luna asked. "And quite beautiful in their own way."

"Yeah."

"Come on." She led the way forward. "They are actually gentle creatures. No ever thinks they are though because of their appearance."

"Seems like I have something in common with them. You're actually the first Ravenclaw who's nice to me believe it or not."

"That's quite sad to hear." Luna reached her hand out toward one and it moved so that her fingers were resting against it.

"Everyone takes one look at me and sees my parents. Just because my parents were Death Eaters…. My mom, I don't really think she was all that bad. At least, she doesn't sound bad according to what I've heard. My dad on the other hand…." Her voice trailed off as a thestral approached her.

It lowered its head and stepped forward, nudging her fingers with its nose.

"He doesn't really talk about mom much," she murmured. "He's only just now really started talking about her."

"I suspect it's been hard on him," Luna pointed out. "He lost someone he cared very much about."

"I um…. Yeah…."

"Cassandra?"

"Hm?"

"Your dad's not really Sirius Black, is he? You seem to talk about Sirius Black and your dad as if they were two separate people."

"So?" She sighed. "It's complicated. You know the Death Eater list that the ministry has? My dad...he's not really on that list. And if people knew who he was, then he would be a known Death Eater, and so things would get complicated for everyone. So I never told anyone who he is. Then people just started assuming Sirius Black, and it seemed easier to let them all think that."

"You don't have to tell me who he is if you don't want to," she offered. "Though I won't tell anyone if you do. Everyone seems to think I'm rather odd, so I don't think they would believe me even if I did try to tell them."

"Thanks, Luna. But it's better if I don't tell you. Secrets around here are never really secrets for very long."

"That is rather true."

She smiled. Cassandra paused though as the air grew colder and the sky darkened. The thestrals all whinnied and she took out her wand, lighting it.

"Luna! Dementors!"

"They aren't supposed to be in Hogwarts."

"Well they're here," Cassandra muttered, taking a step back as one came into view. "And so are we, unfortunately."

The dementor paused and turned toward them, floating closer.

"Isn't there a spell to repel dementors?" Luna suggested.

"There is, but I don't know it." She swallowed. "And right now I don't think anything I know is going to work against them. We need to get out of here."

They ran through the forest, shoving branches out of their way. The forest seemed to stretch on for forever no matter which way they turned. Cassandra glanced behind to see if the dementors were following. She gasped, her foot catching on a root.

"Are you alright?" Luna called out, skidding to a stop.

"Fine." She winced as she got to her feet. "Let's keep going." She tried to walk, only to gasp as pain shot through her ankle.

"It doesn't look fine. You might have twisted it when you fell."

"I can limp. I'd rather not stay in this forest longer than I have to. Especially with dementors around."

"I don't know if we'll be able to get out very quickly. We seem to have lost our way."

"Try summoning help?"

"How?"

"There's a charm." She leaned up against a tree. "It sends up red sparks."

"Oh yes. I remember." She pointed her wand toward the sky and said the spell. A jet of red shout out of the tip, exploding in a burst of red sparks above them.

"Nice job."

"Thank you. How soon do you think help will arrive?"

"Depends on who saw the sparks."

"A long time then, perhaps? Seeing as everyone is at the Quidditch match today…."

Cassandra groaned. "That's right! Merlin, I hate Quidditch."

"Any other ideas then?"

"Not really. Hopefully we're safe from the dementors."

"Yes. They are rather awful creatures. They can make you see your worst memories, you know. And to make things worse, they can perform the Dementor's Kiss."

"Yeah. They suck out a person's soul, don't they? To kill them?"

"I don't think they kill the person. You can live without a soul, but it's not a very good life. My father thinks it's worse than death—to live without a soul."

Something moved in the distance. "Luna," Cassandra hissed.

The blonde turned, seeing the figure there. "Don't suppose there's any chance of that being a professor, is there?"

"Doubtful."

The dementor floated toward them and Cassandra slid to the ground as it sucked in a breath. Her vision blurred and she shook her head to clear it, trying to fight the dementor for her friend.

 _Have to...get away from here…._

She reached for her sleeve, touching the Dark Mark as the forest faded into darkness around her.

* * *

 **A/N: Taking a break from the suspense because WE GOT TO BE INTRODUCED TO LUNA HERE! Who, by the way, is my second favorite to write (right behind Barty Crouch Jr.). Still loving your favorites and reviews! You guys are totally awesome!**

 **Back to the suspense! Who knows what will happen next? Will Luna and Cassandra make it out? I don't know! (JK, but I can't give away spoilers of my own fanfic, now can I? What kind of a writer would I be then?).**


	16. The Green Light

Severus winced, feeling his arm burn. He grimaced, wondering what the Dark Lord could possibly require of him at this time. He stood and stepped past the other professors. The match was bound to end soon and Slytherin's odds of winning against Gryffindor were fairly slim at this point.

He quickly walked toward the grounds and disapparated as soon as he crossed the border. To his surprise, he apparated into a section of the Forbidden Forest outside of the grounds. This was where the Dark Mark had led him, yet it was extremely unlikely that the Dark Lord would risk coming this close to Hogwarts. So then why…?

There was a scream. He turned, taking his wand out as he ran toward the noise. Two students were there along with several other dementors.

" _Expecto patronum_!" A silver falcon burst from his wand, repelling the dementors away.

"Are you alright?" he asked, approaching.

The blonde first year nodded.

He turned toward the one on the ground and knelt by her. His breath caught in his throat as he saw who it was. He held a hand up to her neck, letting out a sigh of relief as he felt a pulse. Severus tucked his wand back into his sleeve and picked her up.

"Lovegood? My arm."

She nodded and walked over, holding onto his sleeve. He disapparated to the edge of the grounds. He waited long enough for Lovegood to let go of his sleeve before walking toward the hospital wing.

"Back to your dormitory and don't delay."

He walked into the wing and set Cassandra down in one of the beds.

"Miss Johnson?" Pomfrey asked. "What happened?"

"Dementors." He turned to leave. "And now I need a word with the headmaster."

* * *

"I can't do anything about the dementors," Dumbledore pointed out. "They are here by the ministry's orders."

"And yet they attacked students. They attacked Cassandra. Cassandra!"

"I still cannot do anything against the ministry. Would you rather have her go against Sirius should he come into Hogwarts?"

"If it means her not being at the mercy of dementors…."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "And because it would also mean you'd get your hands on Black? I know that's what you're thinking, Severus. That at long last you'd finally have your revenge on the man responsible for a small part of Elaine's death."

"He betrayed her to the Dark Lord. And you're one to talk. Aren't you also concerned about Black coming after you? Eleven years in Azkaban to face the man who put a target on James Potter and his family with that cursed prophecy of yours?"

"Actually _Sybil_ made that prophecy."

"You know what I mean. And now Black has escaped, resulting in dementors surrounding the school, which means that Cassandra is now at risk. How does the minister even _know_ that Black will come here and not go someplace else?"

"Well we do have two students here who are potentially the Chosen One…."

"Do _not_ drag my daughter into that. You can drag the Longbottom boy all you like but keep Cassandra out of it." He went to leave, only to be stopped by Dumbledore halfway across the room.

"Is that why you've refused to let her know anything about the prophecy, Severus?"

"Don't start with me, Albus."

"She ought to know what lies in store for her."

"Cassandra is a child. She is twelve years old. She is a _child_. She isn't some soldier to fight in your war. And I won't have you training her to kill."

"Is that so?" He pressed the tips of his fingers together. "Then how are things going with teaching her Occlumency? Any progress at all with her controlling her magic?"

"That is not your concern."

"Isn't it?"

"You are not her father. I am."

"But I am the headmaster. Her being unable to control her magic is a danger to other students, and it is my job to ensure that the students are safe while they are here."

"I am her father and I will not have you dragging her into this prophecy nonsense. Go and beg for help from the Longbottom boy! I don't care! Just leave her out of this."

He strode out of the office before Dumbledore could get another word in, firmly slamming the door shut.

* * *

Cassandra took a breath and knocked on the door. Lupin answered and stepped aside for her to enter.

"I was wondering when you would come pay me a visit. Do have a seat."

She nodded and set her things down before taking a seat across from him.

"Are you here for just a friendly chat or for advice with your studies?" he began, taking his wand. He flicked it and the kettle whistled as the water inside came to a boil. "How about some hot chocolate?"

"Thank you." She took the cup from him. "I did actually come for a reason. The dementors…."

"Ah. Yes." He poured himself a cup and leaned against the table. "No one blames you for what happened, you know. Dementors are rather nasty creatures—one of the worst that we know of, actually. Forcing a person to relive the worst memories…. Stronger wizards than you have lost their sanity far quicker."

She shifted her weight. "You need to learn how to do this better."

"Well I am a professor now. I suppose lecturing is what I know how to do best." He smiled. "But dementors are some of the worst creatures that we know of. Even worse than werewolves."

"So you're one of the best ones then? Because you're not bad at all."

"You're too kind, Cassandra. Sadly there aren't more in the world like you. What a place that would be, eh?"

"I can't do anything though. Against the dementors." She sighed and set the cup aside. "Uncle Moony?"

"Yes?"

"Why are they worse? With me? I mean, I don't think anyone else has fainted around them."

"Dementors feed off of our worst memories. Some have worse than others. In that way, I suppose that you have worse memories compared to the others here. It would make you more attractive to the dementors."

"But how? I mean, I don't even know what it is. All I can really see is just a flash of light."

"Hopefully you'll never have to know." He smiled. "Would be better that way, wouldn't you agree?"

"Can you teach me a charm? To repel dementors?"

"Perhaps…."

"But you won't?" she guessed.

"The charm you want me to teach is known as a Patronus Charm. It's a rather difficult and incredibly powerful sort of magic. Learning it is way beyond what's required for a second year. Not many have successfully been able to perform this charm, and I mean adults, Cassandra."

"My dad managed it. I've seen it."

"Well it would seem that Severus has more talent in such magic than anyone would give him credit for. Even your mother, and Elaine was not one to be easily fooled."

"So you can teach it to me? The Patronus Charm?"

"Unfortunately it's not really a matter of whether or not I can teach you; it's a matter of whether or not you'd be able to perform it. If I were to teach it to you, then it would be to help you stay safe from the dementors, but if you can't perform it, then there would be no real reason for me to teach it to you, now would there? Also, there is the matter of your Occlumency lessons, and to learn two powerful bits of magic at the same time would be incredibly draining on any wizard no matter how powerful."

Her shoulders fell. "So that's a 'no' then, I'm guessing?"

He sighed and tilted her chin up. "It's my job as your godfather to keep you safe and well-looked after. And I take that job very seriously. Your mother knew that I would when she asked me, and it would be quite shameful to her memory if I didn't. Understand?"

She nodded.

"Good. Should probably go on back to your dormitory before Filch catches you out of bed. He hasn't really changed much since I was at school. In fact, I think he's gotten a bit worse, actually." He smiled. "Go on."

Cassandra sighed and stood, leaving his office. She walked down the stairs and out of the classroom, glancing over her shoulder to see if he was watching her. She smirked and ran down the corridor, heading toward the library instead of her dormitory. So…. It was called a Patronus Charm, was it? If Lupin wasn't going to teach her, then she could very well teach herself.

She ducked into the library and gently closed the door after herself so as to not alert Filch or Mrs. Norris. She darted into one of the rows of shelves and took her wand out.

" _Lumos_." She smiled, scanning the spines of the books. "Let's see now…. Patronus Charm…. Where are you…?"

Something made a noise and she gasped, putting her wand out as she ran to duck behind one of the tables.

"See anything?"

"Nope. You?"

"Not a thing."

Her eyes narrowed, recognizing the voices. Cassandra peered out from behind the table, straightening as she saw who it was.

"Cass!" One of the twins greeted.

"What are you two doing here?" she hissed. "You'll get all three of us in trouble if Filch catches you!"

"Or you."

"Which is why we're here. To rescue you."

"Me?" She grabbed their arms and dragged them behind one of the tables as something else made a noise.

"Who's there?" Filch called out, holding his lantern up as he walked through the library. "Show yourself!"

They clasped a hand over her mouth and Cassandra glared at them in annoyance. Something jumped up onto the table and Filch walked over.

"Find anything suspicious?" Mrs. Norris jumped down and Filch walked over, grinning as he saw them. "Students out of bed, eh?"

* * *

"Just what were you three doing out of bed at this hour?" McGonagall asked, eyeing them.

"Well Fred and I went looking for her," George pointed out.

"And then we got caught by Filch," Fred added. "So now we're here with you, professor."

"I suppose ten points from both of your houses are in order," she decided. "And I will be writing to your mother about this. Another thing to add in that weekly letter home, I suppose."

"Yes, professor." The twins nodded and left.

"As for why you were out of bed?" she asked. "Because I am well aware of the fact that Professor Lupin gives you plenty of time to get back to your dormitory."

"I was looking for a book in the library. About the Patronus Charm."

"And just why would you need a book about such a thing and at this late hour? Seeing as that is Remus's area of expertise, surely you would be able to ask him all you would need to know?"

"I wanted to learn how to do it, actually. He wouldn't teach me though, so I decided to go looking."

"Why this couldn't have waited until morning though is beyond me." She sighed and sat down at her desk.

"I had to go now, professor. If I had waited, I would've forgotten what it was called."

"Did it ever occur to you what might have happened while you were wandering the corridors this late at night? Especially considering the fact that Sirius Black is nowhere to be found. Despite what your father and godfather believe, the matter still remains at hand that Black is dangerous. Eleven years in Azkaban can change a person, and there is a reason for why the dementors are outside of Hogwarts this very moment."

"So shouldn't I learn the Patronus Charm as soon as I can? To defend myself _against_ the dementors?"

"You wouldn't need to if you weren't wandering the corridors this late at night."

"But—"

"Not another word, young lady." McGonagall shot her a stern look. "Or else I will bring your father here and you can explain the situation to him. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Aunt Minnie."

"Good. And I suggest the next time you take up discussion of using a charm with your professor instead of a book. I don't care if you are Elaine's daughter or not."

"Not like I would know," she muttered, leaving for the dormitory.

* * *

"Oi!" She walked over to where the Weasley twins were. "How did you two know where to find me last night?"

"We have our ways."

"And they can be yours for the small price of being our friend."

"Really? That's your price?" She crossed her arms. "You two are complete idiots, you know that, don't you?"

"We just like having a bit of fun."

"And if that means your friendship, then so be it!"

"Not to mention the added bonus of everyone staying away from what we're planning."

"So what do you say?"

They stuck their hands out toward her. She sighed and shook their hands.

"Now show me."

"This way!" They grinned and grabbed her arms, dragging her off to an abandoned classroom.

"You wanted to learn the secret, did you?" one of them asked.

"Well here it is." The other pulled out a piece of folded up parchment and showed it to her. "The Marauder's Map."

"What?"

"See? You just take out your wand, give it a tap and say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'." He tapped the parchment. "Instant access to all parts of Hogwarts and everyone in it."

"What they're doing at any time, any place."

She glanced down at the parchment, reading what it said.

 _Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present the Marauder's Map_

"Genius, isn't it? Found it in Flich's office one year."

"Is this right?" she asked. "Are these really the people who came up with this thing?"

"Yeah. Why?"

She smirked. "Cause I think I know one of these. Ever heard of Professor Lupin?"

"What?"

"Yeah." She laughed and tossed the map at them. "Have fun, boys."

"Wait! Cass!"

"Who?"

"Cassandra." One of them grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. "You've got to be joking! Have you seen Lupin? There is no way that he'd be able to come up with something like this. I mean have you seen what this thing does when someone tries to open it up without the proper words?"

"You haven't seen him around the holidays." She smiled and started walking down the hall. "See you around, boys."

"Wait! Cassandra! What's all this then? Cassandra!"

* * *

"So you really just told them that and left them alone?" Draco asked. "Wish I could've been there to see their faces!"

"It got them to annoy Lupin more and me less." She reached up and grabbed one of the books. "I think this is it. The Patronus Charm…."

"Of course. Go and grab the one thing that got you in trouble in the first place. You're lucky you didn't get detention."

"No. I got worse. Have you ever been yelled at by Aunt Minnie?"

"No. I've gotten a few from your dad. Are you ever going to actually tell anyone the truth?"

"I can't, remember? Direct orders. At least until that Death Eater registry thing goes away."

"But can you imagine though? Whole school's terrified of Professor Snape."

"And they'd be even more terrified of me if they knew."

"Knew what?" Granger asked.

"Nothing that would matter to you, filthy little mudblood," Draco hissed.

"What's that you have there? Are you trying to learn a Patronus Charm? Isn't that a bit more advanced than what we're supposed to be able to do?"

"So? There's always more to learn." She set the book up on Madam Pince's desk to check out. "Don't tell me you already know how to do the Patronus Charm, Granger."

"I haven't had a reason to learn. Studies keep me busy. Which you should be studying for, by the way. We have several exams coming up and you wouldn't want to fail any of them, would you?"

"Like I care." She sighed and took the book back. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a bit of reading to do."

"Well I think that you should seeing as you have to take Remedial Potions with Snape. Maybe if you applied yourself more you wouldn't have to."

Draco sniggered before clasping his hand over his mouth to stop the laughter. He didn't fully know what Snape was teaching her, but he knew enough to realize that it was just an excuse to see her father. Cassandra meanwhile, gripped the book tighter in her hand as she bit back a remark.

Instead she turned and walked down the hall, lengthening her stride to put as much distance between herself and the Gryffindor as possible.

* * *

"Try to focus," Snape pointed out. "You've shown a little improvement, but that will be nothing should you face the Dark Lord."

"You keep saying that like one day I will have to face him."

"He punishes his Death Eaters and uses their very thoughts against them," he explained. "One day you'll be grown up and then he won't care about hurting you as long as he gets what he wants. In order to protect yourself then you need to focus now." He pointed his wand at her. " _Legilimens_."

Emotions flooded through her mind in a whirlwind of colors and lights. Everything was less clear now than it had been before, but things still flowed around her in a mess.

"Concentrate," Snape encouraged. "Control your mind. Clear it of everything. Nothing should be there that can be used against you."

Something overtook everything. A distant scream, a bright flash of green light….

 _"Please. Don't," a woman begged. "Don't hurt her!"_

 _"This doesn't concern your daughter, Elaine. The child is innocent. Unlike you. You betrayed me."_

 _"I was trying to help him."_

 _"A betrayal is still a betrayal._ Avada kedavra!"

 _Cassandra was in a flat, running, breathless, up the stairs, her wand drawn as she reached to open the door, panic in her chest. Whatever that green flash was that she had seen coming from upstairs couldn't be good. However, she was still worried for the woman she had seen. The first thing she saw was a masked wizard, pointing his wand at an infant. She pointed her own wand at the Death Eater, sending him flying against the wall with a loud crack. She then waved her wand and tied him up for good measure._

 _"Elaine? Elaine?"_

 _She saw the woman there on the other side of the bed, her legs giving out in shock as she saw who it was. The same woman from the photographs she had seen in the album. A bit older now, but there was no mistaking who it was. It was the same woman who had been there begging for her life from before…._

Cassandra blinked in confusion, slumping in the chair. She looked up at her father, seeing the confusion on his face as well. There was also something beyond that as well. Pain and grief. So much so that she slowly stood and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head against his chest.

He hugged her back, holding her so tightly it was as if he was never going to let her go again. "I couldn't keep her safe then," Snape whispered, his voice breaking. "But I can keep you safe. I _will_ keep you safe."

"I know." She looked up at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen."

"You put up a shield," he explained, looking at her. "A powerful shield that pushed me out of your mind and let you into mine." He tried to smile, yet only succeeded in a thin line. "It was...good…."

"I made you see that though."

"There are worse things you could've seen." He frowned. "What is it?"

"The dementors…. I keep seeing something whenever I'm around them. A bright green light. Uncle Moony said that it was...that it was my worst memory. And just now I saw something that looked like that same light. Before…." She swallowed. "And now that I think about it, I think it was the same light that I saw at the manor when the aurors attacked. You-Know-Who used it to stop one of the aurors. Only, I can't remember what it was exactly…. I mean, it sounded like—"

Snape's eyes widened and he pressed a hand over her mouth. "Don't say that spell," he ordered, panic in his voice. "You are not to say that spell under any circumstances. Do you understand?"

She quickly nodded, stunned into silence by how quickly he had gone from sadness to panic. It took a moment before he slowly lowered his hand.

He held up a finger. "Not. One. Syllable."

"But—what is it? Is it really that bad?"

"The Killing Curse results in that same light you've described. And that curse is one of the three Unforgivable Curses. Any casting of those curses will send you straight to Azkaban. So forget that you ever saw anything to do with that curse and forget what was used to cast it because I am not having you be sent there." He held her arm up and pulled her sleeve down so that she could see the Dark Mark. " _This_ is already bad enough. If you even try to use one of those curses then the ministry will have you sent straight to Azkaban and they may even try to give you the Dementor's Kiss for good measure. So. Do. Not. Use. That. Curse. Under. Any. Circumstance. Whatsoever."

"I promise," she squeaked out. "I won't."

"Good. And don't even go looking for that spell. Or else you'll be spending the remainder of your time at Hogwarts in detention with Minerva."

She shuddered. There was hardly anything worse than having to face her godmother's anger. At least, not in Cassandra's mind.

"What about the first one I saw? Before the one that was yours?"

"It must've been your own memory. Something deeply buried."

"Oh. It was her though, wasn't it? My mom?"

He nodded. "She was a good woman. She loved you, Cassandra. As much as I do." He kissed her head. "Your lesson's over for tonight. Straight to bed."

"Night, dad. Thanks."

* * *

Severus sighed and leaned against the table, drumming his fingers on the top. The image was still painfully in his mind. He turned and set to work on one final potion before bed. He didn't pay much attention to the ingredients as he tossed them into the cauldron. It was more of having his mind focus on the task at hand rather than what he had just been forced to relive.

Therefore, it was more of a shock when he saw the completed potion brewing before him. Amortentia. A love potion that was a cruel joke now sitting before him. He turned to put the lid on the cauldron, firmly sealing the scent in, yet it was still too late.

Peppermint candy. The one scent that had never changed however many times he brewed the potion for his classes. The others had come and gone, changing into things that would remind him of Cassandra, but that one had stayed the same. A painful reminder of the woman he had lost.

 _If only I had been able to spend more time with you. If only I had gotten there faster. Then maybe…. Maybe you would still be here…. Elaine…. Why can't you be here?_


	17. Potions on Halloween

"Hello, Cassandra," Luna greeted, sitting down next to her in the common room. "That looks like an interesting book."

"A Patronus Charm. It's supposed to be able to stop the dementors. It's complicated though. Really complicated." She sighed and set the book aside. "I don't know if I'd even be able to manage it. Apparently you need a really powerful, very happy memory in order to cast the charm. Sadly I don't really have many of those."

"Such a shame. People ought to have a lot of happy memories."

"Well I don't." She ran a hand through her hair. "And I need to learn that charm."

"To protect yourself from the dementors?"

"Actually...something else…. You're going to think I'm mad, but I keep _seeing_ something whenever I'm around the dementors. Something that upset him. I've never seen him that upset before."

"And you want to see it again so you'll know?"

"Yeah."

"Is there anything I can do? To help?"

"You'd help me?"

Luna nodded. "It seems like this thing is important to you, and I want to be able to help."

"Thanks. I'll let you know if there's anything that I could use help with." Her eyes narrowed. "Actually, that gives me an idea. Someone else might be able to help. But I have to find her first."

* * *

Cassandra glanced around the corridor, searching. "Hello? Helena? You here? It's me. I want to talk to you about something. Please. Helena? You here?"

"You wanted to see me?"

She turned, seeing the ghost. "Yes. Hello. How are you?"

"You've grown since the last time we spoke."

"And you look the same. For a ghost, I suppose."

"You want to ask me something? Something that's bothering you?"

"The Killing Curse."

Helena blinked, a shocked look of surprise on her face. "Why would you want to know about that?"

"Because I mentioned it to my dad. And it scared him. Scared him more than anything I've ever seen him be scared of—and he's not easily scared. So why would that scare him?"

"The Killing Curse is one of the Unforgivable Curses. Using any one of those will send you to Azkaban. They're the worst curses a witch or wizard could ever cast."

"But why would it scare my dad? It was more than just getting sent to Azkaban. Much more than that. How could a curse scare my dad? It's just a curse, isn't it?"

"That one is powerful enough to take a life. And to do that is to destroy the soul. Only the darkest wizards are capable of using such a curse."

"So he's afraid that it could turn me dark?"

"Perhaps." Helena floated toward her. "Or perhaps there's something more…. You've seen that curse, haven't you? You've seen death. Is that why you're so curious about the dementors? You want to see it again? That is unwise; wishing for more death."

"It's not like that. That light…. I saw it in one of my dad's memories. The night my mom died, I think. It made me think that maybe...just maybe that the dementors are having me relive that same night."

"It is still unwise, Cassandra. To relive your worst memory...even in pursuit of knowledge…."

"You knew my dad while he was here. You saw him when he was at Hogwarts and you've seen him now. He never smiles. Ever. He tries sometimes, but it's not _really_ a smile. Not like the ones I've seen in those pictures with my mom."

"I cannot help you. Not in this."

"I have to try _something_ , don't I? If I can make him happy…."

"That is what you wish most in the world? Truly?"

She nodded.

"Perhaps there is another way."

Cassandra frowned, following the ghost to another room. She walked inside, seeing a large mirror propped up against one wall. She stepped toward the mirror, seeing the carved words etched into the frame.

She looked at the glass, eyes narrowing as she saw something there. She slowly stepped forward, reaching out to touch the mirror's surface. Oddly enough, there wasn't a reflection. Instead, there were two people standing there, smiling down at her. She recognized her dad instantly—it wasn't too hard to confuse Snape for anyone else. The woman with him was younger, as if no time had passed since the photos Cassandra had seen of her.

"Mom," she whispered.

"An interesting thing, isn't it?"

She turned, seeing who was there. Dumbledore walked into the room, closing the distance.

"The Mirror of Erised. Found it one day and decided to study it."

"What is it?"

"It shows us our deepest desires. Sadly so many people have wasted away in front of this mirror."

"What do you see, professor?"

He stepped forward so that he was standing next to her. "Voldemort's end. So that no one else has to suffer." He glanced over at her and smiled. "Don't spend too much longer here."

She turned to watch him leave before turning back toward the mirror. Cassandra sighed and sat down, She looked up at the mirror, trying to memorize her mom's face. Snape looked so _happy_ there. Happier than she had ever seen him. Cassandra hugged her knees to her chest, wondering if there was a way he could ever be that happy again.

"I know I didn't get to know you for long," she whispered, "but I still miss you. Dad misses you too of course, but I guess you probably already knew that. You weren't a bad Death Eater, were you? I hope not." She sighed. "Maybe you would know a way to fix my magic. Sadly you aren't here though, so I guess that if you did know a way, it wouldn't be much help, would it?" She stood, touching her mom's hand. "Dad really does miss you. He's sad that you're gone. But I think it's alright. He tries to be happy, after all. I hope you're happy, too, mom. And that you think I turned out okay and all." She smiled. "You don't have to answer. Just something to think about."

She turned and left the room, heading back to the Ravenclaw dormitory.

* * *

Severus sighed, waiting until the door closed to peer out from where he had been hiding in the shadows. He had followed Dumbledore to the room in order to stop him from whatever trick he had been meaning to pull on Cassandra to get her interested in that cursed prophecy of his.

Then he had seen the mirror. Then he had caught a glimpse of something in the glass, and had hidden himself away. It didn't seem as if Cassandra had any intention of returning to this room. He smiled, feeling a hint of pride for how clever she had become.

His smile faded, however, as he turned to face the mirror. Elaine was standing there, a bright and happy smile on her face as she looked at him. She had her arm looped through her father's, though Severus didn't seem to mind that she did, nor did he really see her father. He was too busy admiring how beautiful she looked. She had on the most wonderful dress that fit her so perfectly. Her hair was pinned back, though a few strands had escaped, and a delicate veil had been added, the lace floating around her shoulders and down her back. He reached out to touch her, only to swallow back a painful lump in his throat when his fingers touched glass instead of skin.

"This should've happen," he whispered, leaning his forehead against the glass. "I'm sorry. I was just too late."

* * *

"You saw your mom in that mirror?" Luna asked as they walked along the shore of the black lake between classes.

"Yeah. She was happy. So was dad." Cassandra sighed, balancing along the shoreline as she held Luna's shoes in one hand. "Never seen him that happy before."

"I can understand that." She slowly waded through the water, peering at the surface. "Dad was never quite as happy after mom died. Hm…. This seems rather curious…."

"Did you find it then? Some trace of the legendary Giant Squid?"

"Not that. Someone's been looking at plants recently. I don't think the moss creatures here like that very much."

She turned back to look at her friend, only to stop as she saw the Gryffindor boy at the edge of the lake in front of them. "I think I found who it might be."

"Is that so?"

"Neville Longbottom. He's in my year. Loves Herbology, apparently. At least, that's what I can tell from the amount of Herbology texts he always has stacked in front of him at the library." She walked toward him. "Longbottom!"

He looked up, smiling. "Hello. Cassandra, right? Cassandra Johnson?"

"Yeah." She blinked in surprise. "That's my name…. Sorry. Most people just know me as the girl whose parents are Death Eaters. Just thought you would be like them given your parents and all."

"It's alright." He smiled and held up a small jar. "Check out what I found. No idea what it is, but I bet Professor Sprout will know. I hear we'll get to help with Mandrakes this year. Are those your shoes?"

"They're Luna's."

"Loony Lovegood's?"

" _Luna_ Lovegood's, Longbottom." She crossed her arms. "Why are you even bottling that stuff up?"

"Because it's interesting." He climbed out of the water. "And because I can only get the books that second years are allowed, but hopefully I can convince Sprout to let me read some of the other Herbology ones. Maybe I could use your help. Seeing as you're able to get your hands on practically any book you want."

"I get bored easily." She stepped aside to avoid being dripped on. "Why are you so interested in that stuff, anyway? It's just a bunch of plants, isn't it?"

"But all the stuff they can do and where you can find them is really fascinating. Not to mention the specific ways you have to take care of the plants."

"Odd. Gryffindors like you are supposed to be all about the adventure and rescuing people. Instead you're out here looking for plants."

"Well some of the plants can kill you if you're not careful. I guess that has to count for something." He shrugged and sat down to pull his shoes and socks back on. "I don't really know. I honestly thought I'd be in Hufflepuff."

"Maybe you should be." She sighed. "Oh, and you might want to be more careful with where you get plants from. Apparently you're disturbing moss creatures."

"You really think she's right about that stuff?"

"She was right about thestrals. And just because you can't see something doesn't mean that it's not really there or that it doesn't exist. Muggles can't see magic, but obviously it still exists or else we wouldn't be here."

"But that's different, isn't it?"

"According to you." She turned and walked off, setting the shoes down by the shore. "I have to go to class," she called out to where Luna had waded. "I'll see you back at the common room."

"Bye, Cassandra." Luna smiled and waved at her.

* * *

She walked over to the Potions classroom, eyeing the other students who had gathered in the dungeons.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Why hasn't anyone gone in?"

"Don't you know what day it is?" Weasley asked.

"Halloween? The day we're supposed to have Potions?"

"It's more than just that." Granger rolled her eyes. "It's the _worst_ day of the year to have Potions."

"Snape's supposed to be at his worst," Longbottom added. "Which means this is going to be an absolute nightmare for me!"

"It can't be that bad though, can it?" She nudged her way to the front, ignoring the other students who protested against her.

Cassandra half-stumbled into the room, watching as he sat at the desk, scratching something onto a piece of parchment. She went over to her seat and sat down, waiting for the others to slowly file into the classroom.

"You're all late," he pointed out, not looking up once everyone had settled into their seats. He stood and glared at them. "Today you will be brewing the Sleeping Draught."

"But we haven't learned about that potion, professor," Granger pointed out.

"Then perhaps you ought to have paid more attention to the assigned homework," he snarled. "Five points from Gryffindor. Now, this potion can prove to be rather disastrous should you get it wrong. However, seeing as this is common knowledge with all potions, this bit of information should not be a surprise to you." He flicked his wand and the recipe appeared on the board. "Begin."

They all scrambled to get the ingredients needed. Cassandra watched as the others ran around, trying to grab things. She grabbed her own ingredients and looked at the board, sighing in frustration as she began. It was both complicated and simple at the same time. Of all the things, why couldn't she have inherited her mom's Potion-making skills?

There was a large clatter and she looked up, wincing as she saw Longbottom trying to pick up the ingredients he had dropped.

"Ten points from Gryffindor." Snape sighed. "And maybe next time you'll learn not to be so careless, Longbottom."

"Yes, professor," he whispered, hurrying to pick up everything and set it by his cauldron.

She glanced down, seeing that one of the things had landed by her foot. Cassandra bent down and picked it up, holding it out toward him.

"Thanks," he whispered, shooting a glance to see that Snape had his back turned. He straightened and hurried over to his own cauldron to begin working on the potion.

Cassandra did her best to make the Sleeping Draught, only to keep getting distracted by Longbottom. Snape continued to walk around the classroom to examine their work, yet in the time it took for everyone to finish, Longbottom had ended up losing Gryffindor ten more points for accidentally spilling some of his potion onto the floor.

"Perhaps it would be better for you to keep an eye on your potion instead of on the others," Snape pointed out as he walked past her.

"Yes, professor," she whispered, giving her cauldron another stir.

She winced, feeling him trying to invade her mind for just the tiniest instant. _Now? Really? In the middle of a lesson?_

Somehow she managed to get through the rest of the class with a decent enough potion to earn a passing grade. That was the only good thing that came out of that class, however. Ravenclaw had lost twenty-five points for minor slip ups, and Gryffindor had lost a total of thirty-five points.

They all shuffled off toward Defense Against the Dark Arts. Lupin seemed to notice the change in his students almost instantly.

"Classes not going well?" he asked, leaning up against his desk.

"It's Professor Snape!" Granger complained. "You won't believe how many points he just took from our houses!"

"Really? Well, he always was a perfectionist."

"It's more than that," someone else added. "Way more!"

"He took points for the smallest things like you wouldn't believe, professor! And it's not just us! He does it every year whenever someone has a class today."

"Ah." Lupin crossed his arms. "It's Halloween, isn't it? That explains things. Well, then, in the spirit of the season, how about a special lesson, eh?" He smiled and straightened. "I want you all to repeat the incantation after me. Rictumsempra. Nice and clear."

"Rictumsempra," they repeated.

"Good. It's a rather simple spell. But instead of practicing it on each other, I thought that we might practice it on a rather nasty problem of mine." He waved his wand and the shaking wardrobe floated over. "Let's see…. Neville?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Something tells me that you're afraid of Professor Snape, am I right?"

"Yes. Especially after today."

"Good. Now, when I open that wardrobe, I want you to say the incantation. Can you do that?"

"I think so."

"Alright. Wand at the ready? One...two...three."

Lupin flicked his wand and the wardrobe opened. Snape emerged, sneering at Longbottom. Several students backed up in fright around Cassandra.

"Come on, Neville," Lupin encouraged.

" _Rictumsempra_."

A silver light shot out of Neville's wand and hit the boggart in the chest. It doubled over, unable to stop laughing as it knelt the floor.

"Good job, Neville!" Lupin clasped him on the shoulder. "Very good job! Ten points to Gryffindor! Now, how about you stand over here with me and we'll let the next person try, eh? Shall we see who can make Professor Snape laugh the most? Gryffindor already has one point. How about a Ravenclaw up next? Mr. Rivers! Why don't you have a go?"

She smiled with the rest of the class, watching as the students went up to the boggart, firing their best spells at it. Roars of laughter and cheers echoed around the room each time it doubled over in laughter. Even Longbottom seemed to be grinning alongside his classmates.

"Alright! Very good, Ron!" Lupin praised. "Cassandra? How about you have a go next, eh?"

The laughter and cheers silenced as she approached, sliding her wand out.

"Just here," Lupin instructed. "Just behind Neville. And whenever you're ready." He lowered his voice. "Don't worry. Just a boggart. Not the real thing."

She nodded, turning to face the boggart. Its eyes were on Longbottom, glaring at him with a sneer on its face. Cassandra sighed and took her wand out, pointing it at the boggart. It was just a boggart. It wasn't the real Snape. Its eyes turned to her, giving her the same look of disapproval that it gave Longbottom.

" _Rictumsempra_."

There was a moment of silence. Silver light sprouted from the tip of her wand before travelling up the wood to knock her back. Cassandra landed on the floor, curled up in a fit of laughter from the spell.

"Well, I guess that settles it then," Lupin called out. "Fifteen points to Gryffindor for winning. Good game, everyone. Five extra points to Neville for being a volunteer. Off you all go." She gasped for breath as Lupin lifted the spell. "You're alright, Cassandra. Just a Tickling Charm."

"I don't know if that's ever happened before," she pointed out, wincing as she flexed her fingers, feeling the sting from the spell. "Normally I get it right the first time."

"Well let's see, shall we?" He waved his wand and a dummy sprang to life. "How about it then?"

She pointed her wand at the dummy. " _Rictumsempra_."

A silver light shot out of her wand and into the dummy, sending it flying back.

"Seems like you got it right on the first try to me." He walked over and eyed her. "So what seems to be the problem? Was it the boggart? I can see why you'd be the only one not to find that particularly amusing. Nothing to be ashamed of."

"It was something different, I think. When the boggart looked at me…. Something changed, and I couldn't think right. I know that was a boggart, but in that moment, it actually looked like dad did today in Potions." She sighed. "I don't know how to explain it."

"How about some tea in my office, hm?" He turned toward the stairs. "Come on."

She followed him and sat down. He filled up a teacup and handed it to her before sitting down on his desk with his own cup.

"I trust you know what day today is?"

"It's Halloween, isn't it?"

"Yes. But do you know what this day is? Do you know what it is to your dad?"

She bit her lip, trying to think. Cassandra looked at him as she realized what he meant. "It's the day my mom died, isn't it?"

"It is." He gave her a sad smile. "And can you imagine what it must be like for your dad? Everyone's celebrating a holiday, but he's constantly reminded of the day he lost the woman he loved. But it's also the day that he _only_ lost your mother. Thankfully he was able to still save you. I can't imagine what this day would be like had you died that night as well."

"Is that why he looked so unhappy with me?"

"No. I think it's more with himself. According to Professor McGonagall, your father was the first person to find your mother that night. I think he blames himself for what happened. He always did say that he was 'just too late to save her'." Lupin sighed. "The world lost a good woman that night. She was one of the rare ones. She knew what I was, and it didn't matter to her one bit. Of course, that began our friendship. Thankfully that happened or else your mother and father wouldn't have ever gotten together in the first place. Did I ever tell you that story?"

"I don't think you did."

"Well, it was back in our fifth year. That old Whomping Willow had a little secret you see…."

* * *

She walked out of the classroom and off toward the Great Hall. Cassandra paused halfway through, seeing that a large amount of students were gathered on the staircases.

"Draco?" Cassandra called out, seeing him at the edge. "What's going on?"

"Down there." He pointed. "Black attacked the Fat Lady's portrait. Tried to break into the Gryffindor dormitory."

She leaned over the railing, peering down to see the marred portrait in front of where several students were standing. Dumbledore stepped through them, going to investigate with Filch behind him.

"Why would he try to break into Gryffindor?" Cassandra asked.

"Longbottom's there. And he's supposed to be the new Chosen One ever since the Potters died. Though that's only theory seeing as he can't really do anything. Can barely hold his own wand right."

"And you have another theory then?"

"Well it _was_ Black's old dormitory when he was here. Maybe he left something behind that he wants to get back?"

"It still doesn't make sense."

The mass of students all ran up the stairs. Cassandra gasped, pressing herself against the wall as they pushed past her to look at another painting. Dumbledore strode through them, making his way toward the front.

"My dear lady," he began, addressing the woman cowering behind something in the painting everyone was looking at. "Are you alright? Who did this?"

"It's him, headmaster," the Fat Lady whimpered. "He's here in the castle someplace! The one everyone's talking about! Sirius Black!"

A hush fell over the crowd. Cassandra swallowed and bit her lip, feeling more than a few eyes staring at her as a few students shuffled away to give her some room.

"To the Great Hall!" Dumbledore ordered. "All of you!"

* * *

"The corridors have been searched," Severus reported, walking into the hall on silent footsteps so as to not wake the students. "No sign of him."

"Good." Dumbledore pointed out. "We'll need to move them back to their dormitories. Filch is working on a replacement for the Fat Lady as we speak."

"Curious, though as to why Black chose Gryffindor Tower to attack. Wouldn't you agree?"

"You think he's after Cassandra?"

"He was the one who was responsible for what happened to Elaine and he picks _tonight_ to attack? Hardly seems likely to be mere coincidence."

"I am well aware of your views toward Sirius, Severus. I am also aware of what day it happens to be."

"And?"

"Perhaps this is all because of how much you'd prefer to blame someone for what happened that night? Especially today when the pain of losing Elaine is bound to be at its worst."

"This has nothing to do with that. You don't think that I want my own daughter safe from harm? From what Black may try to do her once she's within his reach?"

"Yet Remus seems to be of the belief that he's innocent."

"Of course he would be. They were friends at Hogwarts, after all. It only makes sense that he would go and support Black even if he must deny all evidence before him."

"We can't bring back the dead, Severus." Dumbledore stopped close to Cassandra's sleeping bag. "The best thing we can do now is let her sleep. Let her have whatever impossible dream she may come up with. I suspect there will hardly be moments soon enough when she can truly have the innocence that her young age allows."

"You are _not_ discussing that thing with my daughter," Severus growled, doing his best to keep his voice to a whisper.

"If she is to know the truth about Sirius Black, then she is to know the full truth surrounding the events that led up to that night." He turned away from her sleeping bag and toward the entrance of the Great Hall. "To keep her from the prophecy seems quite an insult to Elaine's memory, wouldn't you agree, Severus?"

His hands curled into fists as his teeth clenched together so hard that his jaw ached. "Don't—you have _no right_ to bring her into this. Not ever and _especially not tonight_." He stalked off toward his own chambers before Dumbledore could get another word in.

* * *

Cassandra sighed and rolled over, watching as Dumbledore left. He had talked about some sort of prophecy…. Something that sounded as if it involved her. She stared up at the ceiling, watching the stars twinkling overhead.

 _That couldn't be right though_ , she thought. The only prophecy she had ever heard of had been the Chosen One prophecy, and that had failed when the Potters had died eleven years ago. But for some reason, it sounded as if they were talking about _her_ instead of the Potter boy. Maybe there was another prophecy about her that she didn't know about?

She considered asking her dad about it, but the way he sounded when Dumbledore had mentioned it…. Why didn't he want her to know about it? Was the prophecy really that bad? Or was it something else entirely? Maybe she could ask Lupin or even Aunt Minnie, but even then, she didn't know if either one would give her a sufficient answer.

She waited for the prefects and professors to make another round to see that the students were all safe and asleep. Cassandra rolled over and stood, creeping out of her bag to sneak down the hall.

"Out for a stroll?" Snape asked, stopping her in her tracks. "Bit late to be looking for another book. Not to mention that Sirius Black is lurking somewhere amongst the corridors."

"I'm...ah…." She bit her lip, honestly having no idea for certain why she was even out of bed.

"With me. Now." He grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the Great Hall.


	18. Who is Sirius Black?

To Cassandra's surprise, Snape actually took her down to the dungeons and into his own chamber instead of back to the Great Hall. She was sat down in one of the chairs before he took his wand out and twirled it. A set of tea things began arranging themselves onto a tray along with a silver tin of candies. The fire was also lit, softly crackling as a full cup and saucer floated over to where she was.

"You're not sending me back to the Great Hall?" she asked. "Why?"

"No idea." He reached into the tin and took out one of the candies. Snape unwrapped the sweet and examined it. "Perhaps I think that this is a safer place for my daughter with an escaped prisoner somewhere about the castle? Perhaps my tea was in need of company?"

She smiled and pulled the tin over to herself, choosing a nice-looking candy to stick into her mouth. "Or perhaps you wanted to actually spend time with your own kid?"

He chuckled and stuck the candy into his own mouth. "Perhaps that is the reason." He sighed and leaned back in the chair. "How much did you hear from Dumbledore?"

She stared at the cup and wrapped her hands around it, enjoying the warmth.

"I always know when you're awake, Cassandra," he prompted.

"Something about some sort of prophecy? That it has something to do with Black? And also that he was out of line with what he said about mom."

"Ah." He sighed. "I should've known that it would be impossible to keep that from you forever. I presume you have questions?"

"What is it?"

"I presume you've heard of the prophecy which refers to a Chosen One?"

"Yes. It was supposed to be about the Potters, wasn't it?"

"The prophecy merely referred to a child. It never specified who that child was. Most presumed it was the Potter boy as the Potters were the family that the Dark Lord killed that night."

"And Dumbledore thinks that it means me?" she guessed.

He hesitated, as if deciding how to best answer the question. "There are other certain... _conditions_ that must be met in order to know who exactly the prophecy refers to."

"What about the part with how it had something to do with Sirius Black?"

"That would be rather...complicated in itself."

"How?"

"When the prophecy was made, it...provided a way in which the Dark Lord may be defeated. He of course, learned of this prophecy, and who it may refer to."

"The Potters?"

"And the Longbottoms," he added. "The Potters went into hiding, so the Dark Lord sent his Death Eaters after the Longbottoms first. I hope I won't need to provide much detail as to what they did?"

She shuddered. "We can skip that bit."

"So then the Dark Lord turned to the Potters. He sought them out and found out where they had been hiding. That was the morning they died. All of them." He stood and walked over to the fireplace, his back to her. "The Dark Lord had presumed—as many had—that the Potter boy would be the one the prophecy spoke of. Yet he wasn't. So the Dark Lord felt betrayed by his Death Eaters." Snape sighed. "Very few actually knew of the prophecy. He had several spies working for him—spies who were to report to him what Dumbledore's plans were. She was one of those spies. He turned to her. That night. She had betrayed him by giving false information…. Then Black was found the next morning by the ministry. They had imprisoned him in Azkaban as one of the Dark Lord's followers. Elaine suspected that there was another spy amongst the Order—Dumbledore's little group of wizards that he had put together in order to oppose the Dark Lord—and Black was one of those wizards. He was a spy who had told the Dark Lord that Elaine had betrayed him. And if he hadn't, then…. And now he's here someplace in the castle. He escaped from Azkaban and came straight here."

"But why here?" she asked. "I mean, if he's done what he wanted, then why come to Hogwarts? Why not go straight to You-Know-Who instead?"

"Who knows what he's planning?" Snape sighed and sat back down in his chair. "But no Death Eater has ever been able to infiltrate Hogwarts until Black."

"You're here, aren't you?"

"No one has ever been able to _break into Hogwarts_ ," he corrected. "There are at least a dozen or more wards in place that no Death Eater has ever been able to successfully break through. Not to mention how even the Dark Lord knows it's foolish to go against Dumbledore without reinforcements."

"He's been trying to get into Hogwarts for a long time, then?"

"Quite a long time."

"But then why Gryffindor Tower? Why not go after another room? Or try to get into Dumbledore's office instead?"

"Who knows?" He stood and waved his wand. A blanket floated over and he handed it to her. "It's not the same as sleeping in a dormitory, but it is better than a sleeping bag."

"I'm sleeping here?"

"Yes. However Dumbledore boasts about his abilities from time to time, he fails to realize that the Great Hall is not as secure as he would like to think even with professors and prefects guarding the students." He flicked his wand again and the lights dimmed so that the room was surrounded in a peaceful glow from the fireplace embers. "Try to get some sleep."

She nodded and curled up under the blanket. "Night, dad."

"Sleep well."

* * *

 _Little Lady,_

 _Wow! Black actually went and attacked Hogwarts? Well, at least he chose Gryffindor Tower to go after._

 _As for what your dad said…. Not quite sure about that whole thing. I mean, I know that Elaine did betray the Dark Lord and all, but who doesn't know that much? And there's no way I'm asking him for that information. Otherwise I'd be incinerated on the spot and my good looks would be history. Plus there would be the rather awkward thing of not knowing what to do after I end up incinerated and dead…. And I don't think I'm a phoenix, so that's out of the question there. Have you learned about phoenixes yet? Really do hope so or else that joke is lost on you._

 _You could try asking him yourself. You'd probably be the only person he wouldn't murder for asking that question. Might take awhile though. Apparently he's off doing something someplace or another. That's usually what he does, so not surprising. The wards are still getting fixed, which is a pain on my part considering the fact that I'm the one who has to be fixing them. You would think Bella would help or something at least._

 _Please send more letters, Little Lady. It's really boring here and replying to you is actually quite fun. Gives me a nice excuse to stop working._

 _Barty_

She sighed and folded the letter, stashing it away in her bag as footsteps approached.

"Sounds like you got a painful thrashing from Snape the other day in Potions," Draco called out. "That would've been something to see. Especially considering that the Gryffindors were in your class."

"And we all lost points," Cassandra argued as he sat down next to her. "Though Defense Against the Dark Arts went well enough. Tickling Charm on a boggart."

"You're lucky Snape doesn't know about that."

"He would have to face Lupin first." She glanced over at Crabbe and Goyle. "I see you brought your bodyguards this time."

"So?"

"You normally don't when you want to talk to me about something. What's different this time?"

"My father." He sighed and slumped toward the ground. "He wants me to reassure him that you're alright. Apparently word got out that Black attacked the castle and You-Know-Who got concerned." He rolled his eyes. "Don't see why."

"You weren't _scared_ , were you, Draco?"

"Me? Scared? As if. Don't see why we all had to sleep in the Great Hall last night. Black attacked the _Gryffindor_ dormitories. No point in why we all had to move. Not like he would get into the Slytherin common room."

"You were scared, weren't you?" she asked, ruffling his hair.

"Stop it!" He moved away and smoothed his hair back down.

"Awww…." She pouted. "I liked your hair that way. Looks way more like you."

He frowned. "Really?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"Yes." He sighed and crossed his arms. "You're lucky my father's afraid of You-Know-Who."

"So what are you afraid of then? Your father?"

"No."

"My dad?"

"No."

"The Dark Lord?"

"Are you really going to keep asking me that? Besides, at least I know what you're afraid of."

"Really?"

"Did you forget how many times you've fainted around the dementors? Maybe the house elves should just start following you around with a fainting couch or something!"

"Two times, Malfoy. Once on the train and once in the forest."

"Still two times too many."

"At least I've gone up against a dementor. What about you?"

"Please. Dementors are just guards for Azkaban. All they really do is make you depressed."

"And make you relive your worst memory." She reached into her bag and pulled out a book. "But at least there's a way to repel them."

"Really? You couldn't have gotten any more private tutoring sessions?"

"You're one to talk. Haven't you been taking lessons ever since you started showing signs of magic?" She smirked. "At least you weren't a squib. I'm willing to bet that your dad would've been furious to know that his only precious son Draco Malfoy was a _squib_."

"Now who's talking? What were you before you actually started showing signs of magic? Eight? Seven?"

"Nine, according to my dad." She shrugged. "I guess the whole 'being able to control magic' part comes in later."

"Keep telling yourself that, Johnson."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You really think reading all of these books and things are going to help? Why not actually find something that will control your magic?"

"Maybe because I have and nothing has worked so far?" She grabbed her things and got to her feet. "And maybe because unlike you, I don't have my stupid pureblood name and a billion galleons sitting in a vault."

"It's not stupid! Being a pureblood is something to be proud of!"

"Keep telling yourself that!" she shouted over her shoulder. "Maybe it'll come true one day!"

* * *

Cassandra sighed, walking through the halls as she looked for a place to practice the spell. Her eyes were narrowed as she walked, trying to come up with a happy memory. There had to be something that would work. Only…. She came to a stop, biting her lip before shaking her head to continue on. So far her life hadn't been the happiest thing ever.

She found an abandoned classroom and walked inside, gently closing the door behind her. She set her things on a table and sighed, sliding her wand out of her robes to practice.

 _Right. A happy memory. That's what I need. Just one happy memory…._

* * *

Lupin sighed and adjusted his grip on the crate he was holding. The creature inside would be good for his next class. There were still a few students who could use help with a boggart. Now, if only he could find someplace for it to live until then….

Something caught his ear and he frowned, poking his head into one of the classrooms. "Cassandra?"

She turned and gasped, lowering her wand as she saw him. "Uncle Moony! What are you doing here?"

"I was actually just on my way to put this little guy someplace in my desk." He set the crate on one of the tables. "Think I might have a nice drawer he'll enjoy."

"What is it?"

"A boggart. A rather interesting thing, actually. You'll learn about those next year. What are you doing in here, exactly?"

"Practicing."

"Really?" He reached over and picked up the book. "I thought I told you that learning two pieces of advanced magic would be extremely draining."

"It's actually the first time I've ever practiced this charm," she pointed out, stepping up to him. "So therefore it doesn't hurt to practice."

"But your Occlumency will suffer, and that's a bit more important, wouldn't you agree?"

She shrugged. "He's mostly just teaching me because it'll protect me from You-Know-Who. Only problem though is that I don't see much of a reason to. I mean, he's not really going to attack me, is he?"

"You-Know-Who is a very powerful wizard. And he has gotten to where he is by doing a lot of horribly, awful things. And if it benefited him, then attacking you would be an option. It's better to be prepared now for nothing than to be caught with no defenses when it really matters."

"But that's even more reason for why I should be learning the Patronus Charm! The dementors are here, after all. Shouldn't I learn how to defend myself now?"

"You can learn how to defend yourself when you have an actual professor teaching you how to defend yourself." He set the book on top of the crate and picked the crate up. "As such, I think I'll take the liberty of sending this book back to the library. Oh, and Cassandra? My office? Tomorrow night after classes? I'll need to have a word with your father, but if you're this determined to learn how to cast a patronus, you might as well do so under supervision."

"Really?"

"Really."

* * *

"Ah, you're here," Lupin greeted. "Ready to begin?"

Cassandra nodded.

"Good. Now, we are going to do this without a dementor. A bit safer that way. I'm presuming that you know the basics of this charm? How to cast it, the incantation?"

"Yes."

"Alright." He sighed. "Then try casting the charm."

She nodded and took her wand out. Cassandra sighed, focusing on her memory. " _Expecto patronum_."

A thin wisp of silver came out of her wand, quickly fading away.

"It's alright," he encouraged. "Try again. Remember that your memory has to fill you up. It must be so powerful that it can repel a dementor."

"Right." She sighed and tried again. " _Expecto patronum_."

Once again, a thing wisp of silver appeared before fading away.

"What memory did you choose?" Lupin asked. "Just now?"

"When I finally got my wand."

"No." He shook his head. "That's not powerful enough. It has to be a happy memory. A very, happy, powerful memory. One that not even the dementors can stop."

"Okay…." She held her wand out in front of her. " _Expecto patronum._ " Another wisp of silver. "Didn't work."

"A Patronus Charm isn't an easy thing to cast, you know," he pointed out. "The memories have to be so _powerful_. Even a mere shield of a patronus is regarded as a large achievement. And to even get that small wisp as a second year alone is something quite remarkable."

"It's not like I have that many memories to choose from," she argued, sitting down in a chair. "My life isn't exactly the happiest thing ever. Everyone here assumes that I'm going to be just like my parents, there's a mass murderer and escaped prisoner roaming the castle, and to top it all off, he apparently betrayed my mom to the Dark Lord!"

"Who told you that last bit?"

"My dad. The other night."

"Of course Severus would say something like that."

"What?"

"Sirius never struck me as the type of person to turn to the dark arts," he began. "And I still don't think that he was the one who betrayed your mother to You-Know-Who. Now, of course, I do have my doubts about the sort of person he's become after all these years—eleven years in Azkaban can do quite some damage even to the sanest of people—but betraying Elaine? No. That doesn't sound like him."

"What makes you think so?"

"Well, starting out, he did have something of a crush on your mother."

"Sirius Black fancied my mom?"

"He did. Kept talking about how one day he was going to marry her and James would be the best man at their wedding…. Obviously that didn't work out. Can't quite remember what exactly made him stop chasing after Elaine. Never quite sure he really did stop, now that I think about it."

She smiled. "I bet my dad liked that."

"At the time, he was a bit too busy chasing after Lily to notice." Lupin sighed and shook his head. "Of course, that only made things worse for him because James was also in love with her at the time. Then there was that awkward moment where your dad fancied Elaine, but she was busy trying to get over her feelings for him…."

Cassandra giggled. "That's funny."

"Imagine being trapped in the middle of it all. Of course, that didn't last too long and your mom eventually fell for your dad. I don't know how he managed to convince her, but he did. Trust me when I say that your mother was quite a stubborn witch at times. Rather like you."

She shot him a look. "I'm not stubborn!"

"As stubborn as Professor McGonagall. Maybe that's where you get it from. Have you been spending too much time around her?"

"No. Aunt Minnie's too busy with Gryffindor stuff while she's here. I mostly see her in Transfiguration classes though."

"Of course. And according to what I've heard, you're top of the class. Just between you and me, that does make her extremely proud. Her own goddaughter a Transfiguration prodigy."

She blushed. "I wouldn't go that far…."

"She would." He smiled. "I think save the Patronus Charm for another night, hm?"

Cassandra nodded and gathered her things, getting ready to leave.

"Oh, and Cassandra?" Lupin asked. "Let me know before you try again. Spells can get rather nasty when you get them wrong and I'd hate to think of what might happen should you be alone."

She nodded. "Thanks, Uncle Moony."

"For what?" He smiled and held a finger up to his lips. "Wait to tell your dad, eh? Still trying to break the news to him that his own daughter is trying to cast a Patronus Charm."

* * *

"Any news from Cassandra?" Voldemort asked as Barty walked in with the latest letter.

"Apparently she's trying to cast a Patronus Charm," he pointed out. "Can you imagine that? Sure hope she manages to pull it off. That would be something. Oh, and it looks like there's a letter here for you as well." He pulled out the separate piece of parchment and handed it to him. "Guess she wanted to save on owls."

Voldemort sighed and sat down, eyeing the contents. "Why does she want to know so badly what her mother did to betray me?"

"Hm?" Barty looked up and shrugged. "Oh. Think it might have something to do with Sirius Black, my lord. The one who escaped from Azkaban that they're calling one of your worst Death Eaters. Glad I wasn't around Bella when the ministry put that headline in the _Daily Prophet_. She'd be mad—more so than usual."

"He wasn't a Death Eater. His brother was, but not Sirius."

"What did happen to Regulus, anyway? Sort of miss that guy…."

"So she wants to know what her mother did in order to learn more about Black? Ah, and her father finally told her something of the prophecy? So she didn't know until now…. It would seem Dumbledore is still convinced that his prophecy will work in the end. No matter. It will still fail him."

"You would know best, my lord."

"Go," he dismissed. "And don't send your reply until I am finished."

"Yes, my lord." He nodded and turned to leave.

* * *

 _Cassandra,_

 _In answer to your question, your mother refused to pass along vital information. The details I cannot explain in such a letter where it may be read by prying eyes. Also, it has come to my attention that everyone around you believes Sirius Black to be a Death Eater. I can tell you that despite such rumors, he most certainly was not. I would know if he had been._

 _Riddle_

"Who is that from?" Luna asked.

"My friend." She quickly hid the letter behind one of Barty's pages. How could anyone write so much about chocolate of all things? "Apparently he's been busy collecting chocolate frog cards."

"Sounds interesting."

"Not when he has five of Dumbledore." Her eyes widened. "And three of Helga Hufflepuff…. And that's just this week? How many do you go through?"

"Maybe he'll send some for Christmas?"

"More like he'll eat any that I get." She smiled. "He needs something to do. Or a girlfriend."

"Are you staying here or going home for the holiday?" Luna asked.

"Staying." She sighed. "Two godparents teaching at Hogwarts, remember?"

"I ought to wish you good luck then." Luna stood and smiled. "I'll be going home for the holiday. I'll bring you back a copy of the _Quibbler_ and perhaps some dirigible plums as well. Hopefully the nargles haven't gotten to all of them."

"Wouldn't that be a shame?"

* * *

"It would."

"Not going to the manor this time around?" Draco called out, walking over to her.

"No. I can stay at Hogwarts if I want to." Cassandra looked at him. "You can stay here too, you know. You don't have to go back home to your father."

"I'd rather go back. Gives me a chance to get away from all of these mudbloods."

"They're not all bad, you know. Just because purebloods don't like them doesn't mean that you have to call them that name."

"I'll call them whatever I want. Not like it's insulting you or anything. Both of your parents were half-bloods."

"It's still not nice." She smirked. "Who knows? Maybe one day you'll fall for one of the muggle-borns you hate so much."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. Like that would ever happen."

"You never know."

* * *

"She's staying here for the holiday?" Minerva asked.

"Yes." Severus nodded. "Better to keep her here at Hogwarts than out there where Black could reach her."

"Aren't you being a bit overprotective?"

"Not when it comes to my daughter."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Elaine, would it?"

He sighed. "She asked. About the prophecy. Cassandra knows."

"Really? How?"

"She overheard the headmaster mentioning it along with Sirius Black. She only knows parts of it, though. That it mentioned the Dark Lord's demise, how it led to the fates of both the Longbottoms and the Potters, that he suspects the prophecy refers to her…."

"That's quite a lot, Severus."

"I left out the parts where the person would be marked by the Dark Lord himself and how she would have to kill him in the end."

"Still." Minerva sighed. "I suppose there wasn't going to be much we could've done to hide it from her forever." They came to a stop by a window.

"No. Just long enough."

Severus watched as Cassandra ducked behind snow forts, firing spells at the snowmen Lupin had conjured up along with some other students.

"She'll never be old enough for the prophecy," he murmured.

"I have a feeling that she'll always grow up faster than you want her too." Minerva smiled as she walked off. "Perhaps I ought to see if I can pull Pomona away from her plants. We can settle who is the best Head of House once and for all then. Better to do it when there aren't students around."

"And what exactly would the conditions be, this time?"

"I was thinking a few rounds of Quidditch."

He glared at her in annoyance. "You know I don't play."

"Which is exactly why I suggested it."

"One of these days you will regret being the Head of Gryffindor!" he shouted after her.

"In your dreams, Severus."

* * *

Cassandra yawned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She stood and went over to common room, seeing a pile of presents that had been delivered that morning underneath the tree, all addressed to her.

She sat down and looked at the first one. She opened it, seeing what Luna had sent her. There was a fresh copy of the _Quibbler_ on top of a large box of strange looking fruits. So that must be what a "dirigible plum" was? She set the box aside, not sure whether or not they were actually edible—with Luna that was always a questionable point when it came to unfamiliar fruit-like objects. The second one was a large envelope from Barty which spilled out a large amount of chocolate frog cards. She peered inside the envelope, figuring that he must've eaten her frogs before sending the present. Seriously? How many chocolates could one Death Eater possibly eat?

The next one was a small wolf figurine from Lupin that supposedly turned into a werewolf whenever there was a full moon. She smiled, watching as it walked around, investigating the breakfast things. Another one included a plush mouse as well as a list of spells that could be used to transfigure the object from McGonagall. Apparently her godmother really did think that she was a Transfiguration prodigy. She smiled, seeing what her dad had included in his present along with the bag of peppermint candies.

She gathered up the presents and carried them up to the dormitory. She found a nice sock to turn into a bed for the wolf figurine to sleep in before grabbing her dad's presents. She ran down the stairs and to the dungeon, skidding to a halt, out of breath, as she reached the empty Potions classroom.

"Ready?" Snape asked.

"Ready." She smiled and sat down, pouring out the new Gobstones set between them. "And this time I'll win."

"Oh?" He sat down across from her. "Are you forgetting who is descended from the President of the Gobstones Club here at Hogwarts?"

"I think it skips a generation." She chose her stones. "Because I am going to win this time!"

"As if I would go easy on you."

They played against each other, with Snape managing two wins over her before dinner. She packed up the Gobstones and candy wrappers, setting them aside as Snape got out the potion ingredients. She stood on her toes next to him as he mixed in the ingredients, helping him pour in the vials the same way she had since they had begun the tradition.

"Colors?" he asked.

"I think silver, as always. And blue." She smiled. "Since Ravenclaw is better than Slytherin."

He rolled his eyes. "As if I needed that reminder." He added the necessary ingredients. "Who would've ever imagined that Filius would be the one to win that match? At least Minerva lost. We'll go with silver and green. More traditional that way."

"This is what I get for having two Slytherin parents," she grumbled.

"Are you going to help or are you going to complain?"

"I can't do both?" She asked, adding in the last ingredient.

"You can, but complaining will make us late." He smiled and nodded as the potion brewed to the correct color. "There. Perfect."

He filled a vial and sealed the top before handing it to her. They flooed out of Hogwarts and into the cemetery at Spinner's End. Cassandra ran over to where the gravestone was and Snape hurriedly followed. The bells rang and she poured the potions over the stone, smiling as blue and silver smoke rose up, giving way to light blue and silver flowers with green leaves that decorated her mother's stone.

"I thought you said 'green and silver were more traditional'." she pointed out.

"They are." He smiled, adding his patronus. "But she always did say I ought to have been sorted as a Ravenclaw."

"They look pretty," she pointed out. "Oh. I almost forgot." She took out a small bundle and unwrapped it, setting the candies and plum out in front of the gravestone. "Luna sent me a dirigible plum for Christmas. I thought she might want to have one...whatever it is, exactly."

"It does make for a nice birthday present."

She smiled and hugged him. "Thanks dad."

"For?"

"No idea yet. I'll let you know when I come up with a reason."

"I love you as well."


	19. A Strong Magical Core

"Have a good break?" Granger asked, sitting down in front of her.

Cassandra glanced up in annoyance. "Reading."

"Well I had a good one." She waved at the redhead who had joined. "This is Ronald, by the way."

"Ron," he pointed out.

She glanced over at him, seeing the robes and freckles. "Weasley?"

"Yep." He sighed.

"Your brothers are odd. The twins."

"Don't be so rude," Granger pointed out.

"Stating a fact," Cassandra corrected. _It's not like I even asked you to join me_.

"Shouldn't you be studying or working on the essay Professor Snape gave us?" Granger suggested, shooting her a look. "High marks are important, you know. Before you know it, we'll be taking our O.W.L.s, and you can't bear to fail those. Maybe if you studied more, you wouldn't need to take Remedial Potions. Ever thought of that?"

 _Ever thought of minding your own business?_

"Bit harsh, don't you think?" Weasley pointed out. "You're the one who dragged me here in the first place."

"Because you need the studying, Ronald. I've seen your marks in class and from what you've tried in spells, it looks like you could use all the help you can get." She shoved a book toward Cassandra. "Now _study_. You're lucky you have a friend who cares so much about how you do."

She looked up, seeing someone else walk in. "Yeah. You're right. I do." She smirked and stood, taking her book with her as she walked over to where he had just sat down. "Hi, Draco. No Crabbe and Goyle?"

"You honestly think one of them can read?" he pointed out. "So, you got annoyed with Granger?"

"No, I just prefer Slytherins to Gryffindors."

"Really?"

"Really. And you don't annoy me as much. Every single time she sees me she tries to get me to study for something."

"You've done the Transfiguration homework, right?"

"You're not copying off of me, Malfoy. Do your own."

He sighed. "You're no fun, you know that? How's Remedial Potions?"

"Alright." She shrugged. "I'd rather have the Patronus Charm finished, but that will take forever. Especially since I have to ask Uncle Moony about whenever I want to practice it. Only problem is that I can't find a memory happy enough to cast the spell."

"Maybe because we're surrounded by dementors? Ever thought of that?"

"Dementors only change things when they're close by. But they're restricted to being outside the grounds, so they shouldn't make a difference."

"Still…." He sighed. "Any idea what could go wrong with this spell? Doesn't say."

She glanced at the book he had grabbed. "Next page."

"What? Oh."

"Maybe if you stopped focusing so much on being Seeker, then you wouldn't forget to turn the page."

"Being Seeker s a very important position!"

"And how many times have you caught the snitch?"

His ears turned red. "Twice. At least. You still haven't seen a match."

"I'll go to a match when I run out of books to read."

"That's not fair."

"You never said I had to be fair." She smirked. "You would've thought a Slytherin would see that one coming."

"At least I never told anyone that you snuck out of the Great Hall while everyone else was sleeping that one time. What happened to you?"

"I got dragged down to the dungeons by my dad."

"Why?"

"Halloween night." She shrugged. "He's always paranoid on Halloween. It was the night my mom died, remember?"

"Still…."

"He blames Black for what happened."

"You don't sound convinced."

"I asked. He said Black was never a Death Eater. At least, Sirius wasn't. His brother was though. Barty talked about him all the time. He went missing, but no one knows why or what happened to him."

"So the ministry just stuck him in Azkaban?"

"According to Uncle Moony his brother being a Death Eater was enough proof." She shrugged. "The Death Eater Registry alone is already enough of a problem."

"And the ministry doesn't have all the names either. Or else our dads would both be in trouble."

"True. According to my dad, my mom only ended up on that list after she was dead. I don't remember if he ever said that she had the Dark Mark or not."

"You don't need it to be a Death Eater, you know. But you can't be close to You-Know-Who without it."

"You should really come and study with us," Granger attempted, walking over to where they were. "At least then you'll have more friends than him."

"For one, Draco's more of my friend than you. I don't know how many times I've already had to say that, but apparently you haven't gotten the message. For two, I actually _have_ friends. You're not on that list, Granger."

"Friends? Like who?"

"Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood."

"Loony Lovegood is one of your friends?"

"Yes, _Luna_ is."

"But shouldn't you have other friends? Like myself and Ronald? Or at least myself."

"She said 'no', Granger," Draco pointed out. "How many times does she have to say it?"

"Just because you're a pureblood—"

He shot to his feet. "It has nothing to do with being a pureblood!"

"Quiet!" Madam Pince hissed, shooting all three of them a threatening glare. "Or else you will have to leave, Mr. Malfoy."

Granger smirked, crossing her arms, as Draco sat back down. "That's what you get. Come on, Cass."

"I am staying here with Draco," she insisted. "And my name isn't 'Cass'. So don't call me that."

"Well as your friend, I think I have a right to call you whatever I want."

"If you were her friend you wouldn't have any right," Draco pointed out. "Now leave."

"Cass!" Granger whined.

"Who?" Cassandra smiled and stood, setting her book on Madam Pince's desk before leaving.

"Cass!" Granger shouted, running after her. "You don't have to be so rude, you know!"

"You're the one who wants me to study all of the time," she pointed out. "And the one who keeps saying that she is my friend when you're really not."

"But you're a Ravenclaw! You're supposed to like studying! And grades! And all of that stuff!"

"Really?" Cassandra turned, forcing Granger to come to a stop. "Because if that's what you think, then maybe there's a reason the Sorting Hat didn't put you in Ravenclaw. And next time maybe _ask_ if I need to study instead of assuming that I do." She sighed and turned back to continue walking. "Just because everyone else assumes things about me doesn't mean they're true!"

She sighed and kept walking, breathing a sigh of relief when she didn't hear Granger following her any further. She groaned and glanced over at the empty corridor, finding that she had taken a wrong turn or staircase. This wasn't the way to the Ravenclaw dormitory. It wasn't any place she had really ever seen before.

Something made a noise and Cassandra gasped, taking her wand out in case she needed to defend herself.

"Granger?" she called out, stepping forward. "Draco? Is that you?" She turned the corner, glaring at the creature in the corridor before her. "A rat? I always hated rats."

"Cassandra?" someone called out. "You here?"

The rat squeaked and scurried off as the twins approached.

"No!" One of them dived past her, grunting as he missed the rat. "Merlin! He got away, Fred!"

"You actually _want_ that thing?" Cassandra asked.

"It's Ron's rat," Fred pointed out, getting to his feet. "Scabbers. Old family pet."

"He's been whining non-stop about losing it," George added.

"You were looking for me or something?" She pointed toward the map in his hand.

"We were just following a lead," Fred explained. "George and I were looking at the map and we saw a name that had never been there before."

"A really strange name."

She glanced at the two of them. "How strange?"

"A strange as it gets." George looped an arm around her shoulders. "Peter Pettigrew."

"I think Uncle Moony mentioned him once."

"Well you had better remember him!" Fred pointed out.

"You see, Cassandra, Pettigrew was the wizard that Black killed, if you'd so recall."

"Which means that he is dead."

"Done for."

"Six feet under."

"Except his finger, which was the only thing that they found at the scene."

"Which also means that he couldn't have been on this map."

"So we went hunting for him—"

"—and came across you instead."

"Only now we can't find him. See?" George unfolded the map for her to see.

"What do you mean? There's too many people?"

"What we mean is that he just vanished," Fred pointed out. "His name just completely vanished. Right before our eyes too."

"But he couldn't have just vanished from thin air," she argued. "The wards make it impossible to disapparate on Hogwarts' grounds. Besides, I'm pretty sure that _someone_ would've had to know if there was a newcomer…. Which also begs the question of how he got in here in the first place?"

"Couldn't tell you. This is the first time we've seen him on the map. Three years we've had this thing and not a single mention of Pettigrew anywhere."

"Do you mind if I borrow it? I'll give it right back. Just think that it might be worth asking Uncle Moony."

"Who?"

"Professor Lupin."

"Look, Cass, we appreciate the offer of help, but this is a _secret magical item that we found in Filch's confiscated drawer_. Do you really think showing it to a professor is a good idea?"

"Then come with me." She shrugged. "The sooner we go to ask Uncle Moony the better. That way you'll still have your precious map at the end. Now are you coming or not?"

The twins exchanged glances and sighed. "Fine. We're in."

George tapped his wand on the map. "Mischief managed."

They followed her to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, using the map to guide them back to where they needed to go. They walked into the room just as Snape was walking out of Lupin's office.

"What are you three doing here at this hour?" he asked.

"We wanted to solve a bet," Fred lied. "A bet that we made to see if Cassandra here could have enough magic to banish a boggart."

"Only we can't seem to find one, so we'd thought that maybe Professor Lupin would know where one's hiding."

"Really?" Snape's eyes fell on Cassandra.

She nodded, feeling him trying to probe her mind for answers. "Really."

He hesitated before deciding that it was enough of an answer. "Don't be late for tonight."

They heaved a sigh of relief as he left.

"What's tonight?" Fred asked.

"I have a lesson with him," she explained. "Remedial Potions."

"Our condolences for your inevitable death."

They walked up the stairs and she knocked on the door before entering. "Uncle Moony?"

"Bit late for a chat tonight," Lupin pointed out, downing the rest of the contents from a strange-looking goblet. "And you've brought the Weasley twins with you."

"Yes. There was a question. About a...magical piece of parchment that they found."

"And what would this 'magical piece of parchment' contain?" he asked, leaning against his desk.

"A list. Of people who are inside Hogwarts castle."

"A list?"

She nodded. "Only...there was another name on that list. Just now that they saw."

"And what exactly would this name be?"

Cassandra sighed and bit her lip. "Pettigrew. Peter Pettigrew."

Lupin blinked, carefully studying each of them before he walked over and closed the door before walking back to his desk. He sighed and leaned on the desk, his back to them. "You're saying that a _dead man's name_ appeared on this so-called 'list' that two third-years just happen to come across?"

"We actually found it in Filch's office," one of the twins piped up.

"You found it in Filch's office?" he repeated, turning toward them. "In one of the 'confiscated' drawers, I presume? You are aware that several of those items are confiscated because they possess _dark magic_ , correct?"

"It's not dark," the other twin argued.

"Really? Then who created it?"

The twins went silent, unable to answer the question. Cassandra looked up at them before looking back to Lupin.

"Whatever you say won't go out of this room," he began, locking eyes with her. "But if it _is_ potentially dangerous, then I will have to fully inspect this 'list' as your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Which is why I need to know who created it."

"You did, Uncle Moony," she finally whispered. "You and three other people."

"Do you have proof of this claim?"

"Just a feeling. And it _does_ have your name on it."

He held his hand out. "May I see it?"

George groaned and handed him the parchment. "You better not have just lost us that," he grumbled.

Lupin nodded as he took it from him. "It's blank. Nothing at all here. Although…." He took his wand out and tapped the parchment. He read something on the parchment and his eyes widened in surprise. He tapped it once again, muttering something under his breath.

To the twins' surprise, the map came to life underneath Lupin's wand. Cassandra smirked.

"I told you I knew him," she whispered.

He glanced up at them.

"What exactly did you see on this?" he asked.

"The name Peter Pettigrew wandering around a corridor," one of the twins explained in a still-shocked, high-pitched squeak.

"But then it just vanished," the one one added in a tone similar to that of his brother. "And we bumped into Cassandra on the way."

"Did you see him?" Lupin asked. "Pettigrew?"

She shook her head. "Just some creepy rat that apparently belongs to their brother."

"A rat…."

"Maybe the map's wrong," one of the twins pointed out after a few deep breaths.

"The map's never wrong," Lupin argued, setting it down on his desk. "This will require some investigation. Don't worry. No one but the four of us will know that I have this map. Now I suggest you three leave before you get yourselves into more trouble."

The twins sighed and went to leave. Cassandra hesitated at the doorway though, glancing back at him.

"Did you really make that thing?"

"I'm impressed that you knew it was me."

"You think there's someone else who would call himself 'Moony', Uncle Moony?"

"A fair statement." He sighed, glancing down at the map. "We made it while we were at school. James, Sirius, Peter, and I. Which is also part of the reason why I wanted to keep this with me. Imagine if this ever fell into the wrong hands…."

"But how can Pettigrew's name be on there when he's dead? It doesn't make any sense. And if the map's never wrong, then—"

He held up a hand to stop her. "All good questions that I don't have an answer for. Now go. I believe that your father is waiting for you in the dungeons and believe me when I tell you that you do not want to be late."

She sighed and nodded. "You'll give it back to them when you're done, right? They really like it, you know."

"We'll see. It was already enough trouble in our hands. I can't imagine how much trouble it's been in theirs."

* * *

Cassandra ran toward the dungeons, hoping that she wasn't too late for Occlumency. She gasped and winced, tripping over something. She turned to see what it was that she had tripped over, eyes narrowing at the rat.

"You again," she growled as it scurried away. "You're lucky I don't hex you or something!"

"Shouting at the air?" Snape asked, standing in the doorway of his classroom.

"A stupid rat," she explained, getting to her feet to follow him into his office. "Think it's supposed to be Weasley's. Apparently he doesn't know how to keep track of his things."

"You never liked rats."

"Can't imagine why." She sat down in the chair. "They're the worst kind of creatures. Think I would rather have the dementors over them."

"Focus, Cassandra," he murmured. "You've been making slow progress. Don't waste it now."

She nodded. "I know."

He quickly turned, pointing his wand at her. " _Legilimens_."

Cassandra winced, doing her best to keep him out of her mind. There was darkness this time, only it seemed off somehow. There was something different about this time. Something pulled her toward the darkness and she started to reach a hand out, only to hesitate. She could almost feel Snape trying to tempt her into looking, yet a small voice still urged her to not look. She searched for something else, something else that he could see instead.

"Nothing," his voice echoed. "I should be allowed to see _nothing_."

Snape released her from the spell and she blinked as the office suddenly rushed back into view around her.

"You're searching for something to distract me with," he pointed out. "You may be able to do that with me, but the Dark Lord will not allow it. He will probe your mind. You must resist him. _Legilimens_."

She was pulled out of the office and into someplace else. Cassandra looked around, seeing that she was in one of the classrooms at Hogwarts. Snape was there as well, standing across from her. Her eyes narrowed and she reached out, grabbing his arm, feeling her fingers go through something that felt like cool smoke, yet he remained solid.

"Good." He released her and she blinked, seeing the office once again.

"What was that?"

"A vision that I placed in your mind. It was far simpler compared to what the Dark Lord could do. You've managed to stop me from penetrating your mind with a simple act of legilimency, but the Dark Lord will do more than that. He will show you things—they may be real or not, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that you remember the difference and that you see the difference between what is real and what is not. _Legilimens_."

* * *

Severus watched as she stood in front of the old flat he had conjured up. He could see her in the distance, staring at the exterior.

 _Come on,_ he thought to her. _See the lie…._

She paused, eyes narrowing as something made a sound. She gasped and ran inside, firmly shutting the door behind her.

 _No._ His eyes narrowed as he was pulled into the flat with her. _It isn't real._

"Cassandra…."

He blinked, recognizing the voice. He hadn't decided that _she_ would be here. Only….

"Cassandra…."

She started to walk toward the stairs, following the voice.

 _This is over._ He tried to stop the spell, only to find that he couldn't. _What? Why can't I stop this?_

She vanished up the stairs and he ran after her, reaching to grab her arm.

"Cassandra!" He gasped in shock, his hand going through hers. "No! Cassandra! This isn't real! Listen to me!"

She continued down the hall and toward a room, ignoring his pleas. Cassandra opened the door and he followed, uselessly trying to resist the vision as it forced him to move.

"Cassandra?" came a voice. "Come here, darling. It's time for bed."

Severus stared past Cassandra at the woman, swallowing the painful lump in his throat. Elaine was standing there in a nursery, one hand reaching out toward Cassandra. She looked so _real_. It was almost as if she hadn't aged a single day since the last time he had seen her.

Cassandra started to reach out toward her mother, her hand travelling through the air.

 _I have to do something_ , he thought, fumbling for his wand. _I have to break this. I have to get her out of here. I have to get myself out of here…._ An idea came to him and he winced, closing his eyes as he held his wand up. _I'm sorry, Elaine, but I have to save our daughter._

" _Avada kedavra_."

There was a bright green light and he grunted, feeling the cold stone floor of the dungeon beneath his back. Severus's eyes slowly opened and he panicked, searching for her.

"Cassandra!" He crawled over to where she had fallen out of the chair, half-curled up on the floor. "Cassandra? Can you hear me? Cassandra. Cassandra, please. Wake up. Open your eyes."

He touched her, flinching at how hot she felt. It was almost as if her skin was on fire. He held her in his arms, carrying her straight up to Madam Pomfrey. He half-stumbled on the way there and gritted his teeth, ignoring the painful throbbing in his head. Cassandra was far more important than a little headache.

* * *

Her eyes opened and she slowly sat up, seeing the hospital wing instead of the office.

"You're awake," Draco called out, eating a package of candy as he sat on her bed.

"I was just in my dad's office," she pointed out. "I'm still in his office, aren't I?"

"Yeah and I'm a Gryffindor." He rolled his eyes. "Can't believe that actually came out of my mouth. Gross."

"But how can I be here?"

"Because you got knocked out somehow." He shrugged. "Your dad wouldn't say. You've been out for five days. You missed the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin." He held up his bandaged hand. "Broke this when a bludger hit it and kept me from grabbing the snitch. I still got it, but I had to spend the night here. You do know you talk in your sleep, right? What is it with you and rats?"

"They're weird. And gross. What more is there?"

"Everything in the world and the girl is afraid of a _rodent_."

"And what are you afraid of then?"

"Like I'd ever tell you."

"Ah, Miss Johnson," Madam Pomfrey called out as she walked into the room. "You're finally awake, dear. Mr. Malfoy, what are you still doing here? This is the hospital wing, not a common room!"

"Fine." He sighed and stood.

"And go fetch Professor Snape while you're at it." She smiled and set her things down on the table next to Cassandra's bed. "The poor man's been worried sick about you. That reminds me...I'll need more ingredients for the Calming Draughts. Especially since there will be more exams soon. You just need to rest."

"But what happened to me?"

"Your magical core was exhausted and you lost consciousness. Don't worry though. You'll be back to your normal self soon enough. Just go easy on the spells for about a week to be safe." She smiled. "It happens to at least one student every year. I once had a boy who wouldn't wake up for a week. Poor lad."

"I...exhausted my magical...what?"

"Your magical core, dear. It stores each and every wizard's potential for magic. Some have strong magical cores while others have weaker ones. Some even have cores that are better prepared for the spells required in certain classes. The stronger core that you have, the easier spells will be. Meanwhile, there are those who have incredibly weak cores—I believe a few of them were once mistaken as squibs before they came here."

"And how do you know all of this?"

"It helps my patients. The stronger your core is, the faster you'll recover from magical injuries. Speaking of which, you seem to have a very powerful core, dear. Quite surprising that you even managed to exhaust it. Not to mention how quickly you recovered. Speaking of which, you should still rest. Maybe you'll be out of here tomorrow, but no sooner than that."

* * *

Severus groaned, leaning over the table, closing his eyes as he did his best to fight off the headache that had been plaguing him for awhile. Ever since that night when he had gotten pulled into her mind. Thankfully he knew what to do, but it had already been a struggle to fully escape. Especially with Elaine there….

"Professor?"

"What, Malfoy?"

"Cassandra's awake," he announced.

He slowly opened his eyes and straightened, heading for the hospital wing. Thankfully Malfoy had learned enough times from his father to keep his mouth shut.

"She's sleeping," Pomfrey pointed out as he arrived. "And you ought to let her rest. With a core like that...she's lucky to have woken up at all. So no exerting her or else you'll be treating all of those burns you get from potion-making yourself."

He nodded, sitting next to Cassandra. He looked over her, letting out a sigh of relief at how much better she looked. Her skin had much more color to it, and she actually looked as if she were going to wake up soon.

She murmured in her sleep, almost as if in response to his thoughts. He smiled, wondering how Elaine would've enjoyed seeing her daughter now. He could picture her celebrating Cassandra's acceptance letter, her first wand, even where she had been Sorted. He softly chuckled at the idea of Elaine alone in the flat, redecorating Cassandra's room to be covered in blue and bronze decorations in honor of Ravenclaw. Sadly, he could also imagine Elaine wanting another child, insisting somehow that it would be nice for Cassandra to have a younger sibling.

 _No. Cassandra is already perfect as she is regardless of her magic. And nothing will change that._


	20. The Truth of What Happened

"Glad to see you're back and everything," Granger pointed out, catching up to her in the corridor. "Though maybe this will teach you to study more."

"Lay off her, would you, Hermione?" Weasley asked. "It's getting annoying. Just because you study all the bloody time doesn't mean we have to."

"Well maybe if you'd studied more, you'd do better in classes, Ronald."

"Maybe if you didn't insist on studying so much people would actually want to hang out with you."

"Just because you don't want to doesn't mean that everyone hates studying," she argued, looping an arm around Cassandra's shoulders. "Isn't that right, Cass?"

"Oh, look at that! I have Transfiguration today!" She took a step back, disentangling herself from Granger's arm. "With Slytherins. So...should probably go to that then."

She hurried off toward the classroom before either one of them could say a word. Cassandra sighed and slid into the seat next to Draco, dropping her things onto the ground.

"Problems?" he asked.

"Granger and Weasley."

"Ah, that explains it."

"Yeah."

"Want me to curse them?" he offered.

"You wouldn't last against Granger. She may be annoying, but she does know her spells."

"And I don't?"

"You know how to intimidate people. Besides, pretty sure she would go whimpering to Dumbledore or something and your dad's not going to help you then,"

"Yours might. Or one of your godparents."

"Do you want to see Aunt Minnie when she's upset? Really?"

He shuddered. "Never mind."

"Smart boy."

"Shut up."

"Quiet, students!" McGonagall called out as she walked in. "Settle down now and open your books to the last chapter where we left off. We'll be continuing our lesson…."

* * *

"At least it's gotten better," Draco muttered as they left. "I still have no idea what she's saying half the time."

"She's my godmother and I don't know." Cassandra shrugged.

"Scabbers! Come back!" Weasley shouted, barrelling past them.

She gasped, being shoved to the side.

"Oi!" Draco called out, running after him. "Who do you think you are? My father will hear about this!"

"Draco!" Cassandra shouted, running after him. "Draco! Come back!"

They ran out toward the school grounds, chasing Weasley until he dived toward the ground, clutching a squealing rat between his hands.

"Got you!" He sighed and sat up. "I've been looking all over for you, Scabbers!"

"You really think it's worth shoving people just to get your filthy little pet?" Draco sneered. "Really?"

"Scabbers has been in my family for eleven years!" Weasley got to his feet. "Just because he's mine doesn't mean that you have to go after him."

"As if I'd actually care for your stinking little pet!"

Something made a low noise and she turned, seeing a black dog there, growling at them. "Um, guys?"

"Ow!" Weasley winced, dropping the rat. "He bit me!"

"Serves you right!"

"Draco!" Cassandra ducked, pulling him down with her, as the dog leapt over them. It chased the rat, both of them vanishing beneath the tree.

"No! Scabbers!" Weasley shouted, running after his pet. "You leave him alone!"

"Weasley!" Cassandra warned, reaching for her wand. " _Immobulus_!"

The Whomping Willow slowed to a halt, coming to stop inches above Weasley's head before he too vanished beneath the tree.

"Good one," Draco praised, getting to his own feet before offering her a hand.

"Thanks."

"He is so going to be murdered down there."

"Then we might as well go."

"Hang on!" He grabbed her arm to stop her. "Haven't you heard the stories of what's _below_ that tree? And students have actually gotten attacked when they tried to get past the thing!"

"I know." She smirked and walked toward the entrance. "I've heard the story. Are you coming or not?"

"Fine!" He groaned and followed her. "But don't expect me to stick my neck out for that Weasley!"

She rolled her eyes and felt her way along the tunnel. "It's not _that_ bad."

"Really? How do you know, exactly? Did You-Know-Who tell you?"

"Uncle Moony." She shrugged. "My parents went in here once on accident. It's how my mom and Uncle Moony became friends."

"So you know what's supposed to be at the end of this thing then?"

"Not...exactly…? Look, I know enough to know that it's not anything _too_ dangerous."

"How is that supposed to be reassuring, exactly? And this is utterly ridiculous. _Lumos_." His wand lit up. "No idea why you didn't do yours."

"With my luck it would cause the entire tunnel to collapse on us," she muttered, following behind him. "Or worse. Spells aren't exactly my best, in case you haven't noticed. Something just _loves_ to go wrong."

"And you haven't gotten any lessons from You-Know-Who yet?"

"No. I don't think my dad would let him teach me. I haven't been allowed back at the manor for some reason. Not once. And it's not just because of the wards. My dad absolutely _refuses_ to let me go back there. Can't explain it. I keep trying to think of a reason, but…."

"You haven't missed much there. At least, according to my father, you haven't missed anything."

Draco stopped once they reached the end of the tunnel and dimmed his wand. Cassandra followed him out of the tunnel, seeing the old room. There were several claw marks on the floorboards and the building looked as if it had been abandoned for several decades.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"No idea."

"No! Scabbers!" Weasley shrieked.

She crept up the stairs and Draco followed. Cassandra stiffened as one creaked under her foot. The shouting stopped and she could see the outline of a figure standing in the doorway.

"Expeli—" Draco began only for his wand to fly out of his hand and into the man's.

They gasped, being dragged toward the man. He grabbed their arms and shoved them over toward Weasley.

"Great!" he shouted, glaring at them. "Now you've interrupted me!"

"You're the one who took my wand!" Draco shouted, standing. "Just you wait until—"

"Not the best time," Cassandra pointed out, grabbing his arm to yank him back down. "He has a wand. You don't."

"You're the smart one, aren't you?" the man asked, eyeing her. "Not going to try and fight me then? Not going to defend your friends?"

"Don't!" Weasley shouted. "It's Sirius Black!"

She blinked in surprise. He looked nothing like the teenager she had seen in the photograph at Lupin's home. His gray eyes had dulled, his hair had lost its shine, his once-handsome face had grown haggard and his skin looked almost waxy, stretched over several bones beneath his prison robes. Cassandra looked over at Draco, seeing the scared expression on his face.

Black smirked. "Not going to hide behind your precious father now, eh? And you." He pointed the wand at Cassandra. "Whose kid are you, hm?"

"What?" Ron asked. "You mean you don't know your own kid?"

"Mine?" he laughed. "Never had a kid! So who are you really, eh?"

She stood, glaring at him. "Not afraid of you."

"You're rather brave, aren't you?"

"I've seen worst monsters than you."

"You're sure about that?"

"Away from him!" Lupin shouted, running into the room, pointing his wand at her.

"Here to stop me?" Black asked, eyeing him. "With that old thing?"

"At least now you look like yourself. As mad as you are."

"You'd know all about that, wouldn't you?" He grinned. "I found him at last! We can do it!"

"You've been helping him?" Draco asked. "You've been helping Black sneak into the castle? Don't you know what he's done?"

"Of course I know what he's done," Lupin pointed out.

"Oh, come on!" Sirius called out. "Can't we get on with it? I want to kill him! Now!"

"At least let them have an explanation," he argued.

"Yes, because that will help!"

"Cassandra has the right to know what happened that night," he argued.

"He told You-Know-Who about my mom," she pointed out. "You're the reason she's dead!"

"How can that even be real when I don't know who your mom is?" Black shouted.

"She's supposed to be your kid though!" Ron added. "That's what everyone's been saying!"

"Do yourself a favor and be quiet, Weasley!" Draco muttered, crossing his arms.

"Everyone just calm down, alright?" Lupin asked, holding up his hands. "Just deep breaths and calm down."

"How can I be calm when I am this close to getting what I've been waiting for this whole time?" Black argued. "Twelve years, Remus! I did my waiting! Twelve years! In Azkaban! And this time I am going to make Pettigrew pay for what he's done!"

" _Expelliarmus_!" Snape shouted, running into the room.

The wand flew out of Black's hand as they turned to see him.

"Well, well, well," he pointed out, walking into the room. "I had hoped that I would be the one to capture you."

"Severus—" Lupin began.

"Don't," he growled, pointing the wand at him. "I tried to tell Dumbledore that you were helping and old friend into the castle. But I didn't know that I would be the one putting him back where he belongs."

"Yes, of course!" Black shouted, grinning. "Once again the wrong conclusion as usual, Snape! Now why don't you run along so Remus and I can finish this!"

He held the wand up to Sirius's throat as Lupin moved, putting himself closer to Cassandra and the others.

"I could do it, you know," Snape threatened. "But why deny the dementors?"

"Severus…."

"Oh, just the coward like always?" Black argued. "Old habit by now?"

"Sirius, don't—"

"Oh, shut it, Remus!"

"Look at you two arguing away like an old married couple?"

"At least Remus and I would've had a chance! Still planning the wedding?"

He shoved the wand at Black's throat. "Maybe I'll send you to the dementors. At least then you get the Dementor's Kiss. It's said to be unbearable to watch, but I promise you that I will do my best to see you suffer."

"Is that really needed?" Lupin called out.

"Of course it's needed!" Black argued. "He just wants to get his pretty little revenge even if he has to kill an innocent man!"

"Don't pretend to be what you're not."

"Oh, like you?"

"Really, now!" Lupin shouted. "Let's just calm down! Talk it out, maybe? _There are children here_."

"Quiet or you'll be next."

" _Stupefy!_ " Lupin shouted, knocking Snape out. "Sorry about that," he muttered to Cassandra, putting his wand away as he walked toward Black. "I had to. Now, why don't we all take a deep breath, calm down, and you can explain all about Pettigrew. Our friend at school, remember?"

"But he's dead, isn't he?" Cassandra asked.

"No he's not!" Black shouted. "Bloody coward hid himself away! And he's in this room! Right there!" He pointed at Weasley.

"What? Me? You must be joking!"

"Not you! The rat!"

"No! Scabbers has been in my family for eleven years! You can't just have him!"

"Yes I can!" Black dove for the rat, grabbing the squealing rodent as he shoved the other two aside.

Cassandra watched as Black held the screeching thing while Draco went to grab his wand.

"Not yet," Black pointed out, knocking Draco out of the way to get the wand. "First I get to kill him!"

"No!" Weasley shouted, going to grab the rat. "Leave him alone!"

"Quiet you!"

The rat fell to the ground, scampering around the room.

"Scabbers!"

"Not so fast!" Black growled, firing a spell at the rodent.

Cassandra screamed as it came toward her, climbing up on the bed to avoid the rodent touching her as it dove under the mattress. There was a grunt and the two men lunged forward, dragging a grown man out from underneath.

She stared at him and the light brown hair, squinty blue eyes. His nails were more like claws and he had a large bald patch on top of his head. He looked more like a rat than an actual human.

He looked up at them, grinning as he saw who it was. "Remus? Sirius! My old friends!"

"Shut it!" Black shouted. "Shut it you little coward!"

The newcomer ran off, taking shelter behind a couch instead. "It wasn't my fault!"

"You sold Elaine to You-Know-Who!" Lupin added, cornering him. "Right after you sold James and Lily!"

"I didn't mean to!" Pettigrew whimpered. "The Dark Lord! You have no idea the sort of power he possesses! He would've killed me!"

"And you didn't think about them?" Sirius roared. "You didn't think that if he left you alive, Remus and I would be the ones to kill you instead? Together!"

"Stop!" Cassandra shouted, getting to her feet.

"Cassandra," Lupin began. "This man is the reason—"

"I know. Take him to the castle instead."

"Bless you girl," Pettigrew whimpered, starting to crawl toward her.

"Get off her!" Draco shouted.

"You want to let this man live?" Black demanded.

"I was going to suggest taking him to the dementors instead," she explained. "Let him have your cell in Azkaban. Seems better that he rot there."

The two men glanced at each other and nodded in agreement. Lupin waved his wand, tying Pettigrew up as he whimpered in fright.

"Boy," Black called out, tossing Draco his wand. "I can move this one on my own without magic." He grabbed Pettigrew by the collar and roughly hauled him to his feet, dragging him to the door.

"We better hurry," Lupin pointed out. "He's not completely mad, but I'd rather not leave Sirius and Peter alone for too long."

The two boys nodded and scrambled after him, jostling each other to be the first one out. Lupin sighed and waved his wand, levitating Snape.

"Come on, Cassandra," he called out. "We'll let him follow us. Didn't think I was going to leave him here, did you?"

"So he's the one who betrayed my mom?" she asked as they walked.

"I'm afraid so. Faked his own death to escape, as well."

"He didn't go back to the Dark Lord."

"He's always been a bit more of a coward than most Gryffindors. Someone with as much power as You-Know-Who would've been attractive to him. He hung out around James for that same reason. James was the popular one at Hogwarts, the best Quidditch player on the team…."

"What about the dog though? Because there was a dog first…."

"Sirius, James, and Pettigrew were all animagus," he explained as they entered the tunnel. "They learned how to turn themselves into animals at will during Hogwarts. Sirius was a dog, James was a stag, and Pettigrew—"

"A rat?" she guessed.

Lupin nodded. "Now that I look at it, I'm guessing you didn't like him from the beginning. Every time he tried to give you a present, you would just throw it right back in his face, screaming your head off until he went away."

"I never liked rats."

"But, by becoming animagi, they made those nights much more bearable for me. I was less alone on those nights and any other day. They knew what I was and stayed around. They were also just about some of the only friends I had at Hogwarts. Even after what happened with your parents, I'm ashamed to say that I couldn't abandon them." He sighed. "Elaine though...she was the only other person who knew what I was. And she stayed. Even surprised me when she made me your godfather. I couldn't imagine that I could possibly take care of you with my condition, but she trusted me to do so."

"She sounds like she was nice."

"She was. She was also fierce. She was the only one who ever stood up for your dad—Lily tried a few times, but Elaine was the one who would threaten to hex Sirius. Didn't help that he fancied her."

"Black liked my mom?"

"He did. Obviously she chose your dad, but he did try. You know, you did remind me of her back there. That look in your eye…. It was the same one she would have defending Severus. She might've been a Slytherin, but she there were moments when she would have the bravery of a Gryffindor."

"And here I am being a Ravenclaw."

"She would've still be proud about that. You're her daughter, Cassandra. That alone made her proud. Trust me. I saw her looking at you after you were born, and I could've sworn that she was the happiest woman alive."

"Thanks, Uncle Moony."

"Don't let them take me!" Pettigrew whimpered as they approached the exit. "Sweet girl, clever girl! Please! Don't let them send me to the dementors!"

"Get back here!" Black shouted, dragging him away from the exit.

Lupin sighed and set Snape down. "Should probably go deal with him, eh? The sooner we get him to the dementors, the better. You three should stay here where it's safer. Oh, and be sure to stay far away from that tree. Don't want to get hit. Trust me."

"Did we just free a mass murderer from Azkaban?" Draco asked as they walked off. "And then get dumped here with an unconscious professor?"

"Looks that way." Cassandra shrugged.

"But who is your dad supposed to be then?" Weasley asked. "Cause it isn't Sirius Black!"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes! Aren't you at least a bit curious, Malfoy?"

"I already know who her dad is."

"What? How can you know who her dad is?"

"Because she's my friend?"

Snape groaned and sat up, looking around in confusion. He stood and glared at them.

"Where are they?"

"No idea." Draco shrugged. "Told us to wait here."

"Well then get up and go to the castle where you belong!" he instructed, hauling Draco to his feet. "And don't come near this tree again! Or else it'll be a hundred points from each of your houses."

"Yes, professor," they murmured.

* * *

Cassandra walked up to Lupin's office and knocked on the door.

"Ah, Cassandra," he greeted. "I trust you're all packed up then?"

She nodded. "How'd things go with the dementors?"

"Good and bad. The minister at least got to see that Pettigrew had faked his death and declared Sirius innocent. However, Pettigrew escaped at the last second before the dementors could get to him."

"So that means the dementors are going to stay here then?" she guessed.

"Quite the opposite, actually. Pettigrew will no doubt run off to You-Know-Who and the ministry has no idea where that could be. So Pettigrew is going to vanish into the air and the dementors will be returned to Azkaban." He smiled. "Not too bad for my first year as a professor. Honestly, I was thinking it might just be a bit worse."

"I can't imagine it getting any worse. Especially with you here, Uncle Moony."

"Oh, and you might want to give this back to those twins." He held the map out toward her. "Before they get into more trouble sneaking around at night without it."

"I will." She sighed. "Uncle Moony?"

"Yes?"

"What am I supposed to do about Weasley? I mean, he knows that Sirius isn't my dad. It won't be long before everyone is asking me who he is again."

"I'm sure you'll be able to figure something out."

"I wish I didn't have to lie."

"We all have _something_ to keep secret," he pointed out. "And there are times when those secrets are far from easy to keep. If it wasn't for that pesky Death Eater registry out there, I would say let them all know who your father is. As it stands…." He shrugged. "Life has a way of never being easy."

"You can say that again."

"Shall we go to the feast then? The last one wasn't always my favorite, but it was still worth going to."

* * *

"So I heard that Sirius Black is actually innocent," Minerva pointed out.

"And yet the real one got away," Severus muttered. " _Pettigrew_. He was the one who betrayed us then...who betrayed _Elaine_."

"I'm just as upset about him as you are. None of us saw his betrayal coming, which makes it all the more worse."

"But now he's mostly likely gone to the Dark Lord," Severus pointed out, eyeing Cassandra as she sat at the Ravenclaw table, chatting with a first year. "Which means that he will still be close to her."

"Cassandra is far more powerful than anyone gives her credit for," Minerva pointed out. "Even you don't give her enough credit at times. If it wasn't for her magic, she'd be more powerful and know far more spells than some of the seventh years."

"She would." He sighed. "Once she stops being afraid of her magic, she'll be extremely powerful; powerful enough perhaps to match the Dark Lord himself."

 _Which makes me all the more worried at what Albus might be planning_ , she silently added, glancing over at the headmaster, whose eyes were trained on the Ravenclaw table.

Still, she couldn't help but feel happy for how eagerly her goddaughter chatted with her new friend. She was certainly growing up fast though. Minerva couldn't help but also wonder how long it would be before her destiny finally caught up to her.

* * *

 **A/N: And that is officially the end of this one! Hope you guys enjoyed! L** **et me know what you guys thought about this fic via review and I will see all of you later! By for now :)**

 **PS: The New Chosen One is now officially up! Go read the sequel!**


End file.
